Caught In The Fray
by Fanamaniac
Summary: Generations after generations, a war continued to rage between two worlds. No one knew exactly how it started; all they knew was it involved a mirror, and that it was entrusted to them by a certain... Muggle four centuries ago. Boss!Tsuna. Takes place in the 5th book. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Exchange

**Time Frame: Mukuro has been released out of Vendicare Prison so it would be after the Shimon Arc. The Arcobaleno Arc did not take place here. This will happen in the 5th Harry Potter series but situations might be tweaked around from the other books. It is 5 years after that Shimon Arc so Tsuna is now 19 and the rest, you can calculate it yourselves.  
><strong>

**The stories I see on this crossover are usually slash and very little adventure/action ones in the HP world. Even if there were, they're mostly incomplete... so I thought I'll write one myself. Therefore, no pairings since I want the focus to be adventure but if you squint, there might be some hints along the way. Lastly, please review and give some criticisms to help me mold this story into an enjoyable one. Plus they make me look forward to writing quicker.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Exchange<p>

* * *

><p>"Why have we been called back?"<p>

"I don't know. What do you think he'll want to do?"

"What is our next step now that the Dark Lord has returned?"

Uncertain discussions could be heard from the occupants of the table back in Malfoy Manor where the masked men gathered. Even with their masks covering their facial features, their whispering voices betrayed their nervousness. Many of them rubbed their wrists absentmindedly as their tattoo burned. They had been called once again to gather through the Dark Mark that was imprinted on their wrist.

And they did not know why.

All of a sudden, the doors of the room opened and in walked a cloaked man, accompanied by the owner of the house and his wife. The room immediately fell silent as they watched the cloaked man move to the head of the table. He then sat down slowly, his scarlet eyes observing each and every one of his followers who did not dare to look back at him.

"You know how to decorate your place well Lucius… Come, to my left." The man spoke up, breaking the silence as he indicated to his left.

Nodding his head, Lucius Malfoy moved towards the empty seats with his wife in tow. The atmosphere was uncomfortable and the members in the room fidgeted. The Malfoys had managed to secure seats beside the Dark Lord, which meant that they were now in favor. The eyes of the Death Eaters watched Lucius and his wife move towards their seats and soon fell on the man at the head of the table. Not having the chance to look at their lord properly as compared to the time they had gathered in the graveyard but now that they could, they gulped.

The man had lost his human features ever since the last time they saw him thirteen years ago. His face no longer possessed of the original handsome traits but instead, his skin was pale-white and in place of his nose were snake-like slits. In short, it resembled a skull.

"Welcome my friends. It has been some time after we have met at the graveyard. I hope that you are well… no? I sense unhappy faces under those masks of yours… Not welcoming of my presence here are we?" The head of the table asked, sending cold shivers down everyone's spine; his voice was soft but held a tinge of amusement. "…Gibbon?"

The said Death Eater startled slightly as he was addressed directly by the man, "N-No, my lord."

The cloaked man continued to stare at him before finally looking away while Gibbon breathed heavily – he was one of the few that did not search actively for the lord after his downfall and he thought that he would be dealt with severely but it appeared that the lord was in a rather good mood. The Dark Lord breathed in deeply and gave a crooked smile.

"Nevertheless, now that I've returned, I want to fully put my plan into operation, I want to know the full prophecy, as well as to kill Harry Potter."

Murmurs were heard from the people surrounding the speaker as no one had knew of the plan the man had. When did he ever have the chance to execute his plan?

"My l-lord, p-plan? We're not aware of any plans." One of the Death Eaters dared to ask.

"No, none of you are aware of this plan, other than me… and another. It was formulated a long time ago and it has been progressing smoothly. It will be in action; it's about time…" Lord Voldemort spoke softly before the edges of his lips curled.

"_Time to start Phase Two."_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about it?"<p>

A voice sounded through the office. A man sat behind the Headmaster's desk, his face worried as he received the news. Shocked voices came from the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses that were hanged around the room as they feared for the safety of their Hogwarts student.

"Yes, I'm very sure of it. I've been to the meeting. The Dark Lord had already taken action without us knowing. Dumbledore, the boy is in great danger now." The informant mumbled quickly to the wizard.

"This is not good; we have to seek help as soon as possible. I'll reconvene the Order of the Phoenix as fast as I can. We must protect Harry Potter at all costs. Speaking about that, I have someone in mind whose organization would be strong enough to aid us…" The wizard called Dumbledore interlocked his fingers and rested his head on them. He then closed his eyes and pondered on the possibilities on how to engage that someone but he could only think of one way.

"Severus, get me an owl that is strong enough to fly to Italy; I do hope that the offer is still valid." He asked of the man who had supplied him the information at the start but before the Potions Master could speak, someone else beat him to it.

"Wait, Dumbledore, Italy?" A woman asked, knowing instantly what was in Italy. "Are you sure we are going to do that? I mean, they aren't wizards and as we all know, we in the Wizarding world have a long-term feud between us, and the Mafia. We have been fighting for many years now. What makes you think that they will be willing to help us? Moreover, how can you be sure that they are not on You-Know-Who's side?"

Dumbledore gave a sigh. "Minerva, there is no other way is there? You heard what Severus had said. We'll need a stronger force and they're our best bet since their organization is larger than ours. Moreover their organization has been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy and it will prove to be wise to try to get their help."

"We must gather as many allies as possible and I'm quite certain that Voldemort is well-aware of the feud to not approach them yet without something attractive in return. However, we will beat him to it because we have something that the mafia wants, something that their First Boss entrusted to us, something that was the root cause of the feud in the first place."

A pause. "A Mirror."

"The Mirror of Erised?" The ever-sharp witch asked, the first object that came into mind. No one knew how the Mirror ended up in Hogwarts 400 years ago but now that Dumbledore explained the situation, everything clicked for the female Head of Gryffindor House.

"Precisely. The Mirror has been safe with us for a long time now, as according to the First Boss' wishes, and I believe it is time for it to be returned to their original owners in exchange for help."

"But wouldn't they –"

"I know what you are implying; I won't rule out the possibility of them being hostile to us like the previous bosses but we must take our chances. This matter is too serious to be treated of lightly. Furthermore, the organization has changed their ways after the Second Boss and are on the way to becoming the vigilante group they were in the first place so I believe that I can trust them now. I believe that I can trust Timoteo." Dumbledore peered above his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling brightly as he looked at the defeated face of the female Professor – she would respect the wizard's decisions.

"Then I shall proceed to carry out your instructions?" Severus tried to confirm the Headmaster's intentions.

"Yes, please do. And send it straight to their Boss, will you? In Vongola Headquarters."

Nodding his head, the Potions Master left the office while Dumbledore and Minerva watched the end of his cloak disappear round the corner.

* * *

><p>It was not an everyday routine that he could sit back and relax but now he could – he had a competent handler to help him take care of his paperwork. Timoteo leaned back on the sofa at the side of his office and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of peace before a voice called out to him.<p>

"You didn't even realize that I walked in here. What would happen if it was a hitman after your life?"

Without opening an eye, Timoteo chuckled. "A hitman won't be able to make it this far, not with you here with me Reborn." He peeked at the corner of his eye, just in time to see a baby with a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck smile and shake his head in amusement.

"Care to have Espresso with me, the Ninth?" He offered to the retired Vongola Boss who accepted with another chuckle. This instead, was one of the routine activities that Timoteo did whenever Reborn decided to pop in.

The bright sun shone into the office where the two of them drank and chatted. The drifting of the clouds in the sky made the atmosphere serene while the quietness of the mansion made it a perfect situation to have a nice, peaceful break, something that all Vongola Bosses would have wanted and… he had it.

"How is young Tsunayoshi doing now?" Timoteo sipped his drink and asked in passing, wanting to know how the young man was coping now that he was the acting Boss.

"No different from five years ago. He's still that No-Good Tsuna." Reborn replied curtly while the Boss laughed heartily.

"I hope that I'm not burdening him with that huge amount of work…"

"I'm sure he's coping well – I'll see that he'll finish those work for you. That's also part of his training to becoming a better boss." A twinkle in the Sun Arcobaleno's eyes meant that Tsunayoshi wouldn't be having any rest soon; the infant would make sure of it.

"Don't force Tsunayoshi too hard. After all he did take the initiative to offer to help me with my work–" The retired Boss was suddenly interrupted by a loud tapping on the glass pane of his balcony. Immediately on instinct, Reborn pointed his Leon-turned-gun at the person, or in this case an owl, ready to protect the Vongola Boss.

"Wait, that owl… It can't be…" Something was nagging Timoteo as he continued to watch the tawny owl tap its beak on the glass. If it was from other Families they would use the official bird messenger so the possibility of them sending a letter to him through owls was null.

"This is from the _other_ world isn't it?" Reborn frowned as he wondered what they needed.

"I'm having this suspicion that it is… let me see what they wrote." The man got up from the sofa and walked towards the door, sliding it open. The owl instantly flew towards the Boss and perched on his outstretched arm. Timoteo detached the letter that it was entrusted with before walking out to his balcony. Upon seeing that its job was done, the owl gave a low hoot before taking off into the distance.

The man pursed his lips as he moved towards his desk slowly. Reborn watched him as he read the letter, his eyebrow quirking every few seconds. "It's from the other world. They need our help, and they are willing to return that object that Primo had entrusted them with. It must be something very important for them to have to exchange that item they have been holding on for a long time," Timoteo finished reading the letter and turned to Reborn.

"…This doesn't sound good, does it Reborn?"

"No... They had not given up that object even though many of them were killed when the previous Bosses went after it, but now that they are willing to give it up on their own, it must be something serious." The Sun Arcobaleno shadowed his eyes under his fedora. "We have been without conflict with their world for quite some time now and to be involved in this, you know what might happen do you? It could mean further trouble for the Vongola."

"Yes, I'm aware of the consequences but there's nothing much I can do... We must also take into consideration that Primo had asked them for help in the past and it is perfectly reasonable for them to ask us for help now in return. And I know that Primo would want to return them the favor… Although reluctant, we must respect his wishes and since I have passed on the legacy to Tsunayoshi, he must do it... Reborn, will you continue to aid him in this quest? I doubt it will be that easy to restore stability between our worlds and this could also be the chance to amend our ties."

"As you wish, Vongola Nono." Reborn bowed slightly as the old man nodded his head a fraction. He picked up his prized pen and wrote something on a separate parchment of paper. He then placed the original letter together with his own into an envelope and stamped on the document, sealing it with his Dying Will Flame.

"Good luck, Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

Silence greeted the visitor but the visitor knew better – his Boss was still in the room, doing his paper work as the scribbling of the pen and shuffling of papers could be heard. Knowing that the Boss ignored the knock on purpose, the visitor decided to speak up.

"Tenth, it's me. I know that you've instructed that no one was to disturb you but this is urgent."

"Gokudera-kun," The man mumbled, "It's alright. Come in."

A silver-haired man opened the door on the command and walked into the office of the Vongola Decimo. As he walked in, the Vongola Boss took a quick glance before returning back to his work. His Storm Guardian was wearing his suit, complete with a red tie that was tucked in and it was unusual for him to do do so. Gokudera wearing that formal could only mean one thing. He had just returned from the meeting that the previous Boss had held as his representative since the Tenth had been too busy for the past few days to even leave his office.

"Are you alright, Tenth? You have been working non-stop ever since we returned back to Italy." The 3/4 Italian man asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just that I wanted to finish this as soon as possible without distractions. Anyway, how was the meeting?" The Vongola Tenth asked as he leaned back into his leather seat and finally took a break. He stretched his body before ruffling his brown hair, yawning ungracefully unlike a proper boss.

"Tenth! You are the greatly respected Boss! You should be well-aware of your manners!" Gokudera hurried over and whipped out a comb from nowhere and immediately groomed the man, much to his dismay.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun! There's no one here except us!" The Boss laughed as he pushed his Guardian away. That man had not changed at all! "So what brings you here? You said it was urgent."

Gokudera nodded his head and picked up the briefcase he had put down before the grooming incident. He unlocked the case and Decimo saw a flicker of a Sky Flame in it. Glancing at the content inside the briefcase to ensure that everything was proper, the Storm Guardian then presented the entire briefcase to him.

"A letter has been forwarded to you by Vongola Nono and it's extremely confidential. We can't touch it at all, only you can."

The Boss was surprised; he had received missions from the Ninth but never had he received any officially confidential mission from him. Moreover, the letter was protected by a Sky Flame so that no one else other than a Sky Flame user could have touched it which was very rare for him to do so. Picking up the letter gently, the Sky Flames slowly died down.

"This is definitely weird. Let's see…" His heart feeling uneasy, the Boss opened the letter and scanned through the contents. He frowned after almost every line as Gokudera watched on silently, not wanting to distract his Boss' concentration. Decimo then glanced through the other letter attached before he closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"T-Tenth, is something wrong?"

"Gather all the Guardians. Abandon whatever mission they have on their hands and meet me at the meeting room." The Vongola Boss opened his eyes slowly, his voice grave as he stared at the letter once more.

"We have an urgent mission, direct orders from the Vongola Ninth."

Knowing that it was serious, Gokudera immediately nodded his head and left the room, following the man's orders. The Decimo put his palm on his forehead and massaged them, trying to crease the frowns that had formed as he sat alone in silence.

* * *

><p>"Sawada is sure edgy to have me cancel all of my missions! I EXTREMELY demand an explanation!" An over-enthusiastic white-haired man hunched over his briefcase which was filled with lots of documents, his body raring to get into action. Sasagawa Ryohei was always active, just like the sun, the sun that shines brightly upon an area.<p>

"Maa, maa Senpai! I'm sure that Tsuna has a good reason to do so." A tall and cheerful man put his hands at the back of his head and chuckled at his teammate. Just like the tranquil rain, Yamamoto Takeshi was always the calm one who will settle conflict and wash them away.

"Lambo-sama wants to return back to my sleep. What does No-Good Tsuna want?" A cow-like boy scratched his black puffy hair, drawing attention to himself. His eyes drooped sleepily as his nap time was affected.

"Kufufufu~ If Tsunayoshi summoned us here without a proper reason, I'm going to kill him and take over his body once and for all~" A purple-haired man with a creepy red right eye appeared out of nowhere, with another similar looking girl beside him. As the mist cleared, it was revealed to be Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, the two illusionists who were able to create something from nothing and nothing from something.

"If that herbivore wastes my time, I'll bite him to death." A raven-haired man stood alone at the corner of the room with his hands crossed over his chest, not willing to crowd. The lone wolf, Hibari Kyoya was the aloof and drifting cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.

"Fufufu~, our dear Cloud Guardian still can't control his temper hmm?" Mukuro mocked the said man who glared piercingly at the male Mist Guardian, their feud obviously still not forgotten. "No wonder you lost to me…"

That was it. To remind the skylark of his humiliating defeat was to court death.

"I'll bite you to death!" The raven-haired man moved forward swiftly, brandishing his tonfas just as the illusionist materialized his trident. Metal met metal as the two Guardians exchanged moves. Switching back and forth between attacking and defending, the fight became more and more violent till it was not safe for anyone to be standing still in the room. Picking up Lambo, Ryohei leapt out of the way while the other two Guardians scattered as they were almost hit as well.

"You almost hit us! That was extremely dangerous!"

"O-Oi! Stop fighting!"

"Mukuro-sama!"

Persuasions by the Guardians to stop fighting proved to be futile for the two continued their fight. The clashing of the weapons increased as the fighting Guardians decided to up their attacks by adding in their Dying Will Flames.

"Enough!" The great door to the meeting room slammed open, revealing the Vongola Decimo and his right-hand man. Both the Mist and the Cloud Guardians merely stared at the intruder with distaste that their fight was interrupted. The Boss did not speak any further but continued to stare at them with his caramel eyes. Feeling the odd aura he was giving out, Hibari and Mukuro turned away from one another, keeping their weapons. They knew that something was amiss; Decimo's eyes were sharp and solemn, even though he was not in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. Giving a last glare to each other, the two Guardians returned to their assigned seats and folded their arms.

Sighing, Sawada Tsunayoshi signaled to the rest of his Guardians to sit as he walked towards the head of the table. The Sky Boss waited for his Guardians to fully settle down before taking in a deep breath, thus commencing the emergency meeting.

"I apologize for having this meeting out of nowhere and I know that many of you are unhappy with the sudden decision to cancel your missions on hand, but there is a reason for it. I have received a letter from the previous Boss and he has given his direct orders for every Guardian to be involved in it due to its severity." Tsuna produced the letter and placed it carefully in the middle of the table as the rest watched the Sky Flame flicker continuously on the document.

"Gokudera-kun has planned your assignments in this mission according to your skills and abilities and I have approved them, so I do not expect any arguments about your duties, are you clear?" The authoritative tone that was seldom heard in the Boss' voice put everyone on the alert.

Silence answered the speaker and taking it as a cue that no one would interrupt him, Tsuna started on revealing the details of the mission. Occasional nods were given as he explained; several frowns were seen on the Guardians' faces. Finally, they got to the most important point – their main motive... was to guard a boy named Harry Potter in a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry from this man called Voldemort.

"A what school? Witch and Wizard?" The 10-year-old Lambo asked once more as he thought that he heard wrongly.

"That's right Lambo, witches and wizards. A magic school," The Tenth nodded at the cow-boy before he was asked with another question by his Storm Guardian.

"Harry Potter? That doesn't sound like an Italian name, neither does it sound Japanese. And Voldemort sounds retarded." Gokudera added on while Tsuna inhaled deeply as he tried to cover up his smile – indeed, who would call himself a name as weird as Voldemort?

"Because it isn't. It's a British name and therefore, you should have deduced where this mission would be taking place." Tsuna smiled as he watched the faces in the room change with recognition.

"…England," Yamamoto thought aloud.

"Scotland to be precise," Tsuna nodded to his Rain Guardian, "Now I want to make several things clear before I give out your assignments. We will be working together under Vongola so I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior, no exceptions."

"The next thing to note is that this mission is only confidential to our Family only. No one else is allowed to know any details of this mission, which means not even the CEDEF. Everyone clear?" The brunette asked and received nods and murmurs from all Guardians except Ryohei, who was circling his thumbs and looking the other way. He knew what his Sun Guardian was thinking – about his sister, but they did not have a choice. It was the Ninth's decision and they must follow it.

Swallowing hard, the Boss asked once more, "Onii-san? I need your word."

"…Crystal clear." The boxer took in a deep breath and nodded his head firmly. As long as his sister would be safe.

Tsuna smiled gently at the man before starting his instructions once more, his eyes determined now that he was assured that his Family would be supporting him all the way. "All of you are given specific positions and I know that you will do your part well."

"Rokudo Mukuro," He addressed the male Mist Guardian. "I have decided to send you undercover to this place called the Ministry of Magic where you will gather information and pass it on to us through Chrome. I'm sure that you are already an expert judging from the fact that you have done it before," Tsuna gave a small chuckle as he related to the Millefiore case, "If that's alright with you and Chrome?"

"No problem, Boss." Chrome answered softly.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi. I don't like the tone you are ordering me around but I must admit, I did have fun being undercover so I don't mind doing it again…" Mukuro gave a creepy grin before dissipating into thin air, leaving purple mist in his wake.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna then turned to his Rain Guardian who sat up straight, ready to receive his part. "I need you to get to this place immediately. Something tells me that that the attack on this boy will be soon and you are the best candidate for it..." The man slid a piece of paper to Yamamoto and shook his head as his Hyper Intuition began to bug him.

"Consider it done, Tsuna!" The man gave a thumb up as the Storm Guardian looked on grudgingly.

"Gokudera-kun," The silver-haired man went stiff in attention, "I need you to prepare a jet for our transportation but prepare Yamamoto's first. I'll pass you the details later on. And I will also need your help with some registration problems." Tsuna nodded his head as he gave a smile to his Storm Guardian and like always, Gokudera glowed brightly upon being relied on.

"Yes Tenth! I will do it as though it depended on my life!" He thumped his fist on his chest enthusiastically as Tsuna sweatdropped at the huge amount of enthusiasm the man was giving out.

"Lambo... Err... You look tired… Uhm… You can return back to sleep. I'll inform you when I've... decided on your part." The brunette trailed off and chuckled uneasily. He did not want to involve the still-a-child boy in a dangerous mission like this but he had no idea what the Lightning Guardian would hear of it.

"Huh? Nothing for me? Okay I'll go back to sleep... You No-Good Tsuna better compensate with the Great Lambo with sweets later on!" With that said, the cow-boy slid out of his chair and tottered to the door, yawning as the Vongola Decimo sweatdropped once more. One was too over-enthusiastic while the other was too under.

"Onii-san, you'll be on standby with me when the boy needs help, which I reckon would be soon." He next looked at the Sun Guardian as the white-haired man pumped his fist into the air, agreeing with it.

"Lastly, Hibari-san... I'll discuss with you your part of the mission after this so..." Tsuna started but was interrupted by the Cloud Guardian.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for making me crowd for no good reason."

"Wait! Your part consists of better parts... And maintaining order!" The Tenth waved his hands frantically in front of him and sighed when Hibari relaxed on hearing the last part.

"Tell me now..." He demanded.

"Okay, okay! Before that, I hope that all of you will take precaution here. I don't want anyone of you to get hurt." Tsuna's eyes softened as he looked at his Guardians. "Take care and may we make this mission a success." The Boss nodded his head at each of the Guardians who were still seated in the room.

"...With that, meeting is over."

One by one, the remaining Guardians filed out of the room while Tsuna and Hibari remained seated, waiting to be left alone to discuss about their deal. The Boss noticed that his Storm Guardian was taking an awful long time to pack up his stuff and knew that he did not trust the skylark enough to leave the two of them alone. Tsuna chuckled slightly, shaking his head and Hibari glanced at Gokudera, his patience waning.

"Herbivore, you're packing up too slowly. Stop wasting my time and get out of here." Hibari yawned while the silver-haired man glared at him, muttering curses under his breath.

"Gokudera-kun," A call to his name made the Storm Guardian shift his attention back to the speaker, "When you leave, please close the door after you."

Before Gokudera was about to argue back that the Cloud Guardian was not safe to be alone with, he held his tongue as he saw the smiling face of his Boss. The face that understood his Guardians.

The face that was full of trust that Hibari would not hurt him in any way.

The Storm Guardian knew that he was defeated and that he could not change the Boss' mind and he huffed - his Boss would be able to defeat that ex-prefect anytime he wanted to. Understanding the Boss' intent, he nodded his head and proceeded to the door. Stepping out of the room, Gokudera gently pushed the door shut.

With the click, it was just Tsuna and Hibari alone.

"Now that we are alone, let us begin…"


	2. Chapter 2: To England!

****For this story, the Guardians are able to use the First Vongola Version as well as their own Versions of their weapons. For Yamamoto, his Rain Swallow is still in its ring form.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And just in case, I might have taken bits and pieces from the books as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: To England!<p>

* * *

><p>Lying on his bed, a bespectacled boy stared blankly at the ceiling of his room, where the coating of the paint was starting to peel off. He shut his eyes but his breathing soon became erratic that he had to open them again almost immediately. His heart pounded against his ribs as the image of the lifeless body of a fellow Hogwarts student kept appearing in his mind, replaying again and again the fateful incident that happened a year back.<p>

Touching the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, the boy flipped to his side and tried to get the thoughts out of his mind but the continuous low hoots of his irritated snowy white owl did not help at all; it only added on to the effects, reminding him of the creepy graveyard where he saw the person who he had least wanted to see, resurrect to life.

Harry Potter, with the title of The-Boy-Who-Lived, had closed himself in his room ever since he returned from the Wizarding World. He had only left the room only when his Aunt left food outside the door of his room or when he needed to relief himself. Other than those, he had cut off all communications.

Witnessing Cedric get killed by the wizard whom all thought was dead, things could not get any worse. There was totally no information about the return of Voldemort in the Wizarding World and no one bothered to contact him, not even his closest friends, Hermione and Ron. The Daily Prophet still continued its daily rubbish, courtesy of Rita Skeeter but nothing about Voldemort. It was as if Harry had not reported about his return at all. Having a suspicion that the Ministry had purposely covered up the story, it made the bespectacled boy want to know more about the situation back there in the Wizarding World.

Deciding yet again to pressure his friend spill everything to him, Harry went down on all fours and felt around under his bed, rummaging through his items for the things he needed to write a letter. Finally finding them, he produced his feathered quill and a parchment of paper and hastily moved to his desk.

"How should I put it?" Harry thought aloud, "The past few times I written to Ron, it was courteous and he ignored me. Perhaps I should do it another way…"

A few moments of quill-scratching and the crumbling of paper, the wizard was finally done with the letter.

_"Dear Ron,_

_How is everything back there? Why isn't there any news about Voldemort coming back to life? Didn't Dumbledore announce it to the Magic world? It's been the 5th letter I've sent to you this week and all you've sent back is Hedwig. Tell me, I need to know._

_From your best friend,_  
><em>Harry"<em>

He read through the letter over and over again, satisfied with the results. Harry was desperate to know at least something like what Dumbledore was planning, or anything! Being cut out from the world he belonged in, he felt extremely left out. No, he would not tolerate any more of these 'secrets'. He wanted answers.

Striding over to the cage of his owl, Harry unlocked it and nudged his owl out, albeit unkindly. "Oi Hedwig! Come out here, I have a letter for you to deliver. I'm tired of not knowing anything. Send this out to Ron, and make sure that he reads it and gives me an answer." He attached the letter to his owl who was hopping around restlessly, unwilling to be sent out for the 6th time that week again. "Stop jumping around!"

Assured that the letter was tied tight, Harry then opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to sweep into his room. "Don't come back until he gives me a reply!" He ordered Hedwig who looked at him grudgingly with her round yellow eyes. Although unwilling as she had been on the wizard's errands continuously, the white owl nevertheless hooted to give her consent and flew onwards in search for the recipient.

Harry watched the owl disappear into the horizon before sighing once more and stumbled back into his bed. He carelessly tossed his spectacles onto the side of his bed and stared hard at the ceiling. A few seconds later, the boy finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I doubt I'll have to bring anything to England… right?" Yamamoto scratched his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the suit that he wore for the Choice Battle, the attire that was passed down by the Vongola Tradition for every formal event or mission. He adjusted his trusty katana that was passed down by his father, the Shigure Kintoki on his shoulder. Shrugging, the Rain Guardian gave one last look to see that everything was proper and moved on towards the Decimo's office to report on his status.<p>

"Hey Tsuna, I'll be on my way to this… Privet Drive place to ensure that the boy is safe first. Is there anything else I need to prepare with? I feel pretty weird not bringing around my briefcase for this mission… You alright? You really look tired." Yamamoto walked into his Boss' office freely, catching the young man rub his eyes tiredly.

"This mission doesn't require paperwork so your briefcase is unnecessary and yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. There was just quite a bit to settle for the mission but Gokudera-kun has been helping me a lot." Tsuna replied with a yawn – he had been working through the night non-stop and if not for the help of his Storm Guardian, he might have to go for another sleepless night.

"Oh and have you received the upgraded version of your earpiece? You should have, I specifically told Spanner-san to upgrade yours first… Gokudera-kun should have already prepared the jet for your journey there. I hope it isn't too much of a rush for you…" The Vongola Boss rambled on and Yamamoto shook his head.

"Maa! Not at all! Anything for you! Yup, I've already read the manual to the upgraded earpiece and I must say, the new qualities added were really amazing!" The Rain Guardian said excitedly while Tsuna smiled. He had not tried out the gadget himself and was glad that his friend liked the enhancement.

"Moreover," Yamamoto continued, his smile slowly turning into a full-fledged grin, "I heard that baseball might have originated from England and I can't wait to get there to check it out!"

Tsuna could not help but smile back at him at this point. He knew that the Mafia had taken away his joy of playing baseball in exchange for his swordsman skills but now ironically, the Mafia had returned it back to him.

"So then, I'll be going! I'll see you when I see you Tsuna!" Yamamoto saluted and made to exit the room before the brunette called out to him.

"Wait! Yamamoto! On second thoughts, are you sure you'll be okay alone there? For all we know, we have no clue of what is waiting for us… Should I send someone along with you?" Tsuna seemed worried as he looked at his Rain Guardian. He knew that this mission was not the usual missions they received and it would be at least twice as dangerous as the battle with the Shimon Family, since they were going up against Magic, something that they had never encountered before.

Turning around, Yamamoto gave another of his signature laugh and a victory sign. "No problem at all! I'll be fine on my own, trust my skills! Furthermore," the man then loosened his tie and out dangled a necklace. "The worse that comes to the worse, I have my own Vongola Version to counter it."

With that said, he gave a small wave and walked out. As Tsuna watched him leave, he smiled once more – the man was still the carefree person he had met years ago.

.

.

.

"Sugoi! This is the jet that I'm taking?" Yamamoto asked excitedly as he examined the transport that Gokudera had prepared for him – a blue jet, automated by a supercomputer which connected back to the Vongola Headquarters. At the sides of the aircraft, a Vongola Crest was printed on it and from afar, it looked like a military jet.

"Hmph. I don't get why you should use such an advanced jet just get to England but that engineer said that you should, since it's incorporated with your Vongola Gear." The silver-haired man huffed, watching the man in front of him place his palm on the jet and looking at it fondly. He then clicked his tongue irritatedly as Yamamoto took a few steps back before squatting down, admiring his aircraft. What was with this guy?

"Oi!" Gokudera called out to the Rain Guardian impatiently, "You look like an idiot looking at that transport like that. Haven't you seen a jet before? Get going now if you want to be on schedule!"

Realizing that Yamamoto was too deep in thoughts while examining the jet to hear him, the Storm Guardian rolled his eyes and stomped off. "I don't want to waste my time with a baseball idiot. I'd rather get back to the task the Tenth had given to me…"

"This is really neat stuff! So how do I get in there…?" Yamamoto trailed off when he finally noticed that Gokudera was not there to supply him with the information. "Gokudera...?" He asked again, hoping that he was hiding somewhere but there was no answer. Scratching his head and shrugging for the second time, the man approached the aircraft, trying to figure out the entrance.

"Hmmm... It has no visible door like the usual door an airplane has..." He mumbled to himself, still thinking hard. Suddenly, his necklace lit up on its own and Yamamoto brought a hand to it, confused. Almost immediately, he grinned as the door revealed itself.

"...Oh! This is fun, we found the entrance! Great instincts as ever, Jirou!" Yamamoto exclaimed with awe as his Rain Dog, imbedded together with his necklace rattled with acknowledgement. The window door descended to the ground upon resonating with his necklace, revealing its contents to its owner.

Stepping into the aircraft, the man observed the insides of his jet. Unlike a normal jet, it did not possess the usual components an aircraft would have. Instead, multiple large screens covered the interior of the jets. Other than those, it was completely plain, save for a leather seat in front of the monitors. Nothing else. No buttons, not even a steering wheel.

"This looks weird… The television doesn't show planes like this…" Yamamoto observed as he walked to the pilot's seat. He spotted a small notebook resting atop the chair and curiously, he picked it up and flipped it open, chuckling as he recognized the tiny yet neat handwriting of his fellow Guardian.

"You're such a softie after all... Thanks Gokudera!" He thanked the man silently as he imagined the blushing face of the Storm Guardian, denying that he had placed it there to help him.

"Now to start reading... First resonate your Vongola Gear with the jet... I just did that right? Really Gokudera! You have all the information in here but you missed out the first part. If I can't get in here in the first place this book is useless..." He laughed at the silliness of his friend as he plopped down onto the seat.

"Next, just speak wherever you want to go into the speaker at the side. It will transmit your voice to the Navigation department... Sounds fairly simple… Uhm... England?" The man experimented with the instructions and the result was immediate. A beep answered him as the jet roared to life, its engine starting up. Hastily fastening his seat belt, the Rain Guardian looked around uncertainly while the monitors lighted up on its own, showing the radars and the final destination he was going to. Slowly but steadily, the jet moved forward, gaining enough speed before taking off into the clear blue sky.

"This is the best invention ever!" Yamamoto shouted as he enjoyed the thrill of going at the near speed of light.

* * *

><p>Despite the sultry weather, Harry decided to spend his day outside his Uncle Vernon's garden patch at Number Four, Privet Drive of Little Whinging, hiding behind a large hydrangea and out of everyone's sight. The warmth from the sun penetrated through his skin, making him sweat even more but Harry didn't mind; at least he received his peace instead of the usual insults the Dursleys shot at him if he came too near them.<p>

Watching the birds fly overhead, he could not help but wonder if he was a little too harsh to his snowy owl. Sure, he wasn't feeling like himself recently but it was his only way of forcing Ron to send him information. There was nothing at all even in the Muggle news. No murders, no mysterious disappearances, nothing pointing to the usual practices of the Dark Lord but why? It was a fact that he returned, he saw him come back to life! When would he ever be updated with what was happening?

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry finally bellowed out with the whole of his heart, unable to contain himself. The nearby neighbors jumped in shock at the sudden outburst, dropping whatever they were holding. They hastily glanced around for the source but no one knew who shouted that for Harry continued to remain unseen behind the bushes.

Poking his head out of the kitchen window, Vernon Dursley's tomato-red face stared at Harry. He wanted to scream at the boy for attracting unwanted attention but had to go with an awkward smiling face upon meeting the eyes of the neighbors, pretending to be shocked by the shout as well.

"What do you think you are doing, boy? Crawl right back in and don't ever show your horrible face to the neighbors!" He hissed angrily at Harry, his fists clenching as he continued to look around in 'confusion'. Harry frowned; it was bad enough to have to pretend that he didn't exist but to crawl in, like a dog? Never.

"Do whatever you want. I'm not crawling back in." The bespectacled boy retorted as he stood up, not bothering to keep himself hidden. Despite the furious glares by his uncle, Harry stomped out to the streets, staring back at the curious neighbors as he did so.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at the next door neighbor who dropped her watering hose and ran back into the house, slamming the door shut. She was not going to offend him, whom she had heard that he went to a juvenile school for incurable criminal boys.

"Come back here! If you continue to walk on I'll lock you out, I will!" Uncle Vernon threatened but it did not have an effect on the boy as Harry continued to walk away from the house. He would rather live to the streets than to go back to place that caused him much misery but it was Dumbledore's orders, his orders for him to remain under the Dursleys.

The sudden thought about Dumbledore somehow made Harry feel annoyed and irritated and it confused him. Dumbledore was doing that all for his own good wasn't he?

_I should really try to keep my temper in check; I have no idea why I keep blowing up over such small incidents_, Harry thought as he strolled along the deserted road, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Looking around at the empty surroundings, the boy clutched the handle of his wand tightly, as though seeking for comfort.

Harry continued to wander around, kicking stones as he did so to amuse himself. A short distance ahead, several voices of laughter could be heard. Harry made to turn the other way as he was in no mood to meet anyone, but a certain voice caught his ear and he cocked his eyebrow. Finding the voice familiar, the bespectacled boy inched towards the source and found out who it belonged to. No doubt about it, it belonged to someone who he knew pretty well. It belonged to a fat boy who was surrounded by his gang of friends.

Dudley Dursley.

"Did you see his face? He totally freaked out when we beat up his other friend!"

"And all the time, he was threatening to beat us up while he was actually shaking and peeing in his pants! What a joke!"

"Big D! That last punch was superb! I bet you get to train that arm when you practice boxing! How cool is that? When you got proved yourself as the 'Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast!'"

"Heavyweight Boxing Champion? More like heavy weight champion." Harry muttered to himself under his breath as Dudley's friends continued to shower praises on him. "If he wasn't such a big and fat guy, I'm sure that he will be the same like the ones he had beaten up."

Disgusted at the bootlicking, Harry made to leave silently as he did not want to bring further trouble to himself. True, he had an advantage over his cousin but he could not use magic. He would not want to run the risk of being expelled. Moreover, he was not sure what he would do if he was really taunted by the gang. His hot temper nowadays, was not something to be taken lightly of. He always had the feeling... to kill... whenever he found himself under irritation but thankfully, he still had that discipline to control himself.

Unfortunately, his plan to sneak away failed as a loud _crack_ sounded through the street, alerting one of Dudley's friends. What was that? It sounded like someone Disapparating! But there was no one else he knew belonged to the Wizarding World in that area.

"Hey! You there! What do you think you're doing, eavesdropping on us like that? Do you know who he is?" The gangly looking boy pointed to Dudley who puffed his chest out proudly upon being introduced. "This is Dudley Dursley, the man you wouldn't want to cross paths with! If not, you will be flying to the other end of the Earth before you know it." He boasted of his gang leader's ability, which made Harry raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh really? Let's see what you have then, Diddy." Harry called the nickname Aunt Petunia had called him at home on purpose, mocking the boy in an attempt to make him embarrassed and it worked.

"W-W-What d-did you s-s-say you brat?" Dudley moved forward, his face blushing before his face returned back to his normal arrogant features. "Oh so it's you..." He stated softly, his small beady eyes trained on Harry as though he was a prey.

"Yeah it's me. So what did you do today? Beat up another 10 year old?" Harry asked.

"This one deserved it for not showing me the due respect he should give to me." Dudley retorted back, his friends sniggering as they recalled the scene.

"Not very brave are you? Ganging up on a helpless child." The bespectacled boy continued, trying to embarrass Dudley even further but this time it did not work for Dudley had something else under his sleeve.

"Oh really? Says the kid who mumbles in his sleep every night. What's his name? Cedric was it? Don't kill Cedric. Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" The fat boy smirked at having found the chance to render Harry speechless as Harry stunned. Did he really cry out the events that happened in the previous year? It must be, if not how would Dudley know about Cedric?

"He's gonna kill me, mum! Save me!" Dudley mimicked a panicking boy, his hands stretched out desperately in front of him before smirking once more. "Where is your mum, Potter? Is she dead? Is she dead?"

He repeated the last sentence again and again, laughing loudly at it together with his friends and that was it. Harry would not take an insult to his deceased family. He ran towards the fat boy and fisted the front of his shirt tightly, creasing it as he pressed the tip of his wand firmly at the boy's neck. Dudley breathed heavily as he knew what it was but of course, the others did not know it and they continued to laugh at the sight of Harry using a thin stick as a weapon.

"Come on Big D! Show 'im what you got! Break that twig with your fingers!" One of his friends encouraged the said boy but he did not even move an inch. Instead, he stood there and trembled slightly, his hands out in a surrendering position as he gulped.

"H-Hey, what's wrong with y-y-you? W-W-Why are you still standing t-t-t-there and not m-m-moving?" The gangly looking one started to stammer as he continued to stare at his leader not doing anything as the remaining boys staggering back, unsure of what to do. That was unlike of Dudley, to be terrified of a stick.

"You wouldn't dare." Dudley whispered softly to Harry whose face was a few inches away from his. He knew that he could not use magic, not in their world but he could not be sure. For all he might know, their rules may have changed.

"Try me." Harry's lips curved upwards at the funny sight of them, their uncertainty the moment their chief was cornered.

Suddenly without warning, hell started. Grey clouds started to fill the sky quickly, turning the hot summer into an unusually dark atmosphere. Fallen leaves swirled around them as the strong wind carried them high up into the sky. Lightning began to appear in the sky as tiny rain drops tickled their skin, sending shivers down everybody's spine.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Dudley stuttered, having lost his cool now that he was afraid. He yelled at Harry's face while the rest of the gang began to run in their separate ways, abandoning the one they called their leader. "I-I-If you're planning on scaring me, it isn't w-w-working!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry argued, confused at the turn of events. It was not his doing, he would have known if he was doing magic but it wasn't him. The abnormality of the coldness and the sudden pelting of the rain, it was definitely something dangerous yet familiar to him. Releasing the boy, Harry stepped back and scanned his surroundings hastily for any wizard that might be responsible for the magic done but instead, he spotted Dudley running away.

The sudden cracking sound of someone Apparating and the abrupt change in the weather, that was obviously the work of magic and he could not leave Dudley alone. He went after him, running at the top of his speed; what if it was Voldemort or his Death Eaters? Dudley could be in grave danger, since Harry was affiliated with him.

Dudley shrieked as he quickened up his pace, dashing towards an underground path to seek shelter. "Why are you still following me?" Could that boy get any stupider?

"I'm also looking for shelter you dimwit!" Harry shouted back, trying to keep up with Dudley as they both entered the path, shivering slightly as a cold breeze swept past.

The air in the underground tunnel suddenly became frigid and dark and ice began to form on the wall lights. His heart pounding wildly, Harry breathed out and he stiffened. He could see his breath. All these were signs of a foul creature approaching and Harry knew that he was not permitted to perform Magic here.

He knew that they were in for it.

* * *

><p>"I should be arriving soon I guess..." Yamamoto mumbled, his eyes fixated at the flickering red dot that indicated his destination. An arrow, which signified his jet, was slowly making its way towards it. Looking at another screen that showed the outside of his jet, the Rain Guardian frowned, "I didn't know that the weather changes so abruptly here in England…"<p>

It was now raining hard, a strong contrast to when he first entered England's ground. Even his jet was having trouble trying to fly straight against the blowing winds, let alone an owl that was flying through the storm beside his transport.

"Woah, that owl's flying about in such weather! I hope that it'll be alright…" The man glanced at the monitor as he spotted the bird struggling to stay airborne. Taking pity on it, Yamamoto was about to exit the plane to retrieve the owl when a buzzing sound came from the earpiece that was lodged in his left ear.

"Zzz.. Yama… Zzz… Yamamoto! Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied as he blinked – the owl had disappeared in a split moment. Ruffling his hair, the Rain Guardian returned to his seat and leaned backwards.

"How's the trip? Are you reaching?"

"It was fine! And I'm almost reaching there! Just a little furthermore, as according to the screen. You know, I'm really amazed at technology nowadays; it's really awesome!" Yamamoto started to prop his legs up in front of him and supported his head with his hands, relaxing fully.

A chuckle from the other end of the line. "Good to know that you're having fun. There are no abnormalities during your journey right? I have info from Mukuro who has successfully blended into the Ministry and he has detected some weird atmosphere in the place you were assigned to. Please take care of yourself okay?"

"Wow! Who knew that that Mist guy was so efficient! Yeah, he's right, the weather here is kinda weird though; this storm is ridiculously cold!" The Rain Guardian shivered slightly. "I saw this white owl that was struggling through the storm and I wanted to help it but you called at this time…" Yamamoto said absentmindedly, attempting to search for the owl again. He frowned as he spotted something weird one of the monitors towards his right.

A black cloaked object was gliding through the air, the tail end of the cloak fluttering as it descended slowly. Just the sight of it alone made Yamamoto's heart skip a beat, to a reason that he did not know what. Sitting up straight, he moved his head closer to the screen, observing the object's movements and realized that the thing was heading towards the same direction to him. What in the world was that thing?

"…Yamamoto? Did you hear what I just said? Why did you suddenly turn silent?" Tsuna's voice snapped the man back to him.

"Oh… No I didn't. Sorry 'bout that Tsuna but right now, I think we have a much bigger problem on our hands." The Rain Guardian immediately left his seat and picked up his wooden stick, transforming it into a sword. "There's something strange going on here. I see something black flying in the air and also heading towards the destination that I'm going. I'm afraid that our client is being targeted now. I'll go check it out, talk to you later!" Yamamoto reported quickly before switching off the communicator and called out Jirou, retrieving his three short swords.

"Come on back Jirou, it's time to do some skydiving." He joked to his Rain Dog who gave a small bark and returned back to its original form in his necklace. "Open the door! And after I leave, find some place to settle down out of sight." He ordered the jet as he made his way to the exit, clutching his swords tightly as he waited for the order to process. The door slid open and the a mixture of rain and wind rushed into the jet instantly. Small patches of ice started to form on the sides of the monitors as the temperature in the aircraft dropped by a few degrees.

"That doesn't look good." Yamamoto mumbled to himself, his teeth chattering from the cold. He had never experienced this harsh weather before and truth be told, he was feeling uneasy about the entire situation. However, the swordsman composed himself and summoned his resolve. Instantly, light blue flames burst out from his short swords.

Taking in a deep breath, the man bent his knees slightly as he prepared for the jump.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Yamamoto! Answer me…!" Tsuna continued to shout into his earpiece, asking for a reply but a click that indicated the end of the conversion was all he received. "No... No! What do you think you're doing?" The Vongola Decimo muttered as he held his hair in frustration.<p>

"What's wrong Tenth?" Gokudera burst to the office, with Ryohei right behind him as they heard their Boss shouting.

"What is EXTREMELY going on?" The latter yelled.

"Yamamoto! He went forward to confront to confront those creatures..."

"...What creatures?"

Tsuna produced a report that he had received from Chrome and one look at it, Gokudera and Ryohei felt uncomfortable. The creature that the Boss was talking about had a humanoid shape and it was covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped black cloth. A more detailed analysis in the report showed that its body was greyed and decayed looking and its face has nothing but a large hole, where its mouth should be. And at the end of the report, large bold words wrote: Avoid confronting the Dementors at all costs.

"Mukuro had passed on information to us, telling us its characteristics and that the Ministry people had sent them after Harry Potter to kill him. He also added that as long as Harry Potter is in his house, those foul entities cannot breach the protection that this man called Dumbledore had put up. But Yamamoto had gone after these creatures... I don't know what to do... Gokudera-kun! I'm worried..." The Boss confided in them, his hands trembling as he held on to the report Chrome had written to him, recalling everything the other Mist Guardian had telepathed to her

Upon hearing the panic in Tsuna's voice, Gokudera muttered curses under his breath. Darn that baseball idiot, making the Tenth worried about him.

"Sawada, don't worry about Yamamoto." Ryohei suddenly spoke up. "He'll be fine, he always is." He assured Tsuna who nodded weakly.

"...Gokudera-kun, how much longer will our jets be ready?"

"At least one more day. Spanner hasn't finished installing the latest upgrades to the other aircrafts." The man reported.

Thinking for a moment, Tsuna decided. "I'll send backups to Yamamoto just in case. Onii-san, change of plans. We'll be moving out in a few hours' time. Gokudera-kun, we'll take the motorbikes instead. Get ready by then; I'll have a word with Reborn first." The Vongola Boss ordered and his Guardians agreed to the change, instantly carrying out his instructions.

"Please don't do anything reckless, Yamamoto..."


	3. Chapter 3: Dementor Dementia

**Fight scenes aren't my forte but I hope that it was alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. And just in case, I might be taking bits and pieces from the books as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dementor Dementia<p>

* * *

><p>"Dudley! Dudley! Wait! Don't stray from me!" Harry's panicking voice echoed in the underground tunnel as he desperately tried to grab on to his cousin who was attempting to get as far away from him. Knowing that they did not have much time left, the bespectacled boy tugged the Dudley's wrist towards the entrance which they came in from, much to the confusion of his cousin.<p>

"W-Why are you bringing me back out into the rain?" He asked as he struggled. Harry swore that he would one day slap logic into that thick brain of his cousin's. Really, hadn't he noticed of the oddities around him? Harry was about to answer him when his breath became clearer and whiter. Freezing in his movements, he noticed a thick mist drifting around them, his instincts telling him that the dreaded creature was coming close. They were about to be in danger.

Feeling a sudden slack in the hand on his wrist, Dudley twisted his hand but Harry regained his grip quickly, holding on even tighter, much to the disgust of his cousin. Reflexively, Harry used his other arm to restrain the struggling Dudley. How could he be so oblivious to the weird happenings around him? Couldn't he feel that it was unsafe? It was not normal and importantly, couldn't he see that he trying to protect him from danger?

"L-Let me go you f-f-freak!" The fat boy yelled but Harry paid no heed as he continued to scan his surroundings. Suddenly, the lights in the tunnel went off simultaneously, throwing the two boys into total pitch black darkness. However, through the light emitting from the entrance of the tunnel, they could see a thick dense fog filling the air. Rain continued to pelt down above ground and a dull sense of fear struck into their hearts as a ghostly, rattling breath drew closer and closer to them.

That sound, he would not mistake it! His suspicions were right, it was a Dementor! No, correct that. There were two of those creatures, and they were just at the other end of the tunnel!

"No! Get a-a-away from me! W-What the hell is going on? W-What did you do to me? W-Why is everything so dark and c-c-cold!" Dudley was going hysteric and fat plump tears started to stray down his cheeks as he was frightened out of his wits.

'Muggles can't see Dementors', Harry realized when Dudley showed no signs of seeing the creatures. Sensing fear, the Dementors turned their heads and began to glide towards them.

"Calm down D-Dudley! Whatever y-you do, keep your m-m-mouth closed at all times and s-s-stay close to me! They're n-not alone!" Harry chattered in the cold, knowing that they should leave as soon as possible but their legs remained glued to the ground. The temperature fell drastically as the Dementors approached them. Harry felt for his wand and pulled it out in front of him but just the mere sight of the stick put Dudley into total panic.

Totally freaking out, the boy made a sudden jerking movement that caused Harry to lose his grip on him and like an animal out of its cage, Dudley immediately dashed inwards of the tunnel. He got away from Harry but instead, ran towards the incoming Dementors which were now gliding towards him.

"DUDLEY!" Harry roared, not believing his eyes as Dudley slipped, throwing himself with a loud thud onto the frozen ground and slid several metres, much to the delight of the creatures. The next thing Harry knew, everything else became a blur as the events that took place happened in a flash.

The two cloaked entities swooped upon the boy the moment they found the opportunity presenting itself and commenced their attack. Cringing from the strong impact, Dudley cuddled himself but found his hands being spread apart by some invisible force. Dudley yelled but his voice soon became weaker and his breathing turned into rasps as he felt his happiness drained out of him. Bit by bit, he felt emptier as the Dementors took turns to feed on his emotion.

As the process happened, Harry knew that he needed to save his cousin. From what he knew, he was the only wizard in Little Whinging and only he had the ability to save the boy. But the only thing stopping him from performing the Patronus Charm was the law of the Wizarding World. He was still underage and was therefore, not allowed to perform magic.

Harry looked from his wand then to Dudley and back to his wand, contemplating his next move. Knowing that it was a desperate situation, Harry decided. Getting expelled was definitely better than seeing his cousin get his soul sucked out of him; he knew that his late mother would not want for her sister to lose her only son and that he would feel guilty for not saving him.

"To hell with the Underage Use of Magic rule!" The wizard bellowed as he raised his wand, thinking of a happy memory to cast the Charm. Unfortunately, he did not expect the appearance of a third Dementor; he was only aware of the two Dementors in front of him.

Shocked, Harry twisted his body and pointed his wand at the newcomer but he was still too late. The Dementor was quicker as its decaying skeletal-like fingers found its way to his throat, rendering him breathless. It then heaved the wizard up into the air and brought its hooded face towards him, as if mocking him.

Due to the sudden impact, Harry dropped his wand and it landed on the ground with a clatter, rolling away from him. Defenseless against three dark creatures with the ability to 'kill' with no help around him, especially in the Muggle World, the Gryffindor felt powerless without his wand.

Flashes of his memories surfaced as the Dementor began to feast on his happy emotions and hence relieving him of his worst memories. His past returned to haunt him – a green flash of light, and his parents were on the floor, dead. Another green flash of light, and the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory was on the ground of the graveyard, his dull eyes staring back at Harry.

The sight of hundreds of Dementors gliding towards them in the lake, preparing to suck out the soul of his innocent godfather and the long buried scream that he last heard from his mother when he was just a baby, made their way out. The screeching that hurt his ears and his heart all returned and replayed continuously in his mind, leaving tears welling up in his emerald-green eyes.

Enjoying its meal, the Dementor suddenly stopped its feast as it felt a change in the atmosphere. There was a new burst of fresh emotion, a very cheerful emotion that all Dementors would want to feast on and it belonged to a new presence. The foul creature turned away from Harry and instantly flew backwards. It released Harry who fell back first onto the ground and cringed from the impact that it received previously. Realizing that he had the chance to escape, Harry scrambled backwards and away while feeling for the area the Dementor's hand had been before, rubbing the swollen and sore area in an attempt to soothe it.

The wizard then staggered to his feet, wanting to reach to his cousin to check on him whilst the Dementor was distracted but he was knocked off them once again. His glasses flew off him the process as another of the foul entity slammed into him as it was hit by some kind of force. His eyes unfocused and watering from the pain, Harry could only make out of the black figure being pushed backwards and out of the tunnel by a water-blue wave.

They had been saved.

* * *

><p>Confirming that he had not left anything behind, Yamamoto searched for the cloaked creature. The dark sky and the stormy rain did not help him at all; it only made his vision worse, not to mention that he was already drenched wet and his body shivered from the cold.<p>

After a few frowns and rapid searching, the Rain Guardian spotted the dark figure not far off from his jet. Without much hesitation, he leapt out of the jet and made his body into a straight line as he dived towards the figure. Drops of rain that half formed into ice sliced against his skin as he flew downwards, making several cut marks on his exposed face.

_I gotta get to my client faster than that Flying Dutchman,_ Yamamoto thought as he shifted his body, his three bladeless sword hilts pointing behind him before he chanted his sword technique.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Defensive Stance Four, Seasonal Rain!"

Suddenly accelerating, the man propelled forward at a frightening speed as his speed increased tenfold. Just like a meteorite shooting through the Earth's atmosphere, he cut short the time taken to reach his destination. However, despite already going at a high speed with that technique, the Rain Guardian could not put his finger on something. During the battle in Choice, he was so fast that he was mistaken to be teleporting when he was dodging the flying bullets but now, he felt that the speed he was going at currently could not even match up to half of the speed back then.

'_I'm using the same amount of flames back then, but this sensation is not the same…'_

Confused, Yamamoto glanced back to check on the flames on his short swords but startled upon the sight. Ice had started to coat the edges of his short swords, therefore preventing his Rain Flames from functioning properly. The chill had somehow managed to freeze Deathperation flames and that made the Guardian uneasy. His flames were no ordinary flames and to freeze them just from the chill in the atmosphere, that was some power that could compare to Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough!

"This isn't good!" Yamamoto corrected himself as he increased the power of his flames, making the newly-made flames burst out of its ice 'sheath' and shattered them into the atmosphere. Staying afloat for a moment, the Rain Guardian frowned before continuing his chase after the dark creature – he had not even met the enemy and he had to increase the usage of him flames.

Seeing the creature enter the underground tunnel, Yamamoto made to follow but his swordsman instinct kicked in as he sensed another presence in the sky. He used his flames and flew upwards hastily, narrowing missing something that was shooting towards the shelter as well.

"What was that?" Yamamoto's eyes widened as he examined the attacker. Similarly like the other creature he saw, it was black and hooded but the unmistakable pang of fear that hit his heart like the previous creature confirmed it. That they were of the same kind and there were even more of them.

"Kojirou!"

Raising his right hand, Yamamoto called for his animal and at his command, his animal ring glowed and transformed into a small bird which flew around him in circles. The Rain Swallow, as though reading its master's mind, chirped and started to gather Rain Flames on its body. The Rain Guardian positioned his sword in front of him and at the cue, Kojirou flew towards the tunnel with Yamamoto in tow.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Stance Ten," the man chanted as his swallow increased its speed and shot into the shelter like a bullet. Upon entering the underground path, it immediately found its target and slammed into it around its middle, sending it flying while Yamamoto followed in its lead, charging after the other creature, successfully slashing it into half.

"Clash of the Swallow!"

The Dementor gave a cry of pain before it vanished into thin air, defeated by the Rain Guardian. Landing on his feet, Yamamoto spun around and quickly went to a defensive position but he realized something odd. The flames on his sword had decreased tremendously and its glow was dim, as though it had been sucked out. Not knowing what happened, he looked to Kojirou worriedly and saw that it was acting weird.

The flames covering its body appeared to be fading and the swallow seemed to be struggling to stay airborne; the contact with the creatures must have sucked out its energy. As Kojirou was returning to help Yamamoto, its energy suddenly fell drastically and seconds later, the animal could take it no more. Not able to gather enough energy to return to its master, the Rain Swallow reverted back into its ring form and dropped flat on the ground with a clinker.

Watching his trusted friend fall, Yamamoto's eyes widened with shock. He moved forward in an attempt to retrieve it and resupply it with flames to revive it but a few steps forward, his leg weakened and he dropped to a knee. He did not know what was happening to him; all he knew was that his past memories were invading his mind. Memories that he thought he had long forgotten.

Yamamoto clutched the side of his head and shut his eyes, trying to block out those memories but failed. The loneliness that he felt before he met Tsuna, the fear that he felt when he broke his arm, the devastating news that his father had been killed in the future, these all returned to haunt the man.

Too occupied with the sudden rush of memories, the Rain Guardian did not even realize that the last Dementor had sneaked up on him. Thankfully, with his natural swordsman instincts and his experiences, the man managed to snap back into reality just in time to escape the fate of being cornered by the foul creature. He immediately used his short swords to propel him backwards as he somersaulted away. However, Yamamoto was in a large disadvantage as he could only move in a linear motion since the tunnel was too narrow for any side movements.

"Too close…!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he moved backwards. Shaking his head to try to focus back into the battle, the Rain Guardian decided to be on the offensive and charged forward, only to switch back to defensive whenever he went too close to the Dementor; his actions would slow down and that gave the creature a chance to hit him.

Parrying off the Dementor with his sword, the man could not help but feel weaker and weaker each time his katana made contact with it. It was as though his life force was depleting with each second he was close to the creature and the recollection of his memories made him feel worse.

"…This isn't going well! I can't figure out what kind of abilities these things possessed!" Yamamoto could not concentrate on the battle now as the effects were overpowering him. He needed backup; he could not handle this on his own.

Kojirou gave a feeble chirp and Yamamoto glanced behind the Dementor at the small flicker of Rain Flames at the side of the pathway; his animal was telling him to use his Vongola Gear but the Rain Guardian hesitated. He was already weakened and separated with this swallow. Moreover, there was no way for him to complete his Cambio Forma even if he wanted to.

Landing on his right foot, Yamamoto continued to move backwards as the Dementor came too close to him but he was too distracted at his thoughts to see Dudley still lying unconscious on the floor. He tripped over the boy and fell flat on his back with a powerful slam, the impact causing him to release the grip on his swords.

The swords slid quite a distance from him and without his swords, Yamamoto was just like any other man, defenseless against any attacks. Panicking slightly, the Rain Guardian tried to push himself backwards but the frozen ground reduced almost all friction and prevented him from moving.

The Dementor had found its opportunity now. It quickly advanced on the man, determined to make this rare find of happiness part of its meal. It removed its hood to reveal a large hole in its face and the sight of it made Yamamoto cringe. Although his mind was telling him to try to escape again, the man could only stare at the hole, mesmerized. He waited for an attack to reach him, only to meet with something far more terrifying.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>"Reborn, I need to have a talk with you before I set off later," Tsuna spotted the infant sipping his coffee in his room. Raising an eyebrow, the Sun Arcobaleno put down his cup and signaled to the Decimo to take a seat.<p>

"Later? You weren't scheduled to set off today."

"There has been a change of plans. Onii-san and I are leaving today due to some unforeseen circumstances…" Tsuna nodded as he sat beside the baby.

"…Unforeseen means Yamamoto, am I not right?"

"If you already read my mind, then you should know what I'm going to ask you now don't you?" The Tenth asked as he smiled weakly. "So what exactly is this mission about and why is the Vongola responsible for it? Can't we just leave it to the Varia to do it for better efficiency?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you really live up to your name even after all these years. The Varia is specialized for assassination, not protection." Reborn continued to drink his coffee calmly. "Also, Nono put you in charge and there's no way to change it. The end."

"Hieeeee! B-B-But I never signed up for this! I only accepted being the acting Boss because I don't want Grandfather to be that busy and for him to relax while I do his paperwork! And now I had to send Yamamoto over to some dangerous place crawling with weird creatures..." Tsuna shook his head in denial until he suddenly thought of something.

"Ne, there's something I don't understand… What did Primo do in the past that we will need to help the wizards in exchange?" He asked, curious to know more about the history of Vongola. From what he had gathered recently, Giotto had found the Wizarding World and passed them something that the next Vongola Boss wanted and soon, the hunt for it never ended until the later Bosses.

"I suppose that you already know that Primo was aware of Daemon Spade's scheme to make him step down in order to gain reputation as well as to recreate Vongola into a powerful Mafia that will annihilate the other weaker families. He had in his possession, a mirror that could show true desires which could easily make someone get too into their heads, as it was said but I suspect otherwise." The baby recalled the story and Tsuna cocked his head in confusion.

"You suspect otherwise…?"

"Yes, if it was only a mirror that showed desires, why did Primo tell the wizards to keep it away from the Vongola at all times? It must have been hiding something powerful and he knew that it would change the lives of many…"

"…Indeed. Now that you said so, it does seem weird. But since we haven't been fighting over that mirror for a long time, why did the magic people finally produce it over now? It's been with them for ages so why-" Tsuna was rudely interrupted by a loud scream that emitted out of his X-Headphones and the brunette felt his heart skip a beat. He knew who that painful scream belonged to.

"_GYAAAAAAH!"_

"That voice! It's Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled as he recognized it as his Rain Guardian's. "I knew it! I knew that I should have sent someone else along with him!" The Boss slapped himself on the forehead as he cursed at his foolishness. He then turned and faced his tutor, worry filling his face. They had underestimated the Magic world.

"What are you still standing here for? Leave now!" Reborn ordered and Tsuna immediately contacted his Sun Guardian.

"Onii-san! We need to leave now! Yamamoto is in danger!" The Boss whipped out his woolen mittens and put them on before fishing out his container that was full of blue pills from his pocket. Popping two into his mouth, he swallowed them and a large orange flame burned on his forehead. The mittens transformed into black and metal-clad gloves that had a Vongola Crest on them as the color of his irises became a lighter tone of brown.

Gathering energy into his hands, Tsuna dashed out of the room and released his high density flame, accelerating furiously towards his destination in the Engineering department. Reborn was left in the room, his eyes shadowed under his fedora.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" He mumbled to the occupant on his hat which was still staring at the spot where Tsuna last stood.

.

.

.

"Spanner, send me the software needed to upgrade the jets. Oh and did you see the airbikes that Giannini improved with a new blueprint? He really outdid himself there; synchronizing the Vongola Gears to enable it to work and making it go way faster than before. Most importantly, it now has a compartment to store items at the side… and the best part was that he improved it by using your King Mosca as a reference!" A red-haired man looked up from his laptop and turned his attention to the blond-haired man who was sucking on a lollipop and staring at his own laptop screen.

"Right, the sending is on the way." Spanner replied with a monotonous tone as he merely continued on with his work. He had totally ignored the latter part of the conversation and did not even bother to meet Irie Shoichi in the eye but the other knew better.

Giving a small smile, the spectacled Mafioso returned back to his laptop to check on the software. Spanner that guy, he would tend to get too concentrated with his work and would not allow himself to be distracted even for a mere second. However, his concentration was still broken as the door of the Engineering Department burst open and in sight, stood the Vongola Boss. Returning back to his normal form, Tsuna hastily walked into the department and saw Irie looking at him confused.

"Shoichi-kun, no time to talk, I need the airbikes now!" The brunette said and without questions, the man abandoned all work on hand and led the Boss inwards into a room.

"Right there Tsunayoshi-kun, at the side!"

Spotting the bike, Tsuna dashed towards his own vehicle and hopped onto it. Even without knowing what improvements were added to the transport, Tsuna relied on his Hyper Intuition and synchronized his Vongola Gear with it. The engine began to run and the bike lifted itself a few metres from the ground.

The brunette rode the bike out of the room and saw Ryohei and Spanner appearing from the corner. "Onii-san, I'll be off first! Catch up to me later on!" Tsuna said as Ryohei nodded and the Boss sped off. He knew that the Sun Guardian would be able to catch up with him in no time but little did he know that there was a certain black curly package lying inside the newly made compartment at the side of his bike…

* * *

><p>"GYAAAAAAH!"<p>

At that shout, Harry snapped out of it. That shout belonged to someone Harry did not know but he was sure that it came from his savior. Still gasping for air, Harry felt around for his glasses and thank heavens, it did not fall far from him. Hastily, he put them on and his vision became clear.

The Gryffindor frantically tried to comprehend the situation. He could only make out the shape of a single Dementor which meant that the newly-arrived person had managed to deflect the other two. Harry's eyes then landed on a body that was laid at the other end of the underground tunnel. Judging from his size, it must be Dudley!

His cousin was not moving and his breathing was shallow as his chest rose and deflated slowly. No! Did the Dementors get to him? Was he administered the Kiss?

Another shout and Harry averted his attention to a man beside Dudley. The man did not look anything like a wizard and he was screaming his heart out, tears streaming down his face as the Dementor hovered above him. A faint distortion in the air between them swirled as the creature fed off the man's memories.

Wringing every few seconds, the man yelled and struggled but no sooner, a sort of blue barrier emitted from his neck and separated any further contact with the Dementor. It repelled the creature at the start as it did not know what it was. However, upon realizing that it was energy, the Dementor came closer to it and began to feast on the energy as well.

Just when the man thought that he was safe from the protective barrier, the creature had found a way to break through it and slowly, the man started to rasp as his shouts went softer and softer as though he was weakened.

As Harry watched the scene, he had a bad hunch and instantly fumbled around in the dark, desperately searching for his wand. His eyes darted back and forth to the man, willing him to hold on but his heart sank upon seeing the blue barrier fading, turning colorless with each passing second.

"Come on! Wand! Where are you? Wand!" Harry started to panic, his breathing erratic as his search for the stick failed. The color of his wand had blended too perfectly in the surroundings and made it hard to spot it, not to mention that the loss of lights in the tunnel added to the problem.

A rattling voice made Harry snap back to the Dementor in shock as the scene that he feared would happen, unraveled itself – the symptoms of the Dementor's Kiss. The barrier had completely disappeared and the foul creature had found its opportunity. It inched towards the man as it pulled off its hood in the process, the gap between the Dementor's and the man's mouths moving closer and closer.

"No, no! Wand! Come out! Wand!" The bespectacled boy urged his wand to appear, hoping that it would but the results were still the same. He turned to the Dementor and knew that he did not have much time left; the Kiss would be administered any time now.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry contemplated to take the Dementor head-on but before he could put the action to use, he heard a weak chirp towards his left. He thought that he had imagined it but a flicker of blue flame caught his attention, where a shiny ring shaped like a swallow laid and just right beside it, was his wand! Yes!

Harry instinctively lunged for it, grabbing the two items and pointed his wand towards the other end of the tunnel, trying his best to think of a happy memory as he watched the Dementor come too dangerously close to the man's mouth.

"Happy memory…! Anything!" The boy willed himself to think of a happy memory and the first thing that came into his mind was the smiling faces of his two best friends and that was enough to cast the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry roared as a glowing stag erupted out from the tip of his wand, galloping as fast as it could to reach to the pair while lighting up the entire tunnel. The magnificent animal charged towards the man as it knocked the dark creature away from him with its antlers and shielded him with a burst of warmth.

Fazed by the Patronus and overpowered by the positive energy, the Dementor could only retreat as it glided off into the dark night, supposedly returning back to where it came from.

Panting furiously, Harry wiped sweat off his face as he limped toward the fallen. He first checked on Dudley who was the closest to him and instantly checked his eyes. Dudley's eyes, although unfocused, were still bright and there was no sign of him ever lost his soul as the boy was whimpering uncontrollably like a baby. He was still himself, and for that Harry sighed in relief.

A soft groan alerted Harry, reminding him that there was still another person there with them. Crawling over to him, the boy then checked on the man. The man was a little ruffled up but similarly like Dudley, there were no signs of his soul being lost, which Harry suspected that it was much contributed to the strong fighting force the man had.

Noticing that the man was stirring, the boy supported him into a sitting position and Yamamoto held his head and buried it in his palm, rubbing it. The Rain Guardian groaned once more as he felt groggy – it was as though he just had a hangover.

"H-Hey! Y-You okay?" Harry asked, unsure if the man understood him. Just in case, he made an "OK" sign with his hand and it appeared that the man understood it. He nodded his head and spoke something incoherent to him.

Upon noticing the confused look in the boy's face, Yamamoto realized that he was still speaking Japanese and apologized quickly before he felt around for the switch in his earpiece – the earpiece had been upgraded with a translation function that would enable the user to speak and listen to other languages with just a simple switch.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine… Just a little sh-shaken I guess. What in the world were those creatures?" The Rain Guardian asked as he tried to look for the Dementors. "Did you chase them away? Thanks a lot, I owe you one!"

"N-No, I owe you one. If you hadn't appeared, I don't know what would happen to us…" Harry trailed off, not willing to think of the consequences. "Hey! Don't move so much; you're still weak!" The boy advised the man who simply gave a chuckle and shook his head.

"Maa! It's okay! I can handle it… I've been through worse situations than that!" The man stated as though it was a fact, in which Harry stared at him disbelievingly. How could that man still be that calm and nonchalant after all that happened just moments ago?

"You had almost been Kissed! How can anything get worse that that!"

"Kissed? You mean I was almost raped? No… I'm still properly attired." Yamamoto asked confusedly, checking his attire while Harry gaped at the man. How could someone be that unbelievable? He was seemingly aware of what was happening but yet also oblivious to it. Was it a plan to get him unguarded?

These questions ran through Harry's mind but the Gryffindor's heart disagreed with it. The man might have appeared out of nowhere but he just felt that the man had meant him no harm – he had even sacrificed himself to save Harry's life! A sudden movement from the man made Harry realize that the man was getting up.

"Kojirou! I need to find something that I dropped…" Yamamoto moved his head side to side, looking for his ring as he suddenly remembered it and reached around, feeling for it when he touched something wooden. "Ah…"

It was his Shigure Kintoki, which had reverted back into its bamboo form. Using it as a prop to get into standing position, the Rain Guardian staggered to his feet and went onwards with his search for his Rain Swallow. However, still weak from the encounter, he wobbled and lost his balance, his legs giving way. Luckily, Harry had caught him before he fell forward and with a thought, the boy produced a ring out from his pocket.

"Uhm… Is this what you were looking for?" Harry placed Kojirou into the man's palm and instantly, Yamamoto heaved a sigh of relief. His friend was alright and thankfully not in a serious condition.

"Thank heavens! Thanks a lot for picking it up Potter!" The Rain Guardian gave a bright grin that Harry thought to be amazing yet ridiculous about. All happiness should have been sucked out of him from the encounter. Just how did he find the strength to remain cheerful? And wait… Potter? How did he know his name?

"H-How did you know my name? Who are you?" Harry asked warily but he did not receive a reply. Instead, he watched Yamamoto wear the ring before the man closed his eyes in concentration. A small blue flame lighted up on the ring and his neck as Kojirou and his Vongola Gear synced together. Momentarily forgetting about his guard, Harry was intrigued at the sight. That… was not magic! Awestruck and unable to contain his curiously, the boy blurted out, "Ho-How did you do that? That isn't magic from what I know…!"

"This? It's a Dying Will Flame." The man replied with a smile before he gave a little cough. "Right I have not answered your previous question. Relax, I mean no harm." He put out his hand in front of him.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo. And yes, I know who you are, Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4: Flame of Tranquility

**In this chapter, **_this is speaking in Japanese_** while **English is normal.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. **And I might have taken bits and pieces from the books as well.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Flame of Tranquility<p>

* * *

><p>"And yes, I know who you are, Harry Potter."<p>

"Wha- How do you know me? I… You… Who are you?" Harry asked warily. His heart skipped a beat the moment he heard his name coming out from the man's mouth. How would he have known him? Was his instincts wrong? Was the man pretending to be a good person to get close to him?

What if he was a spy sent by Voldemort?

Harry clutched the handle of his wand tightly, a movement that did not go unnoticed by the Rain Guardian. He frowned, knowing that he had screwed up as the boy was tense in his presence.

"Uhm… Relax as I'd said! Please, you have to listen to me. I assure you, you can trust me; I am a man of my words." Yamamoto tried to assure the boy but Harry did not loosen his grip on his wand. Nevertheless, the Gryffindor nodded his head to show that he was willing to listen.

"As I have introduced, I am Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian to the Vongola Decimo. The reason to why I'm here in the first place is because we are engaged by a certain wizard going by the name of… what was his name?" Yamamoto scratched his head as he tried to recall but a faint presence alerted him. His brown eyes darted around sharply and they quickly landed at the far end of the tunnel.

"There's someone sneaking around! Show yourself!" Yamamoto shouted and Harry saw a shadow retreating as it had been found out. The boy held out his wand, pointing it towards the area where the shadow was last spotted. He had already violated the Secrecy so there was no point in trying to keep his wand; he might as well protect himself if the shadow proved to be malicious.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the man raising the bamboo stick that was in his hand. 'How would a bamboo stick protect him if it breaks easily?' he wondered but he soon changed his mind as the stick transformed into a sword before his eyes. Slightly shocked, Harry wondered what kind of person the man beside him was.

"Blimey! 'Old your 'orses! I'm Mundungus Fletcher! I work for Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore? Ah yes, that was the man who had engaged our services." Yamamoto mumbled, remembering the name now.

Turning back to the matter on hand, Harry hastily aimed his wand at the newcomer. A whiff of stale tobacco and a strong smell of alcohol filled the air as the man calling himself Mundungus slowly walked out into the light. He raised his hands in a surrendering position to prove that he was unarmed as he approached them.

As he moved closer, Harry gripped his wand even tighter. He could not let his guard down by someone who simply claimed to be working for the Headmaster. What was with all the random people saying that they mean no harm when they just appeared out of nowhere without warning?

Upon closer inspection, the person was a squat and unshaven man with short, brandy legs and bloodshot, baggy eyes that had a sorrowful look to it. He wore a tattered overcoat and overall, he didn't seem like a Death Eater. Harry also noticed that he clutched a silvery bundle that he recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

"How can we be sure that you work for Dumbledore?" Harry continued to keep on his guard, waiting for an answer.

"'Ow 'bout this? What makes you sure that the man beside you ain't trying to fool you?" Mundungus asked back warily. Harry's eyes narrowed; he didn't have proof that the man beside him was working for Voldemort but somehow, he was sure that he wasn't working for him.

"Fine, you win. What's going on here? Why did the Dementors attack me?"

"What? De-Dementors 'ere? On my watch? Dumbledore's gonna kill me…" Looking shocked and worried, Mundungus scratched his head and sighed, before he muttered something under his breath, something which sounded like he was cursing cauldrons.

"I need to report to Dumbledore this instant; Dementors already taking action, this is bad... You there!" Mundungus pointed at Yamamoto who looked confused. "Yes, you! I take it that you're 'Arry's friend ain't you? I warn you, keep 'im safe you get it?"

"And 'Arry! In the meantime, go back 'ome and don't use magic again!" He nodded his head as he instructed the two. Taking several steps back, the man turned his body and Disapparated with a crack as he vanished on the spot, leaving Yamamoto fascinated at the scene. Harry could not believe his eyes, the wizard simply left him alone with someone he did not even know, not knowing if the was a Muggle or not - Mundungus, as so he called himself, really deserved to be killed by Dumbledore.

"So that was what magic was about, he thought. How interesting." The Rain Guardian chuckled and stood up straight, wobbling slightly while Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically. He knew that he should not follow this man as he might be dangerous but his heart told him otherwise.

"Uhm… You have to trust me. It's not an appropriate place for us to talk here, you see – those black things might come back and I don't think that I'm in any condition to fight them again…" the man trailed off, looking down at himself. His body felt tired and his energy, depleted. Not waiting for a rebut, he moved towards Dudley.

"First things first, it's not safe to stay here any longer. Urgh! I swear that things are so much complicated here in England…" Yamamoto groaned as he tried to lift Dudley up. However, he stumbled to the side as the weight was too heavy. "You need to lose some weight, young man!"

Giving in as he realized that Yamamoto was indeed trying to help them, Harry agreed silently and went forward to aid him. Together, the two of them heaved Dudley up with his arms handing loosely on their shoulders.

"Oh and before I forget… _Jirou!_" The man called out his Rain Dog and his chest began to glow again. A blue flame swirled around him before hitting the ground and an armored husky with blue flames appearing from its ears materialized.

Harry could not keep his jaw closed. How did that dog appear? And those blue flames, they were those Dying Will Flames the man was talking about before wasn't it?

The animal gave a yelp as it looked worriedly at its owner. Although it had created a barrier to shield Yamamoto from the Dementor, it knew that he had still taken some damage despite its efforts.

_"I'm fine, don't worry about me… Retrieve back the short swords would you? I gotta make sure these two make it back safely."_ Yamamoto assured the dog as he gave his instructions. A small whimper before it gave a bark of consent, Jirou ran off in search of the three short swords.

"Aright, he'll catch up with us in no time. Let's go Potter." With that, the three of them made their way back to Privet Drive.

"Erm… You can call me Harry, you know. Calling me Potter seems kind of like how the Slytherins call me," Harry said as he gritted his teeth; Dudley really needed to lose weight!

"Eh? Isn't Potter your first name? When I heard your name as Harry Potter back then… Oh! My bad! That's supposed to be in English isn't it?" Upon realizing his mistake, Yamamoto gave a hearty and contagious laugh that even spread to Harry as he grinned. "Right Harry, so my name should be Takeshi Yamamoto! Sorry for the mix up!"

Harry made to reply back with an "it's okay" but was interrupted by a sudden choking noise. Knowing what was going to happen next, Harry and Yamamoto released Dudley and leapt a few steps back, narrowly managing to dodge a splatter of vomit as Dudley retched.

"Oi! Are you okay? Calm down!" Yamamoto squatted and placed a soothing hand on Dudley's back while his necklace lighted up once more as he dipped into the power of tranquility of his Rain Flames.

"Takeshi," Harry said slowly and the man nodded questioningly. "That is what you call a Dying… Will Flame? It doesn't exist in the Wizarding World does it?"

"Yes, it's a Dying Will Flame and no, it does not exist in your world," The man explained briefly. "Mafia families, like the Vongola, we pour our resolve into rings in order to light our flames. However, for the Tenth Generation in which I'm part of, we use an improved version of our rings. For me, mine takes a form of a necklace and since I'm the Rain Guardian, I have a blue flame. The details will be revealed all in due time."

Mafia? Did he mean a criminal syndicate group?

"So where does this guy live? And where do you live?" Yamamoto asked.

"We live together in the same house, there." Harry pointed to Number Four.

"Are you being ill-treated of some sort…?" The Rain Guardian looked at him incredulously. They lived in the same house and the difference in their body sizes was so different! One looked malnourished while the other was too fat.

"…Not really?" The Gryffindor shrugged as they approached the house.

"Wait, I don't think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would enjoy having company who is related to… me," Harry paused slightly, "so there's almost a zero possibility of having you in the house."

"It's alright, I'll just camp here outside then…" Yamamoto glanced around as he tried to look for a spot where he can see Harry to protect him.

"B-but I can't just leave you alone out here while you're injured can't I?" The bespectacled boy argued, not willing to leave the man outside as he tried to think of a way to smuggle him in.

"Hmm… What about the window? That is your room right? I can get in from there…" Yamamoto placed his hand above his eye as he looked around but Harry frowned. There was no way he could climb to the second floor without approaching the flower garden where Uncle Vernon would be able to see him… or not as Yamamoto's dog came bounding towards them, its mouth full of the three sword handles.

"Jirou! Just in time! So is it okay for me to go in from there?" the man urgently asked for permission as an outline of a woman's became clearer and clearer on the frosted door of the front door, obviously about to open the door to check the outside.

Panicking slightly, Harry nodded his head furiously and without hesitation, the Rain Guardian got under and out of Dudley's arm, leaving Harry to carry his cousin's full weight. He dashed towards the fence of the flowerbed and leapt into the air just as Jirou threw him the sword handles. Immediately, flames burst out and propelled the man upwards, levitating him outside the window as he pulled it open.

"_Ojamashimasu_, even though I'm entering through the window." The man joked softly, remembering his manners as he entered the house. Poking his head out, he hinted to Jirou who wagged his tail and returned to the necklace. Not a second later, Aunt Petunia pushed the front door open.

"What is going on outside here? I heard voices – Diddy, what's the matter?" She shrieked as soon as she saw her son slouching on Harry with a pale face. "VERNON! Get over here quickly! Diddy! Diddy, what's the matter with you?"

Harry's uncle, a larger form of Dudley, appeared out in the hallway, his mouth full of cookie crumbs before he saw the state his son was in. His walrus moustache blew hither and thither as the man huffed, short of breath even running at such a short distance while helping Aunt Petunia heave the boy into the house and onto the sofa.

"What happened to you, son? Why are you covered in dirt? Did someone push you onto the ground?"

"The audacity to bully our son! Call the police Vernon! Call the police, give those bullies hell! My dear Diddy! Oh darling what did they do to you?" The mother screamed, bent on getting revenge for her son.

"Who did it to you son? I swear I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!" Uncle Vernon promised, his face tomato-red from being too agitated that their son was bullied – he was known to be a gentle giant by his family thus they were being overprotective. Harry gulped; he knew that he would be in great consequences if he did not head upstairs soon. He was about halfway up the stairs, his hopes a little up as there were only a few steps left. A few more steps, and he would run back into his room and lock himself up but the accusation had found him first.

"Him."

Harry froze, his foot hovering over the second last step as he screwed up his face. Okay, he was in for it now.

"BOY! GET YOUR BEING DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, sending tremors throughout the house with his loud voice. Sighing, Harry made his way down the flight of stairs, as slowly as he could. His brain whizzed furiously as he tried to think of reasons that his uncle could possibly bombard him with. Both adults stared at the boy furiously. He was obviously taking his own sweet time wasn't he?

"BOY! What have you done to my son? What have you done to your cousin?" The father burst out, apparently too angry to wait for him to reach the ground floor, emphasizing on the last question as he tried to make Harry guilty for him to confess to his crime.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Harry said defensively, the others obviously not believing him. Turning to Dudley, Aunt Petunia lightly shook the boy. "Diddy, tell me what happened? Did he use his you-know-what? Did he use – his thing?"

Slowly but surely, Dudley looked back at Harry who was shaking his head, stepping backwards disbelievingly. His small beady eyes unfocused once more, the boy nodded once before slumping back into the sofa unconscious.

"YOU!" The man roared with accusation and raised his fists, about to beat the pulp out of Harry when suddenly, a screech owl glided in through the kitchen window. Depositing the letter it was supposed to deliver into Harry's outstretched palms, it then flew back out where it entered from with a low hoot. His heart thumping wildly in his chest, Harry ripped the envelope apart and pulled out the letter, ignoring the shouts of an irritated uncle about owls.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you had performed the Patronus Charm, at the outskirts of Little Whinging at ten minutes past eight this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area in the presence of Muggles._

_The breach for the Use of Underage Magic has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The representatives from the Ministry will be arriving at your residential area shortly to destroy your wand._

_In addition, as you have also been officially warned for a previous offence, we regret to inform you that you would be required to attend a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic on the twelve of August, 9 a.m. sharp._

_Hoping you are well,  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Mafalda Hopkirk  
>Improper Use of Magic Office<br>Ministry of Magic"_

Harry could not believe his eyes. Expulsion? Destroy his wand? But… but it was only for self-defense! It was unfair! He looked at the still shouting uncle but nothing registered into Harry's mind. No… He cannot have his wand destroyed. It was his life! He made to leave the room but was stopped by his uncle with his big beer belly.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!" He hollered, moving forward as Harry stepped backwards.

"I need to leave, now!"

"You're not going anywhere! Not until you tell me what you did to Dudley!" He demanded, with Aunt Petunia joining the interrogation. "Tell me now!"

Trembling with fury, Harry screwed his eyes shut as he crushed the letter in his fist. The continuous ranting of the Dursley family began to get on his nerves and he felt extremely irritated.

"Shut up…" He mumbled at first but it was apparently too soft to be heard as no one stopped their ranting.

"Shut up…" He spoke a little louder and it had caught his aunt's attention.

"Excuse me boy? Asking us to shut up? You obnoxious brat." She spat with disgust.

"SHUT UP!" Harry lost all control as he raised his wand, pointing it at the two adults, Aunt Petunia looking absolutely terrified.

"W-What do y-you think you're doing?" She hid behind her husband, who was looking as furious as ever.

"You can't fool me! You're not allowed to use that outside school!" Uncle Vernon snarled confidently, and suddenly the scene that happened just right before came replaying into Harry's mind.

'You wouldn't dare', came the voice of Dudley and then the dark change in scene. Something in Harry was awakening.

"_**Go on, you can do it. You have already been expelled from that school. There's no harm doing that again for your wand's safety**__."_ A voice sounded far in his mind and Harry was feeling light-headed. Breathing in deep, Harry knew that the voice was right – he was already in trouble with the Ministry so it wouldn't matter if he blasted the two obstacles in front of him away and escape while he still could. But where to run to?

A chirp and Harry thought that there was another owl for him but turning to the window, there was nothing. Instead, he felt little drops of water falling on his head.

"Huh? Did the pipe burst? What is that?" Uncle Vernon looked up to the ceiling with everybody else following suit. Above their heads was a swallow that was coated with blue flames. Those flames, he wouldn't be wrong. That animal belonged to the Rain Guardian!

The bird continued to circle above them, releasing raindrops from its body. With every drop of water, Harry felt more relaxed and calm. His mind was thinking properly once more, overpowering the other voice in his head. Due to the effects of the Rain Flame, for the first time, Uncle Vernon kept his cool when another pair of owls, one white just like Hedwig while the other tawny brown, came swooping into the house.

Harry had never felt that tranquil before in his life. He did not even feel panic when he realized that the brown owl had brought him another letter from the Ministry. He moved forward to retrieve the letter as the brown owl took off. The Ministry had sent him another letter again, but why? Weren't they supposed to be here in person to destroy his wand?

Harry slowly opened the letter, bracing himself with what he was about to read and he let out the breath he had been holding in as he read the letter thrice, unable to believe his eyes; the letter had been a positive one.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_With regards to the previous letter, the Ministry has revised their decision to destroy your wand. Your presence is still required for a disciplinary hearing as stated in the letter where an official decision will be taken and you may retain your wand till then. Until then, please refrain from performing any more magic for the decision to destroy your wand will be immediate._

_In addition, following the discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be taking place together with the hearing. Therefore, you should consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_Hoping you are well,  
>Yours sincerely,<br>Mafalda Hopkirk  
>Improper Use of Magic Office<br>Ministry of Magic"_

Not… expelled? He could still keep his wand…? A low hoot brought Harry's attention back to the other owl. Confused as he did not know whose owl it belonged to, the bespectacled boy untied the letter from its leg. However, unlike the previous owls, this owl didn't take off after delivering the letter. Instead, it stared unblinkingly at Harry, as though edging him to open the letter.

Harry opened the letter and frowned – the letter was blank. He turned to glare at the owl, thinking that someone had played a joke on him and almost dropped the parchment if not for his firm grip on it.

The owl's eye, it changed color! One of its eyes turned red and on it, was the number six. Out of the corner of his eye, the boy saw scribbling on the letter. Turning his attention back to it, Harry gasped as words started to form by itself.

"_Harry Potter– _

_Kufufufu… Greetings… You won't know who I am but I assure you, you are not safe back there. I know that the Rain Guardian is with you and an important note, stick to him no matter what. Someone else will be there to pick you up as soon as possible…_

_By the way, during the flight, my owl spotted a grey owl struggling to fly towards your house but fainted halfway through the journey. I would have liked to ignore it but due to my… duties, my owl has, kindly, offered to pass on the letter to you."_

Knowing that its duties were complete, the white owl observed the swallow above them for a moment, as though comprehending something, before it took off quietly. Harry flipped the letter around but he could not find anyone's name on it. How did the person know how his situation was? How did the person enchant his owl to do that magic? And most importantly, how did he know that the Rain Guardian was with him? Were they together? And another letter?

Questions ran through Harry's mind as he read the other letter attached and he immediately realized the handwriting and name. It was from Ron's father!

"_Harry – _

_Don't leave the house, DO NOT use any more magic no matter what even if the Ministry comes and DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and is trying to sort it all out. _

_Arthur Weasley"_

So the owl, it must have been Errol! That owl must have been too tired during the journey and lost consciousness, hence the slow message to him. He would need to tell the Weasley family that sending Errol on an important mission wasn't such a good thing. Despite of that, Harry gave a small smile. Surprisingly, being that calm made Harry think of all sorts of logical reasons.

"So what does it say?" His uncle's sudden voice snapped Harry out of his own world, reminding him that he was still in trouble back there.

"Will you hear me out and listen to whatever I have to say?" Harry was tired and was practically begging for his uncle to understand him. Unexpectedly, Uncle Vernon nodded his head, agreeing to it. He walked calmly to the sofa, sitting down beside Dudley who had awakened and Aunt Petunia was cooing all over him.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry collected his thoughts and prepared for his long explanation.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in Harry's room, Yamamoto was waiting for the boy to appear in his room and he did not expect the sudden shouts that were exchanged in the family. He frowned and shook his head at the situation. A family should work together to help each other get out of situations, not accusing one another of the misfortunes that happened to them. Sighing as he heard Harry yell for his uncle and aunt to shut up, Yamamoto decided.<p>

"Kojirou," He looked at his ring and it changed into a swallow, flying around before landing on his outstretched finger. "I know that you still need rest but could you do me a favor? I need you to help me calm them down; you know that I don't like it when there's conflict."

The swallow gave an all-knowing chirp and took off into the air, staying airborne for a few moments as Yamamoto tiptoed to the door. He opened it slightly but large enough for the animal to fly out before closing and leaning on the door, waiting for the effects to happen.

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he waited and cracked a smile as he heard the conflict die down. He heard Harry asking for his uncle to hear him out and their consent to do so. Now, that was how a family should be, tackling problems calmly and together.

Sitting on the floor, Yamamoto looked around, observing the boy's room while waiting for Harry to settle his problem. It was like any ordinary room except that it was a little old-looking for paint had started to peel off the walls and ceiling. His roaming eyes then landed on a photo frame propped up by the bedside drawer. Curious, he crawled to it and got a shock of his life.

The picture, it was moving! The two people in it were dancing around, as though it was happening in real life!

Surprised by it, Yamamoto continued to gaze at it, the two occasionally looking back at him with smiling faces. The Rain Guardian returned his smile naturally and continued to enjoy the scene before the door opened, admitting Harry into the room. He held a package in one hand and a pile of paper in another as he dragged his feet tiredly with Kojirou perching on his shoulder.

"That was some talk! Here, have some chocolate. Eat it and you'll feel better – you took quite a bit from the attack," Harry threw the package to Yamamoto who caught it perfectly. Giving his thanks, the man opened the package and consumed the chocolate, feeling warmth spreading throughout him.

"So… What happened down there?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at his swallow and gave a grateful smile to it. Kojirou groomed itself with its beak before flying to the man's finger, transforming back into its ring form, obviously desperate for rest after an eventful day of using its powers.

"It wasn't much. I was almost expelled from school for using magic, but it's settled!" Harry quickly added as he saw Yamamoto jerking up, about to react greatly to the news. "And they finally tried to listen to me! I've tried it for so many years and this was the only time they did that when the swallow appeared, how did you do it?" He gave a sigh and walked towards his bed, throwing himself on it as he relaxed, the letters in his hands fluttering to the ground.

"Ha ha ha, my flames have the power of Tranquility." Yamamoto replied with a simple answer while he shrugged as though it was common sense, but he had forgotten once more that Harry was not part of the Mafia.

"Oh and do you know anything about this letter?" The boy rolled onto his stomach and fumbled through the letters on the ground, searching for the letter the mysterious person had sent to him. Upon finding it, he handed it over to Yamamoto who quirked an eyebrow.

"Kufufu and Rain Guardian? Hmmm… My best bet would be Mu-" he caught himself before he revealed the man who was supposedly undercover. "Yup I know this guy, don't worry. He's on our side."

Harry replied with an "oh", obviously yearning to know more but he couldn't demand of the person he had met just a few hours ago, could he? That further added to his irritation list, as he was still kept in the dark.

It was silent for a moment, the occasional clinkering of the pots and pans as Aunt Petunia prepared dinner. Not soon later, the silence was disrupted by a hoot. Startled by the sudden noise, they turned their heads to the top of the cupboard, finding out the source. Harry's owl had returned without him knowing while Yamamoto saw one of the most beautiful owls he had ever seen close up.

"Hey there little one... Are you the one that I saw flying through the storm just now?" Yamamoto approached the owl as Harry watched the scene, stretching out a finger to try to touch it but was rejected as he was almost pecked by it.

"Easy fella!" The Rain Guardian withdrew his hand quickly, not wanting to provoke the owl while Harry chuckled at the sight.

That's Hedwig, my owl. She's my only connection to my friends and I guess she failed to get a lengthy reply for me…" He grunted irritably as he observed a small thin strip of paper tied to her leg.

"She's a beautiful owl. Mmm… Why do I feel that I have forgotten something important?" Yamamoto crunched his eyes shut as the sight of the owl kept bugging him. He scanned through his memory and soon found out the reason. "Tsuna!" The man whispered in realization as his hand quickly went to his earpiece, pressing the button on it in an attempt to contact his Boss while Harry looked at him confusedly.

Receiving a beep that signaled that he had successfully connected with the other party, Yamamoto spoke in Japanese, "_Yo Tsuna! Sorry about that sudden cut off!"_

"_Yamamoto! You're okay! I heard your yell! What happened?"_ Tsuna asked frantically as he continued to move towards the direction to England, with Ryohei right beside him. It appeared that Ryohei's bike could now make full use of his Sun Flames, allowing him to accelerate and move faster than the other bikes.

"_What EXTREMELY happened to you?"_ A loud voice could be heard emitting out of Yamamoto's earpiece, startling Harry with the sudden shout.

"_Senpai you're also with Tsuna? So I was heard huh? Calm down! Maa, it was nothing, I settled it."_ The man scratched his head awkwardly as Harry gave a little laugh upon seeing him blush a little. That man was always bringing him smiles, Harry thought as he felt his heart a little lighter.

"_Oh and a little bad thing, our client here has gotten himself into trouble despite me trying to interfere. You were right; someone is trying to harm the boy."_ He recounted the events that happened and glanced at the boy who looked confused. _"Oh and the Mist guy is aware of it."_

'Were they talking about me?' Harry thought, but he deduced that he was reporting to his superior as the Rain Guardian's tone was serious.

"_I see… Mukuro too? He must be really manipulative in his job to be able to know what happened in such a short time… Onii-san and I are on our way to your location now. We'll reach in about 12 hours' time. Permission... to kill is granted if there's a need to do so but I hope that we need not resort to that; I don't want to take lives. Until then, keep our client safe. Keep your guard up for any more weird sightings and take care once again. Don't make me worry alright?"_

"_Hai hai, Boss!"_ Yamamoto replied cheerily as he cut the connection before turning to Harry, switching his channel back to English. "My Boss and my senior are on the way here and will arrive in 12 hours. Meanwhile I'll be here protecting you. From what I know, the enemies are still targeting you despite the failure just now."

Harry nodded his head in understanding; he couldn't perform any more magic and if anything were to attack him, he would have no means of protecting himself and that was just what he needed.

* * *

><p>"The Dementors have failed in their mission. Who was it who suggested using them?" A high pitched girly voice screeched in the air, annoyed at the failure of the foul creatures who returned cowering.<p>

"…But I thought that they would be the best to send out to discredit Potter but I guess I was wrong. Nevertheless, the boy is still in trouble." A man with long, blond hair murmured as he fiddled with his walking stick. He observed the snake head on the stick which carried his wand before turning his attention to watch the witch pace around in her office. As the man watched, his eyes landed on a figure that stood at the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously as the man stepped back slightly, looking a little shocked at the sharp tone that was directed to him.

"Tut tut." The woman interrupted, "He's on our side; I found him defecting from an Italian Ministry of Magic for attempted murder of the Minister and he's just what I need – daring. So don't speak to him in that tone. He has been a great help to me, weeding out Muggle-borns and helping me put them in their _right_ places." She looked at the man with an adoring smile as she defended him before she turned back to the other man.

"And I don't care; the boy is a threat to the reform of the Ministry now that the Dark Lord has returned. Fudge is just a stupid man; the Lord is already one step ahead and yet that old man still denies it. But I will still need him, as long as he is in control, I can easily manipulate him and do what the Dark Lord desires." The girly voice continued her talk as she returned to her desk, scratching her quill on a piece of parchment, a sign in front of her stating 'Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic'.

"Leonardo, how is the status back there?" She referred to the Italian man.

"It's all prepared. I've planted a spy in the Improper Use of Magic Department so that the Unforgivable Curses could be used without any implications for that short period of time. Also, the Snatchers are already in position, awaiting my order to begin attack on the boy to force him to use magic once more. The moment he does that, he will be out of the Wizarding World forever." Leonardo Lippi replied with a wry smile in his face.

"Excellent, you're very efficient. Perhaps I'll write a recommendation to Fudge for him to promote you; I need a capable assistant like you... Now Lucius, would you like to have a cup of tea while we wait for the results?" The woman magically conjured teacups as she smiled her ugly smile, her eyes closed to a slit.

"Very well Dolores." Lucius strolled to the leather chair and sat on it, watching the tea pour out from the snout of Umbridge's teapot.

"I'll now head there oversee the process. If you would excuse me..." Leonardo gave a little bow as a sign of respect before exiting. After he shut the door, he stood in front of it for a moment. He gave a little laugh as he turned around and walked down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic, his right eye showing red.

"…Kufufufu, this will be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5: The Misunderstanding

**I would like to thank Canis Cantus for the long and detailed review about the Tracing Charm; it really helped me a lot, to think of all the probable loopholes for it. Thank you!**

**The Trace charm, if referred to Harry's case, is that **within the mile of where Harry stays, since there are no other wizards there, the Trace charm would point to him for any magic performed. But in the movie, Tonks was able to light her wand without them being caught. Therefore, for my story, I'll ignore the original characteristic of the Trace charm which means that the Ministry will be able to pinpoint the exact user of any magic spell** instead of it blindly accusing the wrong person. So it means that anyone overage can use magic but only out of any Muggle's sight. Harry is underage and is not allowed to use magic at all.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Harry Potter. And I might have taken bits and pieces from the books as well. Similarly like the previous chapter, **_this is Japanese_ **while** English is normal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Misunderstanding<p>

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed rather uneventfully. Thankfully, neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia decided to pop into Harry's room, in which Harry let out a sigh of relief. He would not know what to do if they ever came up and saw a stranger in their house – they would probably not listen to his explanations again and might even throw the both of them out.<p>

It seemed that Yamamoto was always on the lookout while he sat close to the window, the wizard noticed. Although the both of them exchanged awkward conversations occasionally, the man glanced out of the window every so often as though he knew that there was something out there. The tight grips on the handle of his bamboo stick never wavered, even when they were conversing and that made Harry worried. What was it that could even make the usually calm man jumpy?

'_There are people lurking around but I can't figure out the exact positions since it's too dark now,'_ Yamamoto thought as he noticed some unusual flickers of shadows outside the house. The shadows darted around randomly and the man could not help but tense up each time they came too close to the house.

Turning back to check on Harry, Yamamoto realized that the boy was looking at him curiously. "Uh... Nice weather huh?" He pretended as he knew that Harry had already caught up with his actions.

"Yeah, pretty hot summer..." The wizard shrugged and knowing that that was the end of the attempted distraction, the Rain Guardian hastily changed to another topic that would prolong their conversation as he did not want to cause unnecessary fear if Harry decided to ask what was wrong.

"Say Harry, why do you live here when you're a wizard? Why don't you live in the Magic World?"

"…Err," Harry was startled by the sudden question. Shouldn't the man be well aware of the background of the one he was sent to protect?

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I know it's not easy to tell personal stuff to someone you've just met moments ago." Yamamoto quickly added as though sensing the uneasiness and put his hands behind his head. "If you want, I can tell you about my story!"

Harry lit up as he was interested in his background. "Deal! I'm really curious to know what kinds of magic you possess…"

* * *

><p>Harry snored gently as his chest rose up and down slowly, his breathing steady. It was in the wee hours of the night and the whole of Little Whinging was fast asleep. The night was clear and the moonlight shone onto the streets. Hedwig gave her low hoots as she slept, the tempo matching Harry's.<p>

Yamamoto watched the wizard's chest inflate and deflate slowly, ensuring that the boy was indeed in deep sleep before he moved towards the window. The Rain Guardian surveyed the neighborhood thoroughly. He knew that Harry was going to be in danger tonight; the constant shifts in the surroundings told him that. His hand went to his earpiece as he decided to give his report and ask for his next action.

_"Tsuna!" _

_"Tsuna!"_ The sudden urgent sound in Decimo's headphones surprised the man and Tsuna made a violent swerve on his bike in shock.

_"That was some extreme swerve!" _Ryohei exclaimed, amazed at the random move the man made.

"_Gah, I almost fell…!"_ He grasped his pounding heart and inhaled deeply; he had almost fell off his seat, if not for death grip on the handles since he was still uncomfortable being on a two-wheel vehicle.

"_H-Hello? Is this Tsuna?"_ Yamamoto asked, thinking that he might have contacted the wrong person.

"_Sawada! What happened to you?"_ The Sasagawa sped up slightly and aligned his bike beside the said man's.

_"No, it's nothing. Yamamoto, he just contacted me," _Tsuna shook his head as he replied his Sun Guardian, before he spoke into his X-Headphone, _"So what's up?"_

_"I have an urgent report!"_ The Rain Guardian whispered into his earpiece as he glanced the outside of the house, _"I see many shadows lurking in the neighborhood and I'm positive that their target is our client. Can I have your consent to confront them?"_

_"Status of client?"_

_"Asleep, and I don't intend to let him know."_

Tsuna pondered over the situation. _"Very well, in that case, I give you the permission. You are to kill if you are unable to keep them away from our client. __We cannot risk our client's safety as well as yours, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"We're coming as fast as we can. __Gokudera-kun has made our entry in here easier and we've just crossed the border. Stay safe. Over and out." _Tsuna ended the conversation before he turned his head to the side._ "Onii-san, let's hurry."_

Turning the accelerator, the two of them sped up, weaving through trees as their GPS systems indicated a shorter way. Suddenly, Tsuna could feel movements in the compartment of his vehicle and he frowned – he did not put anything into that section.

_"…Wha-?"_ As the compartment opened, Tsuna received another shock of his life as a bushy head popped out and green eyes stared right back at him.

_"No-Good Tsuna! Why are you on the Great Lambo's bed? And why is my air-conditioner blowing so big?"_ The cow-child started his blabbering the moment he saw the surprised face of the brunette, feeling the cool wind blow against his curly hair.

Tsuna stuttered at the sight of his Lightning Guardian. The child, he was supposed to be off the mission and back at home! Why was he even here in the first place?

_"L-L-L-L-Lambo? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Headquarters!"_

_"I don't know. Lambo-san heard that Spanner had lollipops so I went to find him. He really did have a lot; I extorted a lot from him! Gyahahaha!"_ The boy laughed proudly and loudly as Ryohei slapped his head incredulously; that boy would never change his greedy ways. "_After that, I fell asleep at a corner while I watched the two boring men work and work and then when I woke up, I was just here. Where are we Tsuna-nii?"_ He ended, finally realizing the unfamiliar surroundings.

"_Oh no… And I didn't want to involve him…"_ Tsuna felt his head hurt but there was no turning back. They had to press on if they wanted to back Yamamoto up. Suddenly, he received an ill-sense of feeling that sunk his heart. It did not bode well.

* * *

><p>"They are finally taking action now huh?" Yamamoto spotted a shadow dash from one end of the street towards Number Four and confirmed that Harry was indeed under attack. Knowing that he must act quickly before the enemies made the first move, the man grabbed his Shigure Kintoki and crept towards the door.<p>

He unlocked the door quietly and stepped out, being careful not to awaken the occupants of the house. Positioning his katana in front of him, Yamamoto descended the stairs slowly and approached the front door cautiously. A strange figure stood outside the door and stretched out his hand.

The doorknob turned anticlockwise slowly as the person broke the lock. As the door opened, Yamamoto plastered himself against the wall, concealing himself. The intruder took a step into the house and it was enough for the man to take in his features. The intruder was a shabby-looking man with facial features that looked oddly like a beast's.

The man then sniffed around as though searching for a scent before his nose pointed upwards, towards the direction of Harry's room. "Found you…" He said evilly as he made another step into the corridor.

Seizing the chance, Yamamoto started his surprise attack on the man. The swishing of the blade cutting air could be heard as the man swung his sword at the intruder. However, he missed as the intruder ducked and leapt backwards.

"Grrr… who's there?" The beastly-looking man snarled as he wiped blood off the cut he received on his face; Yamamoto had managed to nick his cheek and if not for the werewolf instinct in him, he might have been slashed apart.

Yamamoto stepped outside into the open, revealing himself as several more men appeared from their hiding places, all armed with wands.

"Now who are you?" The intruder whipped out his wand, clearly surprised at the appearance of an unknown man – he was not told that the Potter boy had a guard by his side.

"Isn't it manners for you to introduce yourself first before asking for mine?" The swordsman held his katana in front of him before he let down his protective stance and slapped his forehead, much to the surprise of the group. "I forgot that I'm in England again!

The group raised their guards as they saw the Rain Guardian smiling at them; the man was severely outnumbered and was not even intimidated by it.

"Well, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. I suppose that if we aren't meeting under these circumstances, it would have been a pleasure to meet you but it has proved otherwise. Who are you and why were you sneaking around this house over the past few hours?" Yamamoto asked with a serious tone, returning to his defensive stance.

The intruder's eyes widened at the question while he observed the man curiously. He was sure that he had blended into the shadows perfectly, so how could he have known of his presence? That man was no ordinary man, he thought.

"Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf and that's all you need to know," Fenrir replied with a grin as his eyes lingered to the object in Yamamoto's hands. A sword against their wands? How interesting.

"Nice to meet you Fenrir," The Mafioso greeted politely, "then are you targeting Harry Potter?"

"Yes, we are. How are you related to the boy?" Fenrir asked, stupidly revealing his agenda while Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"I see… If this is so, I'm not required to reveal any more information since I've confirmed that you're the enemy!" The Rain Guardian immediately dashed forward and Fenrir bared his fangs when he saw movement; Yamamoto could not risk trying to distract the men away from the house since he was uncertain if all of them would follow him – Harry was vulnerable to all attacks now.

"Shigure Soen Ryu, Offensive Stance One, Axle of Rain!" Yamamoto chanted as he aimed at Fenrir. He knew that the moment the leader was down, the others would be at a loss on their next action, in which he would have enough time to take them down quickly.

The Rain Guardian made his way towards the pack leader, coating his katana with his Rain Flames. He thrust his sword forward as he completed his technique but the werewolf had managed to dodge the attack. Fenrir's heightened senses had warned him of the incoming danger and he twisted his body just in time, the blade narrowly missing his body.

The werewolf landed on a foot and jumped backwards, following the momentum. With a snarl, he pointed his wand and shot a green spell at Yamamoto, who deflected the attack towards the ground with his sword.

The curse hit the concrete road with a sizzle as it instantly burned a hole in the ground. Yamamoto breathed heavily as he eyed the hole warily; smoke had started to rise from it and from the looks of it, the attack was a deadly one and the Rain Guardian made a mental note to avoid it at all cost.

"…What kind of attack was that?" The Vongola asked, surprising the Snatchers.

"What? You don't know of that attack you say?" Another man spoke, surprised at the twist. Even when he was facing the Killing Curse that was greatly feared by many, the swordsman was still as calm as ever.

Yamamoto shook his head, "I don't know about it. Mind if you tell me more about it?" Changing his plans, he tried to extend the conversation and delay for time as he waited for Tsuna and Ryohei to arrive as backups; these men were dangerous and without knowledge of the attacks they were using, he could accidentally get himself killed.

However, it was apparent that the enemies did not want to waste their time talking to an unknown man and would rather go after their target as soon as possible to complete their task as movements started again.

"Stupefy!" A man shouted and Yamamoto immediately moved, not wanting to be hit by their spells. He deflected attacks, passing them on to the other enemies as he blocked. Knowing that he must take action now, the Rain Guardian aimed for Fenrir again. He dodged another green curse before he leapt and attempted to slash the werewolf.

Fenrir growled as he jumped backwards, the blade missing him. He prepared to aim another curse at the man but he did not expect Yamamoto to recover that fast from the missed attack. The Rain Guardian instantly swished his sword upwards the moment he knew that he missed.

Not knowing what to do as he was not exposed to swordsplay in the Wizarding World, Fenrir immediately deployed the use of the Protego Charm in an attempt to protect himself. The blade met the spell and due to the strong force the man had put into the strike, the werewolf was pushed backwards.

Moving backwards slightly as he recoiled from the hit, Yamamoto continued his assault. He ran towards Fenrir again and bent forward as he ducked an attack that came from his side. His momentum already lost, the Rain Guardian improvised quickly and slammed both hands on the ground before he lifted his legs. Yamamoto then pushed himself into the air as he somersaulted forward towards Fenrir who was stunned at his movements.

Watching the blade approaching him, Fenrir instinctively held his wand out horizontally with both hands in front of him as he could not think fast enough. With both hands on the handle of his sword, the Rain Guardian gritted his teeth as he brought his katana down. Both weapons met and instantly, Yamamoto was blown backwards as the wand broke, shattering its magical properties into the atmosphere. Landing on a knee, the Rain Guardian crouched in a defensive position as he placed his sword at his eye level.

"What was that…?" Yamamoto panted, closing an eye when sweat dripped down his face. The explosion was unexpected and he had received some damage from it. Still keeping on his guard, the Rain Guardian watched his surroundings as he waited for the smoke to clear, in case someone appeared but no one did – didn't anyone in the neighborhood hear that loud noise?

As the dust cleared, Fenrir was seen coughing as several men ran towards him. The werewolf tried to push the men away, saying that he did not need help but his hands were unresponsive.

"M-My hands! They're numb! What did you do to them?" Fenrir roared with anger while Yamamoto merely gave a small smile.

"Attacco di Squalo," The Rain Guardian introduced, "A shockwave attack that temporary paralyses your muscles, improved by using Rain Flames to further add to the effect."

"I don't care what you call that attack!" The werewolf spat with anger, "I only know that I want you dead! Kill him!"

At the order, Fenrir's underlings raised their wands all at the same time and a green light started to glow at the tip of their weapons. Acting quickly, Yamamoto deployed the use of the 2nd Defensive Form of Shigure Soen Ryu as he knew that he could not be hit by the green attacks.

Multiple waves of water blurred the Rain Guardian's position and surrounded him protectively, negating the effects of the Killing Curses. The attacks dissolved upon meeting the wall of water, creating steam as the spell was cooled.

"Come out here instead of hiding in that pathetic barrier!" Fenrir snarled, insulting the Rain Guardian in hopes of luring the man out as he knew that their attacks would not be able to reach him.

The tactic indeed worked as Yamamoto suddenly dashed out of the barrier and towards the werewolf, the effects of Rolling Rain fading. Almost instantly, spells zoomed and whizzed past the man's head as the swordsman alternated between offensive and defensive. He tried to go for the pack leader again but the enemies seemed to have already deciphered his strategy for each time he approached a certain distance from the werewolf, the spells used would increase tremendously and Yamamoto had no chance of breaking past their defence.

The Snatchers were now gaining on the Mafioso as Yamamoto could not keep up with the huge amount of spells used. He deflected spells back with his steel-hard blade but he was up against too many enemies at once and he only had one sword to parry off the attacks.

Too caught up with the fight in front of him, the Rain Guardian failed to protect his back and spotting his chance, one of the Snatchers crept up behind him. Grinning maliciously, the man made a circular motion with his wand and blasted a Disarming Spell at Yamamoto. The swordsman flew forward and hit the ground, feeling his katana leave his grip as it flew several feet away from him, reverting back into its bamboo form.

"Not so smug now are you?" The attacker taunted as he watched Yamamoto's shocked expression – the man had felt the spell entering his body and forcing him to drop his weapon. Immediately, the rest of the Snatchers surrounded the man, their wands pointing towards him.

"You have caused me more than enough trouble for today… what should we do to you?" Fenrir approached the Mafioso as he rubbed his chin. "Oh I know what we can do. We'll take back your sword and sell it since it's a rare find."

"By the way, your techniques are one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen in my life! Meanwhile, be a good boy and stay there while I get to Potter." Fenrir grinned before he turned to his pack. "Someone get me a wand! This brat destroyed mine."

Snatching a wand from someone's unwilling hands, the werewolf walked towards Number Four but a few uneasy shouts made him turn back in annoyance. "What's the matter no-" He caught himself as he watched the scene that happened in front of them.

Blue flames emitted out from the Rain Guardian's chest and swirled protectively around him. The man's eyes were threatening and the Snatchers cowered in fear as they watched him stand up slowly.

"You will not insult the perfect and flawless sword technique ever." Yamamoto put his right hand away from him and Kojirou emerged in its animal form, flying above the Rain Guardian. Another blue flame shot out from the man's chest, startling the Snatchers as they scattered, and flew towards the Shigure Kintoki. A small figure formed and levitated the sword slightly in its mouth before it returned to Yamamoto, revealing it to be a dog that had carried the sword back to its owner.

"And most importantly, you will not get to my client, not on my watch!" The Rain Guardian shouted as he loosened his tie and tossed it carelessly to the side. "Rain Necklace, Version X! Cambio Form!"

The Vongola Necklace began to glow brightly as Rain Flames burned furiously. Kojirou gave a cry and merged together with the Shigure Kintoki while Jirou transformed into a sword. Yamamoto held out both hands and upon clutching on to the levitating swords, energy released into the air and blew several Snatchers off their feet.

"What is happening?" Fenrir asked confusedly. He was down on all fours so as to prevent himself from being pushed backwards from the overwhelming pressure. As the mist cleared, it revealed that the man had changed his attire, now donning a samurai-style wear and the aura that he was giving out seemed different, something more powerful.

"Two-sword style VG!"

"What, what did you do?" The werewolf was unsure of the current situation; he could smell the danger in the atmosphere given out by the man but he did not know what kind of magic he possessed. It was something he had never experienced before.

"I might accidentally injure you but I must do it to protect my client. So prepare yourselves!" Yamamoto gave a warning before he disappeared before their very eyes.

"D-D-Disapparation without a wand?" An accomplice shouted, surprised that he was able to perform such advanced magic without the use of a wand and was awarded with a kick to the head, courtesy of the Rain Guardian.

"No, it was you that got slower, since you were affected by my Tranquility Flames!" Yamamoto reappeared from behind the fallen wizard and sliced his wand apart neatly, destroying it to prevent him from attacking if he ever woke up before the battle was over.

"I'm sorry…" The man whispered apologetically at the Snatcher as he did so before moving at high speed, heading on to knock out the others before they could react to the change. One by one, the Rain Guardian took the rest of the Snatchers out although he tried his best to only knock them out – he still did not want to claim lives.

Jirou alerted Yamamoto as it saw a shadow moving towards the house when he was busy. Reacting to it immediately, the man raced towards it, knowing that it had to be Fenrir since he had been aiming for Harry right from the start. Sending out a sweeping leg, the swordsman kicked the Snatcher and caught him off guard. Fenrir fell to the ground on all fours, baring his fangs. He made to turn around to give the man a fatal bite but he was stopped by a blade on his throat.

The other Snatchers inched closer towards the pair with their wands out, looking at their leader worriedly. Yamamoto frowned as he unwillingly pushed the blade into the werewolf's throat. Little beads of blood tricked down the hostage's neck and he gave a grunt.

"Don't come anywhere closer. Go back to where you came from and I'll release your leader. You can trust me; I'm a man of my words." The swordsman said, watching the group look at each other uncertainly. He knew that they were wavering; only a little more and this would be over.

However, Fenrir resorted to dirty tricks while Yamamoto was occupied with the rest of the Snatchers. Grabbing sand underneath him, the werewolf gave a callous smile as he threw them into the man's face. Instantly recoiling, the swordsman shook his head as he tried to get the sand out of his eyes. He tried to open them but it hurt too much to do so. "You…!"

"Stupefy!" Fenrir pointed his wand and cast the Stunning Spell. The spell hit Yamamoto square in his chest and forced him to stumble backwards into the crowd of Snatchers who also shot the same spell at him together.

_Not good_, Yamamoto thought in his mind, unable to move his temporary stunned body out of harm's way despite him seeing several more Stunning Spells heading towards his direction. However, aiding the man, Kojirou and Jirou managed to take control his arms for a short moment. Both swords met each other in the form of an X as they deflected some of the attacks but it was not enough for some still shot through the defense system.

Hit by the multiple stunning spells, the Rain Guardian's pupils became dull as he lost consciousness. Fenrir growled with laughter while he watched the man's body glow with an eerie luminous color of red before it lifted several inches from the ground and fell back with a thud.

"Get rid of the man. We're running out of time. I'll go after the boy now!" Fenrir Greyback barked the order and made his way towards Number Four, only to be stopped by another man.

"Mr. Lippi, why are you stopping me?"

"You wasted too much precious time and now there are several wizards on brooms heading towards this direction." Leonardo frowned, "We must leave immediately or we'll risk getting into an inevitable fight. The Dark Lord will not be happy to find out that we have exposed his return by alerting the other wizards. Therefore, under my order, which is also the order of our superior, Dolores Jane Umbridge, I order all of you to return back at once!"

"But the man! He saw us, we must kill him first–" He argued, pointing to the unconscious Rain Guardian.

"We do not have the time. Now." Leonardo said with much authority that forced the group to stagger backwards from the overwhelming killer intent that he emitted. Although uncertain and unwilling to let their prey go, the group followed orders and turned on the spot, Disapparating back.

Leonardo gave a last look to the sky where several dots could be seen before he turned to look at Yamamoto. He gave a small laugh before he slowly walked away.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving on Privet Drive, the Advanced Guards got off their brooms, with one of the members using a Deluminator to suck out the lights from the lamp posts, in case of any of the Muggles happened to poke their heads out and saw them.<p>

"Merlin's Pants! What happened here? It's as though there was a fight!" Arthur Weasley observed the battle-worn area as he and the others drew their wands, alert to their surroundings. The whole of Little Whinging was in a mess! Smoke was everywhere, holes in the ground were still sizzling and several properties around them were damaged. Who would do such a thing?

"These were done using magic," A shaggy looking man with several scratches on his face observed, "Someone had performed magic here but who? It couldn't be Harry; Arthur, you told Harry not to do any more of it didn't you?" He asked the man who gave a nod.

"Hey what's that? It looks like a Muggle." One of the wizards spotted a figure lying in the middle of the road.

"Let's check it out."

"Hold on, I'll scan the surroundings. I felt a strong aura here just now before we landed," Moody said, his blue magical eye quivering slightly in its socket. It was weird, his eye had been giving him problems ever since he returned to work in the Ministry. "All clear."

Cautiously, the group of wizards approached the figure, skeptical as it could be a trap – the state of the neighborhood kept them on guard. The Weasley bent down and checked on the man while the rest of them kept a lookout.

"It looks like he's been attacked; he's showing signs of being stunned. Rennervate!" He pointed his wand at the unconscious Yamamoto, trying to reverse the spell but the man did not stir. "This is strange. I can't seem to reverse the spell and wake him up…"

"Let me try it. Rennervate!" The experienced Auror stepped forward, his wooden leg clanking on the cement road as he chanted the spell as well. However, just like the previous effort, the man was still motionless – there was not even a single movement under his eyelids.

"I'm sure I cast the strongest counter-spell I could conjure but the results aren't showing. This is weird; even if he took several strong hits of the Stunning Spell, it's still possible to reverse the spell." Moody stepped back as he mumbled, thinking hard.

Remus Lupin bent down and tilted the Rain Guardian's head, placing two fingers on his neck, "He still has a pulse, he's still alive. I suggest that we bring him back along with Harry. He may turn out be an enemy but," the wizard continued his reasoning as Moody's mouth opened to argue. "We cannot leave him here, not when he shows signs of being attacked by magic. If not, who here proposes of a better idea?"

Everyone pondered for a few moments as they racked their brains for a more probable action but neither could think of one. Defeated, the old Auror gave up and allowed a tall dark man to carry the Guardian.

"We'll remain outside as lookouts while you get Harry; there's no guarantee that there is no one here that won't attack him while we move him." The deep slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke as he adjusted Yamamoto's weight on his shoulders, the rest agreeing to it until they heard a rumble of engine from the far end of the street.

Turning their attention to them, the Advance Guards saw two figures shooting towards them at high speed. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be two men on bikes that hovered above ground. Immediately cautious, the wizards held their wands in front of them, preparing to protect themselves and at the same time take them down if they proved to be hostile.

"Are you sure that they should really see our wands? They don't look like wizards to me… other than those flying vehicles; I'm sure that it's enchanted with a Hover Charm." A violet-haired woman said as she observed the airbike curiously.

"I'm not sure Tonks, but we cannot let our guard down. You saw the effects around us yourself. It could be Voldemort's supporters." Lupin said carefully while the wizards who heard him gave a little jump and cringed in fear at the Dark Lord's name.

As Tsuna made his way towards Number Four, he could not help but notice the tattered and battle-worn surroundings. A fight must have happened here and Yamamoto was part of it for several residues of the blue flame could be seen in the air. Realizing that there were people at the far end of the street, both he and the Sun Guardian immediately switched their engine off since they were not supposed to be showing their hovering bikes.

Now on foot, Tsuna searched for Number Four and found himself approaching the group of wizards. Suspicious, the Vongola Boss walked towards them slowly and he could hear several whispers coming from the group. At first, the brunette was about to ignore them but he noticed an oddity amongst them.

A man was carrying someone who seemed unconscious on his shoulder. The unconscious man was wearing a samurai attire and it looked strangely familiar to him. Intending to shrug it off, his eyes then fell to the ground where two swords laid abandoned in front of him. Those swords!

Tsuna hastily ran towards the weapons and clarified them as Yamamoto's. He focused back to the samurai-clad man, fully taking in his features. That black hair and that height, he wouldn't be wrong! It was his Rain Guardian!

_"Yamamoto!"_ Decimo called out to him, hoping to elicit a response from his friend but similarly like the previous attempts of the wizards, the man was still as unresponsive as ever.

No! He must have been attacked and it was most likely by this group here, Tsuna thought in his mind, eyeing the stick in their hands; he had heard from Reborn that these wizards used wands to perform magic.

"_Yamamoto!"_ Ryohei followed suit, calling out to the man while examining his wounds from far. _"Sawada! He's EXTREMELY not waking up despite my shouts! Someone had attacked him, I'm sure of it from his wounds! It could be those people in front of us!"_

His eyes showing fear, Tsuna examined the group, all looking cautious before resting them on a man standing in the front, who was approaching him with his hands raised in a surrendering position. His eyes never leaving them, he turned his head slightly to the Sun Guardian and whispered, _"Be careful. They're armed. Catch any slight threats of movements at us and attack."_

"Now calm down…" Lupin said softly so as to not startle them, deciding to be the mediator and calm them down. Having a fight here in Privet Drive in the near dawn was not a very good idea since the Muggles would be awakening soon. "We happened to pick him up, we mean no harm. Is he your friend?"

Each time Lupin spoke a word, Tsuna's body would twitch slightly in defense in anticipation of any magic. He had forgotten to activate the electronic translator in their earpieces as they had set off in a rush. Getting wary now that the 'spell' became longer and longer, the brunette repeated his shouts. _"Yamamoto! What did you do to him? Tell me now or I'll be forced to attack!"_

"Shut the hell up! You're going to wake the street! And speak in English would you? We're in England for Merlin's sake!" Moody growled irritably as he interjected, taking a few steps forward. The tone of the voice kept Tsuna on the alert; it wasn't friendly at all.

"M-Moody, we don't want to agitate them do we?" Mr. Weasley moved forward hurriedly to stop Moody from being too annoyed. He stretched out his arm to restrain the Auror but unfortunately, his wand was still in his hand.

Instantly, Tsuna jumped backwards, making a slight movement as though to protect himself. Ryohei's eyes widened, catching on immediately as he activated his Vongola Gear, remembering his Boss' words. His Sun Bangle glowed brightly and a golden-yellow flame appeared, swirling around his hands before they materialized into the red gloves.

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ The Sun Guardian charged straight towards the group of shocked wizards.

"W-Wait! Hear us out!" Lupin tried to communicate, telling them to stop but the Vongola ignored them.

_"Maximum Combination!"_ Ryohei shouted as he threw a fury of punches at them, in which Moody was the first to react to. He used a large Shield Charm, blocking off the attack while the Sasagawa continued his pummel on it. Making use of the small amount of time Ryohei gave him, Tsuna hurriedly swallowed two Dying Will Pills, changing to his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Did that man there just change? Did he just change? I swear he looked different from before! Aresto Momentum!" A wheezy-voiced wizard with silver-hair shouted, going forth to aid Moody as he shot a Cushioning Charm at the rampaging Ryohei. However, the attempt to slow his attacks apparently had no effect for the Sun Guardian continued to keep up with his ferocious punches.

"Someone get to Harry! Keep him safe!" Lupin yelled as he pointed towards the Dursley house. Several wizards who had caught on to the order moved quickly but Tsuna would not let them go; he knew that they still had a job to do, and that was to protect their client.

He flew towards them at high speed and the wizards had to jump back to prevent the Sky Flames from scalding them. _"You will not get to our client either!"_

As Tsuna was distracted, Kingsley shot a stunning spell at the brunette, attempting to incapacitate him before he had a chance to attack.

_"Sawada!"_ Ryohei warned, having spotted the attack and the said man instantly reacted by turning towards the direction of where the spell was coming from.

Despite the warning, Tsuna knew that he would not have enough time to evade the attack as it was moving too fast. He looked at the incoming spell and braced himself for the impact, putting himself into Yamamoto's shoes: how he must have felt when he saw the dangerous spells flying to him straight to the face. However, the attack bounced off a shield that suddenly appeared in front of him.

_"Cambio Forma, Lampo's Shield_!" Lambo shouted, his Vongola Gear transforming from a helmet into a shield as he appeared protectively in front of Tsuna. _"There's no way you're going to get to our Boss!"_

"They have a kid with them! Don't hit the kid!" Tonks shouted as she moved closer, trying to get an aim at the two men while avoiding to hit the cow-boy. Indeed, she thought that the men were of greater threat to their safety but she was proved to be wrong.

"Urgh… Protego Duo!" The witch deployed her Shield Charm but was still blasted backwards by a strong force, or more likely killed if she did not use a stronger Shield Charm.

_"Corna Fulmine!"_ Solid and thin Lightning Flames appeared as Lambo shouted, impaling the Shield Charms and forcing her to retreat backwards. _"Get away from us! Return our Family member back to us!"_

"What in the world are they talking about? And the attacks! They are not ordinary magic attacks!" Someone in the group yelled as he shot another stunning spell towards the Mafia Family, only to be repelled again by the child's shield. Finding an opportunity, Tsuna made use of his strong Hard Flames and disappeared from their view.

"Where is he…?" The wizards shouted as they looked around for the Vongola Boss. All of a sudden, Moody was heard yelling as his magical eye caught up with the brunette.

"Shacklebolt! Duck!" Kingsley fell flat on the ground as Tsuna narrowly missed his knee attack; if Moody had not warned him, he would probably have been knocked out cold as there was where his stomach was if he did not managed to dodge the attack. Rolling around on his back, the man flicked his wand upwards and Tsuna immediately reacted, using his Sky Flames to protect himself. However, the experienced wizard knew better and cast a strong Disarming Spell, blasting the man away from him.

"_Urgh!_" Tsuna flew backwards but he managed to recover quickly. Shaking his head slightly, the Vongola Boss continued to target Kingsley, only using physical attacks as he was worried that he would hit Yamamoto.

"Kingsley! Drop the man! Drop him!" Lupin pointed furiously at his shoulder as he watched on with the scene, realizing that the man was only aiming for the wizard. Skidding to one side of the road as he dodged another attack, Kingsley released the Rain Guardian and was about to Disapparate but Tsuna was faster. The Mafioso appeared in front of the wizard and delivered a painful kick towards him.

"Kingsley!" Arthur yelled as he watched the wizard receive the full brunt of the hit and fly backwards from the impact. Without hesitation, he hurriedly went to the Shacklebolt, checking on his injuries while the brunette descended in front of his friend and shook him worriedly.

_"Yamamoto! Wake up! What did they do to you?"_ The Boss kept trying to wake the man up but to no avail. Tears started to well up in his eyes but Tsuna would not allow them to drop. His friend was in that comatose state, and it was all because of the group behind him.

Standing up slowly, Tsuna turned around and balled his fists tightly. His eyes burned with rage as the other wizard cautiously pointed their wands at him, feeling his emotions change. _"Even though I seek for peace, I will not forgive you for doing this to my Family. Prepare yourselves!"_

A stronger flame started to burn on his forehead as the man's black-clad gloves changed its color to blood red, its normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem now covered with an X as Tsuna furrowed his brows, about to use his Vongola Gear.

_"Tsuna, wait!"_ A familiar voice called out to the Vongola Boss and instantly, everyone turned their attention to the speaker who was hidden under the shadows.

"_Who are you and how do you know Sawada's name?" _Ryohei asked cautiously while he and Lambo moved to rejoin Tsuna to protect him from the unknown voice.

"_Maa, maa Senpai, of course I know Tsuna's name!"_ The voice chuckled with amusement and Tsuna's eye widened as he saw the speaker step out of Number Four with another person in tow.

"_Yo-You are…!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Rennervate: It was officially renamed by Rowling, used to be Ennervate.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival at Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh and I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. **_This is speaking in Japanese** while **_this is in English_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Arrival at Grimmauld Place<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo-You are…!" <em>

Tsuna could not believe his eyes. In front of him were their client, Harry Potter and his Rain Guardian, who was unharmed. No… Was that a trick? Yamamoto was unconscious and right behind him wasn't he?

The brunette hastily turned around, confirming his thoughts as Yamamoto's body was still on the ground. So… why did another Yamamoto appear in front of him?

Unless he was an imposter!

Tsuna frowned as he turned back to see his Rain Guardian still smiling at him. He knew that something was amiss but his Hyper Intuition told him otherwise; it told him that the man together with Harry was the real deal.

And the only way to get to the bottom of the truth was to test him.

"_Recite the role of the Vongola Rain Guardian."_ Tsuna said calmly, knowing that the real Yamamoto would be able to give him the answer. He gave a smile of relief as he was right, the man in front of him was truly the one and only Yamamoto Takeshi.

_"To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away."_ Yamamoto recited confidently, ending with his signature laugh and a victory sign, the exact same actions he made before he set of, fully assuring the Vongola Boss.

"_Yamamoto, you're alright!" _Tsuna walked forward towards the said man and the two of them exchanged a hit with their arms, making an X.

As Harry watched, he also let out a smile upon seeing the brunette approach Yamamoto. Although he could not understand a single word that was said, he could vaguely decipher the story through the two's eyes. Through their actions, Harry could tell that Decimo was truly worried about Yamamoto and was completely relieved to see his friend in whole with no visible injuries.

"_Sorry 'bout that scare Tsuna!"_

"Oi! What are you muttering about? State your agenda!" The sudden growl pulled them back to the current situation and turning back, Tsuna saw the wizards pointing their wands at them.

"Polyjuice potion eh? Very smart usage to confuse us but you can't fool me!" Moody deduced, putting one and one together while his magical eye whizzed through and forth from the body on the ground to Yamamoto. Obviously perturbed by the 'impersonator's' presence, he swiftly approached the Mafioso while Harry whipped out his wand. "Harry, get away from them!"

At the call of his name, Harry paused. That voice, why did it sound so familiar?

"_Stand back! They might attack any second!"_ Tsuna held out his arm, the flame on his forehead burning as ferocious as ever while Yamamoto cocked his head in confusion.

"W-Wait! I know these people!" Harry pressed the man's arm down as he tried to make his way towards the group of wizards. He would recognize that gruffly voice anywhere – he just heard it last year and plus the blue eye on his face, that had to be his teacher in person! His eyes did not linger for long as they roamed to the next wizard beside Moody, receiving another surprise. "P-Professor Moody? W-What are you doing here? P-Professor Lupin too?"

"_W-Why do you keep moving towards them? Wait! Y-Yamamoto!"_ Tsuna felt strong arms wrapping around his body, constricting his movements. He turned his head to see his Rain Guardian restraining him, shocked and confused at his actions. _"Wh-What are you doing?"_

"_Yamamoto! What are you doing?"_ Ryohei yelled while Lambo looked on worriedly. ("What are they doing?" Tonks whispered to her neighbor who gave a shrug.)

"_Tsuna, stop struggling! Tsuna! Didn't you hear him? Harry knows these people!"_ Yamamoto hissed, using almost all his strength to restrain the man who was struggling against his grip.

"_H-Huh?" _Tsuna froze_. _

"_How could you not know what they were talking about?" _The swordsman asked, his hold slackening when the brunette had stopped struggling. As though lightning has struck him, Yamamoto suddenly realized the reason. Pointing towards the X-Headphone, he asked,_ "Wait, you… you didn't switch on the translator did you?"_

"…_I… didn't." _Tsuna covered his eyes upon realizing as well. No wonder he felt like he had forgotten something. Flicking the switch on his headphone, the brunette sighed as he could finally comprehend what the others were talking about.

"It seems like they had a little conflict amongst themselves and now they have somehow resolved it in a matter of split seconds… How do they do that?" Tonks mumbled to Moody who rolled both his magical eye and his normal eye. Not knowing of the attire the Vongola were wearing, she remarked, "Do all Muggles wear clothes like that? I didn't know that Harry made friends like them here."

"Plus that man, he didn't look like he was going to attack Harry. In fact, that action he made just now seems to be more like protecting him," Lupin observed, unaware that Tsuna was able to understand English now.

"Because we are," The brunette announced suddenly, much to the surprise of the whispering wizards.

"Oh, now they talk English? What fascinating Muggles these people are!" Arthur exclaimed as he returned to the group, with Kingsley slumping at his side, injured but nevertheless conscious.

"Yes, my apologies. It appeared that I had not switched my translator on when I first arrived in England. My sincerest apologies as I regret for my earlier behavior and attack." Tsuna bowed slightly as Ryohei and Lambo, confused at the action, followed suit upon seeing him do so.

"Putting the misunderstandings aside, although our client seems to know you, I must ask you officially. Are you, or are you not our ally?" Decimo asked seriously, his light-golden eyes scanning the group.

"If you are talking about protecting Harry, then yes, we are your ally. But who are you people anyway? Who sent you here?" Lupin returned the questions.

"Now that I'm assured that you're friendly, I see no need to hide our identity. We are from the Vongola Family and I am Sa- Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna corrected himself as he remembered the different culture of names in England, "the tenth generation Boss and also the current acting Boss. Our services to protect Harry Potter were engaged by this man called Dumbledore."

"By Dumbledore? He didn't tell us about it…" A wizard mumbled as the others whispered among themselves.

It looks like they are all unaware of the plan the man had prepared, Tsuna thought as he wondered why. Shouldn't the plan be discussed with everyone involved first?

"The Mafia huh?" Moody said, recognizing the Vongola's name. He remembered the days where the feud between their world and the Mafia was apparent and that 'all Mafioso was born evil' phrase was instilled with each passing of generations. "Maybe that's why Dumbledore didn't want to tell us about his plan in the first place, since some of us might still hate the Mafia for taking their family away…"

Hearing the wizard, Tsuna nodded. "I'm sorry for what the previous Bosses have done in the past, but that's all going to change under me. I will set things right and restore peace between our worlds."

Harry could feel a certain aura emitting from the young man, something that was fitting of a true Boss and he knew, he knew that Tsuna would be the one to keep his words.

"I know that many of you here still do not trust us for fear that we may be the enemies, I understand in this world full of danger," Decimo stated the thoughts of the wizards present, "But I assure you that my words are honorable. So do you agree to work together with us, friends of Dumbledore?" He asked as he outstretched his palm.

Looking around and seeing that no one was about to step out, Lupin took the initiative. He stepped out and glanced at the other wizards for consent – some were willing and some were not, but the ultimate decision landed with Harry.

The man looked at Harry and instantly getting the signal, the boy nodded, giving his consent. Smiling, the Auror took Tsuna's hand into his own.

"The Order of the Phoenix accepts the deal, Mr. Sawada." Lupin said with a smile and Tsuna returned one. Now that he was sure that Harry would not be in danger at any time soon, the Boss closed his eyes and allowed his HDWM to die out.

"You know, you can call me Tsuna. I feel more at ease that way." The brunette smiled humbly, a totally different personality blowing over him.

"See? I told you he looked different from before and I was right!" The silver-haired wizard whispered to his neighbor who was staring at Tsuna with much curiosity while Tsuna chuckled.

"Let me introduce you to my team mate. This man here is Takeshi Yamamoto," The Boss said and Yamamoto made a friendly wave at the introduction.

"My name is Remus Lupin. Clockwise around," Lupin pointed as he introduced, "This is Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt and lastly, Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only." The man quickly added in upon seeing the annoyed face of the woman.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora…" She muttered under her breath, the color of her hair changing from her usual violet to crimson red to show her irritation. The others shook their heads while the Vongola looked at her, amazed and wondering how she did it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tsuna and Yamamoto replied politely together as they greeted the wizards.

"Mr. Yamamoto?" Mr. Weasley asked and Yamamoto hastily turned to the speaker, slightly surprised at the odd formality he received. "Do you mind telling us how can you be in two places at once?" The redhead pointed uneasily at the other Yamamoto, where Ryohei was examining the body cautiously.

"Oh that? That body there was an illusion. It was made in the midst of a battle with some unknown people I fought just now." The man said as the body faded into nothingness the moment he decided that it was time to reveal everything. "I swapped with the illusion when I was using Rolling Rain. The smoke that was produced with the spells was the perfect camouflage for me to be substituted."

– _Flashback – _

"_Shigure Soen Ryu, Defensive Stance Two, Rolling Rain!" Several water waves swirled around Yamamoto, protecting him from the incoming attacks. The spells that hit the water walls were instantly cooled down, with smoke created in its wake._

"_Damn. These guys are actually quite strong. And I still have not recovered all my energy from the fight with the black flying creatures." The Rain Guardian thought as he heard the werewolf taunt him. "This defense mechanism isn't going to last forever. I have to think of a way quick to defeat him and get Harry out of here!"_

_Suddenly, fog started to swirl in front of him and the man was shocked. Did they breach his defence that fast?_

_Yamamoto's eyes narrowed but soon widened as the fog began to gather at one spot, as though someone was controlling it. A vague shape semi-materialized and it was apparent that help had arrived at the right moment._

"_A tough fight you have there, don't you? Well, that's for sure; these Snatchers were handpicked by me to come here… But how unfortunate… as much as I would like for them to kill you and eradicate the Vongola, you still have a job to do and I have a duty to fulfill as well. Make full use of my illusion, Vongola Rain Guardian. Kufufufu~"_

– _End Flashback – _

"After that, all I had to do was to sneak my way out under the illusion cover and return to Harry's side for additional protection just in case the illusion failed to defeat the enemies – which it almost did if not for the fact that the enemy used underhand tricks." Yamamoto pouted as he recalled watching that attack from Harry's bedroom window.

"Needless to say, if these people hadn't arrived, I really dread to see what would happen to the illusion." He shuddered at the thought while the wizards nodded their heads, finally understanding how the body came to exist.

"I'm relieved that nothing bad happened to you Yamamoto." Tsuna patted the said man's shoulder.

'No wonder I felt that sinking sensation just now… Mukuro was indeed close by. I was right in sending him in as a spy; he's definitely resourceful enough to deal with these hiccups,' he thought.

"Hold on a sec," Mr. Weasley interrupted as he was unclear, "How did you manage to make an illusion? You don't have wands, and I'm pretty sure no one could create illusions on their own, not without having a magical status…"

"Oh how wrong you are…" Tsuna mumbled softly that only Yamamoto could hear while the latter tried to hold in his chuckle. "Let's just say we have contacts that will appear when in need."

"Alright, enough of this small talk already," Moody cut into the conversation, "We're behind schedule and the sun is rising soon. Harry, go get your belongings! Tonks! Help him with it; we've wasted too much time and we need to rush." He barked at the Auror who huffed at the rude tone but nevertheless complied.

"We're leaving? To where? The Burrow?" Harry asked as he was ushered back into the house to pack his belongings.

"No. Somewhere else." Was the reply.

After the two had left, an awkward silence lingered in the atmosphere as the wizards and the Vongola did not know what to say. Noticing how uncomfortable they were feeling, Lupin decided to break the ice.

"Say, Mr. Sawada, you have not introduced your two other members there. They have been waiting for you for quite some time now." The ex-Professor nudged his head towards Ryohei and Lambo who were waiting idly for Tsuna at the side of the street.

Turning to them, Tsuna scratched his head as he signaled for the two to come over; to tell the truth, he had momentarily forgotten about them as they were being unusually silent.

"Yamamoto," The brunette requested of the Rain Guardian. Knowing what he meant, the man met the other Guardians in the middle of the road and mumbled something to them. A few seconds later, the Sasagawa could be seen touching the side of his head impatiently while the cow-child was digging into his thick and curly hair furiously, searching for something in the process.

"How did that kid manage to keep candies in his head?" One of the wizards asked as several candies dropped out of Lambo's hair.

"Well, let me introduce them to you now. This man is Ryohei Sasagawa and the little one's Lambo." Tsuna grinned as the Vongola returned to the Boss' side while the Advanced Guards exchanged introductions.

Nodding to the others, Tsuna bowed slightly as he excused himself. "Excuse me please; I have a call to make. You guys have a nice chat with them alright?" He smiled before he left.

As the brunette waited for the communicator to connect, he lightly tapped his chin, watching his Guardians mingle with the group. Lambo was pulling out various electronics and sweets from his hair, much to the surprise of a red-haired man who was looking absolutely delighted at the sight of Muggle inventions. Ryohei was talking to a silver-haired wizard (Dedalus Diggle was it?), shouting something about an octopus head while Yamamoto was laughing and agreeing with it.

The edges of Tsuna's lips curled upwards. Come to think of it, that wizard really looked like a certain man that they knew. Oh, speak of the devil; that man had just connected with him.

"_Hello? Gokudera-kun? Yes, I'm fine. We've met up with Yamamoto as well as some of the wizards under Dumbledore-san. I expect that we'll be following them as they have plans to move Harry Potter. I'll inform you guys when we reach there."_

"_Hai. Oh and Tenth, I've received a letter which stated that we are to get to this place in London and encased together in it was a small note that wrote an address and that it was to be of utmost importance. I handed it to Reborn and Chrome but the both of them are unable to find illusions hidden in it. I suspect that it was from the other world."_

"_A note huh? What does it say?"_ Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"_It states 'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London'."_ Gokudera read out the slip of paper, confused at what to do next. _"There's nothing else on it."_

"_This is weird." _Tsuna said as he pondered on the possibilities. _"Wait. Order of the Phoenix? I think that it was what the wizard said when he shook my hand. So that place is their Headquarters…"_

"_What! He shook your hand? How could you let him shake your hand? He's nowhere compared to you Tenth!"_ The Storm Guardian argued as he grinded his teeth. The wizards were not of the same high-ranking position as his Boss was and should already be bowing to him, not shaking his prized hand as equals!

"_Cool it Gokudera-kun, we have to follow their cultures while we're on their land." _Decimo said. _"For now, I want you to keep that note with you at all times. Don't ever lose it; it is definitely important and I have a feeling that it's enchanted. The rest of you prepare and set out to that destination immediately. Keep in contact and I shall see you soon. One last thing, remember to switch the translator on when you leave; I don't want any more misunderstandings to arise due to miscommunications."_

"_Any more misunderstandings? Tenth, did something happen to you while you were there?"_ Gokudera asked worriedly while cursing at the disrespect that the people there might have given him.

"_It's nothing serious really! Oh and Reborn will be here too right?" _

"_Hai he's already napping in our jet."_

"_Okay got that. Try to reach here ASAP."_

"_Understood."_ The Storm Guardian ended and turned to the rest of the Guardians, who were already in standby mode. They double-checked that they were prepared, checking their Vongola Gears while Hibari merely yawned with boredom.

_"Everything checked? Alright let's head out! To England! The Tenth has already met up with some of the wizards and would most likely be meeting the rest soon." _Gokudera informed._  
><em>

"…_Wait." _Chrome shyly asked as she looked around for a certain Guardian._ "Where is Lambo?"_

"_Tch. That stupid cow… Ignore him, we'll leave him out; I'm sure that the Tenth wouldn't want to involve the kid."_ The Storm Guardian nodded as they made their way towards the family jet.

* * *

><p>"Does Harry really need to take that long to pack his stuff?" A moody Moody grumbled, unhappy with the delay in the schedule. "Finally they're out. What took you so long?" He limped towards Harry and Tonks who just emerged from the house.<p>

"Harry's stuff was all over the place; we had to search high and low for them!" The witch said while Harry scratched his head sheepishly.

"We're all set to go. You Vongola will be following us?" The old Auror asked Tsuna who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Wait, Alastor. We have a problem now." Lupin looked up to the dark sky which had a faint tinge of orange in it. "We can't fly out now. The sun is about to rise soon and I doubt we'll manage to reach back without being spotted. I'm positive that Harry would fall into deeper trouble if he was spotted riding on a flying broom under the mere sight of Muggles."

"Drats now we're stuck here… We can't use Side-Along Apparation with Harry either; the Ministry will most likely use that as another chance to frame Harry for using Magic." Tonks thought aloud, as Moody gave a snort of annoyance.

"I say we walk there! There's no time to lose. We're supposed to head back just in time for the meeting!" Moody proposed as several unhappy faces emerged while Harry looked down guiltily. It was all because of him that they would have to resort to such tiring means to get back.

"A-Ano, I have an idea. I flew here in a jet and I guess it would be big enough to house us all if we squeeze, so if it's fine with you, we can use that." Yamamoto interrupted the discussion good-naturedly and looked at Tsuna who agreed with him as well. At least it was better than walking there where Harry would be exposed to all sorts of danger on the way.

"What do you say Harry?" Mr. Weasley turned to the boy and asked for his decision. "It's your call." He said kindly.

Looking around the group, Harry saw many uncertain faces that showed that they still do not fully trust the group. True enough, it would only take a day to break ties while a few years to mend them, Harry knew that. However, the boy thought of what Yamamoto had done for him as he glanced at the Rain Guardian then at Tsuna and his other Guardians; that man had sacrificed his life just to protect him even though they were not related at all!

Plus the absolute trust that Yamamoto gave to the brunette, it would not be a mistake to put faith in him as well. Making his mind, the boy decided.

"I trust them fully."

Smiling, Lupin gave a nod to signify that they would accept the offer. "Thank you for your kind offer, Mr. Sawada and Mr. Yamamoto."

"Let's go then? I believe that my jet descended at around… that direction." Yamamoto pointed towards a forest of trees far off in the distance.

However, it then appeared that the Rain Guardian had absolutely no clue on where to go next after they made their way towards that direction. They entered the forest and walked around in circles, much to the confusion of the Decimo. How was Yamamoto sure that his jet was parked inside of the forest and not somewhere else?

"Oi Yamamoto! Where did you extremely park your jet?" Ryohei asked his friend who simply smiled and gave a shrug.

"I don't know Senpai! The last thing I told it to was to find somewhere to land so it should be around an open area!" Yamamoto rubbed his neck.

"Open area? Then why are we walking in a forest? I am extremely confused!"

"No-Good Tsuna! I'm hungry! I want to eat chocolate and cake!" Lambo whimpered, tugging on the man's suit while Tsuna merely dragged the boy as he followed.

"Soon, Lambo, soon! Don't pull my sleeve; I can't walk properly when you're doing that and you're going to spoil it if you continue to do it. I don't want Reborn to chase after me for spoiling the suit Leon painstakingly made for us."

"These guys, they don't look like themselves now, I mean, look at their attitudes and such! Are you sure they are the ones we fought just now? And most importantly, are you sure they're professionals?" Tonks asked as she watched the child continue his childish antics.

"Mind your own business Tonks. I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us everything when we get back." Moody increased his speed and limped towards Yamamoto.

"Boy! How much longer do we need to walk?"

"Uhm… To be honest I'm not sure." The Rain Guardian replied and Moody was about to flare up before…

"Oh I found it!" Yamamoto announced proudly as they appeared in an open area inside the forest. However, everyone frowned as they saw nothing in front of him. Spinning around to declare his transport, the swordsman laughed upon seeing the annoyed faces of the group behind him, thinking that they were being taken for a ride.

"My jet is a stealth aircraft, hidden by Rain Flames and only Jirou is able to sniff it out." He explained. No wonder he was that confident – so Yamamoto was being guided by his Rain Dog, Tsuna thought.

"Who's Jirou?" A witch asked her friend but totally clueless like she was, he shrugged.

"Right now, don't blink an eye." Yamamoto focused his resolve into his Vongola Gear, his chest lighted up with brilliant blue flames.

"H-H-Hey! Are you alright? You just caught fi- WOW!" Shocked, Mr. Weasley asked but he cut himself off as he watched with awe. As though an Invisibility Cloak was pulled off, a magnificent blue jet just appeared out of nowhere, surprising the wizards.

The door of the jet slid open as Yamamoto approached his jet, enabling entrance towards the private transport. "Don't worry about it Weasley-san, I can't be hurt by my own flames." He assured the man who was mesmerized by the jet. He outstretched his hands and examined the jet, sliding his palms on the exterior of the transport and feeling the touch of it on his skin, in which Yamamoto found that scene to be familiar but he could not remember when he saw it.

"So this is a Muggle transport! How exquisite! I'm so going to enjoy this ride!"

The swordsman laughed cheerfully at the man before he bent his head slightly, allowing Tsuna to enter the jet first. The brunette gave an awkward smile as he walked in and approached the leather seat– he was still not used to being treated so respectfully but in front of strangers, it had to be done to signify his authority.

"Now then, come on in! Didn't you say you have a schedule to follow?" Yamamoto grinned as he looked at the still gaping crowd, Lambo looking very excited as he jumped into the jet and scanned around.

"Ne ne! Do I also have my own jet?"

"Of course you do, but you'll only get it after you finish your education." Yamamoto laughed at the child before ushering him in gently. "Hurry up and enter; don't block the way."

One by one, the wizards entered the jet, all amazed at the plain yet powerful design of the aircraft with the exception of a single wizard. Skeptical, Moody's magical eye scanned the entire transport for any suspicious items that might prove to be dangerous to him.

"Don't pay him any heed; he's always like this, always suspicious at everything." Seeing Yamamoto staring at the Auror confusedly, Lupin whispered to him, explaining about the wizard's weird habits.

Yamamoto laughed it off before he asked a serious question. "So where do you want to go?"

Tsuna watched Moody dig through the pockets of his fur coat, drawing out something in his hand. It turned out to be a slip of parchment.

"Here, memorize it quickly before I burn it. If it lands in the hands of someone else's the consequences might be dire." The Auror said as it was passed around from Harry to the rest of the Vongola. He then set fire to it using his wand, destroying the message while the brunette confirmed of the note's significance – he let out a silent relief that he had thankfully instructed his Storm Guardian to treat the paper with utmost priority.

"Okay then, grab on tight to the handles." Yamamoto announced as Harry hastily grabbed on to one. "Here we go!"

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

At the name of the destination, the screens blinked and showed the shortest possible route there. The jet vibrated and its engine roared to life, charging flames in preparation to take off.

* * *

><p>"There! See that building there? We've reached the Headquarters!" Tonks pointed to the building and said it cheerfully. Instantly, the experienced Auror berated her for her carelessness.<p>

"Don't make me use _Silencio_ on you!" Moody threatened as his magical eye zoomed around warily. "Don't just reveal our whereabouts! How did you even pass your Auror's test when you can't keep your mouth shut at the appropriate time?"

"But it was you who took me under your wing…" The witch mumbled, her hair turning blue to reflect her current mood in which the others laughed.

"Maa, our engineers have it all under consideration. The jets are enhanced to be more like fighter jets so really, you can say whatever you want and no one would be able to eavesdrop on you."

"What kind of engineers are they? These seem pretty high tech!" Harry asked, surprised at the technology of the jet. "Do you have something like a Time Turner? Nah, it can't be. A Time Turner can only bring you back to the past…"

"Well, you could say that time-travelling is a factor." Tsuna laughed as he was reminded of Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka. That was how they went to the future to get more advanced information.

"By the way, that's some cool magic you have there." He commented to Tonks, amazed at her ability to change the color of her hair at will and the witch grinned ecstatically, switching the color once again to bright yellow, much to the passion of a certain boxer.

"That's not really counted as magic; it's something that I was born with!" She answered happily.

"Okay, we're going to land. Be sure to hold on to something." Yamamoto announced and soon, the jet descended.

Alright, here we are." Moody stepped out of the transport first, leading the way towards an old building while the Rain Guardian hid his jet once again. Looking at the houses, Harry and the Vongola searched for number twelve, but weird enough, there was no number twelve! The numbers went according from number nine, ten, eleven but it suddenly skipped to thirteen.

It was as though number twelve did not exist at all.

"But where's –?" Harry made to speak but Lupin interrupted him.

"Think about what you've just memorized just now." The man said quietly and the moment everyone thought, a battered door emerged in between eleven and thirteen, pushing its neighbors apart as it tried to make its way out.

Shocked at the huge tremor, Harry turned to look at the Muggles living in number eleven. The shadows were still doing what they were doing and it was as if they haven't felt anything, even though he had experienced a tremor comparable to an earthquake.

"Come on, hurry!" Moody growled as he prodded Harry in the back, pushing him towards the door while the other wizards made their way quietly up the worn stone steps. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Instantly, they could hear many loud, metallic clicks as the security unlocked and the door creaked open, the insides a total darkness.

Tsuna was surprised. That was a hell lot of locks for an old door but that should be expected, since it was their Headquarters. However, what made him think was how could a simple house like this be their Headquarters? Shouldn't it be bigger and better furnished?

Shaking his head, Tsuna got rid of his thoughts – perhaps they were satisfied with a clean layout, plus he might be getting too used to the huge building back in Italy that led to the thought that every other Headquarters would be as large as theirs.

As Harry was ushered into the house, Tsuna spoke up, "I would like to wait out here for a while for the rest of my family to arrive so please, ignore our presence for the time being."

"Are you sure? You could wait inside; it's much warmer." Kingsley said but the Boss politely declined.

"It's fine. Please, do patch up yourself. I'm really sorry for giving you such a hard blow back then." The young man apologized as he eyed the scratches on his face and his tattered robes.

Although uncertain as they were supposed to make their guests comfortable, the wizard retreated into the house when Moody urged him to.

"I'll stay out here with you people in case trouble starts brewing." The Auror said as he sat on the pedestal steps. Shrugging as he didn't mind, Tsuna moved to sit beside the wizard, watching the rest of his Guardians chat work-unrelated conversations, something they had not done in a long, long time.

About an hour and a half passed and yet, there was still no sign of the other Guardians. Lambo had been complaining of boredom and kept urging Yamamoto and Ryohei to play with him. Entertaining the child, the two of them agreed and they began to play tag.

Tsuna grinned at the scene. Ever since he officially took over the position of Boss, the entire Tenth generation had to move to Italy as there was where their core Headquarters were. Tsuna knew that the cow-child had been feeling lonely but he had masked it well. This time, was finally the time to let the child feel the freedom he once had.

"Gyahahahaha!" Lambo's laughs could be heard as the trio ran around, with the older two occasionally pretending to lose to accommodate to the child. It was as though they were back in Japan, without a single worry in the world.

"Should I tell them to keep it down? I'm afraid that they'll draw attention to the neighbors living around here." Tsuna asked Moody who shook his head.

"I've cast a spell around this area so they can even shout as loud as they want; no one will be able to hear them." The gnarled man said while the Vongola smiled, returning to seeing his friends play.

Tsuna really enjoyed the sight of his friends playing and letting loose, his innocent brown eyes keeping watch on his Guardians. Moody was of course, observing the man and boy was he astounded by the huge change in them. A few hours ago, these people were all so ready to kill to protect their friends but now, they were so free, totally no trace of them ever being related to the Mafia business.

Most importantly, this Vongola Boss, he seemed to be the easy-going and naive type of person but somehow, he also possessed a certain strong leadership trait and that surprised the Auror. It was so similar to the boy, so similar to Harry.

All of a sudden, Moody's magical eye started to swirl uncontrollably as it felt a strange presence – his eye had caught on to something but the wizard couldn't pinpoint the exact position due to a disturbance of some kind.

"Darn! There's someone here but it's producing something that's interfering with my eye. Be on the alert Vongola." The gnarled man growled and stood up quickly but he ceased all movements when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head shot towards the person to ask him why he did so until he saw Tsuna's calm and smiling face, as though assuring him that everything was fine.

Without giving an explanation, Decimo made his way towards the three Guardians who were staring at a spot near the trees cautiously, having picked up the small ripple in the calm air there. Nodding to them, Tsuna grinned as he put out his hands in a welcoming gesture, greeting… a blank space?

"Welcome to England! I hope that your trip was fine?"

In an instant, purple mist erupted out from nowhere in front of Tsuna, revealing the faces of several people who were standing there as the protective illusion was taken off. Watching closely, Moody could see that the newly-arrived group comprised of three adults and an infant, all wearing the same suits the Vongola Boss was wearing. Needless to say, the remaining members of the Tenth generation had arrived.

"Being able to detect us accurately even with a Class-S illusion, you've improved Dame-Tsuna! Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted while the said Boss pretended to be humble, shaking off the praise. Moody almost choked as he saw the infant; his blue eye would have dropped out of his socket if not for the fact that it was tied tightly to his head. How could they involve a baby in the Mafia?

"Tenth." Gokudera's eyes watered a little as he took in the sight of his beloved Boss.

"Boss." Chrome acknowledged Tsuna while she glanced around protectively. She gripped her trident tighter uneasily as she felt that they were being watched by someone. Little did she know that the culprit was just that close to her.

"Mmm." Was all Hibari said as he looked around his surroundings, uninterested.

"Guys! You've made it!" Yamamoto, together with Ryohei and Lambo, ran towards the newly-arrived members and greeted them enthusiastically. Lambo rushed towards Chrome, whom he had bonded well over the years and gave her a warm hug while the Arcobaleno jumped to his usual spot on Yamamoto's shoulder and rested on it.

"You stupid cow! Why are you here?" Gokudera spotted the Lightning Guardian and grabbed the tuff of his hair lightly while interrogating him. The child slapped the man's hand and tried to wriggle out of his grip, sticking his tongue out playfully and mocking at the Storm Guardian. Boys would always be boys – despite the two of them growing closer as they grew up over the years, they would revert to their old childish selves and start insulting one another once in a while.

"Nyahahahaha! Baka-Dera! The only thing now that matters most is that you arrived later than the Great Lambo-sama! You're so slow like a snail!" Lambo laughed while Gokudera fumed.

"Why you insolent brat!" The silver-haired started to mock strangle the child while the other Guardians laughed at their actions.

"Alright, alright. Calm down now." Tsuna laughed as he broke up the 'fight'. "I believe that all of you made it here okay?" He asked, scanning the faces of his Guardians. True, they seemed slightly tired from the rushed journey but nonetheless fine.

Tsuna was glad to see his Family safe and sound as everyone gave him a smile before they returned to their conversations. Gokudera was now quarrelling with Ryohei, calling each other by their old names while Yamamoto was laughing along; an annoyed Hibari was standing far away from them, his eyes darting toward the group frequently for making too much noise.

Chucking, Tsuna then looked at Reborn who gave him a nod, implying that he was doing well before the man turned to speak to Chrome, who was listening to Lambo telling her all about his adventures.

"…Chrome? Thank Mukuro for me would you?" He requested, making Chrome look confused. Nevertheless, the Mist Guardian agreed to pass on the message when she had the chance to telepath with him.

'Mukuro? Who's that?' Moody took note of the name when the Boss mentioned his name in passing as he slowly approached them; he was trying to learn more, feeling that the brunette was keeping something from them.

"Er hem." The wizard coughed to remind the Vongola that he was still there but it was apparent that no one heard him as the conversations continued.

"Done reunion yet?" Mad-Eye Moody asked loudly this time and finally got their attention. However at the same time, he had also brought himself a little trouble for appearing so suddenly.

Instantly, Chrome swung her trident in an arc upon realizing that they had been sneaked up on and thankfully from the years of training, the Auror managed to dodge the attack quickly; Gokudera's reaction was to whip out several sticks of dynamites from God-knows-where-he-hid-those, preparing to hurl them at the wizard but he was stopped by Yamamoto just in time – the man had reacted quickly and began blowing out the fire that the Storm Guardian had lit in his weapons rapidly.

"Baseball freak, what are you doing? Stop interrupting my attack!" Gokudera shouted as he lighted up his sticks again but Yamamoto had expected that and continued to blow out the fire. He did not even realize that they had company and the Hurricane Bomb berated himself inwardly for not taking extra caution in an unknown territory.

Hibari examined the scars on Moody's face and his body tingled with excitement. He brandished his tonfa and approached the wizard, smiling. "You look strong. Fight me." The former prefect demanded.

"Enough!" Tsuna ordered, his eyes hidden behind his long fringe and instantly the Guardians backed down, some huffing in annoyance and irritation while Moody stared at the sight. The Vongola was full of surprises it seemed. Reading the Auror's thoughts, Reborn leaked a smirk; he had taught Tsuna well in his leadership skills.

"This person is Alastor Moody, one of the acquaintances of our client. I had made myself clear before we even set off; behave yourselves! We're guests in this country." Decimo reminded them.

Everyone remained silent as their Boss' words reached their ears. They gave a small apologetic bow – Hibari merely looked the other way, refusing to do it while Gokudera did it reluctantly to give Tsuna face.

Awkwardly, Moody spoke up once again before he limped towards the door of the Headquarters, inviting the group in. "If you would, please try to keep your the noise down to a minimum."

Nodding his head, Tsuna glanced at Reborn and inclined his head slightly. Following the Auror, the Vongola finally took their first step into Grimmauld place, ready to face the one who had sought for their assistance despite the never-ending hate between their worlds.


	7. Chapter 7: History Revealed

****Warning: There might be some case of OoC-ness and my timeline could be slightly confusing but I did some research and they seem to fit. If it doesn't make sense, well, I've warned you...****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. In addition, I might be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. **_This is speaking in Japanese _**while** this is in English**_**. **_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: History Revealed<p>

* * *

><p>"You imbecile! Biting the hand that fed you, you really don't know your limits do you?" Umbridge pointed her wand at a certain beat-up werewolf, torturing it till it bled from the attacks.<p>

Fenrir Greyback winced with pain as his body twitched involuntarily, trying to recover from the injuries. Although he could access to his werewolf abilities even though he was still in his human form, the continuous attacks that the witch had inflicted on him proved to be too much for this body to handle. The Undersecretary pranced around the bleeding body, glaring at it with disgust as she walked towards a whimpering man who knelt at the side of the room, cradling his arm in pain.

"Are you alright?" The witch asked of the man's condition softly, her hands slowly reaching out to him but upon hearing the man groan in pain, she withdrew it with sympathy.

"H-He broke my arm when I was about to force Harry Potter to perform magic… A-And the others, h-he killed them!" The man stuttered as he gripped his arm tighter to try to ease the pain while sweat dripped down his face.

Umbridge cooed the man as she tried to soothe him. Her eyes narrowing now, she then stood up and circled the werewolf once more, throwing Cruciatus Curses at him as she spoke. "Fenrir Greyback, how disappointing you are to the Dark Lord. How wrong was I to have even trusted you. We had never once treated you as part of us even though you were presented a Death Eater's cloak because to us, you're just a mere tool to use to get to Harry Potter."

"N-No, i-it wasn't the c-case! It w-was –!"

"Shut up! You have no right to talk to me, you half-breed!" The witch used a last Unforgivable Curse and the werewolf gave a howl before lying motionless on the ground, having fainted. Giving a tut, she returned to the man's side and checked on his wounds.

"Hush, hush Leonardo. I might not be specialized in healing spells but this is the least I could do for you." Umbridge spoke gently as she repaired the Italian's arm. "It's not a perfect job but bear with it until Lucius arrives; I'm sure he'll be able to figure out of a way to heal you without alerting the authorities."

"…Urgh…" That was what Leonardo could only manage to say before he felt the pain easing and slipped into unconsciousness.

"You have served me well, even though our plan was thwarted by this creature. I'll see to it that you get what you deserve for your efforts, dear Leonardo." The witch mumbled as she positioned the man to be leaning on the wall as he rested.

"But for now, I have a matter that requires my immediate attention." Umbridge cast the Hover Charm and levitated Fenrir who groaned slightly. "For you Greyback, you'll be receiving your payment for your betrayal to the Dark Lord. Did I ever mention that I really hate half-breeds?" She smiled widely as she brought the werewolf with her on her way out.

"I'll be back soon. Rest well!" The Undersecretary said and left the room. Not soon later, a loud explosion occurred before a sudden silence was heard and Leonardo Lippi leaked a callous grin on his face as he slept.

It had been a tiring day for him, having to take out all the eyewitnesses at one go. And he didn't have to think of a way to get rid of the werewolf – all had been done by Umbridge herself. One step further.

He was one step closer to taking control of the situation.

* * *

><p>The alternate clanking of Moody's wooden leg sounded as he walked through the dark and dusty corridor of Grimmauld Place. As the Vongola walked in, they surveyed the place and shocked to find it unfitting of an area for discussion. The portraits on the wall were slanted and their outer glass had shattered, which was not at all respectful for the painted. The walls were slightly covered with moss that half-hidden the long cracks on them. Even the floor was not of a better condition – with each step they took, the wooden ground gave a loud creak, threatening to break if one put too much weight on it.<p>

"This place is utterly in the ruins! How do they expect the Tenth to stay here? These people are disrespecting the Tenth." The Storm Guardian muttered under his breath, his face cringing with disgust as Tsuna remained silent. No, he did not think that he was being disrespected but he could not deny the fact that this place definitely needed some repairing and cleaning up.

"The meeting area is at the end of this corridor," Moody informed softly as he moved past a certain trio who were standing at the top of the stairs and watching them. The Auror strolled past the group, not looking at them but Harry knew better – his magical eye was definitely keeping an eye on them.

"Who are those behind Mad-Eye? They look like those Muggle you see outside." Harry's friend asked as he pointed rudely at the Vongola. He quickly withdrew it as he received a slap from a bushy-haired girl, indicating that he should not do that.

"Ronald! Honestly, you're such a manners idiot." The girl sighed in exasperation before returning to look at the newcomers. "I agree that they look like Muggles, judging from their attire; those suits make them look like they're some mafia bodyguards or something but it shouldn't be, since they're given access into the Order." She commented, shaking her head as she thought.

"No Hermione, they are Muggles! I know it because I've talked to one of them before, the one who's carrying the long package on his shoulder!" Harry nudged his friend who looked confused. Why would Muggles be here in the first place?

"Huh? How is it possible…?"

"I don't know how that's possible, 'Mione. I only know that one of them is looking at us now!" Ron whispered hastily as the other two turned their attention towards a man who was looking at them. Unlike the other Guardians who ignored them since they did not know Harry, Yamamoto acknowledged his presence and gave him and his friends a smile.

"Harry, is it just me or did that man just smile at you?" Hermione asked uncertainly as she watched Yamamoto pick up his pace and caught up with the others behind a brunette.

"Y-Yeah, we know each other. He was the one who saved me from the Dementors," The boy replied while Ron was amazed.

"Bloody hell! Saved by a Muggle? What kind of people are they?" He asked.

"Takeshi – that guy just now," Harry added upon seeing their confused faces, "he told me that he was from the Mafia while we had a small chat."

"Wait, Mafia? Blimey! And my dad once told me that we and the Mafia were always at war with one another, due to some reasons long ago!" The redhead said before he pointed yet again. "So does it mean that man there is something like their leader?"

Harry followed the direction of the finger towards and nodded in affirmation.

"Pfft, that man seems weak though." Ron added while Harry shook his head, wanting to refute but Hermione had beat him to it.

"Looks aren't everything Ron! You look like a pretty good wizard but in actual fact, you aren't," The Muggle-Born argued while the said boy rolled his eyes, opening and closing his mouth in a mock impersonation.

"I've read it in a book and it apparently stated that it was due to a fact that made our worlds estranged. The Mafia accused us of stealing something from them but we denied it since no one knew what was stolen. However, they insisted that we had stolen it and soon, our worlds started to fall apart. Many wizards were killed as the Mafia resorted to severe means. We could not retaliate because these people were still Muggles. It was only a few years ago where the ways of the Mafia started to change, but the long feud is still deeply etched in the memories of both worlds alike." Hermione said as Ron and Harry listened attentively, the latter feeling unconvinced for the organization Tsuna and Yamamoto came from did not seem to be that ruthless.

"What was it that they claimed that we've stolen?" Ron asked as the group finally reached the far end of the corridor and were now entering it one by one, the brunette first before the rest. The witch shrugged her shoulders, not knowing of the object; the book had not elaborated about the artifact.

"What was that organization called again?" The bespectacled boy asked, trying to recall the name of the group Yamamoto had said when he introduced himself back in the underground path. It was something that sounded like 'Vo-something-something-la'?

As the bushy-haired mouthed a word, Harry chocked on his saliva as the name rang a bell.

"No way…! Let's go check it out, I can't believe it!" He silently went down the stairs, occasionally cursing as the wooden floor creaked loudly. Confused, the other two shrugged and followed suit, both also curious to know what was happening.

"Move quietly Ron!" Hermione hissed furiously as she did not want them to be discovered because of the wizard's inability to be stealthy but Ron shook off the warning.

"Come on, 'Mione! They should be too engrossed in their meeting to hear us; remember that time I screamed because of that giant spider?" The boy blushed embarrassedly as he recalled. "We were just right beside the meeting room and they didn't even hear me! Say, Harry! What's the name of that group that saved you?"

Glancing back, Harry mouthed a word, "Vongola" that left Hermione and Ron hanging on the steps, unable to say anything. That was the name of the group that played a huge part in the war! That group saved Harry and was even willing to sacrifice their lives to protect him, was the well-known terrorizing organization?

The door of the meeting room suddenly opened and the trio retreated hastily to keep themselves hidden as Lupin made his way towards the fireplace in the next room. They watched as he threw some Floo Powder into the fire and put his head into the now green fire, communicating with someone.

After a few seconds, the ex-Professor pulled back as he passed on the message. Almost instantly, there was a loud _crack_ as someone Apparated into the house, turning out to be Dumbledore.

Upon seeing the wizard, Harry felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He could feel his scar itching and resisted the urge to scratch it, not in front of his friends for any incidents that happened to his scar was never a good omen. What was wrong with him? Why did he have that reaction when he saw Dumbledore?

"Pro-Professor Dumbl– Mmph!" The boy called out on impulse but was muffled by Ron and Hermione, who had slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want us to get caught eavesdropping?" Ron whispered as they watched Dumbledore stride past them, thankful that the man had not heard the call.

With a sigh, the two brought their hands down when they were assured that Dumbledore had gone but instead brought it to their hearts as a head popped into their hiding place.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Go back upstairs and don't come down alright?" Lupin said with a tone of reluctance that felt as though he would not have said that if he could. He then gave a smile that confirmed Harry's thoughts – the wizard had wanted him to know more about the return of Voldemort but could not, as voted by the majority.

Knowing that the boy had at least understood his intentions, Lupin nodded his head and hurried back into the room, his cloak flapping behind him.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as Ron shrugged.

* * *

><p>The moment Tsuna stepped into the room, the Vongola Boss winced slightly at the intense stares he received from the other wizards. Glancing around, there were at least twenty members gathered and none of them looked pleased to see the Mafia enter.<p>

"Keep your wands out of sight please!" Lupin whispered frantically as he stood up to welcome the Vongola but no one made any movements; they were extremely cautious of the group that just arrived – years of fear and anger taught them never to let their guards down.

"Mr. Sawada, to your left," The wizard directed Tsuna to a seat at the other end of the table.

They had obviously did their homework, the brunette thought as he made his way calmly to it, ignoring the stares that were threatening to pierce through his head. He would not know what to do if Gokudera decided to blow the place up had they not given him the due respect he deserved in his Storm Guardian's mind.

However, Decimo panicked inside when he saw the thought Guardian and Hibari staring back fiercely at the wizards, as though challenging them. Thankfully, the wizards decided to look away or there would have been a battle of the century and the hopes of ever patching up, gone.

"Tenth," Gokudera hastily pulled the seat out and allowed Tsuna to sit before taking his place, standing at his right. Yamamoto moved towards the brunette's left, placing the Shigure Kintoki down by his side while the other Guardians positioned themselves at the back, with the exception of Hibari. The man chose to lean on the wall, away from them, obviously irritated to be crowding.

Decimo sighed as he crossed his legs to give a professional feel; he had to bribe Hibari with a fight in exchange for him to resist biting anyone to death, in which the man reluctantly agreed to since he was always looking forward to biting Tsuna to death.

"I'll go get Dumbledore. Moody, make sure they don't do anything threatening to the Vongola." Lupin whispered to the Auror as he walked out of the room quickly.

After the wizard left, there was an eerie silence. It was as if no one was breathing! The atmosphere felt tense with eyes darting around warily.

Although slightly nervous, Tsuna did not show it. Instead, he put his hands together on his knee and lightly tapped his thumbs while humming a silent tune to distract himself. After what seemed like a few hours, the man behind the scenes appeared from the door, his blue eyes twinkling at the sight of the Vongola.

Immediately, Tsuna stood up and leaned forward, stretching out his hand as Dumbledore did so as well. Gokudera startled at the gesture and was about to argue when Decimo turned his head and gave him a sharp stare. Instantly, the Storm Guardian understood the warning and huffed as he crossed his hands but the small action was still caught by the members in the room.

"Dear me! I did not know that Timoteo, you are that young!" Dumbledore chuckled as he shook Tsuna's hand.

"Pardon me, Dumbledore-san I presume? No, I'm not Vongola Nono. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, his successor and the current acting Vongola Boss." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"My apologies! I thought that you were him since I had written to him… So young yet so capable, Mr. Sawada," Dumbledore laughed, returning to take a seat. "I believe that you already know who I am but I would still like to introduce myself properly. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Sawada."

"First and foremost, I must thank you for coming all the way here to help us. Let's cut to the chase, let the meeting commence–" The wizard started before he was interrupted by Tsuna, who spoke up upon noting that there was someone missing.

"Dumbledore-san, pardon my rudeness in interrupting you but I would appreciate it if you would tell me exactly why my client isn't here when we are, after all, talking about protecting him." The brunette said as he glanced around the table. He received an answer but it did not come from Dumbledore. Instead, it came from a plump lady who looked truly agitated at the question.

"Harry is only fifteen and too young to participate in this. He's still underage and should never participate in these meetings!" She said loudly to get her point across. Shaking his head slightly, Tsuna replied with his experience.

"…And I was only fourteen when I was exposed to the Mafia."

The reply simply shocked the Order as they had not expected the man to be involved in a world at that age but the witch stayed firm.

"No matter what, it's too dangerous. I will not allow Harry to participate in this! And those two children too!" She pointed at Reborn who stared back unflinchingly and Lambo who looked shocked upon seeing a wand pointed at him.

"Molly!" Dumbledore warned hastily, noticing the weapon in her hands but he had said it too late – she had been clutching on her wand for protection purposes and had unwittingly pointed it when she indicated to the two children.

Instantly, there were huge movements in the room as the scene outside Number Four replayed once again. Thinking that the woman was threatening them, the Vongola Guardians acted.

Yamamoto kicked his sword up and raced towards the witch, catching his sword expertly as he placed the tip of his blade on her neck while still being careful not to injure her. Upon seeing the Rain Guardian move, the other wizards reacted quickly and one cast the Disarming Spell, attempting to disarm the swordsman.

However, a purple flame appeared and redirected the attack towards the wall, making a hole in it. Following that, Hibari moved swiftly and knocked the caster's wand out of his hand, throwing him a death glare for attacking a Vongola Guardian.

Gokudera had his Flame Arrow out on his arm, his Storm Flames burning fiercely as his eyes narrowed while the other Guardians stepped forward protectively, their wary eyes roaming around the room.

"Hold off! Return to your positions!" Tsuna shouted, ordering for his Guardians to back off. However, as the wizards did not let their wand down, they did not move.

"Yamamoto, Hibari, Gokudera, I said hold off!" Decimo repeated. Noticing that he had left out the usual suffixes in their names, the three Guardians knew that Tsuna was being serious but they did not let their weapons down, not when the other party still had theirs pointing at them.

"Everyone, let your wands down please! They won't move unless you do that." Dumbledore realized their intentions.

One by one, the two sides dropped their stances and stepped backwards cautiously, still not letting their guards down.

Tsuna took in a deep breath and said, "Is everyone alright? I apologize for what has happened but I must make myself clear this time; I insist that you leave my Family's business alone. Reborn is no ordinary baby and it will do you good to leave him alone. Lambo might still be a child but he is, part of my Family and I will not tolerate anything directed to my family as well." The Vongola Boss ended, his sentence final.

"B-But, they're still children! Look at that situation just now, they could not do anything except watch your friends move!"

"It was because they chose not to. If they had, this place would have been destroyed."

"Molly," Moody finally spoke up, "We've fought with the kid just now and I can tell you, he's not lying. We would have been killed by his attack if we had not used a stronger Shield Charm." He admitted gruffly as Molly's eyes widened with shock. Alastor Moody was not the kind of person to admit that he was almost overpowered but now that he did, the witch could not believe it.

"B-But – " She started yet again but this time, Gokudera cut in, unable to listen to her oppositions any more.

"Che. You heard the Tenth. We will not start any meeting unless our client himself here is present, got that lady?" He said, repeating Tsuna's intention.

Molly turned to Mr. Weasley in an attempt to ask for backup but instead she received nothing; the man could not look at his wife in the eye for he could not deny that the child possessed incomparable strength.

"Molly, please. We need your cooperation for this meeting to progress amicably." Lupin asked of the witch who could not think of any reason to keep the boy out. Defeated, she gave a sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to cease her frowns.

Although unwilling, she could not hinder the Order's task, not when You-Know-Who was out there somewhere.

"Very well, I'll call Harry in." Molly moved towards the door but Moody saw no need to do so.

"There's no need to. He's already behind the door, listening to everything that had happened since the start of the discussion. Lupin didn't ensure that they returned upstairs." The Auror said, his blue eye concentrating on the close door while Lupin did not show any trace of guilt.

No sooner, a loud scramble was heard as Harry and his friends hastily tried to get away from the door, shocked at being discovered; they had forgotten that Moody's magical eye could see through anything, even opaque objects.

Despite the previous intensity, Tsuna could not help but let out a hearty laugh, making everyone stare at him confusedly – that scene had reminded the Vongola of Kyoko and Haru. These two girls did not like to be left out and would even resort to boycotting from doing housework just to know what they were doing, which was so similar to the current situation now with Harry.

"Ah memories…" Tsuna placed his elbow on the table and leaned on it, relaxing in that posture much to the surprise of the Sun Arcobaleno. Reading his mind, the baby smirked as he realized what the man was doing – it was not good to be that stern and professional. He did that action so that the Vongola would be more approachable.

_Guess I taught you well Dame-Tsuna_, he thought.

"If I did not assume wrongly, you should be Mrs. Weasley am I right?" The brunette asked for confirmation while Molly nodded hesitantly. How did he know that she was the wife of Mr. Weasley?

As though reading her thoughts, Tsuna continued as he tapped his head with a finger. "I have an ability, my Hyper Intuition which is passed down by generations through blood traits. With that, I have an enhanced sense of perception that enables me to 'see through all'. Plus the fact that you first turned to Mr. Weasley previously shows that he is someone important to you." The man said, looking at Arthur with a smile before turning back to his wife.

"To tell you the truth, I did not want to be part of the Mafia at the start but I was forced to become the next generation Boss and was taught by… a really nice teacher." Tsuna said the last part uneasily as he thought on how to describe Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm so glad you think of me as a nice teacher," Reborn raised his fedora with his index finger, his eyes twinkling dangerously while the brunette nodded his head furiously. Dumbledore smiled as he watched. He did not need to use Legilimency to figure out what the Vongola Boss was doing – he was supplying them with information about themselves to gain trust.

"Anyway, back to the topic, because being in the Mafia is dangerous, I was in the same situation like you now. I was bent on keeping everything from the non-Mafioso to keep them safe. I didn't want to involve them, especially the innocent like Onii-san's sister here." Tsuna confessed, re-telling his story before he looked at Ryohei.

The Sun Guardian had looked elsewhere and pretended to whistle, not meeting the brunette in the eye.

"What happened?" Tonks asked, curious to know and got a reply, not from Decimo but from Ryohei himself.

"I… punched him in the face." He scratched his cheek as he confessed.

Instantly the room fell silent as they could not believe that someone had the guts to punch the Vongola Boss. The only thing they could hear was Tsuna's stifled chuckle.

"No, it's not his fault. He told me not to tell his sister but I did the otherwise. However, through that punch, I could feel the love and care he had for his sister and that feeling was just like what you were doing for Harry Potter just now – protecting him." The man nodded at Molly kindly. "I knew that she would never be the same again but she had to know; her brother was part of a dangerous world. Nevertheless, she took the entire thing properly and continued to give us her support, which in return gave us motivation. After that, we never had to hide anything from then on, and it also made our work a lot easier since we know that there is someone behind us, supporting us and that's enough. This is why I hope that you will allow Harry, and those whose family members are already involved, to know what is happening because after all, it will involve them in some way or another."

"Most importantly, we know that we will never let them let them be harmed in any way no matter what decisions we might make." At the end, Tsuna smiled and looked at his Vongola Gear as he gave time for the words to sink in. Feeling that it was about time, he looked up and saw Molly smiling at him motherly.

_That man, what strong influential skill to persuade Molly fully; not even I am able to do that,_ Dumbledore praised the man in his thoughts.

"I understand, I'll get them here, if you would just wait there for a few moments." She whispered softy and prepared to leave the room but Tsuna stopped her, much to her confusion.

"Wait! I don't want our client to know that he's being used as an exchange. Even though I'm not very interested in the mirror, I'm entitled to know more about it since I couldn't find many records about it. Tell me first, the mirror, the history of it and how our feud started." The brunette put his fingertips together and stared intently at Dumbledore who was silent, ignoring the intense and surprised looks he received from the other wizards.

"An exchange for a mirror? What exchange?" A wizard asked Dumbledore, unsure if he heard correctly – what kind of mirror would be enough to engage the Vongola's services?

"The Mirror of Erised..." The Headmaster mumbled as he looked at Tsuna in the eye. Several wizards in the room who knew about the name gasped. All it took was that mirror?

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to explain, "The Mirror came into our care when Primo, the first Vongola Boss entrusted it to us before he retired, due to a certain Guardian being overambitious."

"Realizing that he had not much time left, Primo secretly handed the object to us without telling us of its properties, only telling us to keep it out of the Mafia's hands. Over four centuries, countless of battles took place and thousands of lives were lost. Only a select few wizards knew of the artifact and they had kept it safe. It was only about 200 years ago when it was moved to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Hogwarts is full of protective magic."

"In short, not many people know about the Mirror's existence inside the School now but due to the scars from the past imbedded into our memory, our vendetta continues on." The wizard ended with a sigh while Tsuna remained silent.

"Our worlds, estranged because of Daemon Spade's love for Elena…" The Boss muttered softly to himself. After a long pause, Tsuna made up his mind and looked at the wizard with a new-found goal.

"After this mission is complete, I'm going to destroy it. Our worlds will forget about the feud and everyone would live in peace, without fear or anger. We will never fight again." Vongola Decimo announced, a new determination emitting from him.

Dumbledore was amazed at the strong display of resolve the man had while Reborn nodded slightly. Glancing around, Tsuna then scratched his head embarrassedly as everyone was looking at him with approval. The atmosphere lightened up almost at once – the wizards were slowly wavering from their initial hatred towards the Mafia and were beginning to trust the man.

"Molly, you can get Harry in here now." The Headmaster said and when there were no other objections, the witch nodded her head and left the room. Tsuna and Dumbledore smiled at each other as their eyes locked, glad that there was a chance for them to amend ties.

"Er… Tsuna?" Yamamoto called the man softly and confused, Tsuna adjusted himself and looked at his Rain Guardian who was looking at Gokudera uncertainly.

"Uhm… About just now, we're sorry for not following your orders and making you angry; it's just that we can't risk putting you in danger…" The swordsman said as his eyes darted to Gokudera occasionally.

"Yamamoto." Decimo said with mock authority. "Defying me is a great offence. As your Boss I expect a hundred percent of obedience from all of you. For defying me, I will now demand you to not feel guilty about it and forget about that."

"Come on Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Hibari-san, I know that you mean well." Tsuna broke into a grin as he said, making the Rain Guardian laugh while Gokudera let out an uneasy smile – he had never disobeyed orders other than that one time when they were fighting Byakuran. Hibari simply huffed.

"Maa, you sure scared me there!"

The other wizards looked at them with much curiosity; these Muggles were interestingly different from what the history had told them.

A few moments later, Molly returned with Harry and several people behind her. Recognizing their client only, Tsuna sat back properly and observed the newcomers attentively. There were three redheads who would most probably belong to the Weasleys and a bushy-haired girl whom he could not figure out who she was.

"Your seats are at the side of the table," The witch ushered the new group in while she put one of her hand behind her to push a girl, who also had red hair, back out into the corridor.

"Out Ginny!" Her mother hissed angrily as she did her best to keep the girl out. When she failed, the plump witch resorted to carrying her. A small scuffle was heard as the girl tried to struggle out of Molly's firm grip.

Awkwardly, the group moved to the side, wary of the Vongola with the exception of Harry. The bespectacled boy smiled at the Boss and went to sit in the middle, opposite a man with long black hair. Realizing the tense aura they were letting out, Tsuna decided to make himself friendlier to get them to open up; it was also necessary if they were to be working together.

"What do we have here? Ohayou, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna; it's fine by me and it's easier to call anyway." The man introduced himself to them while Gokudera grumbled yet again from his Boss' easy-going nature.

"This is Ronald Weasley, but you can call him Ron." Harry started to introduce his friends as the redhead nodded his head meekly, the Vongola nodding their heads to acknowledge him. Next was Hermione's turn in which she gave a shy smile from the intense looks they were giving her.

"You… You seem different from the rest of them here… I mean…" Tsuna couldn't find the appropriate words to describe her, hoping that he did not seem rude. However, it appeared otherwise as the female merely smiled even wider, not taking the question to heart.

"That's right, I'm Muggle-born. It means that I have no magical background at all." Hermione explained, seeing the confused faces at the unknown terminology and Tsuna made a mental note: Muggles were people who are not capable of performing magic.

Following that was Fred and George, or George or Fred, either one while the pranksters joked around upon being introduced. It made the tension in the room lift slightly but it had also caused much dismay to a certain Guardian who fidgeted around, trying to control himself to not bite them to death for being annoying.

Decimo smirked inwardly but he took in a deep breath, composing himself before he called for the newcomers' attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you here but I will state my conditions first. You are here because I requested for it. Regardless of age, all of you are already somehow dragged into the fray, like it or not." He eyed at Harry and his friends, watching the slight changes in their faces as they looked attentively at him. "But do not take the permission for granted. You will only listen to what we have to say. Objections of any sorts are not tolerable. Have I made myself clear?" Tsuna asked, the plain commanding tone was more than enough to get the jittery group to agree to the conditions without hesitation.

The meeting commenced and in the midst of it, the brunette was bothered by an oddity. He noticed that Dumbledore did not make any eye contact with Harry at all when he spoke. He then glanced at the boy, only to see him glaring back at the Headmaster, his expressions crunched up slightly while his eyes twitched occasionally. What was going on?

"These are what you need to know about Lord Voldemort, Mr. Sawada." Dumbledore said, snapping Tsuna back to him. "Next on, I believe that I must tell you how our world works. Like the Muggle World, we have our own government, called the Ministry of Magic."

"The Ministry of Magic is where many matters of the Wizarding World are dealt with, just like Harry's trial." The wizard nodded, "However, this is where there problems come in. You see, the Ministry denies that Voldemort has returned and has held several campaigns to discredit me and Harry here. With these name-tarnishing rumors flying around, I'm sad to say that I've been kicked out of the Wizengamot and I do not have much influence over the decisions of the Ministry now."

"Wi-Wizengamot?" Yamamoto repeated.

"It's the Wizarding Britain's High Court of Law and Parliament." Lupin elaborated while Tsuna frowned at the information. That did not sound good.

"In addition, we have another problem and this time, it is no laughing matter. Kingsley, if you would please." Dumbledore passed it on to the dark-skinned man.

"Yes, there were some new changes in staffing that was expected by us, but yet somehow unexpected." The deep voice of the wizard said. "There was a sudden promotion of a wizard whose existence was not known at all as he is not from the British society. Instead, we heard that he was exiled from an Italian Ministry for attempted murder of their Minister. However, we could not confirm these rumors and therefore, we cannot object to the promotion. Moreover, he was employed personally by the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister herself. How she did so, we don't know but we know the Minister; he's very susceptible to manipulation. In short, we can assume that the Undersecretary has total control over the Ministry now."

"In addition, we have a tip-off from a mysterious person, telling us that the Undersecretary, might very well, be a Death Eater herself." At the last word, the wizards gasped, excluding the Vongola for they did not know what it meant.

"What's a Death Eater?" The brunette asked. Really, they should stop coming up with so many different kinds of terms. And an Italian Ministry? That was serious since another part of the Wizarding World was involved.

"Death Eaters, they are the followers of Voldemort," many wizards in the room flinched at that name, "and are recognized with a Dark Mark – a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth tattoo, on their left arms." Dumbledore explained while Kingsley continued his report.

"If we could get her to roll up her sleeve, we'll be able to know if she is one but we cannot for she is of a high post. Any unprovoked actions to her could in turn lead to us being accused of attempted overthrow, since the Minister is getting very touchy about his position; he thinks that Dumbledore is trying to snatch his post away."

Shaking his head, Tsuna let out a grim smile while the Guardians behind him sighed at the foolishness of their Minister. It seemed to them that he was more concerned about power than protecting his citizens.

"However, what has that got to do with us protecting our client?" Reborn finally spoke up, his bright voice sounding through the room; Molly twitched for a split second before composing and reminding herself that Reborn was not an ordinary child.

"You see, the complication now is that all of you except for that child there," Dumbledore signaled towards the napping Lightning Guardian who was leaning on Ryohei, "would be very difficult to pass off as transfer students in Hogwarts as a cover and even if I could, the Ministry is now interfering with my operations in the school. Plus with my further loss of my position in the Wizengamot, I can no longer pull strings for you to enroll into the school without detection."

"In short, we will have to find another way to be in the school… And to go around your world freely, we need to have those you call, wands, to prove that we are of magical status. Am I right?" Tsuna pondered while he kept his mind thinking about the possibilities of getting into the school.

Sighing once again, Dumbledore nodded his head. "Wands can be bought at Ollivander's but I doubt he will sell them to you because of our feud, you see. Moreover, we're not allowed to show magic to Muggles; we're already breaking the law but since you possess some magic of your own," he indicated to their Flames, "We would not be caught doing so but you have to understand our plight."

Tsuna put his fingertips together and leaned his chin on them, thinking of the obstacle they were facing now when a sudden ringing sound came from his X-Headphone. He leaned backwards confusedly and glanced at his Guardians who looked at one another, their hearts uneasy. No one other than the Tenth generation should know of this mission, so who might be calling?

Decimo silently excused himself and answered the call uncertainly, knowing that it could not be Mukuro, since he was undercover and he insisted that their only tool of communication would be telepathy.

"Uhm… Hello?" He asked but all he received was silence.

"_Hello? Who's there?"_ Figuring that it could be possible that the caller might not understand English, Tsuna switched his channel to Japanese. However, it was still silent over the other line and it made the entire situation creepier.

"_If you understand me, I suggest that you speak up now." _ Feeling as though his heart would leap out of his chest, Decimo's eyes narrowed as he now demanded of the person to speak up. Whisperings could be heard from across the table as the wizards were unsure of the current situation with the exception of Dumbledore, who frowned as he could understand Japanese.

"…_Tsunayoshi."_

The voice of a worn out man suddenly said out of the headphones and Tsuna immediately stood up in attention, startling Harry and his friends from the random movement as they jumped in their seats. The other Guardians went rigid as well upon seeing the form that Tsuna had taken; Lambo was rudely shaken awake, his drool still apparent at the side of his mouth.

"_Vongola Nono."_ The entire Tenth Generation bowed, greeting the man although he could not see their actions. Harry stared at the sight while someone sniggered. Very soon, a slap was heard.

"Shut up Ron! Nono means 'Ninth' in Italian, I'm sure of it! Mr. Sawada is Decimo – which is "Tenth' so that means that person calling is the previous Vongola Boss!" Hermione could be heard whispering to the redhead who kept his mouth shut tightly, not wanting to offend the Vongola. From that, Harry deduced that it had been his best friend that had laughed, him twitching his lips slightly before he composed himself; looking at the sight of people bowing at nothing with so much respect was quite comical.

"_I apologize for my rudeness, Nono,"_ Tsuna murmured but he was interrupted by Timoteo, who had brought grave news to them.

"_Tsunayoshi, listen to me… There's not much time for me now. The Vindice has somehow found out that you were having close contact with the Wizarding World and they have deemed that you broke the Mafia's law." _Upon hearing the news, the man's mind went blank as he repeated the words to himself, forcing the information to sink into his brain.

No… Breaking the law that the Vindice had set could only mean one thing.

"_Decimo, you are now wanted by the Vindice."_

* * *

><p><strong>For any uncertainties about the way I characterize the characters, I have written an explanation for their O0C-ness in the reviews, dated 3 Nov 2011 under Chapter 7. It's based on how I interpreted them so if you have any differing opinions, feel free to voice out.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: A day in Grimmauld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. And just in case, **_this is talking in Japanese_** while **this is normal**. And warning, possible OoC-ness ahead.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Day in Grimmauld<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Decimo, you are now wanted by the Vindice."<em>

Tsuna's heart sank as though a huge rock had been dropped on it. Reborn was as stiff as a board when it hit him and immediately, he reached to the top of the fedora, inviting his green chameleon down. Understanding the infant's intention, Leon crawled into his hand and transformed into a gun.

The Sun Arcobaleno pulled back the slide, making a loud clicking noise as he loaded it. He leapt onto the table and scanned around the room, his sharp onyx eyes glinting warily while Harry and Hermione jumped, being the only wizards to recognize the Muggle weapon.

"Dumbledore-san, tell me the protection of your Headquarters." Reborn asked calmly, the other Guardians fidgeting uncomfortably, ready to protect themselves if the Vindice managed to find them.

The wizards in the room panicked slightly at the question and scrambled to their feet. Why did the baby ask about their protection? Could it be that the Dark Lord had found a way in?

"Everyone remain calm!" Dumbledore raised his hands and ordered the room at large. Instantly, the wizards ceased all movements, turning their heads towards the Headmaster. "That was simply a question in passing so please return to your seats."

The members of the Order looked at each other. Since it was Dumbledore who had assured them, there was no mistake that they were safe. Nodding their heads, they agreed non-verbally and returned to their seats.

'Seems like they would not hesitate to put their trust into him no matter what, huh?' Tsuna thought as he watched the wizard get everything back into control.

"Mr. Reborn, our protection is absolute. There is no way for anyone to enter this house without me revealing the secret." Dumbledore told Reborn while Tsuna felt that it was weird for the old man to be calling the infant, 'Mr. Reborn'. "I'm the secret-keeper you see, and you can be rest assured that no one, not even a fly, can enter this house as long as they do not have the secret from me."

Upon hearing it, the Vongola dropped all defenses as they wiped beads of sweat off their faces. They were safe from the Vindice for the time being.

"…_Decimo, are you still there? I hear noises. You are with Albus-san_?" Nono interrupted the silence while Tsuna nodded slightly.

"_Hai… __H-Hold on a second, Ninth__." _The man glanced at Reborn who tugged on his sleeve, indicating that he had something to tell him.

"Tsuna, switch it to loud speak mode so that we can all hear what Nono has to say. Since you have already activated the translator, what he says would be translated automatically." Reborn caught the brunette's attention and instructed him.

Decimo followed his instructions before he nodded to Dumbledore who peered over his half-moon spectacles silently.

"Nono, what happened back there? How did the Vindice know about this? Are you alright?"

"…I don't know either. I'm fine; the Vindice has not approached me yet but the CEDEF are working around the clock to keep me safe. From their reports, the other Families under us were approached but due to the fact that they would risk the chance of creating uneasiness in the Mafia world, the Vindice could not possibly apprehend every single one of our allies."

Thank goodness the other Families were fine! The weight in Tsuna's heart lifted slightly; he would not have wanted the innocent to get hurt or even killed since it was the Vindice they were dealing with.

"But instead, I've received news that they appeared in front of the Boss of the Cavallone Family, asking about your whereabouts."

"Dino-san…!" The brunette muttered worriedly while Hibari raised an eyebrow at this, this time catching his attention.

"Yes. But he did not know of this mission and denied knowing anything… The Vindice did not believe him, stating that he was one of the closest to you and thought that he was attempting to cover up for you… He was injured badly." The information came and hit them hard.

Hermione gasped loudly while the others stunned, their mouths hanging open. Tsuna clenched his fists so tightly that they trembled, unable to believe that he had indirectly caused someone to actually get hurt while Hibari suddenly stood up straight and frowned; Dino had been his home tutor and they had shared a bond, although most of the time he felt that the Bucking Horse was irritating him.

"D-Dino-san, how is he now?" The Vongola asked, praying that his brother was safe; to have a conflict with the Vindice was never a good thing and would never have a good outcome as they were never known to be a merciful group.

"He is currently recovering well. He would have been worse if Yuni from the Giglio Nero Famiglia had not intervened in time." Timoteo sighed as Tsuna closed his eyes, relieved that the Bronco was fine while Hibari pretended to adjust his suit, looking uncaring once more. "The Sky Arcobaleno had used her position to argue with the actions of the Vindice, claiming that they went against their original purpose by harming the other Mafiaso and disrupting the balance of the Mafia world. Thankfully, that managed to force the Vindice back and preventing them from harming the other allies under us."

"Thankfully… Thank Yuni for me, Nono... And send my regards to Dino-san if you visit him would you, grandfather?" Tsuna buried his face into his palm as he composed himself. Had anything untoward happened to Dino, he would blame himself hard for it.

"I will… Tsunayoshi, it's not your fault; don't ponder too much over it," Nono said, as though he knew how the man was feeling. "Concentrate on the mission on hand now. I'll settle matters over this side. Decimo, after this, you should cut all communication to everyone who is related, directly or indirectly, to the Vongola. We will not create any more reasons for the Vindice to bring harm to the rest. Be careful, and take extra caution. Reborn, I shall leave Tsunayoshi into your hands."

The line cut off abruptly as Tsuna hoped for the safety of the previous Boss while Reborn nodded his head, giving Timoteo his word.

There was a minute of silence as both wizards and the Mafia were deep in thoughts; the former wanted to learn more about the Vindice but they did not want to sound too frank while the latter were trying to think of a way to explain the phenomenon.

Harry could no longer take the suspense and the tension any longer. The matter had become too serious for him to stay quiet. Defying the previous promise, the boy blurted out his question. "So what's the Vindice?"

"Harry!" The man opposite him whispered hastily as he jerked his head to the side quickly, reminding the boy that he was not allowed to speak up. However, he was hushed by the Gryffindor.

"Sirius, like what Tsuna has already said, we have been dragged into the fray. This now affects all of us and we are entitled to know more." He huffed indignantly as Sirius scowled. They had a hard time trying to persuade Molly to allow them to participate in the meetings and now that they could, his godson just had to disobey orders that the Vongola Boss had given and speak out of turn.

Great, just great.

The Black waited for the command for him to get out to be given but surprisingly, there was no objection. Confused, he looked at Tsuna and saw his troubled face.

Tsuna ruffled his hair wearily while he sighed, sorting his thoughts properly. He adjusted his posture and glanced around the table, seeing many questioning faces. The brunette then told the history of the Vindice, turning to Reborn occasionally just in case he explained wrongly since he had not seen the group ever since the incident with Daemon Spade.

"… I believe that you are well aware that every country has its own laws. The Mafia world isn't any different – we are being governed under a group that call themselves Vindice and they are really someone you wouldn't want to mess around with."

"Those who defy their laws will be arrested without any hesitation – not even a strong valid explanation could help – and they will be doomed to spend the rest of their lives inside an inescapable prison called the Vendicare Prison. The Vindice are immensely strong and I doubt that we could even defeat them, not that we've tried. From past histories, no one has ever won a fight with them." The man sighed once again as he thought of all the possible consequences that might occur if they were found.

"Dumbledore-san, I'm afraid that there's no way for us, the Tenth Generation to turn back now but still be rest assured that we will fulfilled what we have promised to do," He looked at Harry who could feel the man's inner turmoil.

"And just like what Harry has said, all of us have been dragged into the fray. In return for our help, I would like you to try to find of a way to get us into Hogwarts as soon as possible." Vongola Decimo raised his head and spoke gravely.

* * *

><p>A few hours had since passed since Tsuna and his Guardians received the news that the Vindice were hot on their trails. Taking precaution, the group was forced to stay in Grimmauld Place until a permanent solution could be found.<p>

Tsuna was feeling worried as they had to cut off all communications with the others as according to Vongola Nono. They were afraid that the Vindice would find of a way to track them via transmissions and hence the decision but it also meant that the man would not be updated with the current situation out there.

Their lunch had not been that peaceful either; the Vongola was too bothered to bring themselves to eat despite that the wizards being as hospitable as ever, even cooking a huge spread of Italian food for them in case they could not adjust to theirs.

"If you don't mind, you can borrow Hedwig if you want. She can deliver letters to people no matter where they are." Harry offered his owl helpfully upon seeing Tsuna's troubled face. However, the man simply shook his head with a smile, declining the offer politely as he knew that the owl stood out too much and could even get killed by the Vindice if it was discovered by them.

Besides, Dumbledore had assured them that he would help to keep an eye and update them on the current situation back home. True to his words, he sent several Order members to Japan and they had reported back that that the others were safe, with the moving photo of Tsuna's mother and the relatives of his Guardians, all doing their daily activities with no signs of disturbance.

Moreover, the wizard had even taken the initiative and the extra risk to check on the previous Boss and their allies personally, with his Disillusion charm in use of course; he would not want the Vindice to find out that he was there and therefore confirming that the Vongola was indeed breaking their law. For that, Tsuna could not thank the Headmaster enough; knowing this information made him feel a whole lot better, that the innocent would be safe under their watchful eyes.

Now that they were unable to return back to their Headquarters, the Order had kindly offered them to stay in Grimmauld Place so that it would be easier for them to work together as well.

"You kids, behave yourselves now. Ron, show Mr. Sawada and the others to their rooms. There should be empty rooms beside yours. Don't you give me that look; they are our guests." Molly instructed her son and gave him a glare when he was about to push the responsibility to his brothers. She then turned to Tsuna and smiled. "I'll be serving dinner soon since all of you didn't eat much just now. Just give me a call if you need anything; I'll do my best to help you."

After the witch left the corridor and into the kitchen, both Fred and George sniggered and placed their hands on the shoulders of their younger brother, one on each side.

"Don't give us that look!"

"They are our guests~"

The twins mimicked their mother and teased him, Disapparating quickly when Ron whipped around and tried to give them a punch. They appeared at the top of the stairs and ran up towards their room, their laughter ringing in his ears.

Grinning, Harry patted his best friend's back consolingly as the redhead grumbled, his face crimson red from both irritation and embarrassment. Swiping his shoulders where the twins had last touched, he then beckoned to the Vongola, leading them upstairs.

As they reached the uppermost floor, Tsuna had suddenly requested to have a separate room that would only accommodate a person. Confused at the request, Ron pointed to a room at the far end of the corridor. Instantly, Hibari walked swiftly and disappeared into the specified room, slamming the door with a loud shut, much to the surprise of the wizards.

"Er… What just happened?" Harry asked, staring at the closed door while Ron and Hermione turned towards Tsuna who was snorting with amusement from the comedic expressions they gave. Shrugging his shoulders at the normal behavior of the skylark, the remaining members pushed on, walking through the corridors that twisted around like a rabbit's burrow.

"So… These are your rooms. This room can fit three people while the other room can hold two. The female… can share a room with Hermione and Ginny." Ron allocated and the bushy-haired girl moved forward to welcome the Mist Guardian, her hand outstretched in anticipation for her approval.

Taking her hand, Chrome smiled shyly and Tsuna did so too, relieved that she was taking it well and would at least have another female to chat with her. With that, the two of them disappeared into a room a few doors down.

"We'll be in that room further up so if you need us, you know where to find us… And well, I guess that's it. See you at dinner." Harry informed as he was pulled away by his friend. It appeared that the redhead was obviously uncomfortable being around them but Tsuna could not blame him.

Turning around as he looked at the remaining four Guardians, the brunette pondered on which two would be taking the other room but almost immediately, Gokudera had puffed out his chest confidently. "The Tenth would definitely be staying together with me, his right-hand man! Right, Tenth?"

Tsuna shrugged, not minding as the man had always been by his side and his presence, together with Yamamoto's, was somehow like a habit to him now. He glanced at his Sun and Lightning Guardians, hoping that they would not mind the decision that he made.

"Onii-san, Lambo, will the both of you be alright together in the other room?" He asked of the two Guardians and the both of them apparently found no problems with it; the latter had dashed into the room the moment he thought that his Boss had sorted him in there.

"Nyahahahahahaha! Lambo-san has a whole room to himself!"

"Oi! Lambo! He never changes… Sawada, I'll be in there if you need me." Ryohei said before he followed where the child went, observing his surroundings curiously as he did so.

"And so, you two will be sharing with me," Decimo turned his head slightly backwards to look at Yamamoto and Gokudera, the former grinning while the latter showed a slight frown in his face. Without even asking, Tsuna knew what was going through his mind and resisted the urge to facepalm – the Hurricane Bomb was glad to be sharing a room with the brunette but at the same time, disappointed that he would not be the only person to share the room.

"It will be fun! Let's check out the room shall we? I'm kinda tired." The Rain Guardian yawned and tears collected at the corner of his eyes, proving his point.

Walking in slowly, Tsuna observed their room which was pretty small and empty. It only consisted of three beds that were placed on the three sides of the wall and sitting in the middle of the room was a round wooden table. The windows were slightly cracked and the place was still a little dusty. However, the man could not find any fault with it, knowing that it was the best the wizards could do in such a short time.

"Tch! This is where they expect the Tenth to sleep in? Outrageous!" Gokudera scowled as a spider caught his eye.

"Gokudera, we must learn to be appreciative of what the others give us you know!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and Tsuna agreed, making the Storm Guardian change his mind immediately.

"That's right, I agree with Yamamoto… All of you must be tired from the journey and from the long meeting. So for now, let's chill and have a good rest."

"Hai, Tenth!"

"Hurry up and choose your beds! I choose that one there!" Tsuna smirked as he picked the bed that was closest to the window, much to Yamamoto's mock disappointment.

"Aww I wanted that!" He groaned while the brunette laughed. "Gokudera, I get to pick next. I want…" The man trailed off as the silver-haired man was already seated on a bed that just beside Tsuna's.

"Too late, baseball idiot!" Gokudera stuck out his tongue.

Hibari's eye twitched with annoyance as he tolerated the loud laughter that came from Yamamoto upon realizing that the Storm Guardian had actually played along.

* * *

><p>A certain brunette tossed and turned around in his bead, unable to sleep. Sighing, Tsuna sat up and stretched his arms to relax himself. For the past few hours, his mind had been thinking a lot and it prevented him from resting properly – the Vindice, their mission, how they were going to get out of this mess.<p>

Feeling better after the little stretch, the man got down from his bed and walked towards the two sleeping men who were sharing his room with him, wondering if they were too awake. However, it appeared otherwise. Gokudera was lying flat on his stomach, his arms and legs all poking out of the bed while Yamamoto slept with his mouth opened slightly, his blanket askew as he snored lightly.

The Vongola Boss smiled gently as he moved towards his Guardians softly and slowly, careful not to make any loud sounds and allowing them to have the break that they needed; Yamamoto had a tough night last night and the others were tired from the hasty departure as well.

He approached Gokudera first, since he was the closest to him. He lifted the man's limbs slowly and positioned them back into the bed before covering him with his blanket. Decimo stiffened as Gokudera made a sound but checking, he realized that the man had been mumbling in his sleep, something that went along the lines of "thank you, Tenth".

Tsuna chucked softly as he then tip-toed towards Yamamoto; that man somehow really shared a strong bond with him, to know that it was him even when he was sleeping. Picking up the Rain Guardian's blanket which had now fallen to the floor, the brunette dusted it and flung it over the swordsman, tucking him in.

The man gave a wide grin as Yamamoto snuggled further into the bed, feeling the warmth spread through his body. Stepping back slowly, he made his way slowly to the door and opened it. Tsuna turned back to look at the peaceful faces of his Guardians and gave another gentle smile.

_"Oyasumi minna." _He whispered as he shut the door softly.

Tsuna stood outside the door and stretched once more. He next made his way to the other room to check on the other Guardians. Just like before, Decimo entered their room and checked on his two other Guardians. Moments later, he returned back out into the corridor as he shut the door quietly.

Wondering if he should next check on Chrome, the Boss heard heavy cursing coming from the room far off into the corridor. Surprised at it, Tsuna walked towards the room and found the source and the reason so as to why that person was using it excessively.

"Nooooo! My Knight! You're going to pay for it, you bastard!"

A redhead (Ron right?) was shouting and pointing at Harry's Bishop for murdering his trusty piece. They had been playing chess and one of his pieces was kicked out by Harry's. A game of chess, yes, the Boss had seen before but he had never seen a game of chess where the pieces were moving around on its own as though they were alive and that was what amazed Tsuna.

"Rook to E5!" Ron yelled triumphantly as he managed to get things back to his advantage, hitting off Harry's piece as the other groaned. He was just that close to carrying out his plan!

Tsuna leaned on the door and continued to watch the two boys play, chuckling every few seconds as their reactions were hilarious each time they lost a piece. Hearing the laughs, the two of them turned to the door and found the Vongola Boss who was observing them.

"Hey! Wanna join in?" Harry asked while Ron looked uncertain. The brunette in front of them was the man who had control over the largest organization in the Mafia world! He had heard that the Mafia was extremely sensitive to any actions directed to their leader and he did not want to risk testing out that rumor.

"Uhm… I think I'll pass. Your friend here doesn't seem to be comfortable around me." The ever-sharp man simply stated. He did not want to put the boy on the spot and turned to leave. However, he was stopped by Ron's sudden spluttering.

"I-I-I don't mind! C-Come and play! I'll s-show you how an expert plays! H-Harry's never a g-good game anyway." He said and almost instantly, Harry tackled him into a headlock. The edges of Tsuna's lips curled upwards as the bespectacled boy strangled him for insulting his skills.

"You're not supposed to expose me you git!" Harry finally released Ron as he admitted gruffly; he had never won a game against the redhead and had met the face of defeat for as long as he could remember.

"So you're really that good huh? Let me try my hand against you." Accepting the challenge, Tsuna rolled up his sleeves and walked towards them, the thumping of his leather shoes sounding each step he took. Upon noticing the sudden tense atmosphere, he stopped for a moment. "Hey, just treat me as a normal Muggle or however you pronounce that, not as a member of the Mafia. There's no need to be so tense alright?"

Ron scratched his head and nodded in sync with Harry, giving his agreement. The brunette grinned widely before continuing to walk towards them. Not knowing that the chess pieces would move back to their starting places themselves, Tsuna bent down to pick them up but was stopped by Harry.

"We don't have to pick them up; they'll climb back to the board themselves. That's one of the perks of a Wizard's Chess – we don't have to physically touch it." Harry explained as he then pulled the Vongola Boss towards his own seat.

"It's like the traditional chess play but only that these chess pieces have a mind of their own and can move by themselves. See that piece?" The bespectacled boy pointed to a Pawn who had climbed halfway up the leg of the table and was hugging it like a monkey.

Amazed, Tsuna bent forward to get a better look at it. Although it gave no sign of any pants, it was obvious that the journey up would take up quite a bit of its stamina. The man kindly held out a palm, offering it a lift up and with one look at the man, the Pawn leapt onto it and gave him a nod of thanks.

The chess piece looked at the Vongola curiously as the palm elevator went up – that was its first time it had been offered a lift up, and it liked that feeling. Upon reaching its destination, the little soldier gave a salute before scrambling to its position, its face looking as serious as ever. Tsuna laughed at the small man; it was interesting to see an interaction between the living and the non-living.

Laughing together, Harry momentarily forgot that he was grabbing on to Tsuna as they watched the other chess piece return to their starting places and received a nudge from Ron, who was looking uneasy.

The bespectacled boy gave a look of confusion and the redhead mouthed and pointed to his hand. Immediately, Harry realized what he was doing – he was in physical contact with one of the most powerful person in the Mafia World and that suddenly frightened him.

He made to pull back quickly but the action was caught by Tsuna. He shook his head and patted the boy's hand, assuring him that it was alright.

"Didn't I say to treat me as a normal person? What, do you need me to strip out of my suit to show that I'm a harmless Muggle?" The man asked, giving a serious look while Harry spluttered in suppressed laughter. Tsuna then gave a smirk as he glanced at Ron before he turned back to the game.

"And the rules are like normal? Excellent; I need not go through a tutorial. Ron-kun, was it? Let's see if your skills are really as good as you say." He said, crossing his legs while Ron sat up straight, ready to play.

Fifteen minutes later, the redhead was pulling his hair out as he watched the Boss' pieces corner his King. He bit the tip of his thumb as his eyes darted towards his remaining chess pieces, trying to figure a way to protect him. Harry was snorting with laughter all the way; finally there was someone whose skills could rival with his best friend.

The boy's face was crunched with concentration, something that had never appeared before in his life before, not even during his year-end examinations. Tsuna grinned as he leaned back after making another move, watching the poor boy get flustered. He then sat back straight as he suddenly realized that he had left a side open and the redhead had found it.

"Knight to A3!" He ordered and the chess piece galloped to the designated space, killing off one of his Bishop. However, Tsuna folded his hands and leaned back once more, pretending to be adjusting his position. The man smiled at Ron who was confused at the action; one of his important pieces had been destroyed, so why was he still feeling so confident?

"Bishop to G4," was all that Decimo said.

The next time Ron panicked, it was because he had no other move left to make and was forced to surrender.

"Checkmate." Tsuna announced as he watched his chess piece destroy Ron's King, making the redhead stun with disbelief. How did this happen? He was known to be the best Wizard's Chess Players of all time!

"Admit defeat Ron, he's good." Harry slapped the back of the said boy, snapping him out of his stupor.

"No way! No bloody way! That was most likely a fluke! Let's play again!" Ron challenged once more as he hurried the chess pieces to return to their positions, wanting to prove that the man was only lucky to have beaten him.

Shrugging as he ruffled his hair to make it messier, Tsuna accepted the challenge and the result was evident; it was not just luck that allowed the Boss to win as the Gryffindor's King suffered the same fate again, breaking into tiny pieces as the mini-figurine was knocked out of the chess board and onto the floor.

"Blimey, it wasn't a fluke after all! You're wickedly good at this! And you even set up a trap without me noticing!" Ron complimented the brunette, amazed at his skills. Tsuna merely blushed – being Nono's successor also required him to follow the Vongola tradition of being a good chess player.

"I had lots of practice to get to where I am now," The brunette revealed; playing with an infant that was the strongest hitman in history and with the previous Boss, there was no way he wouldn't have picked up any tricks. "But I must say that you're one of the better players I've encountered."

Ron raised an eyebrow at the compliment, "I-I am…? But… how? You just triumphed over me in such a short time."

"You're right, you're good. It's pretty natural for Harry-kun to lose to you." Tsuna grinned as Harry scowled. "Your decisions are well-made, I felt the challenge today and I was almost driven to a corner by that unexpected move to block my Rook from moving."

"H-How and when? How come I don't recall it?"

"You didn't realize it? Well that shows that my skills are improving." The Vongola chuckled. "You're very easily read, you know that? One of the key factors of winning a game is to keep calm even though you're in the face of danger. That way, your opponent would feel suspicious and think twice about their plans since they would think that you let them eat your pieces on purpose."

Harry nodded his head furiously at Ron, having seen his friend panic a few times.

"So that's it for today; any more and I'll have to charge you for these lessons," The man sniggered at the shocked expressions on their face at the joke. "Anyway, I hope to challenge you again but for now, brush up on your skills and we shall compete when we have the time." He encouraged the boy and Ron nodded. It had been a long time, or rather never, since he had met someone with skills who was on par, no, even better than him in that game and he looked forward to having another round with the brunette.

For a few seconds, the room was fairly silent except for the sounds of the chess pieces shuffling around on the board in preparation for the next game. The atmosphere was awkward, since the three of them did not know what to talk about as they were still not very affiliated with one another. Finding this a chance for him to get to know the wizards better and vice versa, Tsuna broke the silence.

"So… Nice weather huh?" Decimo said conversationally and Harry instantly burst out into peals of laughter. Ron stared at him quizzically, wondering if the boy had gone crazy.

"You… said… exactly… what… Takeshi… said!" The boy said in between laughs and Tsuna started laughing as well – they weren't a Family for nothing!

Slowly, the laughs died down and Tsuna looked around the room, seeing the tattered state it was in. That was something that he had wanted to ask ever since he stepped into their Headquarters but he could not find the appropriate time to ask. Moreover, to ask the other members of the order might seem rude since they might feel that he was looking down on their area of meeting so what would be better than asking the two in front of him?

"Hey… I hope you don't mind me asking this, but why is this place your Headquarters? It doesn't seem prepared…" He asked and both Harry and Ron looked at each other silently, the former deciding to be the one to explain the situation.

"This place, it belongs to my godfather, Sirius Black, the man who interrupted me when I… er… spoke out of place?" The Gryffindor trailed off upon remembering what he did; he was not punished back then and he wondered if the Vongola Boss would now take any action against him for speaking out of turn.

However, there was not a word from the man. Instead, he was shown to be listening attentively as curious caramel eyes urged him not to stop. Taking the nodding of his head as a signal to continue, Harry spoke up again confidently, much to Tsuna's approval because he did not want his position to intimidate the boy.

"This house was the ancestral home of the Black Family and it was passed down to Sirius when the rest of the Blacks died. It hasn't been used for years so that explains the amount of dust in here. Because of the Ministry not wanting to believe that Lord Voldemort is back and that this is also a secret society, we cannot use public places to conduct our meetings, making this the only place we can use without being detected. This place is being protected by many security measures, in addition to the Fidelius Charm so that no one else other than us can have access here if they're not given the secret by Dumbledore."

As Harry spoke Dumbledore's name, Tsuna felt a strong aura emitting out from the boy for a split second but the aura had disappeared just as it appeared. Quirking an eyebrow, the man observed him carefully but he could not find anything different from before. He quickly took a glance at Ron but he did not seem to have noticed the change as well.

With the feeling nagging at him, Tsuna could not concentrate on what the boy was telling him. "Harry-kun, is there something I should know? The brunette asked with concern. Instead, Harry replied him with a confused face and noting the uncertainty, Tsuna hastily pretended to laugh it off, pretending that he was probably too tired that he heard him wrongly.

The man, however, knew better as he had even held the record for not sleeping for two days straight due to his paperwork; he knew that something was amiss but there was no reason for him to alert them to something that was not backed up.

Shrugging off the question, Harry continued his explanation while Tsuna listened halfheartedly. He was more concerned about the previous happenings and instead kept an eye on the boy's every action. However, he soon became aware that his stares were being slightly too obvious as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ron was observing him as well.

Tsuna hastily improvised on the previous excuse to get the suspicion off him and emphasized on his point by blinking his eyes hard, giving off the impression that he was truly exhausted. Thankfully, the redhead had bought the excuse.

"You must be very tired, Mr. S-Sawada… but I don't think that there would be enough time to have a nap… since dinner would be ready soon." Ron stiffly glanced at the clock in the room as he realized he had stammered on calling the Mafia Boss' name.

'I'm going to get it this time, I know I'm really going to get it this time!' He whimpered inwardly as he waited for an outburst. It happened alright, but it was not the outburst he had expected to be. Instead, it was a sigh of exasperation from the Vongola as the man used sign language to prove his point this time.

"Call me Tsuna! Normal person? Do you not understand me…?" Tsuna exaggerated his actions in an attempt to make the redhead understand but it did not really work out because the next thing he knew, Harry was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach tightly as he panted for breath.

"That. Was. So. Unlike. A. Boss!" He continued to laugh while Ron panicked a little. His best friend was laughing at a Mafia Boss and it was no laughing matter for Merlin's sake! However, his worries were unfounded as the man himself began to chuckle before laughing out loudly. Not long, the contagious laughs made Ron join in himself and it took them several minutes to calm down from that fit.

"That was one of the best laughing sessions that I haven't experienced in a long time! Thanks a lot guys!" Tsuna wiped tears out of his watering eyes and thanked the wizards who were still giggling from the effects. Harry took in several deep breaths and observed the man – it was extremely different to see him in a new light; all professionalism cast away. He was just like any ordinary person without any title, willing to have fun with them.

Just being him.

All of a sudden, there was a shout to the brunette from a familiar voice that sounded somewhere downstairs. "Tsuna! I can hear you from down here! I know you're having fun but would you come down for a moment? We have new clothes to wear! We're down in the second floor!"

"We can shout now? OI SAWADA! HURRY UP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up, Lawn-Head! And don't you show me that stupid smile, baseball idiot! Didn't you hear the one-eyed guy? We're supposed to keep it down no matter what!"

"Maa! You're also shouting now aren't you?"

Recognizing the voices, the brunette smirked at the actions of his Guardians – sometimes they could be that contradicting with themselves. Tapping the side of his Headphones, the man chuckled into it. "Yamamoto, we still have our communicators with us here so there's no need to shout. Tell the rest to keep it down as well and I'll be down soon."

Decimo gave a shrug as he excused himself. He walked out of the room but stopped just right outside the door, confusing Harry. Was there something he had forgotten to take with him?

Humming nervously, Tsuna turned around slowly as he asked cheekily of the two wizards who tilted their heads curiously at him. "Uhm… How do I get to the second floor of this maze?"

The two boys snorted at his actions and walked towards him. Ron slid past Tsuna as he thumbed to the left of the corridor. "Follow me Tsuna, I'll bring you there."

All the way back down, the Vongola Sky Boss could not wipe the smile off his face. Who knew that a game of Chess could be that bonding?

It appeared that Molly had made several robes for them throughout the evening and Tsuna was amazed at how quickly she had them completed.

"I thought that you would be uncomfortable wearing those thick Muggle clothing since it's a pretty humid weather." The witch said motherly, as she aided the man to wear the robes.

"These are really nice and they fit perfectly, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Tsuna complimented the witch and she beamed in happiness. Molly took several steps backwards and admired her handiwork, occasionally moving forward to smooth the robes to get rid of several creases.

"I'm glad that you like it, dear. How do the others feel about it?" She peeked over the brunette, looking over his shoulder as Tsuna tilted his head backwards slightly. His Guardians were all fussing over the robes to different reasons, some in excitement while some in a little annoyance.

Yamamoto was wearing a blue dress robe that had a little bow tie hanging loosely around his neck while Gokudera had a reddish-brown one with laces on his sleeves. Ryohei had a golden-yellow robe (which looked oddly like a bath robe, according to the sniggering Storm Guardian) while Hibari had a purple robe with a standing collar.

Chrome was wearing an indigo-blue robe that had a cloth strapped over her shoulder and last but not the least, Lambo with a green cow-robe that was bulging with items; the young boy had been pulling out various objects from his curly hair and stuffing them into the pockets of his robes.

"I'm sure that they appreciate your hard work," Tsuna chuckled as he returned back to adjusting his collar, his orange robes giving off a shiny gleam under the light. "And you even made them according to our Flame colors! How did you know which color was whose?"

"Flame colors? Reborn told me to make them using those colors and said that it would give you a surprise, which it really did, thankfully. He accompanied me throughout the night while I was making those. He's really a great company to be with. Mr. Sawada, you must be very lucky to be by his side all the time." Mrs. Weasley hummed as she thought, enjoying the time together with the baby who had entertained her; she had accepted the fact that the infant was no ordinary child while Tsuna sweat dropped and shuddered.

Lucky? To have the world's strongest hitman by his side trying to train him to be the next Boss with various deadly weapons? Maybe in his next life.

"Oh and Mrs. Weasley, please, call me Tsuna. Ignore Gokudera-kun, he's just a bit touchy whenever he thinks I don't get the due respect but I really don't mind it though. I want everyone to be treated as equals." Tsuna smirked when he saw the scowl on the Hurricane Bomb's face while Mrs. Weasley nodded with approval at the modest nature of man; he was not cocky or arrogant of his position.

"You are really a nice boy you know."

"And you are a great mother-figure as well. Is there anything I can help with in preparation for dinner?" The young man asked helpfully, hoping that he would be given the chance to help out but was rejected by a smiling Molly.

"It's alright dear. I can manage." She patted the side of the brunette's arm to assure him before she went down to stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was now dinner time, and the dining room was bustling with activities. Bottles of various seasonings flew all over the room, adding extra taste to the pots and pans danced on top of the fire while they cooked the dish that was inside of it. Tsuna was already seated around the table with his Guardians and he was feeling awkward while waiting to be served – he did not feel comfortable simply waiting for the food since they were the ones imposing on the wizards.<p>

He glanced towards Reborn. The infant was still chatting with Arthur Weasley who seemed extremely interested with what the infant was telling him; the brunette could only hope that he was not telling him about his no-good past.

Empty plates floated towards the Vongola and landed perfectly in front of them, reflecting the shine on them. However, there was a plate that continued to hover above them as a certain Guardian was missing.

"Oh, did I count the plates wrongly? Is someone missing? Where's one more of your friend, Tsuna?" Molly noticed the levitating plate and asked, noting that a Guardian was missing. Awkwardly, Tsuna scratched his head, thinking of a way to tell the witch without giving her an impression that her efforts were not being appreciated by the skylark.

"Uh, Hibari-san… he doesn't like to be in crowded places you see. So he… prefers to eat alone." The man phrased his words carefully.

"Oh, the introvert, am I right? It's not a problem at all, I'll send his share up to him after I've finished serving you. Would you like to have more tea? And what about you…?" The plump witch hesitated as she asked Gokudera who sat beside the brunette – she had just realized that she did not know the others' name at all.

"Ah! My apologies! We did not exchange introductions did we?" Tsuna immediately stood up as he went through his memories. Well, this seemed like a proper time to have introductions. Clearing his throat, the man started.

"I'm sure all of you should know me by now but just in case, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna. The infant there is Reborn." He pointed to Reborn who gave a charming smile.

"Ciaossu!"

"The missing one who's upstairs is Kyoya Hibari and he likes peace and quiet, so try not to disturb him alright? Hey guys come on. Stand up and introduce yourselves." The brunette urged the others to stand up excitedly after he introduced the missing Guardian.

Gokudera muttered under his breath as he stood up grumpily. He felt that he did not need to introduce himself to the others but since he was asked by the one he respected the most, he would do it.

"Hayato Gokudera." He introduced short and sweet.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Yamamoto was next one and he introduced himself with a cheerful manner, which also showed his personality.

"Ryohei Sasagawa! It's EXTREMELY good to meet you!" Ryohei yelled loudly, pumping his fists into the air enthusiastically. He was instantly hushed by the wizards, much to the sniggers of the younger ones in the room. The man scratched his cheek confusedly as he sat back down, leaning towards Yamamoto who was grinning. "I thought we could shout now, since we've already done that just now…"

"Is it my turn? Tsuna-nii, is it my turn?" Lambo stood on his seat and asked Tsuna who nodded his head. "I'm the great Lambo-sama! And I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Not now Lambo, after Chrome." Decimo smiled as he turned to Chrome. "Chrome?"

The female Guardian fingered the hem of her robes nervously, a pink blush tinting her cheeks slightly. Although she was a little more open now, she still possessed her shy nature. "I-I'm Chrome Dokuro. N-Nice to meet you." She introduced before she hastily sat back down.

Grinning, Tsuna clapped his hands. "Now that our introductions are over, I believe that it's time to eat? I do hope it is; Lambo might faint any second." The man indicated to the Lightning Guardian whose head was flat on the table.

Harry and the rest laughed before the clinkering of utensils were heard. It was a huge spread that night and Tsuna wondered if they could manage to finish them all. He glanced at his Guardians who were eating happily and his eyes landed on Chrome whose food was untouched.

"_Chrome? Are you okay? _ _Is the food not to your liking?" _The man asked with concern but she shook her head. Instead, she looked into his eyes and immediately, Tsuna raised his eyebrows slightly as he inquired.

Chrome nodded her head in affirmation and the man stood up, garnering attention. "Everyone, something is about to happen and I beseech you to keep calm. Do not panic upon seeing it; it is normal."

Receiving Tsuna's signal, Chrome closed her eyes as a thin fog began to fill the room. Moody's magical eye spun uncontrollably in its socket and the Auror slapped a hand over it, trying to stop it.

"Dang that eye malfunctioning at this time!" The wizard cursed while the others stood up quickly, thinking that Dementors had somehow infiltrated their Headquarters. They would have drawn their wands but they had been warned by the brunette that it was normal. Moreover, the Vongola did not seem disturbed by the happening at all.

Slowly, Tsuna closed his eyes as the fog became denser and denser. Feeling that it was time, the man opened his eyes and turned to Chrome who seemed to one who was covered the most by the fog.

"Welcome back into the Family!" Decimo outstretched his hands in a welcoming gesture, the grin on his face never faltering. The wizards in the room looked confused at the action; Chrome was already in the family so why was he welcoming her back?

However, it was apparent that the female was gone when the mist lightened. Instead, in her place was a taller figure who also had the same pineapple hairstyle but had a deeper voice, a man's voice.

"Oya, you know that I'll never be part of your Family so don't welcome me back, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~"


	9. Chapter 9: In Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I might be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. **And just in case, ****_this is talking in Japanese_**** while ****this is English****. Vindice will be "speaking in bold". For this chapter only, ****:This is Parseltongue:

****And warning, possible OoC-ness ahead. You have been warned.****

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: In Preparation<p>

* * *

><p>"Oya, you know that I'll never be part of your Family so don't welcome me back, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufufu~"<p>

Wait, that laughter! Why did it sound familiar to Harry? The boy racked his brains but all he could manage to do was to stare dumbly at the sight. The sudden appearance of the man and the disappearance of the female came as a surprise to the wizard.

"Who are you?" Lupin asked warily, being the first to break out of the shocked state. Molly was barricading the younger wizards in the room, pushing them away from the man in an action to protect them.

The male Mist Guardian merely scanned around the room, his eyes holding amusement. Harry could not help but feel a shiver down his spine as the man's eyes lingered on him longer than the others. Plus his eyes, one of it was red and the other, blue! How was it possible?

"Stop it, Mukuro. The way you made your appearance has already frightened them." Tsuna said and got Mukuro's attention.

Moody snapped his head towards the illusionist at the name. Mukuro! So he was the one the Vongola Boss wanted to thank, but why? He was not even present at the scene to start with.

"Kufufu, ordering me even more? Don't test my limit, Tsunayoshi. I'm not here to be associated with you Vongola." Mukuro lolled his head towards Decimo lazily. "Greeting aside, I want to get this over and done with; I have no wish to stay around for any other reason."

"I know where this wizard, the one you've been looking for, is. I know where Voldemort is currently residing in." He gave smirk as the wizards in the room cringed at the taboo name.

Harry wondered how that man could say Voldemort's name so fluidly but he did not care for that now. He pushed back and stood up hastily, his chair toppling backwards from the sudden force.

"Voldemort's found? Where is he? Why don't you direct the Ministry about it? What if he decides to move? How would we be able to find him again?" The bespectacled boy bombed questions at the illusionist non-stop, his heart pounding furiously against his heart.

Hastily, a man grabbed Harry and restrained the struggling boy.

"Let me go Sirius! I want to know!"

"Harry! Listen to me! We don't know who he is and how he managed to break in here! We must be on the alert!" Sirius whispered hoarsely into his godson's ear, his eyes never leaving Mukuro.

"Hmmm? So you're the one who the Ministry has been after, Harry Potter? Kufufufu… Interesting…" The Mist Guardian eyed the boy as though how a predator would look at its prey and noticing it, Kingsley immediately moved forward, blocking Harry from his sight.

"How did you know that information? What is your identity? Most importantly, how did you manage to get in here without the secret given to you?" The tall man demanded for a reasonable answer.

"Everyone!" Tsuna hastily interrupted. "He's on our side! This is Mukuro Rokudo." He introduced his Mist Guardian who gave a mocking bow. He could never get enough enjoyment from watching people feel panic and uneasiness from his random appearances.

"Mr. Sawada, I know that you know this man, but the way he broke through our strongest protection is definitely suspicious. What if he's a Death Eater impersonating your friend? We're not taking any chances." Moody limped towards the illusionist who returned him with a smirk.

"Oya oya, this is your strongest protection you say? Kufufufufu~ and I didn't need to use too much of my powers to break in."

"Mukuro! Stop adding fuel to the fire!" Tsuna hissed exasperatedly. "Mukuro, he's… You can say he's a part of Chrome. Both he and Chrome are part of one entity… something like that." The man ended weakly as he was still confused on how such a thing was possible. However, the wizards would not understand and their guards were still up.

"You wizards are very different from all the wizards I've seen at the Ministry… Are the members of this so-called Order of the Phoenix just for show? Kufufu, and I thought that Dolores Umbridge was one of the stupidest witch I've ever met." The illusionist finally spoke up, not wanting to drag on any further. He insultingly teased the Order but apparently, the wizards were more concerned about the mention of the Undersecretary's name than themselves.

"You've met that witch? How?" The wizard who were working in the Ministry asked cohesively, thinking hard if they have ever seen Mukuro before. "You're lying! There's no way you can get into the Ministry!"

"Oya? Are you sure? I wonder how you'll react when you see this. Don't blink an eye." Mukuro gave a callous smile and not waiting for Tsuna to give him permission to reveal his secret, he covered his right eye with a hand.

The moment he put down that hand, Moody's magical eye started to swirl again as the number in Mukuro's eye changed from six to one. The irritated Auror turned to his side and slapped a hand over it, cursing as it malfunctioned for the second time in the hour.

However, something felt odd to the wizard. Somehow, he knew that his eye was in a good condition; he even had it checked. As he thought hard about the times his eyes malfunctioned, he began to realize something.

He found out that the first time his eye malfunctioned was when the Italian wizard appeared all of a sudden. From then on, his eye would swirl around whenever the wizard was in his vicinity. The second time would be when the rest of the Vongola members arrived, especially whenever the female was around. Even so, the man was not around.

Suddenly, the pieces started to fit for the Auror. Tsuna had said that Mukuro and Chrome were of one entity, which meant that the two of them shared the same power. If Mukuro also had that effect on him and that he _also_ knew the Undersecretary, it could only mean one thing.

Moody twisted his body violently, just in time to see a man with short dark hair looking at the people in the room innocently.

"You!" The gnarled man accused, his palm tightening around his walking stick with disgust.

"Leonardo Lippi!" said Kingsley with surprise.

Murmurs of whispers could be heard as the wizards glared at the Italian man, temporary forgetting that he was a disguise. Here in front of them was the man they had disliked to the core, and he was supposed to be part of the Vongola.

"Woah, you're still using that cover!" Yamamoto exclaimed, having seen that disguise before when they were in the future.

"Yes, Vongola Rain Guardian. Leonardo Lippi is my name, Mad-Eye Moody and everyone. I guess that I've quite a reputation for you to recognize me at mere sight, haven't I?" Leonardo drawled, mimicking Umbridge's tone and the wizards flared up slightly at the repulsing voice; Lambo felt a shiver down his spine as the voice was just that disgusting.

"So, any leads on Fenrir Greyback's whereabouts? I heard that he was classified as missing, which is fortunate as there's one less enemy on Earth." The man gave an eerie grin that was of fake concern and of pure amusement, in which Moody flinched slightly – he was in charge of searching for the missing Snatcher.

"In any sense, I feel that I'll have to tell you this, meanwhile to lighten up your load. There's no need to search for that beast; he was already, ah, disposed of, under my request. Courtesy of the Senior Undersecretary herself." Leonardo's grin became full-fledged and it made Tsuna shudder – sometimes he wondered what would happen to him if Mukuro was not part of his Family; he would be dead over and over again.

"Fenrir Greyback? The one whom I fought?" Yamamoto suddenly piped up, the name striking a thought in his head. "Disposed of? You mean he was killed? What did you do to him, Mukuro?"

"Vongola Rain Guardian, he's just a mere pawn for me to advance further to this position… Such sacrifices are inevitable. Besides, getting rid of that werewolf would make you feel better, wouldn't it Remus Lupin?" The Italian man turned to look at Lupin who was shocked.

"H-How… How did you know what I was?" The ex-Professor asked while Tsuna looked at him, surprised. That wizard was part wolf?

"Ah yes, I know everything. I know every single detail about everyone of you here: your names, your species, blood status, everything." Leonardo said as he nodded to each wizard. "That's right, Dolores Umbridge has been tracking information about wizards that are close to Dumbledore."

Kingsley frowned; that was something to be extremely cautious about since they knew nothing about Umbridge while she knew everything about them.

"Lastly, all of your assumptions are accurate. My superior is a Death Eater, which is why I know many of these secrets."

Tonks jumped the moment the man confirmed that the Undersecretary was a Death Eater, knocking over a chair in the process. They were already infiltrated even before they had persuaded the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord had returned.

"How do we know if you're telling the truth or merely twisting your words and taking us for a ride?" Lupin asked, still not believing the words of the illusionist.

Leonardo merely gave a small smile and stretched out his right hand. Purple mist gathered and formed a physical object out of nothing. Clasping his hand over his newly materialized trident, the man gave a twirl of his weapon before slamming the end of it on the wooden floor; Harry half-expected it to make a hole through the rotten wood.

Instantly, a purple swirling vision started to distort the atmosphere, showing them with some sort of image.

"One of the many tricks I've learnt from Daemon Spade, which proved to be helpful in the least. I've lodged several Mist particles on Dolores before she left the Ministry, using it as a tracking and recording device. Now, watch." Leonardo said as the distortion soon began to spread around them.

"Wh-Where are we?" Ron asked as their surroundings changed. It did not look like Grimmauld Place any more, appearing as though they were being transported into another place. Tsuna observed around, his Hyper Intuition unable to fully tell their positions but he knew that they were still in Grimmauld Place. It seemed as though the illusionist had a better grasp of his powers which might even match up with Daemon Spade's.

Suddenly, a loud crack sounded and started the group. They turned around to see a pink-clothed witch walking quickly towards a handsome-looking house that was surrounded by elaborate gardens. The witch hastily stopped in front of the main gate and almost immediately, the gates swung open, as though it was expecting her.

She gave a small giggle and entered Malfoy Manor, with the group behind her.

"Let's skip to the important part, shall we?" Leonardo yawned and soon, their surroundings swirled again. Body shapes started to form around a large table that was positioned in the middle of the room. As the images became clearer and clearer, what the wizards saw shocked them beyond words.

Sitting right in front of them was the Dark Lord himself, his blood-red eyes looking at his followers.

"Th-That's Vo-Voldemort?" Sirius staggered backwards hurriedly at the life-like figure while the rest hastily pointed their wands at the illusion. Harry could not help but cringe a little at the sight; the last time he saw him, he was about to be murdered.

"Oh, it's just an illusion and all of you are frightened like mice. This is what was recorded using my flames during the time Dolores went to meet up with this man. This wizard really interests me…" Leonardo looked on curiously with the wizard, obviously thinking about sinister plans to destroy the Mafia like always.

As the purple mist slowly stopped swirling, the people around the table began to start moving. The murmurs of the Death Eaters could be heard as they were confused – there was an extra person amongst them and they did not know her.

Finally, Voldemort raised his hands and the murmurings ceased instantly. The wizard gave a crooked grin before he spoke.

"My friends, the wait has been long. It is time to reveal my plan to you. May I present, Dolores Umbridge. It has been hard on you to be undercover inside the Ministry for such a long time, has it not? And I heard that you've, ah, reached to a respectable position just like our friend Lucius here…" The Dark Lord stroked the head of his pet snake and addressed the pink that stood out from the crowd of black.

"Not at all, my Lord. It's a pleasure to be serving under you again." Umbridge gave a high-pitched giggle. "And I bring you news, my Lord. The boy is now in trouble with the Ministry which means that he will be lucky no more. He will be held for trial and will never be there to thwart your plans the moment the sentence is passed. Lucius is also trying his best to bribe the members of the Wizengamot to vote against him."

"Yes… He is a definite threat to me... the boy who survived my Killing Curse, the one and only Harry Potter. Well done, Dolores, well done." Voldemort only seemed to praise the witch as he ignored the mention of a fellow Death Eater's name. Lucius merely continued to look straight while the others felt uneasy about the ignorance. Did that mean that the Malfoy was not a favorite member of the Dark Lord's any longer?

"Have you done the next task I have bestowed on you?" Voldemort asked as he examined his wand.

"Yes, my Lord. I have placed the Imperius Curse on a member of the Ministry for him to be the scapegoat to break into the Department of Mysteries. You will be able to know the full prophecy soon." Umbridge announced and the man nodded.

"The prophecy that led to my downfall… I want to seek it, to destroy Harry Potter. Dolores, do it as quick as you can – wait, what is that substance near your shoulder?" Voldemort stared at the glowing indigo flame on the witch's back while his pet snake hissed irritably, its animal instincts feeling something coming closer and closer.

:Nagini, what's wrong?: The man spoke in Parseltongue, aware of the strong emotion it emitted.

All of a sudden, a black portal formed at the side of the room and the Death Eaters immediately jumped to their feet, whipping out their wands to protect their master. Three men in black walked out of the portal and the Vongola took in a sharp breath at the sight of the bandages that obscured their facial features.

Needless to say, Harry figured out who those people were. They were the Vindice, the group that even the largest organization would not want to cross paths with.

**"You have the trace of the Mist Flame on your shoulder, which means that you are in contact with a Mist Guardian. Coincidentally, the entire Vongola Tenth generation is missing at this point of time. Tell me, where are Mukuro Rokudo and the rest of the Vongola hiding?"** The man, supposedly the leader of the trio, stepped forward and demanded of Umbridge.

"W-Who are you? How did you manage to get into this place when only selected members are able to enter?" The witch asked, her panicking eyes darting back and forth from the Vindice to Voldemort whose face was expressionless. She had unwittingly brought intruders into their hideout and revealed the truth about the Dark Lord's return. Whatever would happen to her if her master was unhappy with this accident?

**"I have no obligation to reveal ourselves but you are wizards, am I not wrong? We are not supposed to have any contact with one another but I repeat my question. Where are Mukuro Rokudo and the rest of the Vongola hiding?"**

Unable to give a reply since she did not know who that Mukuro person was, Umbridge began to fire spells at the Vindice on impulse. Spells started to fly everywhere the moment the witch attacked as the other Death Eaters followed suit.

Lord Voldemort merely sat at his seat, watching the exchange. He finally got interested as he saw the power the Vindice possessed. The men in black appeared and disappeared, activating their portals in an attempt to dodge the attacks.

Tired of playing games, one of the Vindice placed his palm over his chest and a heavy, inky dark flame burned on his ring. Instantly, a forceful explosion was felt as the strong energy blew everyone off their feet, sending them flying several feet backwards. The Death Eaters slammed into the wall, some sliding into unconsciousness.

Tsuna swallowed hard as he watched the exchange while the wizards could not believe what powers these people possessed – they took so many Death Eaters out in mere seconds and it was only from one of the Vindice!

The clapping of hands brought the group back to Voldemort, who was striding confidently towards them. The snake-like man obviously wanted them to join him in his future endeavors after discovering their endless powers.

**"I will repeat my question once more. Where is the Vongola Tenth Generation hiding? If you do not tell us, we will deem you as an accomplice to them and hold you into custody."** The leader asked once more, their tone this time more demanding.

"You are strong. What kind of magic did you possess?"

**"Answer my question."**

"No idea, but with Dolores here, I'll be able find the man that you seek. In return, how about we work together and you will show me how exactly you did that magic. How about it?" Voldemort offered.

**"… The wizards and the Mafia will never work together and it's the law. Our meeting here was merely coincidental but if any of you were found to be in contact with the Vongola, we will not hesitate to deal with you."** The Vindice turned their backs on the Dark Lord and stepped into their newly-made portal as it closed.

"What was that about?" The knocked-out Death Eaters held their heads in pain and grumbled, regaining consciousness. Checking on their master, they hastily turned to see if he was alright but all they saw was Voldemort grinning evilly.

"They are just what we need to further boost our army strength. Find out whatever you can about the Vongola and the Vindice, I want them on our side no matter what it takes."

After Voldemort's last sentence, the images started to blur as the illusion faded and they were back in Grimmauld Place again. The Order members staggered to their chairs, panting heavily as their hearts beat frantically. They were literally present at the scene and were that close to Voldemort, despite them knowing that it was just an illusion.

"This is all that is relevant for now." Mukuro said as he got rid of his disguise at the same time. Harry looked at his trembling hands but he clenched them, determined to know more.

"Voldemort, he's planning something and that proved it… And that Vindice group, Tsuna, is there any way for us to avoid meeting them at all?" He asked the brunette who shook his head.

"No, and that's what makes them dangerous; you've seen it for yourselves, they can track us down through our flames. Mukuro, how is showing that going to help us?" Tsuna looked at his Mist Guardian confusedly.

"Why, Tsunayoshi, couldn't you use your brain to think?" Mukuro smiled playfully at him.

There was a sudden scuffle and the illusionist could not resist laughing, "Kufufu~ Still the same puppy as always…"

"Let me go! How dare you insult the Tenth, you ungrateful pineapple! You owe your life to him!" Waving his fists in the air, Gokudera struggled against Ryohei who had a death grip on him.

"What did you just call me?" Mukuro gave a little shudder at the name-calling and glared murderously at the Storm Guardian. Gokudera stared back fiercely and Tsuna could swear that he could see lightning sparks, comparable to Lambo's Corna Fulmine, shooting out from their eyes.

"That was just a mere banter was it not? Why is there such a weird tension now?" Ron quietly whispered to Hermione who was looking at the two people, her brain whizzing with questions as well.

"No, Gokudera, I really don't understand him." Tsuna shook his head at Gokudera, telling him to stand down. The man, understanding the meaning behind it, clicked his tongue in irritation and jerked his arm out from the restrains. However, for extra precautions, the brunette signaled to Yamamoto who positioned himself in front of the Storm Guardian just in case. Gokudera was not known as the tempest storm for nothing.

"Tsunayoshi, I know that you're having difficulties entering Hogwarts without detection since the old wizard has lost his position in the Wizengamot. But there is a way for you to get into Hogwarts now. You'll even get strong approval from the Ministry and that solution… is to impersonate the Vindice."

There was a moment of silence as the participants in the room took time to absorb the information. Immediately, everyone gave a shocked yell of "No way!" but there was a single shout that stood out from the rest, and it came from one of the person the wizards have least thought would come from.

"Hieeeeeee!" The Vongola Boss held the side of his head and shrieked at the thought of pretending to be the most feared group ever, much to the amusement of Reborn. Harry and the other wizards stopped their yell just in time to hear the end of the shriek and they stared at the Boss, cocking their heads curiously while Tsuna's Guardians pretended that not to hear anything.

_Let's see how you get out of that,_ the infant smirked while he watched Tsuna frantically think of an excuse. To the brunette's luck, the water just boiled and the kettle whistled, giving him a excuse.

"Cough, the kettle's whistling and the shrieking sound's killing my ears," Tsuna complained and instantly one of the wizards hastily switched it off, not wanting the Vongola Boss to feel annoyed.

"Anyway, ahem, what? Pretend to be the Vindice? H-How is that even possible?" The young man quickly steered back into the topic, willing the rest to forget about the incident. Thankfully, they decided to buy his excuse and continued with the discussion.

Mukuro arched an eye but Tsuna shot him a sharp stare, as though daring him to expose him but the Mist Guardian chose not to, since he wanted to get this over and done with. "Yes, you've seen how eager Voldemort is to have the Vindice join him and with this, you can get into the school without much of a hitch since Dolores Umbridge wants to get to the Vindice first to gain more favor."

"If you do that, I can suggest that I have contacts and refer you to her. That way, I'll gain more of her trust to make any further decisions easier." Mukuro ended with one of his creepiest smile. "Kufufufu~ this is the only plan available for you Vongola; take it or leave it."

Tsuna fell silent for a moment, pondering on all the possible loopholes of this plan and found himself agreeing to it. It was the only way for them to enter Hogwarts without problems from the Ministry and now that opportunity had presented itself, he would make good use of it – whatever that will ensure that their mission's smooth sailing.

"I agree with you... In that case, we'll need to formulate a plan to make ourselves seem similar like the Vindice since they've already seen their powers…"

"Hm, whatever you're planning, I have no wish to participate. I'm going back; I can't leave Leonardo unconscious for too long. In any sense, Sawada Tsunayoshi, make sure nothing happens to Chrome or you won't just be facing the wrath of the Vindice." The Mist Guardian warned while the brunette nodded his head, giving his word. Even if he did now ask, the man would do his best to protect them all no matter what.

"Kufufu~ And I wonder… I wonder how the Vindice are going to react when they find out… Oya?" Mukuro smirked when a certain skylark appeared into the room; he was annoyed at the constant noises they were making and wanted to bite them to death but he changed his mind after seeing the pineapple-hair illusionist.

"I'll bite you to death for appearing at a place you're not supposed to appear." Hibari growled as he brandished his tonfas and dashed towards Mukuro. The Mist Guardian merely accepted the challenge and moved swiftly, swinging his trident at the man's side.

"Do something Tsuna– Oompf!" Harry was jerked backwards when Ron pulled him back, both wizards and Mafia alike not wanting to be caught in the fight. Hibari and Mukuro exchanged blows while Tsuna panicked, not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to die yet! Let them fight!"

"Dame-Tsuna, get in there and break them up!" Reborn kicked the brunette and he stumbled forward in between the two Guardians, both who were staring daggers at him for breaking up their fight again.

"Herbivore, get out of the way or I'll bite you to death as well." Hibari threatened.

"Vongola, I wouldn't mind having the chance to stab you with my trident." Mukuro grinned widely at the thought.

"Hieeeeeee! Both of you! M-Move back at least a m-m-metre away from me, you hear me?" Tsuna stammered but it was not convincing enough for the two Guardians. "Come on Hibari-san! I'll fight you later, I promise I'll be a challenge! Please let it go! Mukuro! You don't want Chrome's body to get hurt do you?" The man pleaded with a puppy dog face.

After a few seconds, the skylark stood up straight, keeping his weapons as he proceeded to the door, much to the relief of the Boss. However, that came with a price as Hibari stopped at the door, his head turning slowly towards Tsuna who gulped.

"Come upstairs the moment you're done talking. I have a herbivore to kill."

Decimo's voice failed him as he did not look forward to the fight – he would need to do a hell lot of patching up after the fight; he had learnt that a fight with the skylark often resulted in him forking out hefty sums of money.

He shook his head vigorously, getting rid of the money thought (he had to think for the welfare of the others more than money) before turning back to the crowd, only to see several smirking faces. Tsuna looked confused at first but he face-palmed and pulled his face down upon realizing the reason; his entire professional image had gone down the drain.

"So we weren't wrong… It was you who made that weird shrieking noise." Ron muffled his laughter while Gokudera glared at him.

"Finally I could personally experience a small part of the past no-good life this Mafia Boss had!" Arthur glowed brightly while Tsuna groaned. He was right – Reborn was talking bad about him.

"Kufufufu, I'm glad that you managed to have a glimpse of that particular useless side. Now that I've said my piece, I have no further business with you now… I'll return now. The plan will commence on the same day as Harry Potter's trial, ask Chrome for the details… Make sure you're prepared Vongola…"

Slowly, white mist covered the illusionist and his signature laugh faded with an echo. Tsuna hurriedly rushed forward into the mist to support Chrome who had reappeared; having Mukuro possess her had its downsides as the burden of a strong illusion on her body would take its toll on her.

"It's been tough on you." Decimo whispered, supporting Chrome towards a chair in which the others had pulled out for her. The female shook her head, indicating that she was fine.

"Boss, I'm alright." Chrome said, making the brunette smile at her; that Guardian, always doing her best to not make him worry.

"I hate to be interrupting but we have a more important matter on our hands. Harry's trial is only a few days away and we have no idea how you're going to impersonate this strong group." Sirius said, referring to the Vindice.

"In any case, this will require careful planning and nothing can go wrong. I have a rough idea on what we're supposed to do but I'll need your assistance from you." Tsuna turned to the Order who all agreed without any qualms.

"Excellent. Mrs. Weasley, I know that you're tired from making all these wonderful robes but I shall need your help in this. Do you mind?" The man asked of the witch who seemed exhausted but regardless, nodded her head.

"Gokudera-kun, I need you to prepare our new identities. Try to find out more information about the Vindice and how we're going to manipulate our way in since it's impossible for us to completely copy their powers. I'm counting on you to make this work, Vongola strategist."

"Roger that, Tenth!" The Storm Guardian gave a curt nod and rushed out of the room, no doubt searching for the library in this place for information.

"Do you mind if I help? I… I read every single book in this house and I can vaguely remember something regarding to the Mafia in one of the books I've read upstairs." Hermione timidly volunteered in which Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Yo-You've read all the books already? In just several days?" He croaked unbelievably.

Nodding her head, Hermione glanced at the Boss while Tsuna gave his approval. At least Gokudera had some help now that there was someone here who was as knowledgeable as he was; no one back at the Vongola Headquarters could match up with the Storm Guardian's intellect.

"I guess that's all we can do for now until we get more details. Discussion dismissed!" Tsuna announced and the rest immediately loosened up, including the wizards. Harry was not even aware that he was standing up extremely straight when the brunette was giving out his orders.

"Oops, I had no idea I was ordering you around… My apologies." The Boss apologized sheepishly while Lupin shook his head, amazed at his natural skills.

"That man is truly suited to be a Boss," Harry whispered to Ron who agreed as well while Reborn smirked, having eavesdropped on them. That was certain, since Dame-Tsuna was taught by him, the strongest hitman in history.

"Well then, it's time to hit the sack– " Tsuna cut off his words and made a sudden movement of slapping his forehead upon realization; it was time for him to fulfill his promise to the former prefect before. "Darn, Hibari-san's gonna make me suffer even more for that incident just now. Reborn! Why did you choose them as my Guardians?"

Harry watched the man's disappearing back as he dragged his feet out and groaned.

"Maa, I sure hope that Hibari won't be too harsh on Tsuna… You could tell that he was really pissed when his fight was interrupted." Yamamoto looked up and scratched his cheek with a finger as he heard the reluctant Boss climb the stairs.

"Don't worry. I can heal him with my Sun Flames if Sawada extremely needs it." Ryohei thumped the Rain Guardian's back, supposedly to assure him but Harry and the rest could not put their minds at ease – the brunette was firmly insistent on giving the skylark a separate room, which meant that he wanted the man to be alone on his own. Was the man a dangerous character that could even make the confident Boss lose all his professionalism on sight?

Their suspicions were soon confirmed when the sounds of footsteps increased tremendously and shouts were heard. They felt more and more uneasy when a loud crash came one after the other, indicating that the two of them were serious in fighting.

Grimmauld Place suddenly shook with a boom and everyone held on to something to balance themselves as dust came falling from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Yamamoto stabilized himself and looked upwards, shocked.

"Ow… Looks like a wall was destroyed. Oh Mr. Hibari doesn't seem happy now." Being able to see through opaque objects, Moody informed, his magical blue eye focusing on the fight upstairs. The Auror made several faces of pain each time a thud was heard and from the looks of it, Tsuna was having a fight of the century.

"Ouch…" Ron winced as another crash came, making their Headquarters shudder again. "Are you sure that Tsuna doesn't need help?"

"It's best to stay here and not go anywhere. You wouldn't want to cross Hibari even more by crowding." Reborn leapt onto Yamamoto's shoulder and stated as a matter of fact while the Vongola Guardians all nodded their heads furiously.

"What a hard strike to the stomach…" Moody next murmured, providing several clues to the action upstairs.

"Professor, do you mind not informing us? I can't bear to think how Tsuna's faring now." Harry jumped when a loud "boom" echoed into the room, signifying that yet another wall was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Harry idled lazily at the dining table, where the other Vongola members and wizard were also situated. It had been almost half an hour of thrashing around and the fight was still going on.<p>

"Mr. Sawada sure can endure a lot; that fight's been going on for ages!" Sirius said as he played with a knife, balancing it on the table. "The rest had returned to the Ministry and I'm stuck in the kitchen with nothing to do."

Harry snorted at the sentence while the Vongola looked up, realizing that there were no signs of movements now.

"Ahahaha, finally the fight's finished. In good time though, Lambo's sleep time is already near." Yamamoto grinned, ruffling the hair of the sleepy looking child.

"Lambo-san has no sleep time! Lambo-san can stay up as long as he wants! Lambo-san is not sleepy…" At the end of his ramblings, the cow child had drifted off to sleep, his head resting on the table while he drooled. Smiling, Ryohei gently heaved the Lightning Guardian onto his back, careful not to awaken him.

"Oi Yamamoto, I'm going to carry Lambo upstairs and we'll retire for the day. Pass that on to Sawada for me please. Everyone! We're going to bed now so extremely excuse us!" The Sun Guardian was on the verge of yelling again but he caught himself just in time as Lambo made a noise, slightly fazed by the deep rumbling on the man's back.

_"Hai hai Senpai! Oyasumi!"_ The swordsman chuckled as he watched the two of them make their way out. A few moments later, a soft groan could be heard every time a foot shuffled. No need to guess, everyone knew who that was.

"Owww… My back… Hibari-san's even worse than Reborn…" A worn-out brunette came stepping into the room, his robes ruffled and dusty. His back was aching all over, having being tossed around by the raving skylark through wooden walls and objects.

"Even worse than me you say?" The Sun Arcobaleno let out a little mischievous grin with his fedora shadowing his eyes, "It means that I haven't given you enough training yet." A green gun pointed directly at Tsuna's head as onyx eyes glinted dangerously.

"Reborn, I'm too tired for games. Let's keep it another time alright? And Harry and the rest must be tired as well; it has been an exhausting day…" The Vongola Boss leaned his head on the table exhaustedly, while Reborn let the matter rest (for now).

"Where's Onii-san and Lambo anyway?" He asked without lifting his head up.

"Senpai and Lambo went upstairs to have a rest. Didn't you see them on the way down?"

"No, I was already on the ground floor but I was out for a few good minutes… Hibari-san sent me down crashing through three stories and I think that he was too lazy to wait for me to get back up, thankfully… What about the rest of the Order?"

"Moody and the others returned to the Ministry; they can't create too much suspicion by staying out of the Ministry for too long." Lupin leaned on his palm as he rested his elbow on the table, examining the man's injuries. "That must have been some fight huh? I see so many splinters of wood stuck in your robes..."

"Mmmm."

Tsuna continued to rest on the table as a moment of silence passed, the clanking of the pots and pans cleaning themselves via magic. It took quite a while for the Boss to comprehend what was exchanged but when he did, he suddenly jerked straight up, fighting back a surge of pain from his back.

"About the damage to your house – _Itai!_ – Sirius-san, I'll pay for the renovation costs as soon as I can." He apologized, realizing that they had destroyed his property during their fight as he struggled to finish what he was saying.

"Tsuna!/Boss! Are you alright? Do you need Senpai to help you with your injury?" Yamamoto and Chrome startled on seeing the crunched face of their leader and asked worriedly, only to be rejected.

"No I'm fine. Sirius, calculate the damages for me, I'll be fully responsible for it."

"Oh no, it's fine! It's a damned house anyway; I never wanted to stay in here in the first place." Sirius answered bitterly while waving off Tsuna's intentions.

"Besides, I would have liked to destroy this house myself if not for the fact that it could be used as our Headquarters. You know, set it on fire and watch it burn..." He shrugged and flashed his teeth at the Boss who could not help but laugh.

_If only he knew_, Tsuna thought as the ring on his finger giving off a small flicker of the Sky Flame while Natsu purred softly. These wizards were really interesting of their own.

* * *

><p>The very next day, Tsuna awoke with the sun rays shinning on his face, feeling re-energized. "Weird…" He mumbled to himself, doing several circling motions with his arm as he stretched and felt for them. It was as though the fight with Hibari never happened yesterday; his muscles were not sore at all.<p>

Sitting at the side of his bed, he looked around and saw that the room was empty. He glanced out of the window and estimated the time to be around ten, which was way off the time he usually woke up. Stretching himself for the last time, Tsuna took in a deep breath – and sneezed due to the lingering dust before he left the room in tip-top condition.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!"_ Decimo greeted as he entered the kitchen, where Harry and the rest were gathered.

_"Ohayou!"_ The Vongola Guardians greeted back in unison before returning to their breakfast while the other wizards in the room looked confused at the exchange.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_ means good morning." Tsuna chuckled before moving towards his seat, his breakfast already prepared for him.

"Oh… Good morning back to you Tsuna! Had a good sleep?" Harry asked, observing the unusual perk in the Boss.

"I did. Thanks Onii-san, for the use of your Sun Flames!" The man turned and thanked his Sun Guardian who stared at him, his eyes wide open.

"Mrs. Weasley! This stuff is excellent, it can even compare to my mother's and she's a really good cook!" Tsuna praised as he attacked the bacon, making the mother-figure smile before she attended to Lambo who requested for a second helping.

"Sawada, how did you know it was me? I was sure I was silent to the extreme; even Yamamoto didn't realize I was there!" The boxer asked curiously – that had been his best attempt on being sneaky, unlike his usual boisterous self.

Without talking, Tsuna continued to munch on his food as he tapped the side of his head, making Ryohei go "oh" and the rest to giggle. The Boss' intuition was really spot-on.

Harry had never experienced a breakfast that lively in the morning and he enjoyed it thoroughly. He never had a meal in proper together with the Dursleys and this time, he really felt as though they were all like a family.

"Where's Gokudera-kun? And your friend?" The brunette looked at Yamamoto, then to Harry as he asked. The two of them were not at the table together with them. Yamamoto shrugged as he had no clue about the Storm Guardian's whereabouts while Harry pointed upstairs, making Tsuna open his eyes incredulously. "They're still researching?"

Apparently, it was so as Ron butted in. "Yeh, and 'Mione too. Dey've veen dere since yesterday nite." He spoke with his mouth full while his twin brothers watched on disgustedly.

"Too bad Hermione isn't here to correct you; the show would be entertaining." Fred commented as George sipped on his coffee, thinking what would happen in his mind if the female saw him.

"Shut up!"

Hurriedly, Decimo wiped his mouth clean with a napkin and stood up, moving towards the exit.

"Tsuna, checking up on Gokudera?" Reborn asked as he jumped and settled himself onto the brunette's head.

"Tsuna! We're going as well!" Yamamoto stood up and prepared to follow his Boss.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san is going too!" Lambo raised his hands excitedly.

"How did it become a field trip?" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he turned back slightly to see many people following him. It was supposed to be a simple trip to see how the two researchers were faring but instead, it seemed to him now they were going to disturb them.

"Oi! Calm down everyone! I don't want an encounter with Hibari-san!" The brunette whispered hastily, hushed the crowd who immediately zipped up. Neither did they want an encounter too, since they already knew what would most likely happen to them if they were to cross the man.

"Where exactly is the library or wherever they are at?" The Boss asked, suddenly remembering that he did not have a clue to where the two might be.

"Straight ahead, seven doors down." Sirius pointed as he directed them. "Make as little noise as you can; I don't want to wake the monster of this house up…"

"M-M-M-Monster?" Lambo whimpered and started scrambling towards the nearest object, which was Lupin. The child gave a cheeky smile as the wizard patted his head with a chuckle.

The group made their way down the corridor, the Vongola glancing every so often at the walls – they had not been this way at all since they had not explored the place. There were plentiful of paintings on the wall and Tsuna wondered why he needed that many. As they walked past a painting of several men who looked at them curiously, they came across a weird portrait that was being covered by a curtain.

"Move past that quickly." Sirius tip-toed past and so did the others, except that Ryohei had decided to disturb the peace. There was a sudden loud thump followed by a blood-curdling scream which made everyone jump in surprise and hastily, they turned around to see what had happened.

The Sun Guardian managed to trip over an umbrella stand that was placed at the side and immediately, the man prevented himself from falling by grabbing on to the curtain.

"Drats! And I thought that today would be a peaceful day without her screaming her head off since Tonks isn't here!" Sirius made to grab on to the curtain but the pathway was too narrow for him to move past the crowd. The cloth flew open with a loud shriek of "MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS!" and everyone shut their ears.

"Shut the curtains!" The Black yelled, but it was drowned by the ear-piercing shriek. Being the only one to catch on, Tsuna pushed through the crowd, weaving through the small gaps. Just as he was about to grab on to the cloth, he met the eyes of the woman and instantly, all sounds halted. The few seconds in between, Tsuna and the woman stared at one another.

"H-Hi." The brunette tried to strike up a conversation but the shouting resumed as the witch in the portrait started to yell "MAFIA SCUM! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELVES IN THE HOUSE OF BLACKS! PREPOSTEROUS!".

Not wanting to turn deaf, the Boss pulled the curtain shut with all his might and finally, the screeching became muffled and incoherent. Just as he thought that everything was normal once again, a door slammed open and startled him as a man with a ponytail and wearing glasses rushed to his side.

"Tenth! What happened? Are you alright? Who was that screaming?" Gokudera stood in front of his Boss protectively with dynamites at ready, his eyes scanning around for the source while the wizards looked at the Storm Guardian's new look; he looked absolutely different from before. He had a much more professional look of a successful businessman.

Tsuna placed his hand over his heart as he still had not recovered from the shock. First he was almost going to go deaf and next he was going to die of a heart attack. The Magic World was just that dangerous.

"Since you've met her, I guess it's time for introduction. That's my mother." Sirius said grimly as he put his pinky finger into his ear, trying to test if he was already deaf from the crazy shouts. Harry looked from the closed curtain to his godfather and back to the curtain.

"Your –?"

"My dear old mum, yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month but she wouldn't even budge; one day, I swear she'll make me go deaf. We think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas." Sirius swept his long black hair out of his eyes and explained. "Let's get to wherever we were going to quick. I don't want her to start her nonsensical screaming again."

Agreeing without any qualms, the group moved swiftly into the library and a large tower of books greeted them. Right behind the books was a worn-out Hermione who was still reading the text of a ridiculously thick book. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like it was going to stop the witch from reading any further.

"Blimey Hermione! Go get some sleep! You look like an Inferius!" Ron made a comparison to the dead corpse and earned a glare from the female. Cringing slightly, he pushed Harry forward in an attempt to make him talk sense into her, since it was instantly known that the redhead had failed.

"R-Ron's right! You really look drained…" Harry tried a pitiful attempt that it did not even faze the witch. The bespectacled boy self-declared the attempt a failure and looked helplessly at Tsuna who shook his head. The man knew that only after she had finished her task on hand then would she sleep; that was the characteristic of his Storm Guardian as well.

"So what do we have?" The brunette asked and immediately Gokudera rushed behind the stack of books and presented out a piece of parchment. On the parchment were mathematical concepts and several drawings with little notes linking to it, in which Tsuna had no idea how he managed to implement the use of Math into researching about the Vindice.

"Tenth, I think we might have a plan to impersonate the Vindice perfectly without using our Flames to avoid detection… Hermione-san, could you pass me the other paper? The one that you made improvements to." The man asked of the witch who gave a nod and flipped through several pieces of paper before finding out the right piece of paper.

She received a small "thanks" and the Vongola members all stared at the sight. Gokudera Hayato, the Smoking Bomb, treating someone else other than Tsuna with proper manners? That witch must be something to have gained the well-known rebel's respect!

"Tenth, we might be able to create that black portal with the help of Magic. You see…"

* * *

><p>"Yes, we'll go according to that plan. Well done, Gokudera-kun and Hermione-chan, the both of you did a great job!" The brunette praised the two, making Hermione smile while Gokudera literally glowed as bright as the sun.<p>

"It was nothing, Tenth!" He replied humbly and Tsuna thought that he was on the verge of being blinded by the amount of light the man was giving out. The others grinned at the exchange; the Storm Guardian's interaction with his Boss was always a cute sight.

"So Hermione, I guess that you can have some rest now?" Lupin smiled at the witch who rubbed her eyes wearily. Chrome stepped forward and held out a shy hand in which Hermione looked at it, before holding on to it gently. The illusionist heaved the girl up onto her feet and the two of them left the library.

"Maa~ Chrome seems to have taken to Hermione well, doesn't she?" Yamamoto commented, watching the two interact while he placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, which is an extremely good thing too!" Ryohei said as he crossed his arms, watching as well.

"I agree and for now, it's only a few days left till Harry-kun's trial. Until then, I want all of you to keep yourselves well rested for the mission ahead while we continue to work out the plan." Tsuna looked at the silver-haired man who caught on to his words and nodded his head.

The day for the trial had finally arrived and Harry could not help but feel jittery. What would happen if he was expelled from the school? Where would he stay from then on? What would happen to Tsuna and the others? It was his fault that the Vongola was being hunted by their law and he knew that he had to make this work.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and it stated half past five. How long was he awake? He doubted that he had even slept a wink since last night. Unable to keep calm any longer, Harry leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Glancing around, he spotted a pair of freshly laundered jeans and a T-shirt at the foot of his bed. He scrambled into them, careful not to stir his mate awake.

He then walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him silently and moved down the stairs. He thought that he was the only one awake at such an early time but he was wrong as he stepped into the kitchen. Already seated were Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Tonks, all who were properly dressed, other than Mrs. Weasley who wore a purple dressing gown and were munching on breakfast.

"Harry dear, what would you like for breakfast? Bacon and eggs? Porridge? Muffins? Toast?" The plump witch listed out the menu.

"Just – just toast, thanks."

Smiling, the witch walked to the stove and waved her wand while the other wizards continued their conversations.

"Where's Mr. Sawada and the rest of his friends? Aren't they supposed to be preparing for the plan?" Mr. Weasley suddenly asked his wife who glanced over her shoulder, her head jerking towards the direction of where the Vongola was.

"Yes, they're already awake and in the fitting room. I think they'll be ready anytime soon, I should prepare their shares as well… Here's yours Harry." The witch said as she handed the toast to the bespectacled boy, who mouthed silent "thanks" as he could not get used to his voice that early in the morning.

Only the sounds of eating and cooking could be heard as everyone was silent in the kitchen, not wanting to disrupt the peace. However, it was broken by muffled voices that became louder and louder as their owners approached the closed door of the kitchen.

The door pushed open and the wizards in the room suddenly jerked upwards in shock upon seeing the Vindice in front of them. Thankfully, Yamamoto appeared from behind the three masked men's backs and entered the kitchen first, ensuring them that they were not the real Vindice.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted as he looked around for a chair. He placed the object in front of him before looking up. "Tsuna, can you see where you're going?"

"Yes, surprisingly, it doesn't obscure my sight." The leader of the 'Vindice' moved forward, maneuvering around the chair perfectly. "Chrome, Hibari-san, any problems with yours?"

"No, Boss." The smallest sized one replied as she moved around without any hitch as well.

"Hn." The skylark replied lazily as he continued to stand near the door, not wanting to crowd.

"How're the robes coming along? I tried to make them as realistic as the image shown before…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as she examined the fittings from afar. "They look okay to me."

"It fits great, thanks for the hard work for the past few days; I really hope that there was something I could make up to you with…" The brunette looked guiltily at the witch who shrugged it off and gave a kind smile.

"You can repay me by eating the toasts. Come on everyone, have some breakfast before you continue. It's not good to think on an empty stomach." The witch offered as she went round the table, placing the food down.

"I don't think I can eat with this cloth bundled around my face so I think I'll pass, thanks for the offer anyway. Lambo, you want my share?" Tsuna chuckled as he handed over the food to the cow child who stared at the toast drooling.

The man smiled at the witch stared at him blankly when he suddenly remembered that the others could not see his expressions. Really! How did the Vindice pass their time with this… annoying thing on their faces?

"From what Hermione-san had said," Tsuna turned to Gokudera, "These cloths are bewitched to give you your senses and it creates a perfect hidden identity as well. Be sure to keep the mammon chain on your Vongola Gear at all times; we don't want to risk an accidental use of flame. Plus, keep this fake ring on you at all times. There would never be a flame appearing no matter how hard you try, which is good though."

"That ring, it's your way of getting back here. It will begin to glow blue an hour after our client's trial which will be around ten, although we're not very confident about the exact timing; we can only hope that it'll work according to the schedule." The Storm Guardian briefed them on the items, making sure that the two appointed to go together with Decimo had imprinted them into their heads. "The moment it starts to glow, you'll make to make sure you've finished everything. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Chrome nodded her head while Hibari remained silent.

"Why you... I have no idea why the Tenth picked you and the girl for this mission but I'll respect his decision, although I'm sure I'll be the best choice for it." Gokudera muttered under his breath before he returned to fussing Tsuna for the last time before the start of the mission.

"You can do it, Tenth!" He gave his words of encouragement, patting the side of the man's arms while the others moved inwards to give theirs as well.

"Tsuna, you'll pull it off well!"

"Extremely good luck Sawada! Don't let us down!"

"Lambo-san will be waiting for Tsuna-nii to come back safely!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you'd better come back safe and sound or I'll hunt you down."

Tsuna's eyes watered slightly at the words of encouragement, even though Reborn's sounded more like a threat. Luckily, it couldn't be seen by the others.

"Thank you… Everyone… It's time for us to head out. Mr. Weasley, I have a feeling that someone would be doing some sabotages today so it's best for us to leave early." He suggested.

"Ah… Right! Ready to go, Harry?" The red-haired man rested his palm on the boy's shoulders and Harry could feel the clamminess of his hand.

"I'm ready… Let's go then."

The two wizards made their way out first as Tsuna, Chrome and Hibari followed them. With every step they took, every second that came closer to the time they had to pretend they were the Vindice, the brunette could not help but feel scared.

What if this mission ended up in a failure? What would happen to Harry and the Wizarding World, the Vongola, and most importantly, everyone he cared about?

"Wait, Tsuna!" A sudden call to his name made the man turn around. Tsuna looked at his Rain Guardian who had spoken, confused.

"We forgot to do the group cheer." Yamamoto grinned widely while Gokudera slapped his forehead.

"Not this again… I thought we were done with it a few years ago!" The Hurricane Bomb argued, not believing that they were about to do that again.

"No, I EXTREMELY agree with Yamamoto, let's do it!" Ryohei pumped his fists in the air, all ready to perform the cheer.

Tsuna let loose a laugh and walked back into the kitchen, beckoning Chrome over – she had never done the cheer before.

Slowly, everyone got together and huddled, except Hibari released a dark aura at the sight.

"Come on Hibari! You've never done this before but try it! It really gives motivation!" Ryohei beckoned the Cloud Guardian who twitched with irritation.

"I'll bite you to death if you make me crowd." The man threatened and walked past Harry and Mr. Weasley quickly, obviously hating the scene in front of him. Shrugging, the Mafia group put their heads together and gave a countdown.

"3, 2, 1, Vongola! Fight!" The Tenth generation cheered together and instantly, Tsuna felt his heart lighten. No, he was not alone. He had the support of his Family and that was enough.

He would pull this off, for their sake.

"Let's head out!" Tsuna commanded and Chrome activated the use of her illusions, rendering the three Mafioso invisible. "We'll be following you, but treat us as though we're not there; we'll find a way around ourselves."

Nodding his head, Mr. Weasley led Harry to the exit of the Headquarters and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped out of Grimmauld Place, ready to face whatever that may come.


	10. Chapter 10: Into Action!

**Warning: Changes to areas and powers are made.  
><strong>

**The Atrium was originally located at the 8th floor, information by Harry Potter Wikia but for my story, it is located at the B1 of the underground building. The Atrium now has individual rooms where the booths will land, due to the use of a certain measure.  
><strong>

**The lifts of the building are only able to reach to B9.  
><strong>

**Chrome's illusion will only fade when she controls it or when her concentration was broken. People inside/affected by her illusions are able to see the others that were also covered by it. So Tsuna can see Chrome and Hibari because he was inside the circle of illusion.  
><strong>

**Thank you, Canis Cantus for pointing out some of the mistakes I had with this chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh and I might be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. ****And just in case, ******this is English **and the ****Vindice will be "speaking in bold". Nope, no Japanese in this chapter I think.********  
><strong>

******Last warning, occasional flashbacks in story and ****possible OoC-ness ahead****. You have been warned.  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Into Action!<p>

* * *

><p>Gokudera huffed as he watched his Boss turn invisible and moved out of the door. The man silently prayed for Tsuna's safety before moving out of the door swiftly.<p>

"Octopus Head! Aren't you going to have some breakfast first?" Ryohei asked but he was ignored by the Storm Guardian.

"Senpai, I'll go check on him first. I think that I know what he's thinking of." Yamamoto nodded to the boxer and hastily followed after the man.

Gokudera was feeling extremely conflicted with himself. He knew that he should respect his Boss' decision to take the Cloud and Mist Guardian along with his on the mission but he was not satisfied.

The man paced around in his room, reflecting his thoughts. He was always around Tsuna during times of dangerous missions but this time he was ordered to stay behind the brunette, despite the fact that he knew the plan at the back of his hand and it frustrated him.

"_Gokudera-kun, I'm deciding to take Hibari-san and Chrome along with me. Your job here is to remain here in Headquarters, do you understand me?"_

"_B-But, T-Tenth! I-"_

"_No, Gokudera-kun… I need you to stay. This is… an order."_

"Tch!" Gokudera could not accept the fact and made an indignant noise by clicking his tongue. He ran his hand through his silver hair as he looked down to his Vongola Gear that wrapped around his waist.

"Tenth! Why won't you allow me to come with you? Why did you choose the girl and Hibari? I'm the best candidate for it!" The man asked no one in particular.

"Gokudera?" A voice called to him and Gokudera looked up, seeing Yamamoto standing at the door.

"What do you want?" The Hurricane Bomb glared and asked unkindly.

"Maa, Tsuna will be fine, don't worry about it!" The swordsman walked in and placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, knowing that his friend was worrying about the brunette. Gokudera simply looked the other way, not wanting to reply.

"You know, there's a reason why he didn't choose to bring you along…" Yamamoto started as he moved towards his bed. He leapt backwards, bouncing up slightly from the recoil of the bed before putting his arms behind his head.

"Whenever there's a mission, Tsuna would always be the one to sort us to our duties. You should have realized it by now, the reason being that he doesn't want us to get hurt. Sure, we've always been by his side since we've met, and we've stuck together through every obstacle. However ultimately, he always does things according to our interests' first."

"Your point being?"

"Having said that, my guess on Tsuna's decision is not whether you have better knowledge about the plan or anything; it's whether the pulling off of the Vindice disguise would work and with your temper, the plan would have failed the moment someone talks bad about Tsuna." The Rain Guardian stated as a matter of fact as he glanced at the ceiling. He then turned his head to Gokudera who was looking at him.

"Also, if something goes wrong with the plan, Tsuna will need you to help him protect our Family, since you're the one who always does the planning."

Gokudera's eyes widened at the last statement – he was too busy thinking about why the brunette did not bring him along to think about other reasons. He closed his eyes tightly, his fists clenching. He did not realize that Tsuna had left him behind for an important reason. He had been counted on to think of a backup plan in case of hitches and all he thought of was why he was not taken along.

The Storm Guardian glanced at Yamamoto before he approached the humming Rain Guardian.

"So are you ready to go downstairs to have breakfast?" Yamamoto asked the scowling man.

"All you can think of is food. And I thought that for once you could be a sensible baseball idiot." Gokudera grumbled as the swordsman dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the fresh air he was deprived of for the past few days. He learnt to fully appreciate what he had now; he was feeling as if he was a prisoner being cooped up in Grimmauld Place and he pitied his godfather for having to hide there for a long time.<p>

"This way, Harry." Mr. Weasley wheeled him towards the direction of a busy road and not knowing how to get the Ministry, he allowed the older man to lead him. They had decided to enter the Ministry in a non-magical fashion, since they had wanted to give them a better impression and hopefully it would aid in his disciplinary case. "We'll take a longer route to the Ministry; we won't know what will happen on our way there and it'll be safer to be in the crowd."

Tsuna frowned at the conversation. He knew that masking themselves through the Muggles in the street would be a safer choice but that meant that they would have to figure of a way to get through the crowd without being detected.

"Itai! What did you do that for?" The man yelped as he felt a sharp tug on his hair. Hearing the noise, the two wizards in front of them turned around to the noise, their eyes holding amusement.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. Carry on." The brunette hastily assured the two of them before tapping the side of his top hat, scowling. Harry laughed before Mr. Weasley directed him again. Needless to say, the Boss was being punished by a certain baby sitting under the hat.

"Pay attention Tsuna to your surroundings Tsuna. Make use of what is around you." Reborn berated the young man who kept quiet while he listened; if that infant had said that, it means that he had already found a way through. Tsuna glanced around and thought of how to avoid the crowd whilst being able to keep an eye out for Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry-kun, just continue moving forth. We'll figure of a way to follow you." The Vongola Boss said before he beckoned to Chrome and Hibari to follow him.

Confused at the sudden announcement, Harry looked around but he could not see the Vongola anywhere – not that he could see them in the first place anyway. He felt a tap on his shoulder before Mr. Weasley bent forward.

"They're really a smart group of Muggles. They know that they can't possibly squeeze through this crowd. Let's move on Harry." The redhead stated as he began to squeeze his way through into the sea of heads and Harry followed.

"This… is… crazy!" Mr. Weasley panted as they finally pushed through the crowd. Harry wiped perspiration off his forehead; he almost died due to the lack of oxygen. "Where are all of them heading to?"

"Anyway Harry, just around this corner and we'll be… reaching." The redhead poked his head around the corner and gave a grin, having found the entrance to the Ministry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, that you couldn't Apparate into the Ministry like you always do." The bespectacled boy apologized as Ron's father shook his head at him smiling.

"Not at all. At least I got to hang around with Muggles!"

"Anyway, where are Mr. Sawada and the others?" The man murmured and almost instantly, a muffled voice replied them.

"W-We're here already. It's p-pretty hot here in England, don't you think?" Tsuna replied while Harry could only thank Merlin for not being in their shoes. From the sounds of it, that Vindice wear was obviously not the perfect attire to don in such a hot and humid weather.

Mr. Weasley chuckled before he moved towards... a telephone booth?

"Come in, Harry. This is the way into the Ministry." He held the booth door open and beckoned the boy in.

Harry stared at the supposed entrance to the magical place skeptically. Did Mr. Weasley remember the entrance wrongly?

"Mr. Weasley, this… this…"

"What's wrong Harry? Hurry, we can't hog the booth for too long." The redhead said as he looked around, making the bespectacled boy approach it with his jaw dropped. How did they even decide to make an entrance in something as simple as a telephone? And it was something that Muggles use every day!

"Talk about not wanting Muggles to know about our existence…" Harry muttered as he stepped into the booth with the grown-up right behind him, leaving no room for anyone else.

"Mr. Sawada, this is where we will separate. This is the only other way into the Ministry and with regards to the problem we have discussed, I trust that you've found a way around it?" Mr. Weasley looked at the 'empty' spot gravely while Harry cocked his head slightly, missing the secret.

Problem? Was there something that would obstruct their plans?

"Yes we have, don't worry. So from here, we'll be going our separate ways. Good luck, Harry-kun. I wish for your acquittal." The Vongola Boss gave his wishes as the Weasley closed the booth door and picked up the receiver.

"Six… two… four… another four… another two and there we have it." The man pushed the buttons and the container gave a sudden jerk. Harry hastily stabilized himself as the booth began to descend underground. With one last look at their surrounding, they were brought into an overwhelming darkness.

"I never recalled this entrance to be that dark… It must be the extra measures put up…" Mr. Weasley mumbled thoughtfully.

"Extra measures? Were these the reason Tsuna would have difficulties entering the Ministry?"

"Exactly. The Ministry has added a measure that was originally used only in Gringotts Bank, the Thief's Downfall." Mr. Weasley informed as he peered out of the glass. "It's a troublesome magical defense if you ask me. It'll wash away any concealment or enchantments that anyone might be using. Oh, we've arrived."

The lift suddenly halted and taking it as a signal, Harry immediately opened the door and stepped right out before Mr. Weasley could warn the teenager.

_Splash!_

Water poured on him and the boy gave a yelp of surprise as he was now drenched wet. For Merlin's sake he had a hard time trying to tame his hair and it was instantly ruined in mere seconds.

Harry spluttered incoherently as his teeth chattered from the cold. To make things worse, Mr. Weasley did not even help him but instead gave a chuckle as he waited for a security wizard to arrive.

"Ah, we apologize for that but it was necessary for the building's security. Tergeo! And Arthur Weasley, what a surprise! How rare of you to come through the main entrance. Come on, step right out and I'll clear you up before you can say 'cold'." The wizard joked as he immediately perform the healing spell, removing the magical water from the man's being.

"Today's an exception, on some personal business here." The redhead winked as he guided Harry out. He then put an apologetic hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier."

Harry shook his head and the two of them were about to exit the place when they were stopped by a group of zooming 'birds'.

"Oh? That was lightning-fast; we've just reached... And usually they just land themselves on my desk, unless it's an urgent message. They are just inter-departmental memos - we used to use owls, but the mess was unbelievable… droppings all over the desks…" Mr. Weasley explained as he caught the floating object. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that they were paper aeroplanes.

And speaking about owls, the boy finally recalled something that he had wanted to ask the man but had forgotten about it. "Mr. Weasley, has Errol returned yet?"

"Hmm? Errol? Ah, yes, he did. He returned about… two days ago," The man mumbled aloud as he thought. "What's with the question?"

"Er… The thing is, Errol tends to faint a lot on long distance journeys so may I suggest that you do not use him the next time you need to send an important note?" Harry hinted without being too blunt and although the older wizard seemed a little blur at the statement, he soon caught up and laughed.

"That bird, I'll take your suggestion into consideration," Mr. Weasley winked as the two of them exited the room. "Wow, is there an event in here?" He asked aloud as they took in the sight.

Thousands of wizards were making their way through the Atrium in all directions while trying not to bump into anyone. Harry groaned once more; he did not enjoy the experience of being squashed around.

"I don't think I was ever notified of any events today," Mr. Weasley said, pushing his way towards the lifts through the hustling crowd of wizards, with Harry struggling to keep up.

"Bob! Bob, what's happening here? Why are there so many people?" The man waved to one of his colleagues when he spotted him.

"It seems someone had sabotaged the Fireplaces today! Every one of them were not working today and the Apparation Department is too overwhelmed by the number of wizards coming through by Apparation that they have temporary blocked Apparation into these grounds! Can't talk now Arthur, I need to rush off to deliver a report. Curse the breakdown!" The tiny wizard cursed and disappeared into the sea of wizards.

"Blimey! What is the Ministry doing? Trying to jam up the lifts?" The man shrugged at the weird antics of the Ministry and continued to make his way through.

"Arthur! Arthur!" A stooped, timid-looking old wizard with fluffy white hair managed to catch up with the said man. His hand outstretched, he finally caught on to the robes of the redhead and finally got his attention.

"Ah Perkins, yes I know about the regurgitating toilets, I've just received a memo from…"

"No, no, it's not the toilet, it's the Potter boy's hearing – they've changed the time and venue, and it's supposed to have started five minutes ago! It's down in the old Courtroom Ten –" The frantic announcement came.

Taking a short moment to process the new information, Mr. Weasley jumped suddenly, "Down in the old – but they told me – Merlin's beard! Quick, Harry, we have to rush now! The lift, the lift! Hold the lift for me!" The man dashed off into the direction of the lifts with Harry close on his heels.

* * *

><p>Above ground, Tsuna and his two Guardians tried to compose themselves as they double-checked their equipments.<p>

"_The plan would be like this: the Tenth and the rest would follow Harry to the entrance and allow them to enter down first. The pineapple-head will be doing something to the system to make some chaos in the Ministry on that day. That way, security will slacken and it will be easier to infiltrate it." Gokudera briefed Tsuna and the two that would be following him._

"_However, we must still be aware of this certain measure that could not be switched off or it'll be suspicious. This measure, called the Thief's Downfall, is said to wash off enchantments and concealments and we're unsure if it would extend to illusions but we hope not."The Storm Guardian said before nodding to Hermione who took over._

"_These clothing have been enchanted with magic and therefore, there will be a problem once you've been affected with the Downfall; I doubt that an Undetectable Charm would be able to solve the problem and we don't want to take the risk."_

"_I'm pretty sure that your first reaction when exposed to the Downfall would be to panic but you need to keep your calm and remain silent until help arrives." Hermione emphasized while the Vongola nodded._

"_Chrome, you will be the first to go first because you're the only one able to use illusions without using flames. However," The witch added and Chrome gripped her trident tighter, her knuckles turning white, "you must remain focused no matter what or you'll be in trouble if the guard sees you."_

_Noticing the trembling girl, Tsuna walked to Chrome's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, assuring her that everything would be fine. Sure now that she had calmed down, the man then whispered to her._

"_Chrome, are you alright with the plan? If you don't want to do it, just say it; we'll think of another way round." Tsuna nodded his head when Chrome looked up at him._

"_But T-Tenth, we don't have anoth-" Gokudera interrupted but the man shook his head, indicating that he did not want to force the female. _

_"No, I want her to make the decision herself…"_

_Although still slightly pale, Chrome shook her head, agreeing to the plan; she did not want to let her Boss down, the man who had managed to open her heart through his kindness._

"_Boss, I'll take up this mission because I know that only I can create illusions without the Vindice knowing. C-Carry on, Hermione-san…" The Mist Guardian took in another deep breath and allowed the witch to continue the explanation. _

_Hermione smiled kindly before continuing, "Professor Moody has requested to return to the Ministry to help out for the day just for this plan as well, since he's the only one who is able to sense your illusion powers and it has been approved. So the moment Chrome enters, he'll be there as soon as possible to cast the enchantments back on and as soon as you recover, get to a spot away from the crowd and regroup with the rest. Hayato will now brief you on the building's structure."_

"_Hayato? Now this is interesting…"Tsuna mumbled as the Storm Guardian began to speak once more._

"Chrome, how long do you think your illusions can hold out when you're not fully focused?" Tsuna asked as he examined the telephone booth warily.

"I-I'm not sure. My illusions might linger for a minute or so… but as long as you're still covered by some of it, I'll still be able to track you." The female nodded.

"Hmm… I see. An estimation, it takes about half a minute for the next ride to come after someone heads down. So I'll need you to try to hold out as long as you can but don't overexert yourself alright?"

"H-Hai."

"Hibari-san, after Chrome would be your turn."

"Mm."

"And now we wait since we're quite early; I'd expected some obstacles to prevent our client from attending the hearing but it appears that my worries were unfounded… Don't look at me – it's part of our job to protect our client 24/7!" Tsuna backed away slowly upon hearing the skylark's teeth grinding hard, annoyed that he still did not have any action.

"Oh and remember, hunch over when you get through the Thief's Downfall. Protect the portal ring at all costs. Do not allow any drop of the water to land on it, or we're doomed. Understand me?" He added, making sure to drill that into their heads.

After minutes of loitering outside the booth and watching wizards enter the Ministry through that entrance, Tsuna glanced at the clock on the building next to them and decided that it was time to take action.

"We'll operate now; it's better to enter now and explore the place first. Chrome." The man observed his surroundings before he opened the booth door for the Guardian. Shaking slightly, Chrome entered the booth and stood stiffly.

"You'll be fine, just follow the plan accordingly; it was planned by the best strategist ever so it'll proceed smoothly." The brunette patted the illusionist's side reassuringly. "One last thing, if anything goes wrong, get out of there immediately."

"Yes Boss."

"Be on your way now. Kyoko-chan and Haru will be waiting for your return after this mission is complete so keep yourself safe." Tsuna gave a smile and shut the door. Giving a thumb up, he started to count the moment the booth descended underground after the pass code was punched in.

"Get ready Hibari-san, we're at twenty now. We won't be waiting for the next lift to fully stop so as soon as there's an opening, we'll make full use of it." The Vongola Boss said as he estimated the depth of the Ministry.

Not making any sound, Hibari merely waited for the next lift to replace the previous. Although he was quiet, Tsuna knew that the skylark was thoroughly exhilarated at the prospect of breaking into a dangerous territory, which was what was discussed before they left the Vongola Headquarters.

"_Hibari-san, what do you think about breaking rules?"_

"_Hn? Are you trying to be funny? I'll bite that person to death for breaking rules."_

"_Oh?" Tsuna gave a small chuckle before a gulp. "What if that person was… you?"_

"…"

"…"

"_It should be fun… But do I get to fight someone strong?"_

"…_I'll fight you if that's what you want…"_

Oh boy. Thankfully Hibari could not bite himself to death for that, but he was still fairly hesitant in breaking into a government place. Regardless, Tsuna was glad that he could convince the former prefect to 'break' rules but judging from the previous fight, he regretted a little for agreeing to fight him; the fight before was more terrifying than facing Reborn.

"Here it comes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna spotted the bottom of the lift arriving and immediately warned the man who walked briskly to the door.

"Don't order me around herbivore, or our next fight would be much more intense than the last." Hibari smirked and leaped into the booth, punching the buttons quickly. The lift did not stop but continued to descend, just as planned.

Decimo could only stare at the disappearing booth. "…More intense than the last? What have I gotten myself into?"

For the second time that day, Tsuna received another sharp tug on his hair by the occupant under his hat and he winced from the pain.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Why are you spacing out? How many seconds are we in?" Reborn asked but the man stunned. He had lost count.

"That's why I always call you No-Good Tsuna – you can't multitask." The Sun Arcobaleno shook his head. "Seven seconds in. Make some mental preparations now."

"Right! Er… Why are there people looking this way at us?" Tsuna noticed and true enough, there were quite a number of passerbys staring at their direction. They were whispering to their company whilst pointing towards them and that puzzled the brunette.

Fearing that Chrome might have lost her concentration, Tsuna tested out their invisibility and waved at a family of two near them. It appeared that he was right as the family was able to see him.

"Mum, it isn't Halloween now is it? Why is he wearing a costume and why does he look like he's transparent?" One of the children pointed at the Mafioso while his parent hastily ushered them away, pretending that they did not see anything.

"Hmmm… It seems that our predition was right; Chrome must have lost her focus, hence the illusion fading. But her will is still strong for the illusion to still be in effect, even though it still reveals out presence. Let's hope that the outcome goes according to plan." Reborn said gravely while Tsuna spotted the red bottom of the lift.

"Reborn, here comes the lift!" The man instantly jumped into the booth and repeated what Hibari did without wasting time.

With his heart pounding, Tsuna could only hope that this mission would be a success.

* * *

><p>Chrome looked around in the darkness, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had never felt this nervous in her life, not even when she was on the verge of dying when her illusionary organs disappeared.<p>

Being in such a dark place reminded her of how the other illusionist would have felt being kept suspended in fluid in Vendicare Prison and it terrified her, to be somewhat in the same position as him.

A few moments later, the lift jerked to a halt. Chrome gave a little squeak as she hastily grabbed onto the receiver for support. Not soon later, the door opened automatically and the illusionist observed her surroundings.

In front of her was a ray of light, in which she knew that it was the exit. Other than that, the room was pitch-black and the smell of moss was overwhelming. Overall, it gave off an eerie feeling that made the Mist Guardian shudder.

Knowing that she must keep on schedule, Chrome stepped out of the booth and the moment she was out, the booth door slammed shut by itself. On instinct, the female bent over and protected her ring with her body as a waterfall poured down on her.

The next thing Chrome knew was black. All enchantments were wiped out instantly and the bandages on her face reverted back to ordinary cloths. Immediately, she felt the cloth stick to her face, preventing her from breathing.

The Guardian stumbled backwards as she struggled to pry the bandages off her face and she hit something, or rather, someone. She reacted instinctively and materialized her trident, ready to attack. However, the person had a strong grip on her weapon, effectively stopping her from swinging it and that made Chrome panic even more.

"Hold it, Miss Dokuro, don't make any more noises." A harsh whisper spoke into her ear and Chrome immediately froze, recognizing the gruff voice. The voice chanted spells, removing the magical water from the female before putting back the enchantments.

Chrome took in deep breaths furiously and spun around, seeing the man they were supposed to receive help from – thankfully it was not any other guards.

"Y-You're… Thank you…"

"Yes, it's me. It took you guys long enough but no time for chit-chat. Hurry up and get into position – the guards might return any time soon. Your illusions were my only lead but now that you've lost concentration, I can't track the other two. Your current interference is also too strong so I need you to lower it." Alastor Moody's normal eye trained on the female while his magical eye kept a lookout behind his head, though it quivered rather violently.

"I'm sorry…" Chrome calmed down and lowered her use of her powers.

"Thanks, but you have to hurry. Harry's schedule has been shifted forward so your time has been reduced."

The Mist Guardian nodded and looked upwards, tracing where the other two were. Her eyes narrowed as she hit her trident on the ground, rendering herself invisible while strengthening the remnants of her illusions on Tsuna and Hibari.

"Drats, they're too far apart." Moody growled as his blue eye looked towards his left then to his right, indicating that the two of them would be arriving in different places. "Miss Dokuro, I need you to find the last person, which should be Mr. Sawada. I'll get to the other man. Lead Mr. Sawada away from the room and wait for me. I hope that your powers are enough to mask out noises." The Auror hastily instructed and without waiting for any confirmation from the female, he left the room to find the skylark.

Determined, Chrome left the room and tracked her Boss, weaving through the numerous wizards that were coming through. She almost hit a witch but thankfully she avoided detection by leaping out of the way in time.

Panting heavily and suffering from stitches, Chrome willed herself to continue moving on. She would not allow their plan to fail, not when she assured her Boss that she could do it, not when they depended on her for the success of this mission.

A few more rooms left… three… two… one… there!

The Mist Guardian skidded into the room just in time to see a struggling figure flapping his hands up and down. The figure was making a hell lot of noises, obviously startled by the effects of the Thief's Downfall.

Spotting a few wizards running towards their direction, Chrome immediately moved towards Tsuna and held his arm, pulling the man to the side.

"B-Boss, it's Chrome. I need you to be quiet." She clutched the wet coat of the man tightly and created purple mist just in time before the wizards entered the room, the tip of their wands lit with light.

"I swear, I heard noises in here but there's no one here." A guard told his partner as they warily pointed their wand around. From the shuffling of feet, Tsuna deduced that the wizards were walking around and searching for them. Not being able to see, the man depended on Chrome's judgment to keep them safe.

"This is weird. Wait, Homenum Revelio!" Someone shouted. The spell made no sound but Tsuna heard Chrome gasp softly and wondered what happened to her.

"I don't know, something's here for sure but my spell can't detect him entirely. There's some force blocking it!"

From that, the brunette realized that Chrome was having trouble now. She had felt something trying to break through her illusion and Tsuna hoped that her illusions would hold up and that they would leave the place soon for he was sure that his face was turning cyan from the lack of oxygen.

"What are you guys doing?" A loud voice suddenly boomed and everyone startled, including Chrome as her illusion faded slightly. Thankfully, the wizard guards were not looking at her direction but at the newcomer.

"Mr. Moody, sir, we heard noises here. I believe that there's someone masking himself in here but we can't find him."

"What nonsense are you talking about? My eye doesn't see anything!" Moody growled, his blue eye spinning around in his socket due to the strong powers Chrome was emitting. The wizard guards gulped as they watched, feeling a chill down from their spine at the creepy sight.

"But your eye…"

"What about it?" The Auror asked, his voice dangerously low.

"N-Nothing sir, b-but we're positive that there's someone here!"

"Sure you say? Homenum Revelio!" The man pointed his wand and pretended to cast the spell.

"We've done that before as well sir!"

"Then that proves it, there's no one here!" Moody barked, annoyed at their persistent personalities. "So get back to your work or you'll be fired!"

Intimidated by the Auror, the wizards scrambled back outside, apologizing for troubling him. Once the gnarled man was convinced that they were gone, he hastily pointed his wand at the area where his blue eye would linger the most.

Instantly, Tsuna inhaled deeply as he filled his oxygen-deprived lungs, the spell cleansing him of the magical water whilst restoring the charms on his clothing.

"Boss, are you alright?" Chrome asked as she supported the young man. Tsuna shook his head while waiting for his lungs to stabilize – he was never good at holding his breath.

"Mr. Sawada, how are you? Sorry it took me that long to get to you; I had to Obliviate some of the officers due to this guardian of yours going around attacking them for every noise they made… If he's still there of course." Moody thumbed to his back where Tsuna could see Hibari leaning at the exit, keeping a lookout. "He's an extraordinary person, Mr. Sawada. His fighting instincts are extremely sharp even though he was unable to see or breathe. If only he wasn't part of the Mafia… He would be one of the best Aurors of all time."

"In any sense, you have to move now! Harry's trial has been shifted forward so there's no time to dally. Courtroom Ten at Level Ten, all the way down. However the lift only reaches to B9 so you'll have to find your way there; I can't leave my duties without creating suspicion." The wizard whispered hastily as he looked towards the exit. "Read the map we've provided. I have to leave now."

That said, Moody turned sharply and limped out of the room swiftly while he shouted "Officers wasting my time checking that room!" in an attempt to cover up for the long time he spent there.

"Tsuna, hurry! We're on a tight schedule now since we have to scout around for the Courtroom. The Portkeys are supposed to activate at ten but we don't know how long the hearing would be and we cannot assume that it'll be short enough for our plan to take effect without problem!" Reborn instructed and the Boss whipped out the floor outline of the Ministry.

"Hibari-san, we have an emergency here! I don't think we have an outline for the lower floors since we didn't think that they would go all the way down. Anyone knows which direction to go after we reach B9?" Tsuna beckoned the Cloud Guardian over while he searched for Courtroom Ten furiously.

"No, the map doesn't go any lower than B7! After that we have no idea which way to go!" The man exclaimed, feeling himself on the verge of giving up. "Chrome, is there any communication with Mukuro?"

The said female shook her head, unable to get in contact with the other Mist Guardian.

"Herbivore, you're being noisy. Make another sound and I'll bite you to death. Step aside, I'll lead the way." Hibari said and walked towards the exit.

"H-Hibari-san! You know the way?"

"…" The man left without a word and choosing to believe the man, Tsuna nodded to Chrome and the both of them followed.

Hibari weaved through the crowd, moving as quick and silently as he could, changing directions each time he saw a faster way out. No sooner, the trio arrived at the lifts and they frowned.

The lifts were simply too crowded to fit them in without revealing their presence, making Mukuro's plan of creating chaos to further mask their infiltration backfire. Hibari made an irritated noise and glanced around quickly, looking for another way down.

Side-stepping to the side, he saw a wizard shake his head and walk towards a flight of stairs that they had missed, obviously not wanting to squeeze with the crowd. The Cloud Guardian smirked at having found a target and walked swiftly towards him.

Catching up to the man, he pushed him against the cement wall and heaved the wizard up by his front robes, lifting him several inches off the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?" The wizard looked around hastily to see if there was anyone who was playing a prank on him.

"If you don't want to be bitten to death, tell me how to get to B10, Courtroom Ten. No lifts." Hibari threatened, tightening his grip as Tsuna and Chrome caught up with him.

"W-Who are you? The Courtroom has never been used for a long time!" The terrified man made a grab for his robes upon being startled by the voice. Having foreseen the action, Tsuna moved and kicked the stick out of his hand, rendering him defenseless.

"Tell me now." The skylark growled and from years of experience, the brunette could tell that Hibari was feeling extremely irritated by the wizard's slow actions. He nudged Chrome and signaled to her to help hasten the process.

Chrome nodded and made their cover fade slightly, just enough for the wizard to see their outline while Hibari pulled down the bandages that were obscuring his face.

Shocked as he was at the appearance of three unknown people, the wizard was more frightened at the sight of bloodthirsty eyes that glared into his. The eyes that wanted to shred him into pieces if he did not cooperate.

"Courtroom Ten, no lifts." The Cloud Guardian repeated once more.

"G-Go down from here, exit this s-s-staircase at the f-fifth floor and head to the furthermost right. T-Take that stairs two floors down and j-j-just right beside it, there's a spiraling stairs. G-Go down that one all the way and you've reached t-the tenth floor. Courtroom Ten is q-quite far from there but y-you'll get to it somehow." The man stammered as he frantically grabbed Hibari's wrist, desperately trying to loosen the grip on his robes.

'_Yes! We've found it, although it's quite far. I don't agree with Hibari-san's method but at least we got the answer we wanted!'_ Tsuna thought triumphantly. He looked at the wizard, wanting to thank him for the supply of information even though it had been forced out of him but an unconscious man greeted them.

"H-H-Hibari-san! What did you do to him?" The brunette looked to the wizard and to Hibari who shrugged.

"…The herbivore made me repeat my question."

Choking on his saliva, Tsuna could only hope that some of the former prefect's frustrations had dissipated and that he would not be the next victim to be like the wizard during their next fight.

"Come on, we'll have to go now. It's a long way down and with this place so freaking big, we'll only have that little time to make it in time. Chrome, can you cover this guy first? I don't want any suspicions to arise from an unconscious body on the day of our client's hearing." Tsuna asked of the female who nodded her head. Ensured that they were back to invisible, the trio went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" A woman's voice boomed throughout the courtroom.<p>

Harry's head shot upwards and he hastily counted the numbers. It seemed favorable to him and his heart pounded hard as he recalled what had happened during the hearing.

First, it was Dumbledore's unexpected arrival in which the Minister of Magic was furious at; from what he suspected, the man was all for kicking the Professor out of the Wizarding World permanently.

Following that was the appearance of a new witness – Mrs. Figg, his neighbor who turned out to be a Squib and the newly-produced defense was greatly in his favor. Now, his fate was in the hands of the Wizengamot.

Before Harry could finish counting, the members in the Courtroom put down their hands and made him lose count.

"And those in favor of conviction?"

Instantly, Fudge raised his hand and so did a few others, including a pink-robed witch on his right and an Italian man, whom Harry knew perfectly who that was. However, the sight of an ally voting against him was rather enraging but Harry needed to keep his calm.

The Minister glanced around the room, gritting his teeth as he counted. He was so close! Taking deep breaths to compose himself, he lowered his hand and spoke up, his voice quivering slightly from the suppressed rage.

"Very well, very well… Cleared of all charges." He announced stiffly and immediately stood up, not wanting to linger in the Courtroom any longer. The wizard began to pack his items as the large metal doors creaked open the moment the session was over.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding in, relieved at the positive result of his hearing. He was not expelled! He was going back to Hogwarts! The Gryffindor smiled but it soon disappeared as a sudden thought struck him.

Tsuna still had not arrived!

Harry snapped his head towards the exit, hoping that the Vongola were there but it was empty. Not knowing what to do, he looked desperately at Dumbledore but the Headmaster still did not make any eye contact with him. However, he could tell that he was thinking fast on how to delay them for he was frowning.

"Ah… Minister, I would like to talk about my position in the Wizengamot, if you would please allow me to appeal." Dumbledore caught Fudge's attention and it appeared that the tactic was working as the Minister returned to his seat, fuming.

"What audacity! We've been lenient on you by revoking your title for spreading nonsense about You-Know-Who's return. Has old age caught up with you? I repeat, he is dead and never coming back!" Fudge spat while the Wizengamot members shifted in their seats uncomfortably. The pink-robed witch giggled softly at the look Dumbledore was giving the Minister – a look of rage.

"Even if you deny of the Dark Lord's return, Minister, you do not have the right to ruin my reputation with those name-tarnishing words. Lord Voldemort has indeed returned – don't interrupt me Minister – and there is no reason for Harry to lie about his return. I'm utterly disappointed in the Ministry for these actions. And if I'm not wrong, this is what you call, slander in a Muggle Term and it is equivalent to a crime in the eyes of law." Dumbledore stood tall and strong, his eyes trained on the Minister who seemed to shrink backwards from the intense stare.

"Hem hem, may I remind you that you're talking to the Minister so cease your staring Mr. Dumbledore," The pink-robed witch spoke up, effectively diverting the Headmaster's attention.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." The Italian man beside her, Leonardo Lippi introduced and Harry startled. So this was the witch that the Order was talking about!

Umbridge gave a wicked smile and opened her mouth, about to retort back with the laws Dumbledore would have broken with his words about the Minister when another voice interrupted her.

**"Having a little squabble amongst yourselves I see?"**

* * *

><p>"H-Hurry, we've wasted too much t-time moving around…" Tsuna panted as they ran down step after step, corridors after corridors; the design of the Ministry was unexpectedly huge and confusing. Thankfully, they had just arrived at B9 and they might make it in time. Not wasting any more time, the trio continued moving.<p>

"Wait Tsuna!" Reborn whispered when they went past a peculiar corner of the corridor and having listening to the infant becoming a habit, the Vongola Boss did as told and wondered quizzically what could be the problem; Reborn had been silent throughout the journey except when giving advice to them. Other than that, the brunette had no idea why he had spoken up now.

Tsuna looked around to see what might be the cause and found himself staring towards his right. There was a corner that was half-hidden and peering into it, he realized that it was another room except that it was circular this time and around it were twelve handle-less doors. Why did they make doors without handles?

"Herbivore, what are you doing? We're running late." Hibari skidded to a stop when he heard a pair of feet stop. Instantly, he frowned. That felt… odd.

"Boss?" Chrome asked uncertainly. After she stopped as well, she felt uncomfortable as she could hear murmuring from behind a door, however soft that was.

"Tsuna, can you feel it?" The Sun Arcobaleno asked.

"Y-Yes, but I cannot explain it. It feels so much like… Mukuro." The brunette whispered the last word.

Suddenly, the floor rumbled and a loud low drag of metal against the floor sounded out of the blue. Tsuna immediately turned towards the stairs, where the sound came from. The wizard had said that the Courtrooms have not been used for a long time and Harry's trial was held in one of them, which means…!"

"Our client's trial has ended!" The Vongola exclaimed and sprinted down the stairs with the other two in tow; they had more pressing matters to attend to than to snoop around in the Ministry. They dashed through the corridor, approaching the door that was wide open, knowing for sure that that was their destination for it was the only Courtroom in use.

The trio managed to reach just in time to see Dumbledore staring at the Minister. Without explanation, Tsuna understood what the wizard was doing – he had been stalling for time. He thanked the man silently as the three Mafioso sneaked into the room, preparing to take action once the opportunity arises.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." Leonardo eyed the exit of the Courtroom and inclined his head a fraction, giving the cue. Instantly, Tsuna nodded to the two behind him and cleared his voice.

That moment on, their plan had taken flight.

"**Having a little squabble amongst yourselves I see?"**

"Who's there?" Fudge raised his head and looked around for the culprit that had spoken. Umbridge's eyes widened at the familiar tone while the Wizengamot pointed their wands around. It couldn't be!

Not knowing what to do, the Minister immediately glared at Dumbledore, the only one who had not drawn his wand. "You! You're the only one who isn't on guard! So I was right! You've been gathering people to overthrow me! Where are they? Come out now!"

"That's nonsense!" Harry shouted back, unwilling to hear any of those unfounded accusations at the Headmaster while Dumbledore simply continued to keep a straight face.

"**Nonsense, you are right. What gives you the right to associate us with you beings?"** The voice came again, mocking at them.

"Show yourself! By sneaking into the Ministry like that, you're already suspected of attempted assassination. If you don't, we'll be forced to seek you out and put you in order!" Umbridge shrieked and her voice seemed to be shaking, although Tsuna could not be sure if it was out of fear or excitement.

"**How arrogant you are, witch. We are here with regards to your offer and yet you condemn our presence. How… disappointing."** Tsuna made a signal to Chrome and understanding the indication, she dropped the illusion, revealing the three 'Vindice' near the exit.

"W-Who are you? How did you manage to get into the Ministry?" Fudge raised his wand and demanded.

"**It does not matter how we get in here. All that matters is what that witch will offer us."** The brunette pointed his finger at Umbridge. Instantly Dumbledore reacted and made several slashing motions with his wand.

"You will not get past our defences." The wizard said as he fired a spell at them. Shocked at the attack that was never planned at them, Tsuna twitched slightly but his worries were unfounded. The spell disappeared when it was about to reach them and seeing the glint in the caster's eyes, Decimo smirked.

"**Your spells are useless against me, wizard. We have far more power than what you possess so it will be best to keep those weapons of yours." **Tsuna said while Fudge's eyes widened. They could negate spells even without moving!

"Minister, keep your wand! I know them!" Umbridge finally admitted upon seeing their powers – indeed, that was what her master wanted and she will deliver. The members of the Wizengamot murmured at the confession while the Minister looked disbelievingly at his right-hand witch.

"Dolores, why…?"

"Cornelius, Cornelius, listen. I've specifically hired them for the benefit of our Ministry…"

"**Hired us? Witch, there was no agreement and you've so daringly put words into our mouths. Where's the man who proposed this idea to us? The man with the black cloak. I demand to see him." **Tsuna said and Harry immediately knew who he was talking about – Voldemort. But the Minister was here, in their presence! How could he reveal the existence of the supposedly dead man when they had insisted that it was a lie?

"Dolores, what are they talking about? What man with black cloak? When did you even meet up with these people? Why wasn't I informed of your actions?" The Minister interrogated, looking back and forth from the witch to the Vindice, confused.

"H-He's talking about Leonardo, yes, Leonardo!" Umbridge whispered furiously, knowing fully that once Voldemort's name was mentioned, she would be unable to get out of the mess. She hinted desperately to the Italian man who seemed frightened but nodded his head at the same time, acknowledging that he was the one who had set up the appointment with them.

"Y-Y-Yes, they met up with me! T-The Vindice, that's what they're called!"

"V-V-Vindice? As in the M-Mafia Vindice?" Fudge asked incredulously, aware of the well-known group name that they had hoped never to cross paths with. They had sought help from the Mafia world, the world they were always at daggers with?

"**Yes, it is us. Is there any problem, wizard?" **Tsuna asked, intimidating the wizard even further.

"N-No, not at all. Now what brings you to our humble building?"

"**We've arrived here to discuss your proposal previously offered, in exchange for your tracking abilities." **The Vongola Boss went straight to the point upon noticing a certain blue glow on his finger while being careful not to mention _who_ had really offered them the proposal.

"H-How about we do it in my office? It's much cozier there…" Umbridge started but Tsuna objected sharply, knowing that they did not have much time left.

"**No, I demand that you do not waste our time. I want a swift answer. We'll lend you our powers in exchange for your tracking abilities to weed out the Vongola Tenth Generation for suspicions of violating our laws. You will allow us to enter areas in which are previously inaccessible to us, like for example, schools."** Decimo turned to look at Dumbledore at the last word and the wizard outwardly disagreed.

"Minister, I cannot allow you to approve to this. The students' safety is of utmost importance!"

"I… er…"

"**We are here with the intention to apprehend the law-breakers and if any one of you is found to be harboring them, you will be dealt with severely according to our law."** Tsuna added in, knowing that Mukuro would catch up with his hint.

"Dolores, Minister, I just realized, if we enable the Vindice to enter the school grounds, there's an additional chance for us to frame him." Leonardo whispered to the two wizards, Umbridge immediately getting it but Fudge remained clueless.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cornelius, Cornelius, Leonardo's right! Just think! The Ministry is slowly losing control over Hogwarts. If we allow the Vindice to enter the school, the moment we track down this so-called Tenth generation, we can plant them into the school and frame Dumbledore for it!" The witch said cunningly.

"B-But what if we can't find these people?"

"It's simple. We're the one who hired them so they'll be under our control. We'll have additional spies in Hogwarts." Leonardo said, nodding his head.

"Exactly what Leonardo said! It had been a difficult task to convince them to even make any contact with us and if we reject them, we might enrage them for wasting their time. Moreover, another possibility, Dumbledore has already seen the Vindice's appearance. What will happen if he recruits them to his army in exchange for his tracking skills as well? Don't forget that he's a powerful wizard and if they join him, once he ever makes his move to overthrow you, you'll lose your position and even I won't be able to help you, Cornelius." Umbridge said and hit the nail on the head, knowing that that was the man's weakest spot – he was power-hungry.

At the thought of himself not being the Minister any longer, Fudge drew in a sharp breath, his eyes wide with fear and Tsuna immediately knew that they had won.

"V-Very well… After much consideration, I-I agree to your request." The Minister gave a stuttered reply as the Courtroom began to fill with murmurs again.

"But Minister! We cannot allow them to jeopardize our student's safety! We must abide by the majority votes, Minister!" Dumbledore pleaded with Fudge, asking him to reconsider while Harry looked at the wizard dumbly. Their plan was already a success; Tsuna was able to enter Hogwarts so why did he counter it again?

"N-No, my mind's made up. As the Minister of Magic, I hold to power to decide and you have no rights to question my ability." Fudge said firmly, effectively silencing the Headmaster. Satisfied at the turn of tables, the wizard bowed slightly at the Vindice and outstretched his hand, as if to invite them somewhere.

"Chrome, get ready!" Tsuna whispered as Reborn tugged on his hair, indicating that it was nearly ten while the Minister spoke.

"Now if you please, we need to do some registration and sign a… contract, that we will work together without any hostility…"

**"Enough of this dilly-dallying. You have wasted our time by dragging this on, and we have no time for you."** The brunette spoke rather hastily and raised his right hand over his chest, the two other Guardians doing the same as well.

Instantly, Chrome created a dark purplish sphere around them, effectively masking the strong blue flow the portal rings were now giving out. However, due to exhaustion from using too much power without the use of her Vongola Gear, the illusionist stumbled slightly and her mist-created barrier shrunk from her broken trail of concentration.

"Urgh!"

"Chrome, hang on!"

The wizards watched with awe at the display of powers but Leonardo Lippi made a small step forward, his eyes widening at the sight. How could he allow his Chrome to use such a dangerous technique?

"_How are we going to block out the blue glow that the rings will give out?" Tsuna asked as he observed the rings. Gokudera and Hermione, having discussed all the possibilities, looked at each other before the witch turned to Chrome yet again._

"_I understand that you have a special technique of yours that is able to create a barrier around someone?" She asked._ _At that, Chrome nodded slowly, dreading what the girl was about to ask her next._

"_Can you use that technique without the use of your Flames?"_

_Tsuna immediately objected strongly, dropping the rings in the process._ "_No! She cannot use it! She almost got herself killed when she used that while Daemon Spade possessed her! If you ask her to use it without her Flames, she might really get killed!"_

"_B-But Tenth! That's the only way we can think of without the use of Flames. We need to rely on her a lot for this mission…"_

"_Chrome, please say you can't…" The brunette looked at his Mist guardian weakly._

"_Boss… I…"_

"Chrome! Concentrate!" Tsuna turned his head back, hoping that she was still holding up and that the wizards had not noticed that things just went wrong.

"Boss, I-I can't! I need to materialize my trident now or we'll get impaled from the side-effect…"

"You cannot do that. You'll risk our identity." Hibari spoke up, making Tsuna panic.

"Tch, what else can we do?"

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing? Why did you allow Chrome to use this technique? No time for you to give me an explanation; I can only help to support Cortina Nebbia for a split second with the state I'm in so make use of it!" A soft voice spoke from the back of his mind. For a small moment, the sphere grew bigger before its growth stopped and Tsuna knew that it was now or never.

"Now!" The three of them pressed down on their rings as a flash of blue light blinded the interior of the ball. Instantly, they disappeared from the Ministry and back into Grimmauld Place where they landed with a thud.

"Y-You're back! Octopus Head! Yamamoto! Hurry down, Sawada's back!" Ryohei's voice blared into Gokudera's and Yamamoto's earpieces, causing the two men to drop whatever they were doing. Tsuna was back!

"Gokudera!/Baseball idiot!" The two Guardians met at the top of the staircase and scrambled down the stairs, making a lot of noise. Ron and Hermione stuck their heads out of their rooms, curious as to where the Vongola were going in a rush.

"It seems like they're back!" Hermione gasped and immediately went downstairs as well, with Ron behind her as they were too, nervous about the outcome.

"Tenth! You're back, wha-what happened to the girl?" Gokudera skidded to the door and asked. Hibari, with the bandages on his face removed, was supporting Chrome while Tsuna was frantically freeing the female from hers. Yamamoto slowed down to a stop and stared at the sight. Did some part of the plan go awry and cause one of them to get injured.

"She's fine, don't worry. But that was risky; Cortina Nebbia would have impaled us had Chrome not hold out to the end." Tsuna explained as he smiled gently at the illusionist who was now asleep due to exhaustion.

"Our mission has been a success," The Vongola Boss announced to the crowd who cheered for them, "And Harry-kun has also been cleared of all charges. Needless to say, this is a double victory for us!"

Tsuna hastily hushed the crowd before he turned to Hibari. "Can I be assured that you'll bring Chrome back up?"

The Cloud Guardian did not answer but instead shown his reply through his actions. He lifted Chrome up bridal style and left the room swiftly, in which Tsuna nodded.

"H-Hey guys," The brunette yawned and the other people in the room smiled at the action. Mrs. Weasley walked towards him and lightly pulled the man to the direction out of the kitchen, guiding him upstairs.

"Well done, Mr. Sawada. It has been a long morning and now, it's time for you to have a good rest…"

"Yawn... I'll take my leave then. See you later guys. Oh and before I forget or if I'm still resting while Dumbledore-san arrives, tell him that his way of manipulation was top-notch." Tsuna chuckled before he left the kitchen, much to the confusion of the other members in the room.


	11. Chapter 11: The Arts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Oh and I might be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. **

**Warning: Might contain a strong (And I mean, extremely) case of OoC in here since 5 more years have passed and I have reasons to do so. You have been warned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Arts<p>

* * *

><p>With a mind-blowing swoosh, the giant purple orb vanished into thin air and all that was left was Fudge's gaping face. Harry could not believe his eyes – that was absolutely amazing! Tsuna's plan was executed perfectly as according to planned, even when circumstances had forced them to improvise on their knowledge.<p>

Almost immediately, a huge group of security guards swarmed into the Courtroom with their wands at ready, their wary eyes darting in every direction for any signs of an intruder.

"Minister, is everything alright? We thought we heard shouts emitting from here." A guard asked of the wizard who wiped nervous sweat off his face.

"N-No, everything is fine. Leave us be; do not interfere with my work now." Fudge gave the order and although confused at the uneasy face of the Minister, the guards did as they were ordered and promptly left the dungeons.

"Yes, as I was saying…" Fudge coughed to attract attention back to him, "With the services of the Vindice, we can now be assured that even if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns – not that he will ever again – we will be safe as we are well-prepared."

"On the other hand, having the Vindice on our side will serve a warning to those that might plan to overthrow the Ministry and make them think twice about it." The Minister directed the statement at a particular wizard with a devious smile on his face.

"Court dismissed." Fudge gave the signal and the dragging of chairs could be heard as the members of the court began to pack up. However, Dumbledore still had something up his sleeve as he would not let the matter rest.

"Minister, I demand an explanation. How could you permit these ruthless people to enter the school grounds? You know what they're capable of; years of fighting with the other world taught us about them." The Headmaster spoke up, clearly unhappy with the Minister's decision.

"Don't you agree with me?" He turned to Wizengamot members, all who looked down and refused to meet the old man's eyes. From this, Harry could tell that had Dumbledore not appeared and produced a strong witness, he would have been expelled immediately.

"No one disagrees with me, Dumbledore. You've seen it for yourself so case is closed and there will be no more debates about my decisions." Fudge gave a lopsided grin which Harry suddenly detested so much. He had thought that the Minister was a kind person when they had a brief chat back in Harry's third year but his impressions had totally changed now.

"I beg to differ…"

"I said, court is dismissed." The Minister said gleefully – he had thoroughly rendered the Professor speechless and it simply gave him much joy.

Umbridge giggled as she watched the exchange, all her mind thought of was that she was one step closer to getting a promotion from her master for closing the deal that he had wanted so quickly. Still smiling, she glanced at Leonardo who returned a weak smile in response and pretended to share her joy.

"…If you say so…" Dumbledore muttered to himself and it was caught by Harry who gave him yet another confused look. "Well then, since I do not have any other business here, I should be getting along. Good-day to you all."

Without looking once at Harry, he then swept from the dungeon, leaving a smirking Fudge behind.

Harry was still processing with Dumbledore's action that he did not realize that the man had already left. He glanced around quickly, looking for the Headmaster but all he saw were the Wizengamot members packing their items.

Now that he was left alone, Harry did not know what to do and stood up, almost expecting someone to order him to sit back down but it never came. He scanned around, seeing the Wizengamot talking amongst themselves and shooting several glances towards him as they spoke.

Upon realizing that Harry was looking at them, several wizards gave him a curt nod and continued to pack their papers away into their files – these were the wizards that did not approve of Fudge's doing but had no choice.

Harry then allowed his eyes to roam towards the Minister and to Umbridge who was staring at him like a predator. Ignoring her, he gave a swift look to Leonardo and the man inclined his head slightly, giving him the go-ahead to leave.

The boy turned around and took a few tentative steps towards the exit. When he confirmed that nobody was going to call him back, Harry increased his footsteps and broke into a fast walk, determined to get out of the Ministry to regroup with Tsuna and the others.

Turning sharply at the exit of the Courtroom, Harry narrowly missed a collision with someone who was loitering outside as he instantly twisted his body out of the way. He frantically apologized at the startled person before looking up to see who he had nearly hit and saw the person he was looking for.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you – Mr. Weasley!"

"Harry! Harry! Oh my, please tell me that the trial went to your favor!" The red-haired man looked pale and apprehensive and he gripped both sides of Harry's arms tightly. Through the layer of his robes, Harry could tell that the wizard was extremely nervous for his hands were cold and clammy.

Initially wanting to joke around now that he was relieved, Harry firmly decided against it and spared the poor man.

"Cleared! Cleared of all charges!" He declared the results triumphantly and slowly, the corners of Mr. Weasley's lips curved upwards as he beamed.

"That's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on evidence. Also when Dumbledore entered the Courtroom, I knew that it was already a battle won. Hurry up, let's return and tell the rest the good news. I'm sure that Molly would be cooking up a feast tonight to celebrate!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly as he directed Harry upstairs.

"Harry? Why are you so quiet? You're cleared aren't you?" The wizard asked of the boy upon noticing his weird behavior.

"Yes… But…" Harry debated if he wanted to relate his thoughts to the man beside him. He did not want to ruin the atmosphere but the matter was bugging him and he needed explanations.

"Sigh, Mr. Weasley, about Professor Dumbledore, I have something to confess." Harry stopped and looked up at the man who looked confused. "Er… It wasn't a nice spectacle just now; you should've seen what he was doing. At the start, he almost attacked Tsuna and could have ruined the entire plan! What was he even thinking? It makes me wonder now if he's really on our side." He grunted in frustration, feeling his temper rise again.

"W-What in the Merlin's beard are you talking about? Dumbledore is definitely on our side, no doubt about it!" Mr. Weasley defended the wizard. "How about telling me more about what happened back then. It might not be the case; there's always something that is more than meets the eye."

Harry narrated what exactly happened in the Courtroom – Dumbledore's attack directed at Tsuna and the never-ending countering of disapproval for the 'Vindice' to gain access to the school grounds. As he listened, the grown-up placed his fingers on his chin thoughtfully.

"Am I not wrong? All of these had went against our plan!" Harry almost yelled the last part out.

"No, no. There's always a reason for Dumbledore to do something. Tell me, about the attacking part, did Dumbledore's wand movement consist of several weird slashing movements?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Y-Yes, how did you know it? It was something like this I think," Harry thought hard and mimicked the moves on memory, performing it to the man who seemed to understand now.

"Did it look exactly like this?" The redhead made a diagonal upwards stroke with his hand before following up with a swift downward stroke and last but not the least, a flick of his wrist.

"Yes! It looked almost like that!"

"Ah yes, this move. There's no need to worry about that spell – it's harmless. Professor Snape chanced upon those movements during his research and found out of its effect." The man winked at Harry. "That movement, when added at the back of a spell movement, will negate the effects of it and render that attack useless."

"Like for example, hmmm… Let's see. That gargoyle there," Mr. Weasley pointed to a stone statue and drew his wand. "You know how Expulso works don't you? Now if we add that move to the end of the movement…."

The wizard swiftly flicked his wand before adding in the negating moves. Instantly, Harry leapt backwards, expecting the statue to blow up from the spell. However, the statue was still intact and there were no signs of damage to it.

"This is…!" Harry could not believe his eyes.

"Yes, it's amazing isn't it? We've thought a lot about the possibility of using it and well, finally there's a good use for it. Now we're glad that Professor Snape had discovered it." Mr. Weasley gave a little jump in his steps as the two of them continued to make towards the Atrium.

"Now that is covered, but what about those debating moments? Dumbledore was so persistent in countering whatever Tsuna had proposed!" Harry voiced out his doubts again.

"Those are several tricks of manipulation, my boy. When you come out to work one day, you'll find out that the world isn't as peaceful as it seems. It's, in actual fact, extremely complicated but there are a few survival skills you'll need to learn in order to survive and that is manipulation." The Weasley explained as he gave a greeting wave to his colleague when he walked past them.

"You've seen how desperate the Minister is about his position as the Minister of Magic. By disagreeing with him, Dumbledore is luring him into his trap for the Minister will definitely struggle to get back into power. On the surface, it seems that Dumbledore had lost but in fact, the Minister has been taken for a ride." The man ended with a small laugh at the thought.

"… Wow… I never knew…" Harry looked down guiltily, ashamed at himself that he had a doubt about the Headmaster.

"It's alright Harry, you weren't exposed to these beforehand. Just know that sometimes, things aren't the way they seem to be," Mr. Weasley gave a yet another wink before the two of them exited the Atrium, and back to where they had arrived from.

* * *

><p>"The Tenth must be really exhausted; I'm sure he didn't sleep well yesterday night. He didn't look good this morning…" Gokudera did not need to strain his ears to hear Tsuna drag his feet back into his room. Frowning, the Storm Guardian shook his head and gave an order.<p>

"From now on, no one is allowed to enter the Tenth's room no matter what until he got his rest, you guys got me?" He glared at everyone and they nodded their heads, even Reborn, all agreeing that the man really needed his rest.

"Hey kid, mind telling us what happened back then? I'm rather curious to know how Tsuna managed to pull it off! It seems like it was exciting!" Yamamoto asked the infant who was casually lounging on a green chair.

"I don't know what happened. We'll wait for the boy to recount his experiences himself. Thank you for the coffee." Reborn politely thanked Mrs. Weasley who had kindly brewed him coffee on his request, making the eager faces fall with disappointment. Yamamoto pouted and nudged Gokudera who decided to pressure the hitman into telling them.

"Come on, Reborn-san! We're all eager to know! Who knows what time our client will return? We want to find out how the Tenth managed to pull it off detail by detail from your all-knowing perspective!" The Storm Guardian gave a pleading grin but the Sun Arcobaleno still was unfazed.

"Let me try!" Ryohei took up the challenge and failed, just like the rest. No matter what they did, Reborn's lips were sealed tight and they had finally given up on extracting any information from the baby, who had fallen asleep immediately even after drinking coffee.

A bubble appeared from the infant's nose and the Guardians instantly shut up, saving their breaths – that was the end of getting any more from Reborn.

"Did he just fall asleep?" Ron asked incredulously, "No, come on! Wake up! You have to tell us about it!" The boy made a move forward to wake the Sun Arcobaleno up but he was interrupted by Lambo.

"A kind warning, you really shouldn't do that." The cow-child said uncaringly as he shut an eye and yawned. Ron looked at the other Mafioso, confused at the hint the Lightning Guardian had just given him but instead received many furious nods from them.

Over the years, the Vongola Guardians had experimented and now learned, knowing what would happen if someone were to awaken Reborn from his sleep – the defense mechanism he had set up would trip and well, the perpetrator might never get to see the next day.

"Er… I don't get it. What's wrong? He's just a baby." Ron shrugged and his hand continued to approach Reborn, ignoring the warnings the Mafia had given him. "Hey, wake up!"

"No to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed, being the first to react. He hastily stood up from his seat and tried to get to the boy as fast as he could but he knew that he would be too late. The Gryffindor would be murdered by the infant for sure now, be it at the cost of endangering the current ties of their world and the Wizarding World – just for disturbing his sleep.

Suddenly, a firm hand made a grab for Ron's wrist, effectively pulling him away from the sleeping baby. Ron yelped in pain and surprise before jerking his arm out of the person's grip.

"Ouch that hurt! What's the matter wit–" The boy cut off mid-sentence as he saw the stern expression of his mother staring straight into his blue eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing?" Molly whispered dangerously and the redhead shuddered.

"M-M-Mum! N-Nothing, I was just g-going to wake him up?" Ron answered meekly, knowing fully that he would be having the time of his life now; he should have known better that his mother was still in the kitchen with them.

Strangely though, while usually the witch would berate the boy from doing something wrong like in this case, waking a growing baby from his sleep, today was different. The plump woman merely gave a glare at her son before shaking her head, indicating that she would forgive him this time round.

Was it out of consideration for Reborn, the Vongola members did not know. However, they tensed up once again as Molly then went to pick the Sun Arcobaleno up. They waited for Reborn's signature explosion to occur when the physical contact came but none came. Instead, all that happened was a snuggling action, made by the infant towards the witch and the jaws of the Mafia members dropped.

"I'll bring him upstairs. He had a long day today as well. You guys keep your voices low alright?" Molly whispered as she gave a motherly smile and proceeded to leave the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged. "Hey Lambo, why do you look so shocked?" He turned to look at the cow-child whose eyes were as wide as saucer plates.

"There… was no boom?" Lambo asked disbelievingly.

"Unless you heard one, no, there wasn't" Gokudera scratched his head, confused at the twist.

"I have no idea why all of you look so shocked, Hayato." Hermione wondered idly. "But I can't get something straight. How is it that a baby could drink a coffee and sleep just in a blink of an eye?"

The Vongola smiled at the question; they knew too well that that was Reborn's way of telling them 'Do not disturb'.

Ron was simply too lucky today.

* * *

><p>"They're taking an awfully long time to come back, aren't they?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the kitchen clock. According to Ron who knew of the time required to travel to the Ministry, Harry should have been back around twenty minutes ago but there was still no sign of him.<p>

"Maa, they might have detoured to buy something to celebrate his victory." Yamamoto smiled as he thought of the possibilities. "Or it could be that they were caught in a jam or something? Wait… Anyone hear that?"

The Rain Guardian perked up and placed a finger over his lips, indicating for them to keep silent. He glanced at Gokudera who gave an affirmative nod as he too, had heard of the noise.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." Ryohei cupped his ear as he strained to listen.

"No, there is something and it seems to be coming from outside." Yamamoto nodded and stood up, glancing outside of the kitchen. No sooner, the noise became louder and louder as the more bolts of the front door unlocked by themselves.

Someone was entering Grimmauld Place, and everyone knew who the person was.

"Guess that they're back!" The swordsman grinned and instantly, Hermione dashed out of the room with Ron behind her.

"Harry!"

At the call of his name, Harry raised his hand in the air as a form of greeting but he was first greeted with a bone-crushing hug by a blur of brown. The boy stumbled a few steps back as air was hit out of him. Giving several fits of cough, Harry looked down and identified the object that had collided with him.

"H-Hermione!"

Arthur Weasley smiled at the scene before he looked to the sky behind him, judging the time. Realizing that he had to return to the Ministry for work, he attracted his son's attention, informing him about it before mouthing two other words, 'big feast'.

Ron nodded as he understood and made a mental note to tell his mother about it. Not wanting to disturb the reunion, Arthur stepped out of the Headquarters and the door closed shut, with the bolts locking back in place.

"Let him breathe 'Mione," Ron leaned against the wooden wall as he welcomed his best friend with a wave of his hand.

"We heard about the news! I knew it! There was no case against you, none at all." Hermione finally let up and stepped backwards while Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you weren't found guilty of something that you didn't do, Harry." A voice drew Harry towards the speaker, who was Yamamoto as he gave a grin. "I would have wanted to be your eyewitness but I guess that it's pretty impossible. Ha ha ha!"

"Harry, you feeling hungry? Mum's made a lot of food this morning and there are plenty left!" Ron asked and the bespectacled boy nodded – he was feeling hungry all of a sudden now that he was relieved that he was fine.

The group next proceeded back to the kitchen but Harry halted at the bottom of the staircase and looked up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione noticed and asked while the others turned back and looked at him curiously.

"May I see Tsuna?" The boy asked, wanting to congratulate the man for pulling off such a feat but it was obviously rejected by the Storm Guardian. However, before Gokudera could object, Ryohei had foreseen the man's intention and cut in, hastily agreeing to his request.

"Of course you extremely can! Sawada should be sleeping now, but as long as you're extremely quiet, it's fine!" The boxer ruffled Harry's hair, making it messier than before and of course, the silver-haired man would not take it lying down.

"Stupid Lawn Head! Tenth is sleeping! He doesn't need any visitors to disturb him now!"

"Maa, maa, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Or how about this, Tsuna had said that a Family should be democratic so that quarrels would not happen. It looks like now's the perfect time to practice it. So… those not in favor of allowing Harry to see Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked and instantly, the Storm Guardian raised his hand.

Harry's mind was replaying the scene during the hearing and could not help but let out a grim smile.

"Damn, I'm the only one objecting to it." Gokudera muttered, knowing that he had lost since he was the only one who had voted against it. Ryohei gave the man a pat on his back, in which he shrugged it off irritably.

"So the majority votes are to permit Harry to see Tsuna right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tch, stop rubbing it in. I warn you, you better stay quiet. If there's any sign of the Tenth waking up, you'll never get to see the day. Only explosions." The Hurricane Bomb threatened as he pulled out a stick of dynamite and Harry nodded his head furiously.

"Touchy isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione who both agreed silently; that level of dedication to his Boss was just plain unhealthy.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Ryohei grinned and led the group up the stairs. Just like thieves, they crept up the stairs, although they were still far from being professionals. The amount of noise they were making was incredible – the stairs creaked each time it was being stepped on.

Despite of that, it really made Harry wonder. Was Tsuna's ears that sharp to hear them climbing up the stairs? He could not even hear a single thing when he slept.

As though reading Harry's mind, Hermione whispered to him, "I think that Mr. Sawada's hearing should be exceptional – the other Guardians even heard the bolts of the main door click before you arrived. But I suppose that since they're from the Mafia, they have to keep alert at all times in case of danger."

"Hey, I need to tell mum something first; I'll be with you guys real soon." Ron whispered as they reached the next floor. Harry nodded and continued to make his way up while the redhead hastily went on to search for his mother, no doubt passing on the message his father gave him.

Finally after a tough ordeal of trying to keep silent, the group arrived outside Tsuna's room. Gokudera put a finger to his lips and placed his hand on the door knob gently. He gave a silent countdown before turning it, wincing as it made a creaking sound.

Reaching the maximum of the twist, the man slowly pushed the door open and peered into it. However, he suddenly stood up straight and opened the door forcefully, much to the shock of the others.

"What was that?" Yamamoto whispered confusedly, watching Gokudera walk into the room with a frown before scratching his head. "What happened to not waking Tsuna up? Oh…"

Following suit, the swordsman entered the room and found the reason. There was no one in the room at all, no trace of Tsuna on his bed except for a small burning mass on it.

"Tsuna's not in here…" Harry and Hermione walked in next, looking around as they did so until their eyes fell on the mass on the Boss' bed. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that it was a small animal and it had armor on its legs and on its forehead. Noticing a weird crest on its forehead, he squinted his eyes and recognized it almost immediately – it was the Vongola Crest; he had seen it on Yamamoto's jet as well.

"What kind of magical creature is that? I've never seen one before; it looks a little like a lion cub and a little like the Gryffindor crest doesn't it?" Harry wondered, making a comparison to his House Crest.

Due to the sudden increase of noises in the room, the lion cub stirred and stretched its tiny body. It yawned slightly, showing its pointy teeth before it slowly opened an eye to look at its surroundings. However upon realizing that it was not alone now, both of its eyes widened immediately as it tensed.

The sky animal timidly scanned around the room, observing the new faces before it landed on the Vongola members. It gave a small mew of recognition and Yamamoto approached it, patting its head as a way of assuring it that everything was fine.

"This little critter's name is Natsu! Say hi to everyone Natsu." The Rain Guardian introduced as he stroked the cub's back and made it purr with delight.

"Oh! He's adorable!" Hermione squeaked and approached the young lion cub, being careful not to frighten him. "Whose does he belong to? And is his mane on fire?" She asked as she brought her finger to Natsu's chin and tickled it gently. Natsu squirmed before giving another yawn, his large orange eyes drooping.

"Natsu belongs to Tsuna and I guess that he's feeling rather tired now, since he and Tsuna share the same feelings... Come to think of it, if Natsu was this tired, I wonder how tired Tsuna could be?" Yamamoto asked as he glanced at Gokudera.

"I didn't know that Tsuna kept an animal here; I didn't see him bring it in at all! It must be…" Harry trailed off, his eyes resting on the Rain Guardian's right hand where a shiny ring was and it was instantly explained to him. Everyone in the Vongola Family had animals, except that they were hidden and it made him wonder what kinds of animals the other Guardians possessed.

"Where could the Tenth be?" Gokudera asked himself, not knowing where their Boss had gone. He said that he was going to take a rest but if he's not in his room resting, where else could he be?

"Let's look around for him," Harry suggested and the Vongola agreed, splitting up to search for the brunette.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I found Sawada… He's with Chrome." Ryohei's voice was heard speaking over the earpieces and immediately, everyone gathered and approached the female's room. Upon reaching, they saw the Sun Guardian leaning at the door, watching the occupants with soft eyes.<p>

"How is it?" Gokudera asked and Ryohei smiled.

"You'll have to see it for yourself." The boxer beckoned the group in and Hermione had to keep in a squeal that she made at the sight.

Chrome was sleeping peacefully on her bed while a certain brunette sat at the side of the bed, his head resting on the soft sheet as he snored gently. Harry smiled at the sight as well; Tsuna must have felt uncomfortable putting Chrome through those tiring and dangerous tasks that he wanted to accompany the illusionist. That man was truly a caring Boss.

The group watched the scene for a few more seconds before Gokudera signaled to them to leave the two of them alone. However, Tsuna abruptly jerked awake with a shocked expression on his face, making Harry think that the man just had a nightmare.

It did not seem to be the case for the brunette looked at the sleeping Chrome for a few seconds. He next looked to the people at the door who had all frozen and then back to the female Guardian, confused.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, afraid that someone had awoken the man and would be facing the wrath of the Storm Guardian but the said Guardian was similarly as shocked as he was.

"There's a killer aura…!" Gokudera and the other Vongola members turned their heads sharply behind them and stiffened, their fists clenching. They had felt a deadly aura in the house. Could it be Hibari – since they were crowding outside the door?

"How… could it be?" Tsuna was heard saying and everyone turned their attention back to the man. Suddenly, Harry felt someone push him aside forcefully and he fell sideways onto Lambo who gave a loud yell of pain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" A low voice whispered dangerously as the owner of it moved swiftly into the room. "You endangered Chrome's life by using that technique, without her Vongola Gear. Whatever happened to your words of honor, Vongola?"

"M-Mukuro! No! It wasn't that case–" Tsuna tried to explain to the newly-arrived Mist Guardian but he broke off mid-sentence as he watched a physical item forming in the man's hand.

The next moment he knew, he found himself driven to a corner with a sharp tip of the illusionist's trident pointed at his neck. Decimo gulped, feeling the metal tip touching his skin but he had felt no pain; Mukuro did not force the weapon into him.

"OI! Get away from the Tenth you hear me!" Gokudera bellowed as he whipped out his dynamites. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Gokudera! Senpai!" Yamamoto yelled, calling for Ryohei to help him as it took the both of them to fully restrain the enraged man.

"He's got the Tenth! Why are you still standing here and restraining me instead of him? RELEASE ME! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Gokudera roared but no one made any other action; Harry and Hermione had frozen at the fearful side of the Storm Guardian.

"Answer me, Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro ignored the man's threats and waited for Tsuna's answer as he stared piercingly into the brunette's eyes.

Harry did not know what to do, other than standing there and watch. He turned to look at Hermione, wanting to ask her what they should do but instead, he saw her shaking with visible fear. Soon, footsteps could be heard from behind them as Ron and Mrs. Weasley came running towards them.

"What's wrong? I heard shoutin– Bloody hell what happened? How did he get in here?" Ron asked as he saw Mukuro's being while Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened at the sight of Tsuna being cornered with a weapon on his neck. She made a move forward, wanting to calm the group down but she was stopped by a small hand on her arm.

"Please don't interfere; someone might get hurt if things turn ugly but we need to trust Tsuna-nii's ability to maintain peace in the family… Oww." Lambo said, watching the conflict while he rubbed his bushy head at the spot where he hit the wall when Harry fell on him.

Although uncertain since tension was running high, Mrs. Weasley considered for a moment before she stepped backwards, allowing them to settle the situation themselves. However, she gripped her wand tightly, just in case anything changed for the worse.

Harry apologized to the cow-child for the hit but Lambo shook it off and continued to look at the scene nervously. However at the same time, his expression also stated full of trust for the brunette. The bespectacled boy returned his attention to Tsuna and wondered if he could really handle this life-threatening situation by himself.

"Don't make me repeat myself again Vongola. Answer my question." Mukuro stared at Tsuna who had now closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the man opened his eyes as he replied.

"We didn't have a choice, we revised our plan a thousand times but that was the only way."

"Kufufu… I see…" The illusionist gave a creepy chuckle and without warning, the number in his right eye changed from the number six to four. Instantly, an indigo flame lighted up from that very same eye.

"So I get the pleasure of possessing you now, Vongola Decimo."

The cold, dark words came as a shock to everyone and no one moved, as though time had frozen. However, a sharp pull-back of the trident snapped the Guardians out of it and they all yelled for their Boss to move.

"Tenth!/Tsuna!/Sawada!"

Despite of that, Tsuna did not move but instead waited for the attack. Mukuro was slightly surprised that the man did not cower or anything but he shook it off and proceeded with the attack.

"Mukuro… sama…" A call was made to the male illusionist and Mukuro paused, the trident dangerously close to the neck of the brunette who glanced down at speaker.

Chrome was holding on to the Mist Guardian's hand and had slight tears at the side of her eyes, appearing to have heard the entire conversation.

"Please, don't…" The female pleaded and what came next was silence. The two illusionists simply looked at each other, not exchanging any words but Tsuna knew that the two of them were communicating in their own world, with telepathy.

Mukuro frowned slightly with each passing second as Chrome confessed to him, that the man had attempted to talk her out of it but it was entirely her decision to use that technique. At the end of their conversation, Chrome nodded her head and slowly, the male illusionist closed his eyes and let down the trident from Tsuna's neck.

Instantly, Harry let out the breath he had been holding in the moment the weapon was lowered, knowing that the worse was over while Yamamoto and Ryohei slowly released Gokudera when it appeared that the man had also calmed down.

"How brave of you, Tsunayoshi, to be covering up for dear Chrome… It seems that I was wrong... Kufufufu, and I must say, Chrome has gotten very daring ever since she has been with you… Not that I mind though, independence is a virtue…" Mukuro placed a palm over his right eye and allowed the Dying Will Flame to die down as he spoke in riddles. Everyone showed signs of confusions, other than Tsuna, who seemed to be the only one who understood it.

"It's about time for her to be making her own decisions, instead of others doing it for her." Tsuna said while the male illusionist took a step back as he glanced out of the door. With a smirk, the man gave one last look at Chrome before he cast an illusion on himself and left several wisps of mists floating in the air.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked confusedly while Tsuna let out a huge sigh of relief, having thought that the man had left and he dropped backwards onto the chair.

After a few seconds, everything started to move again as Gokudera rushed towards Tsuna and fawned over him, looking for any injuries while the Boss rejected every question. The rest of the Guardians walked into the room, following the Storm Guardian while Mrs. Weasley gave a nod of approval before walking back downstairs.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were still stunned at the sight they had just seen. When life depended unknowingly on words that were exchanged silently, was that how the Mafia cope with in their everyday lives?

"Why are you all crowding here? And I smelled pineapples…" A voice spoke suddenly. The Golden Trio were still skittish about the previous events and they stumbled into the room towards Tsuna, who stiffened at yet another familiar voice. It was Hibari and it did not spell well.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! What? Ha ha ha, there's no pineapple here, you might find them… in… the… kitchen…" Tsuna finished lamely as Hibari's well-trained eyes scanned round the room. Caramel eyes followed gray and the brunette gulped when he saw Hibari smirk; he had spotted several particles of… mist which Mukuro had kindly left behind.

"Er... C-Chrome made them!" Tsuna glanced apologetically at the female but someone would not let that pass.

"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi, don't pull my Chrome into this. Deal with the Vongola Cloud Guardian yourself." The edges of Mukuro's lips curled upwards as Decimo tensed at the unexpected voice that was about to get him into even more trouble.

"Get ready to run guys. Run with all your might and don't stop no matter what. Most importantly, don't stick to me, or you'll be regretting it." The brunette whispered to the wizard trio who looked confused as he swallowed hard again.

"For lying to me, _Kamikorosu_." The Cloud Guardian said as he brandished his tonfas. Immediately, Tsuna yelled as Hibari went after them and the group scattered.

For the whole of the afternoon, Harry learnt new survival skills.


	12. Chapter 12: Proposal

**I like the image cover idea. What do you think of it? I drew it myself XD Hahaha. If you want to see a clearer image of it, check out my Facebook page~ (Fanamaniac)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. ****_This is speaking in Japanese_****** while ******English is normal****.****

****Warning: OoC-ness and it is not yet really read through since I wanted to post this chapter before I sleep.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Proposal<p>

* * *

><p>Dolores Umbridge stirred her cup of coffee with her left hand while picking up a cube of sugar with another. Dropping it into the cup, she stirred the solution gently as she waited for the cube to dissolve. She brought the cup towards her face and took a small whiff of it before bringing it to her lips. She sighed contentedly, leaning backwards into her chair, savoring the taste.<p>

After a few moments, the witch put the cup down and rolled the sleeve on her left arm up, her wary eyes darting around her house. She stared at the dark tattoo that was imprinted on her wrist and gave a girlish giggle. It was time.

She pressed down on the Dark Mark and immediately felt the tattoo heat up. She winced slightly but nevertheless still managed to keep the smile on her face as she waited. No sooner, a loud crack was heard and Umbridge stood up to show her respect to the newcomer.

"My lord, I'm absolutely pleased to have your presence here with me," She cooed while Lord Voldemort stared at her blankly.

"Reason for summoning me?" The Dark Lord asked with a bored expression.

"My apologies, my lord, I shall get straight to the point – I have great news to tell you. I've successfully made a contract with the Vindice and they are now under the Ministry's control." Umbridge let out a crooked smile upon seeing the face of the dark wizard's change with surprise.

"The Vindice, you say…? You certainly live up to your title as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Dolores… settling this task so quickly when it had proved to be extremely difficult for me to have any contact with them," Voldemort praised. "Well done, Dolores, well done. I knew that you had potential when I first met you and I'm pleased that my decision to have you with me was, right."

"Now tell me. Tell me everything." The man strode towards Umbridge's chair while Umbridge giggled once more as she narrated what had happened in the Ministry, never letting the smile on his face fall. Everything was going so perfectly for him.

* * *

><p>To celebrate Harry's acquittal and the Vongola's success of their plan, the Order had prepared a huge feast for them. It was a wonder how quickly Mrs. Weasley could whip up that much food in such a short amount of time.<p>

"This is…" Tsuna gaped, never having seen a table that was filled full of food in his life. Even though the Vongola was one of the richest families, they never had such a lavish spread before.

"Awesome." Harry helpfully ended, unable to stop drooling.

"Now now, everyone, take your seats. Dinner will be served real shortly." Molly said as she returned to the stove to check on the soup.

Awkwardly, Tsuna and the other Vongola took their seats and waited for their meal; Lambo was trying to keep his calm as he stared at the dishes longingly. He bit on his lips and glanced around the table, hoping that no one was looking at him. The cow-child quickly stretched his hand out to reach to the chicken drumstick positioned in front of him but he was stopped by Chrome.

"Lambo, no… We have to wait." Chrome said but a loud growl in Lambo's stomach argued back indignantly.

Laughing, Harry said, "It's alright. Let him eat first. He's starving!" The boy grinned again when another growl emitted from the Lightning Guardian, this time agreeing with him.

"Okay, here comes the rest of the food. Let's eat!" Molly levitated the plates to the almost-full table and instantly, Lambo dug in after murmuring his appreciation quickly.

"_Itadakimasu!" _The Vongola muttered their appreciations and dug in as well. It took them a few hours but at least they had finally finished every bit of the food.

"I'm sooooo full!" Ron rubbed his stomach and burped rudely, much to the shock of Hermione. Smirking, Tsuna followed up with one, giving a loud burp and making Harry stun at him.

"Did you just…?" The bespectacled boy questioned while Tsuna merely shrugged. Couldn't a Mafia Boss relax as well?

"Nevermind," Harry shook his head. "Anyway, now that you're able to enter Hogwarts to protect me, what is your next action?" He asked, poking the leftovers on his plate. He was first delighted that Tsuna had been able to achieve his goal. However, now that he had given some thought over it, he realized that privacy would be greatly reduced since they would be looking out for him. More time under the Invisibility Cloak then.

"Aww, Harry-kun, don't sound so dejected. Trust me, we'll not interfere with your daily activities at all, except when we're carrying out our duties." Tsuna added in the last part while Harry scratched his head sheepishly – his mind had been read.

"In any sense, we've not thought that far into our plan yet," The brunette folded his arms and lounged on his chair. "But with Gokudera-kun here, it'll all be fine." He smiled at his Storm Guardian who beamed at the recognition.

"Yeah, it'll be fine; he's really a genius at devising strategies." Hermione piped in, having already shown first-hand on what the man could do and Gokudera leaked a small smile at her.

"Nevertheless, I still feel that our next step would be to stake out your school. You know, get to know more about our surroundings so that it'll be easier for us to take action whenever needed?" Tsuna tapped his chin as he pondered.

"Exactly what I was thinking of, Mr. Sawada." Dumbledore walked into the kitchen with another man in tow, much to the surprise of the other wizards.

"Dumbledore! I thought you were busy today and that you couldn't make it!" Molly exclaimed. "Would you like to have dinner? I'll prepare you one now."

"Oh no, thank you for the offer but I'll pass," Dumbledore winked at the witch who shrugged. "Mr. Sawada, that was what I was going to propose to you later. Great minds think alike, don't they?" The wizard gave a chuckle when Tsuna laughed.

"Yes, they do. You're a brilliant man, Dumbledore-san." Decimo praised the Headmaster. "Your way of manipulation is absolutely top-notch."

"And so is your perception, Mr. Sawada."

"…I hate to interrupt but," the man who was behind Dumbledore spoke up, "I suggest that we get straight to the point, Dumbledore. I still have my reports that require your immediate attention." He said, glancing at the Vongola and taking in their features.

"Yes, yes, Severus… Mr. Sawada, may I introduce to you, Severus Snape, the Potions Master, also part of the Order." Dumbledore introduced and Professor Snape gave a curt nod.

"As you've proposed," the Headmaster continued, "I agree of your next action. While waiting for the Ministry to process your application for free reign in the school, it's essential for you to familiarize with Hogwarts' surroundings as I don't deny, there are still many mysteries surrounding Hogwarts."

"Therefore, I've discussed with Severus and Minerva, another professor in the school, that we should guide you through the school once so you'll have a rough background of its layout." Dumbledore said, with Tsuna nodding his head all the way.

"That was my intention, and I'm glad that you've also thought about it; we're still in unfamiliar territory after all." The Boss stated.

Clasping his hands together in front of him, Dumbledore gave a smile. "Perfect, I'll get back to you in a few days' time, so if you don't mind, I'll have to return to Hogwarts now."

The wizard nodded his head and turned to leave, his eyes never once looked at Harry, Tsuna noticed. Was everything alright between the two of them? Tsuna shrugged at the thought – perhaps he was over-thinking it.

"Everyone done? If you are, head on upstairs please. I need to clean up!" Molly ushered the rest of the occupants in the kitchen out. Tsuna had wanted to volunteer but Sirius interrupted before he could speak.

"Molly, leave it, it'll give old Kreacher something to do. Kreacher!" The man spoke loudly and with the familiar crack, a tiny creature Apparated into the room. Observing it, Tsuna felt pity for it. It only had a filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle as its clothes, and nothing else on it.

"Master called?" The house-elf croaked, staring at Sirius with its bloodshot and watery grey eyes as it continued to mutter words silently, much to the confusion of the Vongola.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Yamamoto asked gently while Lambo approached Kreacher slowly, curious yet slightly frightened at the elf. Kreacher suddenly turned his head towards the swordsman with an audible crick, startling the cow-child.

"Kreacher said nothing," he said, with a bow to the Rain Guardian, adding in a clear undertone, "these must be the newcomers that had dirtied the house of Black, oh, no amount of cleaning will rid the house of these pests."

Gokudera sniggered at the comment directed at the baseball idiot and apparently it was heard by the house-elf as well for Kreacher bowed at him while muttering, "And there's another of these beasts, nasty brats."

"Brats? Did it just insult the Tenth as well? You imprudent animal!" The Storm Guardian was enraged. However, Kreacher continued to mutter under his breath, not hearing what Gokudera said and was still apparently convinced that they could not hear him.

"Gokudera-kun! Take that insult back at once," Tsuna suddenly ordered the man, startling him at the instruction. "No matter what, we must treat everyone with respect, even if they don't."

Kreacher's pale eyes widened at the statement and he straightened up, observing the Vongola Boss. "Such kind actions towards Kreacher, oh it might be a trap to try to steal the Black's tapestry. Mistress will never forgive Kreacher if it was gone. Kreacher must save it, Kreacher will not let Master and the brats destroy it–"

"Shut up Kreacher!" Sirius roared and the house-elf immediately stopped. His mouth however, was still moving endlessly, no doubt continuing to throw insults. "Now you have a job to do, and I want it as clean as possible. And when I mean clean, I want it to be as bright as the sun. Go!"

It seemed that Kreacher did not dare to disobey a direct order the wizard gave but when he was on his way to the sink, the look he gave Sirius was full of deepest loathing. "– comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress, it was fortunate that she threw this ungrateful swine out of the Blacks."

"Keep muttering, and we'll see what will happen to you!" Sirius said irritably as he slammed his palm on the table, making the plates shake slightly.

"Sirius, the way you're treating him, he'll definitely be rebellious," Hermione said while the man shook his head.

"You saw what happened yourself. Even when Mr. Sawada treated him nicely, he returns it with insults. If it weren't for the fact that he knew too much about the Order, I would've chosen to set him free to spare myself of the torture." Sirius said bitterly.

"No, I agree with Hermione-san." Tsuna spoke up, clearly not offended about the incident. "I trust that as long as we give him a chance, he can change for the better." He nodded to Hermione who lit up brightly and Harry glanced at Ron, knowing what the witch would do later.

"Do whatever you want, but I tell you, nothing will go through that ridiculously thick head of his; your efforts will go down the drain." Sirius ran his hand through his hair, scowling when the house-elf broke a plate. He sighed heavily as he left the kitchen.

Another crash brought everyone's attention towards the sink and Molly scurried to Kreacher to offer help. The house-elf declined the help, not without insulting her but the witch did not take it to heart. Shrugging, the group left the two alone to sort it out while they returned back upstairs.

"Mr. Sawada, can I have a minute?" Hermione asked timidly as they walked up the stairs.

"Please, call me Tsuna." The brunette smiled and Gokudera clicked his tongue silently, looking the other way. "And sure, is anything the matter?"

"T-Tsuna, are you serious about what you've said back then in the kitchen?" The bushy-haired girl asked and Tsuna gave a questioning look.

"About the house-elf rights, that you support giving them chances?"

Tsuna nodded slowly.

"Wonderful! Because I have a proposal to make!" She said excitedly, making the brunette raise his eyebrow. "I've set up a Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare last year and its purpose is to champion House-elf's rights! Its reception isn't going too well but if you join, it can make a difference, no matter how small it is!" Hermione ended heatedly, her eyes full of determination.

Chuckling, Tsuna shook his head. "… This idea is–"

"Ridiculous?" Ron suggested.

"–meaningful. I'm always in for these things; everyone should be treated equally," The man said with a grin on his face, "you guys in?" Tsuna turned to the other Guardians, all were nodding their heads enthusiastically except Gokudera – he was still annoyed about the previous insult to his beloved Boss.

"Thank you so much, Tsuna and the rest of you! Hold on a sec, I'll go get the list to add your names to it!" Hermione dashed up towards her room, leaving Ron and Harry gaping at the Vongola.

"Now she's going to be talking more about SPEW…" Ron groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It's not SPEW, it's S.P.E.W!" Hermione's exasperated voice came from upstairs, correcting the boy.

"But at least she won't keep bugging us about it any more... Well then, good luck for the next few days." Harry nodded and accompanied his best friend to their room, leaving the Vongola with bewildered looks.

"Why do we need luck?" Ryohei asked confusedly while the others scratched their heads.

* * *

><p>It turned out that, indeed, Hermione was talking more about S.P.E.W more than usual now that she had more members for it. Both Harry and Ron were tired of hearing about it that they screwed their eyes shut and stuffed their fingers into their ears.<p>

"Hermione, don't you think that this is a little too much? All I've been hearing for the past few days was SPEW!" Ron pleaded the witch to stop.

"It is? I don't think so! Tsuna didn't say anything…" The witch replied indignantly while Tsuna smiled weakly. Truth be told, it was slightly over-emphasized but the man could not bring himself to ruin the witch's mood. "And for the last time Ronald, it's S.P.E.W! Not SPEW!"

"There you are Mr. Sawada. Dumbledore has sent over a message through the fireplace and is asking for your presence." Severus Snape popped his head into the room where the group was gathered and Tsuna let out a thankful sigh – he had no idea how he would be able to answer if Hermione really asked him straight in the face.

"Thank you, Snape-san." Tsuna stood up quickly and excused himself, moving swiftly out of the door. Having familiarized himself with their Headquarters, Decimo knew where the fireplace was and soon arrived, finding Dumbledore's head sitting in the fire. He lowered his body to a crouching position and greeted the wizard.

"Ah, Mr. Sawada, I hope this is an appropriate time. Although it is still the school holidays now, I can hardly find the time to ensure that Hogwarts is empty but now it is. However, it is only available for this afternoon before the Ministry members arrive to check on the school. If you are agreeable, it would be best to have the visit now." Dumbledore's swift explanation arrived and knowing how concentrated the Ministry was on Hogwarts now, Tsuna did not hesitate to agree.

"It's not a problem at all, we can set off anytime," The Vongola said. He brought his hand to his X-Headphones and pressed on the communicator, making contact with all of his Guardians.

"Attention Guardians, our mission continues now. Gather down in the kitchen, we'll be leaving for Hogwarts in a few minutes' time. I repeat, gather down in the kitchen." Tsuna gave the order, hearing several loud footsteps shuffling upstairs.

"Dumbledore-san, may I ask, how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Decimo asked and the wizard gave a thoughtful look.

"I had originally planned to bring all of you via Side-Along Apparation to Hogwarts, but this method is not plausible for there are simply too many of you to pull it off without the Apparation Department noticing. Another method, through Floo Powder, is out of bounds as we have no permission to officially use it to enter the school and therefore, the only way to escape detection would be through Muggle means." Dumbledore said.

"The same way as how we arrived here isn't it?" The brunette asked, knowing what the wizard was implying, since it was a safer and less suspicious way to get around.

"I believe that that is what you call, an aircraft. Now if you would, I'll see you soon; it's unwise for me to stay in the Fireplace for too long…"

Tsuna nodded his head and Dumbledore's head disappeared with a "pop". Standing up, the man glanced at his Vongola Gear. He moved swiftly out of the room, his destination the kitchen, the place where he told his Guardians to report.

Decimo walked through the corridor and suddenly, he felt a weight resting on his left shoulder. Knowing better, Tsuna continued to walk on.

"We have limited time to check out the school but this might be our only chance to do so, and we can't pass it up." The brunette explained while Reborn remained silent as the two of them entered the kitchen.

Caramel eyes scanned the room where the Mafia members gathered, their postures alert. Everyone was present, even Hibari and without wasting time, Tsuna nodded curtly and promptly left the kitchen. Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged looks and followed him towards the exit of the Headquarters.

"Harry-kun, stay here in Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore-san's instructions." Tsuna instructed, walking past Harry who had just came down from the stairs. Harry was speechless. He thought that he could accompany them since he was a student of the school.

Tsuna turned his head an inch to the side and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry creeping around, still following them. Knowing what was on the boy's mind, the Boss signaled to Yamamoto and Gokudera, the two of them stopping in their tracks, allowing the rest of the Guardians to move past them.

"Harry, I know that you're there, but you really can't follow us – we cannot risk your safety; you'll be safer in here." Yamamoto sighed as Harry showed himself, his face annoyed. Gokudera merely crossed his arms when the boy appeared. "You have to understand."

"But I have every right to visit Hogwarts as well!" The wizard said agitatedly, making the Rain Guardian shake his head with disapproval.

"We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Yamamoto said weakly; having known the wizard better through their conversations, he could understand how left out the boy felt but it was orders, and it was also for his safety.

"Dumbledore-san has specifically asked for you to stay here, and the Tenth agrees with him. The Tenth's words are final." Gokudera ended firmly, glaring at the boy and surprisingly, Harry did not flinch at all. Instead, his face was crunched up with fury and the Storm Guardian's eyes narrowed. That did not seem to be normal.

"B-But… But…!" Harry was fuming. Dumbledore again! Why did he keep alienating him from everything? He clenched his fists, his body trembling with fury. His eyes flashed with anger and without warning, the boy dashed towards the exit defiantly.

"O-Oi! Stop!" Gokudera startled and hastily grabbed onto the Gryffindor's arm. He jerked Harry back, albeit forcefully unintentionally, into Yamamoto who then heaved him up, bringing him inwards of the house. Harry struggled against the iron grip, pushing the Rain Guardian towards the wall. Hitting the wall with a thud, Yamamoto frowned.

"Baseball idiot, stop hesitating and do it." Gokudera glanced at the door. Yamamoto sighed; he did not want to resort to force but it appeared that he had to now; they were running out of time.

A fierce blue flame lighted up on the swordsman's Vongola Gear and Harry knew what was going to happen to him next. The Flames of Tranquility instantly made its effect, completely decreasing the boy's movements tremendously as Harry felt his consciousness slip in and out.

"I'm sorry…" was the last thing Harry heard before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione frantically shook the said boy and finally, Harry's eyes flickered open. Adjusting his focus, the wizard saw Hermione with a look of relief on her face while Ron's was still full of worry. They had found him unconscious at the end of the staircase, propped up in a sitting position and thought that something untoward had happened to him.<p>

"What– What happened?" Harry held his head, feeling heavy and dizzy. He could only vaguely remember the details before he passed out – he remembered seeing a blue flame and then…

"How long was I out?"

"I-I'm not sure. After you said that you needed the bathroom, you didn't come back for a good 30 minutes. We thought that you had a stomachache or something but Mum said no one was in the bathroom. Blimey Harry, you scared us there!" Ron answered.

"30 minutes? I was out for 30 minutes? They must have already reached Hogwarts." Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it messier.

"Hogwarts? Was that why they were all so tense and quick with their movements just now?" Hermione asked, recalling that the Guardians reaching for their earpieces in synchronization. She could not hear the contents though.

Harry clicked his tongue like a certain Guardian, irritated that he was left out. However, an idea soon struck to him and he dashed upstairs without a warning.

"Where are you going?" Hermione shouted and ran after him, with Ron behind her.

"Finding Tsuna!"

"What? You can't sneak out Grimmauld Place!" The witch exclaimed in shock as they entered Harry's room. However, it did not seem like Harry was going to leave Headquarters as the boy was busy pulling out his robes and rummaging through his luggage.

"Is that–?" Ron asked uncertainly as Harry whipped out a piece of parchment triumphantly.

"The Marauder's Map! This way I can see what they're up to!" Harry grinned and pointed his wand at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Words started to form on the Map by itself and no sooner, Harry found a group of Japanese names huddled near the entrance of the school.

"Brilliant! Harry, you're smart! Then you'll be able to escape detection!" Ron thumped his fist on his palm.

"No, not to escape detection." Harry sneaked a glance at Hermione to see her disapproving face before his eyes went back to the Map – he would never say anything out loud that shouted defiance in front of Hermione. "Rather, just to know what they might be up to; I'll have a rough idea on how they intend to prowl around the school so that I don't accidentally, you know, be in a place where it might be deemed dangerous by them."

Seeing Hermione give a skeptical look, Harry hastily broke off eye contact and observed the Map, noticing something that seemed unusual. "This is strange… They have been standing at the entrance for quite some time now..."

The wizard trio bent over the parchment and observed it, wondering what could be wrong…

* * *

><p>"Are your mammon chains on?" Tsuna asked as he checked his Vongola Gear. They did not want to risk any accidental lighting of their flames while they had been successful with their first step.<p>

"Yamamoto and Gokudera are extremely taking their own sweet time…" Ryohei crossed his arms as he waited for the two Guardians in the family jet that the remaining Guardians took to enter England. Tsuna frowned at the sentence.

"It seems like Mr. Potter is a little too insistent for his good," Professor Snape murmured. He had been tasked of escorting the Vongola to Hogwarts for they would not know of the school's location.

"There they are!" Lambo pointed and a few seconds later, the two Guardians boarded the jet, apologizing profusely for their lateness. Tsuna shrugged it off and indicated for them to take their seats. Gokudera and Yamamoto proceeded to their designated seats and buckled their seatbelts. Ensuring that all of them were ready to leave, the Boss signaled to Professor Snape. The wizard nodded and whispered into the speaker, having briefed on the properties.

"Even though Hogwarts is Unplottable on the map, I must still apologize for not speaking aloud our closer destination but Hogwarts is, after all, a magical school and it is best to have it remain a secret." The professor explained as the aircraft roared into action, levitating through the air. Tsuna felt a wave of energy covering the exterior of the transport, rendering the jet invisible before it sped off towards Hogwarts.

"Muggle inventions are truly interesting; I can see why he is so fascinated about them." The potions master referred to Mr. Weasley as he observed the jet. He had not had any contact with the Mafia group before and he was astounded to see them so young. His eyes roamed to Lambo who was sitting on Ryohei's lap since he had been offered the Lightning Guardian's seat. That child must be only ten years old and yet he was tasked with such a dangerous mission!

"Snape-san, is there something wrong?" Tsuna asked, directing the wizard to the brunette.

"No, it's just that I've not quite seen this Muggle transport before, the only exception is the car." He spoke softly, "In the Wizarding World, we use magic to get around."

Tsuna and the other Guardians smiled. The professor had proved to be rather difficult to read; he had maintained a straight face no matter where he was or what he did.

"So where exactly is the school located anyway?" Yamamoto asked, trying to make the atmosphere less awkward.

"That's why you're an idiot! He already said that the school needs to remain as a secret!" Gokudera planted his face into his palm while the swordsman laughed sheepishly, having forgotten about that.

The jet soared through the sky and flew over thousands of trees. Tsuna had never seen such beautiful scenery of nature and was, for once, glad that they were sent on this mission as he admired the greenery.

"There are buildings down there, is that the school?" Tsuna asked, his eyes spotting several wooden huts located at the foot of the mountains.

"Dufftown…" Professor Snape muttered almost inaudibly and shook his head, much to the surprise of the Mafia group. "We're close to the school, but that is not our destination."

"We're close? But I don't see any other building out there…" Ryohei squinted at the monitor, "though there's a weird thing a few miles from here. It looks like a pile of rubble; that is definitely not the school." The boxer scratched his head and looked elsewhere.

Professor Snape smirked. The school was just in front of them but they were Muggles, and were of course, repelled by the school's defense mechanism. "Mr. Sawada, we will need to descend here now."

"What? Here?" Tsuna raised his eyebrow questioningly. They were in the middle of nowhere and they were landing?

"Yes, Mr. Sawada. We have arrived."

Shrugging, the brunette ordered the jet to descend. It took a while for the transport to search for a suitable landing spot among the trees and when it did, the passengers immediately exited the aircraft, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Follow me," the wizard walked briskly towards their right and the rest followed. The Vongola were kept high on the alert – they felt the difference in atmosphere in the forest. The group walked for a distance and the ruins that Ryohei had saw came into view.

"Why are we even approaching this… debris?" Gokudera asked, observing the danger sign that was placed near it.

"If I find out that you're misleading us and wasting my time, I'll bite you to death." Hibari's eyes narrowed with annoyance while Tsuna hastily blocked the wizard from his view with his body.

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to go?" The Tenth asked once more, thinking that the potions master might have mistaken.

"There is no doubt about it. The school is being protected by many ancient magic, so this is why you only see Hogwarts as a pile of rubble, as your Guardian had described." Professor Snape explained as he continued to walk towards the ruins. "Only people of magical statuses are able to see the true form of Hogwarts even with these spells in place unless you make it past the protective layer. Now, let us proceed."

The wizard took a step into the debris and suddenly disappeared. Chrome gasped. She could not detect any trace of illusion and yet, the man just vanished.

"This must be the protective layer he was talking about. Let's go." Tsuna said as he followed into the wizard's footsteps. He closed his eyes as he felt the barrier go through him and when he opened them, he saw one of the biggest castles in the world.

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Snape introduced.

"This is amazing! I've never imagined seeing a building that was even bigger than our mansion!" Yamamoto exclaimed, taking in the scene before them. A beautiful lake surrounded the castle, the glimmering reflection of the sun reflecting rainbows of colors onto the walls of the school. Three towers stood tall, its pointy roofs reaching for the sky, making the castle seem much more magnificent.

"Allow me to call for the Headmaster," the potions master nodded and aimed his wand above his head. He fired a red spell that exploded into fireworks in the air. "Let us move inwards."

The group proceeded towards the castle and passed by a small hut near a forest. Tsuna glanced into the forest, feeling that something was watching them but his attention was soon brought back to the matter on hand as he saw Dumbledore striding towards them.

"Mr. Sawada, Hogwarts is glad to welcome you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't escort you in person," Dumbledore began to speak the moment he had Tsuna's attention. He next put his hand out towards the direction where he came from, indicating the way to the castle.

"Not at all, Dumbledore-san. It is my honor to be visiting this magnificent place." The brunette smiled. However, it soon faltered as he noticed that something did not feel right. He thought that he heard some buzzing sounds but he shook it off – the rest did not seem to hear it.

As the group moved closer and closer to the castle, Tsuna felt more and more perturbed at the consistent annoying noise in his ear. It now seemed that the other Guardians had heard the buzzing noise as well and were searching for the source but to no avail.

"_The buzzing sound is getting a little too distracting."_ Yamamoto frowned, looking around.

"_Not little, extremely!"_ Ryohei said.

"Dumbledore!" Professor Snape called out to the Headmaster upon noticing the fidgeting of the Mafia members. "I... can't understand them."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow. He asked concernedly, "Mr. Sawada, is there a problem?"

Tsuna did not reply; he tapped his X-Headphone as it made several odd sounds before all the noises stopped. Sighing, he turned to see Dumbledore and Professor Snape staring at him.

"_Did you say something?" _The Boss asked and the potions master frowned. Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore who was surprised.

"_Mr. Sawada, why are you speaking in Japanese?"_ The Headmaster asked in Japanese, being able to speak it.

"_H-Huh? I'm not. I'm still speaking in English."_ Tsuna replied with confusion on his face.

"Can you understand if I speak in English?" Dumbledore asked slowly, testing out his theory. When it proved that the brunette showed no signs of recognition of the language, the wizard took in a deep breath as he found the reason.

"_Mr. Sawada, I'm afraid that your translation device has malfunctioned."_


	13. Chapter 13: My Katekyo, the Hitman Tutor

**I do hope that no one has forgotten this story... I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, to be honest. The plot is still commencing but this is going to get harder with my internship coming the end of October. **

**I will not abandon this story, so be rest assured! You'll really have to thank bunnylovez8059 for this chapter, she wrote me a review that I felt so guilty over XD I apologize if I didn't reply to your reviews; there was a time of laziness from me...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. ****_This is speaking in Japanese_****** while ******English is normal****.****

****Warning: OoC-ness and this is a filler chapter with an awkward ending. Occasional (and possibly inaccurate) Japanese Romanji but translations are available in the next paragraph or so. Please correct me if there are mistakes; it's been a long time since I last wrote.****

*****Thanks to SOS-chan for telling me the error in my chapter title!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: My Katekyo, the Hitman Tutor!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>How could this be? It was still working when we arrived!"<em> Tsuna startled. Their technology was one of the finest and they could even be connected to their own Headquarter back in Italy!

"_The strong magic in the air must have been the catalyst. It effectively causes anything that does not run off it to fail, therefore your device malfunctioning." _ Dumbledore explained, as he looked at Hogwarts. _"Hogwarts is very protective of its students and there is no way for me to remove that particular magic."_

"_Couldn't you cast a spell on us to enable us to speak English to the extreme?"_ Ryohei asked.

"_Yes, I believe that I might have the spell for you to instantly know English; Languages are rather difficult to learn too."_ The Headmaster nodded, drawing his wand in preparation for the spell but he was interrupted by Reborn.

"_But on the other hand, knowing English by heart will be better."_ The infant walked towards Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eyes. Tsuna had a bad premonition about this as he watched the wizard keep his wand, not going to cast the translation spell.

"_B-B-But, but, we don't have that much time to study English!" _

"_Let's see… If it is I who teaches you, it shouldn't be a problem."_ Reborn smirked as the brunette gulped. _"Besides, it's been quite a while since you learnt anything from me hasn't it?"_

"_Since when did you know English!"_ Tsuna took a staggering step back.

"_Haven't you noticed? I didn't have a translation device on me all this time," _The Sun Arcobaleno tilted his fedora slightly. _"Besides, I know everything; that's to be expected from the strongest hitman alive." _Reborn smiled unblinkingly, sending shivers down the Vongola's spines.

Tsuna might not make it alive this time round.

Decimo looked pleadingly to Dumbledore but the wizard simply smiled back, agreeing with the Arcobaleno. Tsuna knew that he was in trouble for the next few days. Darn the strong magical interference.

"Dumbledore, we need to move. We are running short on time." Professor Snape muttered to the Headmaster who nodded. They had more pressing matters to attend to. Any other matters could be discussed later on.

"_Mr. Sawada, allow us to proceed. I'll give you a quick tour around the school."_ Dumbledore brought the group into the school before turning to the potions master. "Severus, I trust you to inform us immediately if there are any hiccups?"

The wizard nodded and turned around sharply, walking away from them. Not knowing what was exchanged, the Mafia group followed the Headmaster as they made it into the Entrance Hall. Tsuna was amazed at the incredible sight. Flaming torches were positioned on the stone walls and there was a grand marble staircase facing them, its steps reaching high above them to the upper floors.

"_I never knew that there could be a place even bigger than our mansion!"_ Yamamoto exclaimed excitedly, examining a moving painting that was hung at the side. _"How can we possibly remember every room?"_

"_This is just a brief tour, my boy. If you need more specific tour, please do ask Harry about it; I'm sure he has something that he can help you with."_ The wizard winked.

"_Dumbledore-san, I would like to ask you a question."_ Gokudera suddenly spoke up, making everyone stop in their tracks and look at him. _"I feel that something is not right with our client."_

"_What makes you say that, dear boy?"_

The Storm Guardian gritted his teeth; he was the right-hand man of the Vongola Tenth, not some boy! Nevertheless, he pressed on with his question, _"I'm not sure if any of you realize it but recently I found that our client doesn't seem to be like his normal self."_

"_Explain further," _Dumbledore smiled, keen to know what the man had observed while Gokudera felt his temper rise. That old wart was getting on his nerves now.

"_Our client seems to be acting as though he was another person whenever he feels anger. I've noticed, back in our meetings and also just now when we left Grimmauld Place. His expression always seems to be crunched up." _The Storm Guardian explained, keeping close watch on the wizard's face. In a split second he saw an expression of recognition appearing and disappearing in a flash. He frowned. He knew that there was truly something going on against their knowledge.

"_There was? I've never noticed despite me being around him most of the time?"_ Yamamoto scratched his head but Tsuna decided to add in as well.

"_Yes, those incidents indeed happened," _The man closed his eyes, recalling each incident when he noticed it. _"And each time, somehow, you or your name was present."_ Tsuna opened his eyes and directed his gaze at the wizard who seemed impressed.

"_Excellent observation, Mr. Sawada!"_ Dumbledore chuckled, but his body language had changed slightly and it raised an eyebrow of Reborn's. _"I felt that it still wasn't time to reveal what I've been theorizing but it appears that the Vongola is really as professional as they say." _

The Headmaster let his smile fall and his voice sounded grave. "_However, you'll have to know about Harry's background before I can begin explaining or you will get confused." _

"_I understand. We will be expecting an answer from you; we need to know everything in order to carry out our duties without hitches."_ Tsuna said and the wizard chuckled again, nodding his head as they continued their tour.

The group was brought around Hogwarts, being introduced to the various well-known places like the Great Hall, the kitchens and the Dungeons. "_You might have to take extra precaution with the underground floors; it might not be as pleasant as the other floors."_ Dumbledore hinted as they walked past the steps that led to the dungeons.

"_The Grand Staircase covers all seven floors of the school and is our main structure to getting around, although there are several portraits that reveal hidden passages. These stairs have a knack for moving around to the other staircase chambers as well, so please do not be alarmed by it if it does."_ Dumbledore led the Vongola members up the stairs, making very brief introductions as to what was in each floor. Finally, they reached the topmost floor, the area where Harry would be staying at, the Gryffindor Common Room.

"_Take note guys, this is the place where our client will be frequenting. I want this area to be covered as much as possible."_ Tsuna ordered and the Guardians nodded. Suddenly there was a call to the ex-prefect's name.

"_Hibari! Hibari!"_ A small yellow bird came flapping towards them, landing softly on the man's outstretched finger.

"_Since when did you bring Hibird with us? How come he never appeared before?"_ Ryohei asked the Cloud Guardian but he did not receive an answer. Hibari was gazing at Hibird silently before he turned his head sharply towards a corner.

"_I'll bite you to death for trying to eat my animal."_ Hibari said menacingly, walking swiftly towards a shadow at the corner. There were loud screeches and hisses which made everyone hurry over to see what the skylark was up to. They found him holding onto a dust-colored cat by the back of its neck, glaring into its yellow, lamp-like eyes with distaste.

"_Dear me, that's our caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris,"_ Dumbledore said and Tsuna immediately ordered Hibari to drop the cat. Hibari reluctantly let go of Mrs. Norris and the cat instantly fled the scene, hiding behind a statue with her calculating eyes staring at Hibird.

No longer tolerating, Hibari shot a death stare at the cat and as though she understood, Mrs. Norris dashed away, frightened and supposedly to find her master.

"_Why is Mrs. Norris here? Our caretaker is supposed to be on rest today,"_ Dumbledore pondered and decided not to take any more chances. "_I fear that we will have to cut short our tour; it's too risky to have you here without any disguise."_

Although Tsuna still wanted to explore the place more, he knew that the wizard was right. Any accidental sightings of them, even if it was someone working in Hogwarts, might bring undesired consequences and they did not want that. However, there was still something that Tsuna needed to know.

"_Dumbledore-san, do you think that our flames can be used here without being detected by the Vindice?"_ The brunette asked. Dumbledore paused, thinking of how to answer.

"_By rights, everything inside is kept to Hogwarts only… But judging from the strong tracking power that the other parties possess, I would advise against using them."_ The Headmaster said. Tsuna glanced at his Vongola ring.

"_Boss, someone is approaching."_ Chrome piped up, feeling someone enter the small illusion barrier she had set up as a way of memorizing the school's layout. _"He's walking too fast!"_

"_Behind that statue!" _Gokudera quickly spotted a suitable hiding spot and without hesitation, he forcefully ushered the group behind the concrete statue that effectively shielded them if they kept still.

"_Gotta… stay… calm…!" _Lambo whimpered softly as he lifted his foot up and hopped slightly in pain_. _His eyes were brimming with tears as he tried to hold his pain in while Yamamoto was apologizing profusely for the accidental step, hoping that it could further calm the cow-child.

Hibari was about to flare up for having to crowd but Tsuna threw a sharp look at him. Thankfully, the skylark merely rolled his eyes and did not make any noises.

They could see a shadow growing larger and larger as it moved closer to them. Dumbledore was about to step out to protect them since he did not have to creep around in his own school but a voice had stopped the shadow from moving.

"Mr. Filch, what are you doing here?" Professor Snape asked curtly.

"Professor," the caretaker bowed, careful not to let his precious cat fall from his hands, "I might ask you the same question… I'm patrolling around the school – there are some unwanted intruders in the school."

The wizard's eyebrows went as high as they could get. How could he possibly know?

"And how did you figure that? You have no magic to find out." He drawled, knowing the Squib's weak spot.

"Mrs. Norris told me so." Mr. Filch looked as though he had been kicked in the face. He brought the cat closer to his body, shaking slightly with suppressed anger at the mockery of his status. As Tsuna heard Mrs. Norris' name being mentioned, he mentally slapped his face; he should not have asked Hibari to let the cat go.

"There are no other people in the school except for me and you," Professor Snape said lazily as he fingered his wand, "I've scanned the school with a spell." He added, making the caretaker hold his tongue, defeated.

"And Mr. Filch, please come with me to the dungeons – my office requires some cleaning up after Mrs. Norris made a mess of it chasing after one of my specimens." The potions master smirked as he turned around, his cloak flapping behind him. Mr. Filch made a face and followed the wizard down.

Tsuna held his hand out in a fist, telling them to wait for a few more seconds. Once he deemed that the coast was clear, they appeared out of hiding and dusted dirt off their robes. Dumbledore simply chuckled and performed a simple cleaning charm on them.

"_That was a close one… Thank you."_ Tsuna thanked the wizard as he turned to check on the rest. Lambo was now on the ground, clutching his foot and wincing and Ryohei was massaging it to soothe the pain. Yamamoto was crouching beside the child and looking at him guiltily while Gokudera was staring at them, muttering something under his breath that sounded like "_cows_".

Tsuna next checked on Hibari who had his arms crossed and his shoe tapping irritably on the carpeted floor – he had another bad feeling about this. Chrome seemed unhurt as well.

"_Mr. Sawada, I suppose that our tour ends now. I doubt Severus would be able to hold off Mr. Flich for long; his office is spotlessly clean after all."_ Dumbledore said, bringing all attention back to him. _"Walking back to your transport is risky, even with the Disillusion Charm on you for Mrs. Norris is an extremely sharp feline."_

"_Apparation is also impossible due to the protection Hogwarts has set up as well."_ Reborn spoke up and the Headmaster nodded.

"_How is it that you know everything?"_ Tsuna said exasperatedly. Really, how was it that the infant knew everything?

"_Observation."_ Reborn stated plainly. _"But I doubt you have it in that no-good personality of yours." _He smirked, watching Tsuna's face fall at the insult again.

Dumbledore laughed under his white beard. "_Excellent observation, Mr. Reborn! Yes, Apparation is definitely out of the question but there is something else that will work. Fawkes!_" The wizard called out.

For a few moments, nothing happened and Tsuna wondered what spell the Headmaster used. Suddenly, there was a graceful call of a bird and the Vongola twisted their body, searching for the source. Gokudera's eyes widened in shock as the creature approached them, flapping its wings proudly.

"_That's– That's…!"_ The Storm Guardian stammered, his brain whizzing with excitement. The phoenix descended in front of them, his crimson feathers giving off a shiny glow as he curiously eyed the Vongola with his black eyes.

"_You have one of the top eight creatures that I've always wanted to encounter! The legendary mystical beast that one can only imagine to meet! The fire phoenix! And you even have it domesticated!"_ Gokudera pointed at the bird that perched on Dumbledore's outstretched hand, shocked that the wizard had managed to have a bond with one of the most difficult creatures in the world. His eyes were now gleaming with awe, obvious to the others that the Vongola Storm Guardian had now recognized Dumbledore as one of the few he respected, all previous irritation gone.

Dumbledore merely chuckled with amusement, not knowing what to say as Gokudera continued to ask questions about Fawkes, regards to his magical characteristics and abilities that Hibari could take it no longer and finally spoke up.

"_Ask another question and you'll never speak again, herbivore,"_ the Skylark threatened, gritting his teeth and if not for the horrified face of his beloved Boss at the thought of them fighting in Hogwarts, Gokudera would have blown him apart into smithereens.

Smiling uncomfortably at the tension, Tsuna hastily urged the Headmaster to continue with whatever he was about to say before things got any worse and Dumbledore obliged.

"_Fawkes is able of teleportation,"_ Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles to see Gokudera taking down notes, _"even in Hogwarts and will not be tracked in any way. I'll have him to teleport you back to your transport as it's the fastest and safest way out."_

Fawkes gave a cry that somehow, reassured Tsuna and cleared him of any doubts that he might have. The man agreed to it and the Vongola members moved towards a clear spot. Dumbledore nodded and the phoenix pushed off from his hand, his powerful wings creating wind. Fawkes circled above their heads before a flash of fire blinded them. No sooner, they found themselves standing beside their jet.

"_Thank you,"_ Tsuna gave an appreciative smile to the phoenix while Gokudera continued to gaze at him, mesmerized at the close sight. The Vongola Boss looked around to see if everyone was alright and instead saw Reborn staring at the phoenix with a blank face – not that he ever showed much expressions but Tsuna knew that something was bothering the infant.

The brunette gave a nod to Fawkes and he called out softly as he flew back towards the ruins, disappearing into the invisible barrier after ensuring that the Mafia group was safely out. Assured that there was no other outsider, Tsuna decided to pop the question in his mind.

_"Reborn."_

The Sun Arcobaleno looked up.

_"Something's not right, isn't it?"_

Reborn smiled slightly at the question before his attention returned towards the ruins, not even bothering to answer but Tsuna knew better. The baby would tell him what was wrong when he felt like it, and he trusted Reborn to do so the moment he deemed fit.

"_Well guys, let's go back. Oh and before that, do we have airbikes stored in the jet? I think we should leave some out here, just in case we ever need it during our mission."_

"_Other than the Tenth's and Lawn Head's, ours are all here." _The Storm Guardian answered, finally snapping out of his reverie.

"_Ah, I forgot; mine and Onii-san's are still in Yamamoto's jet…"_ Tsuna sighed. _"And even Lambo's is here too?"_ He asked and received a nod.

"_Hmmm, if that's the case, we'll leave Lambo's one out here as well; it may be small but it can still serve its purpose."_ Decimo ordered while Lambo looked longingly at his miniature bike, sad to see it being left outside.

"_But if we leave them out here, wouldn't Giannini be furious?"_ Ryohei asked, heaving the bikes out of the aircraft, _"I remember one time when I scratched the bike against the wall, he was going hysterics_."

"_No, Tsuna is right. You'll never know what might happen while we are here."_ Reborn agreed. Shrugging, the group got to work and soon, all the vehicles were positioned and hidden under shades of the trees.

"_I doubt any one will ever walk in here to find them. Anyway they won't be able to operate them even if they do. Oh and are your translators working now?" _Tsuna asked the others, checking his but there was still no sign of life from the mechanism.

_"Not yet, it might take a little while more before the circuit reactivates."_ Gokudera answered.

_"Hmmm, take note of the time needed for it to reactivate. We might need that information in the future. Let's go then."_ The brunette said and the group walked back into the aircraft, not before giving the ruins one last look.

"_How glad am I to be the Vongola Storm Guardian – I get to be the Tenth's right-hand man and also get to see another of these legendary creatures!"_ Gokudera grinned, crossing his arms behind his head as the jet took off for Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>"Still no information on the whereabouts of the Vongola Tenth Generation?"<strong> A black-cloaked figure asked idly as he tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair.

**"Negative. The short appearance of the Mist Flame didn't show us the whereabouts of the Vongola Mist Guardian, only a group of people with sticks."**

Instantly, the figure sat up straighter and stared at the speaker with concentration. **"Continue."**

**"The Flame led us towards an old building. We entered the building, seeking for the Vongola Tenth Generation and the occupants started to attack us. Big Pino and I have every reason to believe that the Vongola Tenth Generation is under the cover of the other world…"**

**"Pipupipipu,"** A bigger-sized figure that appeared together with the previous speaker grunted, instantly quieting down when the man stood up from his seat.

**"Small Gia, if your interpretation is right, then the Vongola would have committed one of the serious crimes in the Mafia World. We will search for them soon… in the other world."**

**"B-But, Jager-sama, we are not to interfere with the other world,"** Small Gia said but Jager merely walked off towards the door.

**"All who violates the Laws of the Mafia shall be dealt with accordingly, and I shall return to give orders,"** Jager muttered, **"after Bermuda-sama deems it appropriate."**

* * *

><p>"They should be back anytime soon," Harry said, "It was tense there; they almost got discovered by Mr. Filch…" The bespectacled boy had been watching wherever the Vongola were going and had almost shouted at the Marauder's Map for them to hide.<p>

"Blimey mate, you don't have to keep watching their every move," Ron flipped a page of the book he was reading, knowing what the wizard was up to. Harry gave him a look of annoyance; everyone was either trying to forbid him from doing something or stopping him – why couldn't they let him have his own way?

"Wait," Harry turned back a second time, thinking that he might had seen wrongly. "What are you reading there? You never read books!" he smirked as Ron's face heated up with a blush.

"Wh-What? It's j-just a book about Wizard's Chess." The redhead mumbled, shrinking backwards into his chair and trying to hide his face behind the book.

"Woah, you really want to beat Tsuna that badly?" Harry teased as he sat up straight. Ron glared at the wizard before turning his back at him, muttering something that Harry did not catch.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"I said, Tsuna's really a nice person. He offered to teach me more tactics about playing chess and stuff…" The redhead admitted, waiting for the boy to laugh at him but instead he received agreement.

"Yeah, Tsuna's not at all boastful about his position and even asks us not to treat him with such respect. I can see why Takeshi chooses to believe and trust him." Harry stated as he glanced out of the dusty window. There was a moment of silence before one of them spoke up.

"Say, where did Hermione go? She didn't really agree to you being in possession of the Map did she?" Ron suddenly shot up straight. "Do you think she'll report it to one of the Professors? She did it before for your Firebolt!"

"Ron, Ron, stop guessing, Hermione did that before because she was worrying for my safety. I trust that she wouldn't do that…" Harry insisted and Ron shrugged, not willing to say any more now that an uninvited guest had entered their room. Kreacher had walked into their conversation, although he did not show signs of seeing the two in there.

"Are we invisible? He didn't give us our privacy!" the redhead exclaimed, scratching his head sheepishly as Kreacher finally recognized their presence, which was his intention.

"Kreacher did not see the two young masters," Kreacher bowed low, followed by an undertone muttering that the wizards would not be bothered to listen to. Harry sighed, wondering how Sirius could stand having the house elf insulting them whenever they crossed paths.

"So Kreacher, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning up, Kreacher will save all tapestry of the Noble House of Black, Kreacher will not let Master or any of the blood traitors or brats dirty it –"

"Shut up Kreacher," Sirius leaned on the door, apparently heard what the elf had said, "I heard that sentence almost a million times, now go away." He barked and Kreacher immediately went down into a bow, continuing his muttering on his way out.

"Keep on muttering and I'll shoot a Silencing Charm down your throat!" Sirius growled as he entered the room and slammed the door shut, making Harry and Ron jump from the loud impact.

"Errrr Sirius! So what's up?" asked Harry, looking at his godfather's face with curiosity.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that Molly wants you two down the kitchen." The man shrugged, "and I doubt that you'll like what you're going to hear…"

* * *

><p>It turned out that Mrs. Weasley had called the boys for one of the chores that they hated the most – cleaning up. As she stated so beautifully, since they were to use Grimmauld Place as their Headquarters, they should also make it a place fitting to stay in, for their sake and the Vongola's as well.<p>

Harry groaned as he saw all the cleaning equipments lying on top of a spindle-legged table; he knew how much dust the house had accumulated over the years, courtesy of the tender loving care Kreacher had bestowed on it. Just then, Tsuna walked into the kitchen with a hand clutching the side of his head, much to the surprise of the wizard.

"Tsuna! When did you get back? I didn't see or hear you and the rest get back!"

"Oh… er… we just… got back… not… long ago…" Tsuna replied with difficulty and Harry raised an eyebrow. Why did the brunette sound as though he had just recovered from a coma and couldn't talk properly?

As though reading his mind, Tsuna sighed and waved him off as he approached the sink to get a drink. He choked on the water as they heard a shrill voice calling out to him.

"_Dame-Tsuna! Break's over!"_ Reborn shouted for him and Sirius' mother started yelling in her portrait again, making Mrs. Weasley frown and rush towards it to stop the shouting. Harry felt a chill down his spine at the dangerous voice Reborn had given him.

"_H-Hai! Wakatta!"_ Tsuna coughed and he gave a weak smile towards Harry and the other wizards in the kitchen, wincing as the voice came back again.

"_What is it that you were saying?" _

"N-No! Er… I under-s-s-stand!" The Vongola Boss yelled and dashed out, almost bumping into a slightly flustered Mrs. Weasley while Ron snorted, almost bursting out into laughter at the strong Japanese accent the Boss was giving out.

"Tsuna, please tell Reborn not to speak so loudly; Sirius' mother isn't an easy portrait to coax." Mrs. Weasley patted the back of the Vongola Boss, who looked as confused as ever. It was then Harry noticed that Tsuna did not have his furry headphones with him, and realized that he had not much of an idea on what the witch was talking about. He was about to inform Mrs. Weasley that the man did not understand complex English when Reborn had called him again, this time it held a tone of impatience and threat.

"_Dame-Tsuna, if you don't get back in here in five seconds time, I'll go down personally and you'll remember me for the rest of your life!"_

Tsuna panicked and backed up slightly, bowing in apology. Without another word, he sprinted up the stairs. This time, Harry felt pity for him but why didn't he use his electronic translator anyway? He made a mental note to ask him as Mrs. Weasley scratched her head and entered the kitchen.

"Dear me, where is he going in a rush? Alright boys, grab the Doxycide – the bottles with the black liquid. We'll head up to the drawing room to clear the infestation first, before clearing out the other rooms." Mrs. Weasley covered her face with a cloth over her nose and mouth, the others following suit as she led the group up the stairs.

Harry had never ventured into that part of the house before and when he did enter the room, he was shocked at the amount of cobwebs and the thick level of dust on the tables and chairs. Dust clouds were created whenever one stepped on the carpet and the curtains were green with moss, with quaint buzzing sounds. Harry hoped that there was nothing dangerous behind it, although Fred and George didn't think so – their faces were wide with glee.

"What that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years –" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she looked around.

"If Hermione were here, she would have thrown a small fit about house-elves and their rights to have a break once in a while," Ron whispered to Harry, "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Mum, where's Hermione? How come she's not here to do the cleaning up with us?"

"Hermione's together with the Vongola; Reborn said they needed her help." The witch replied, busy scanning through the page on Doxys in Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests, which was lying open on the sofa.

"Help? What kind of help does Tsuna need? Maybe we can help!" the redhead's face lit up as he slowly put down the Doxycide, hoping that his mother would not take note of what he had said. The moment she says "yes", the two Gryffindors would be spared of the cleaning!

"Ye–, wait what? Oh no, Hermione alone would be enough," Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly, making their attempt a failure. She readied her spray, beckoning them over towards her. "Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because Doxys bite and their teeth are poisonous. I've got a bottle of antidote here, but I'd rather nobody needed it."

"When I pull the curtains, start spraying immediately. They'll come flying out at us, I expect, but a spray should be sufficient, the bottle states. Once they're paralyzed, just throw them into the bucket and we're done!" The witch stepped carefully out of their line of fire and raised her own spray. Assured that everyone was ready, she gave the countdown.

"On the count of three. One, two, three, squirt!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled the curtain open and Doxys instantly flooded the room, panicking at the sudden intrusion of their 'home'. Harry ducked and started spraying over his head, blasting the creatures with his weapon. Simultaneous thuds were heard as the Doxys were immobilized and fell to the ground like crash-landing airplanes.

"Fred, what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply as she threw a quick glance at her son. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

"Yes, yes…" Fred sang brightly and sprayed the struggling Doxy in between his thumb and forefinger with a huge amount of Doxycide that it fainted. When his mother's back was turned, he whistled and slid the creature into his jacket pocket.

"Doxy venom might be useful for one of our products," George winked at Harry who had seen the action as the redhead continued to spray at the angry Doxys while his twin brother pocketing them.

The whole de-Doxying process carried on for the rest of the morning and by afternoon, Harry was feeling rather exhausted and drained. The room was now void of the buzzing noises, indicating that their clean up was a success. The two buckets that they had brought in were filled full of the small creatures and the twins were eyeing it longingly, although they had to avert their gaze to something else when they caught their mother looking at them skeptically at the corner of their eyes.

"I think we'll start to clean the dust after lunch," Mrs. Weasley pointed towards the cabinet, "I'll have to prepare lunch now, Tsuna and the rest must be feeling hungry. Alright boys, out of the room, leave the Doxys alone!" The witch ushered them out, locking the door with her wand. Harry heard a whispered curse coming from the twins as there was no way to creep into the room to collect their goods without detection.

"Harry, let's go check what Hermione's helping Tsuna with!" said Ron and Harry agreed, leaving the twins alone to figure out how to remove the enchantment without detection. "I wonder where they are…"

"_Itai! I got that right, so why did you pull my hair?!"_ An annoyed shout directed the two wizards towards the library and Ron groaned, saying something about books.

"Who was it who was reading a Wizard's Chess book just now?" Harry teased. Ron simply ignored him.

"Tsuna? What are you doing in the libra– What in the Merlin is that!?" Harry popped his head into the library and received the shock of his life as he saw a huge green hammer above the Vongola Boss' head, threatening to smash it. He glanced at Hermione who was sitting beside them, tutoring Chrome but the girl shook her head, unable to help the young man.

"A hammer," Reborn stated as a matter-of-fact, _"time's up, oops my hand slipped."_

Tsuna had been distracted at the sudden appearance of the boy and stunned at the question Reborn had posed before. The infant smiled as he 'accidentally' dropped the Leon-hammer onto the brunette's head.

"_Ita…iii! That is fifteenth time your hand slipped!"_ Tsuna cried out, his voice becoming softer and softer as he held his head in pain. Hermione winced sympathetically for the hit seemed harder than the previous.

"What is the baby doing?" Ron asked as the two of them entered the library, looking around to see many of the Vongola Guardians sitting around a table full of books. Gokudera was biting his lower lips, watching the hitman tutor his Boss. His fingers clutched the pen he was holding on to tightly in tension, unable to help him take over his pain.

"_Tch!"_ Gokudera clicked his tongue as Tsuna assured his Guardians who were watching him that he was alright.

"_You sure that Tsuna will be fine?"_ Yamamoto asked.

"_Oi! Stop looking at the Tenth already! Hurry up and get a grasp on English so I can teach the Tenth quicker! I don't even know why Reborn-san assigned me to teach you and the cow-child."_ The Storm Guardian grunted in frustration and turned Lambo's busy head back towards the book in front of him.

Hibari and Ryohei were at the far side of the library, the only person the Cloud Guardian would tolerate but the boxer was confusing over the words, making the former prefect twitch at the constant loud noises he made. Why did the he have to pair up with the empty vessel, he didn't know, but he knew for sure that he would definitely take it out on the herbivore during their next fight to appease him.

"Alright, we have been studying all morning and I think all of you deserve a break," Reborn announced and the Vongola heaved a sigh of relief, but a wicked smirk on the infant's face told them that it would come with a price.

"_We shall go for a break, after Tsuna manages to say 'let's have a break and grab something to eat' in English. If not, there shall be no break at all" _the Sun Arcobaleno smiled.

"_D-D-Don't look at me l-l-l-like that!"_ Decimo gulped as faces started to turn to him.

"_English, Tsuna, I'll help you so you can have it easier. 'Let's have a break and grab something to eat'."_ Reborn said devilishly, repeating the sentence in Japanese and not allowing Tsuna mirror any of his words.

"_Tenth! Don't worry! You can do it!"_ Gokudera gave a thumb up and tried to mouth the words for Tsuna to mirror but he soon shut it, feeling a weird aura in the room. Tsuna inhaled deeply and looked around the table uncertainly. Hermione gave an encouraging nod and aided him in his first word, mouthing it.

"L-Let's… ha-ha-have… a break…" the brunette started and everyone held their breaths, nodding their head furiously to show that he was on the right track.

"And… something… no, ha-have something… to… to…" Tsuna stumbled on the last word. "To… _tabete?_" He laughed weakly, hoping that his Spartan teacher would accept it for he had done fairly well in the first part of the sentence but all he received was the baby's unblinking stare.

"_Wrong, Dame-Tsuna. I'll give you another five seconds to complete and repeat your sentence. Five, four…" _

"N-No no no! Err… L-Let's have a… break a-and ha-have something to… to…" It was no good, the Vongola Boss could not figure out the last word and Harry sighed, knowing that what Reborn said, he would do it. Unable to take the suspension any longer, Hermione decided to help the brunette.

"Something to… to… _ITA…iii_!" Tsuna suddenly jumped in pain as he received a sharp kick to his shin and his sentence trailed off in pain. Reborn clapped his hands while Hermione tried to stifle her laughter.

"_You've finally done it, now let's grab some lunch,"_ Reborn winked and hopped off the table, stretching his arms and walked out of the library.

"_Itaiii! My leg… it could be broken!"_ Tsuna's eyes were watering and he looked at Hermione confusedly. The witch was still laughing silently and Gokudera spared her from attacking his Boss, only because she had his respect and she did help him after all.

"Tenth! You've done it!" The Storm Guardian helped the brunette put on his X-Headphones to enable communication with the others.

"B-But, how? I didn't manage to say 'eat'…" Tsuna stood up, limping towards the door towards Harry and Ron before suddenly stopping. He turned around and sighed audibly to himself.

"Oh… Yes, I did say that… Although it was a Japanese pun, you still didn't have to kick me that hard, Hermione-san…" The man scratched a cheek with his finger as he waited for his Guardians and the witch to leave the library.

"I'm so sorry! But I had to, or it wouldn't sound right if I didn't manage to remove the last pronunciation… I'm really sorry!" Hermione apologized furiously but Decimo laughed it off and shook his head.

"Are you done chatting upstairs yet? Come on down and have your lunch before we get on with more training!" Reborn shouted military-style and the Vongola members instantly headed for the door.

The group made their way down to the kitchen, where Reborn and the other wizards were seated. Tsuna smiled meekly and took his place beside Reborn, while the others went to theirs. Soon, the aroma of food filled the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley served them with one of her forte dishes.

Tsuna put his hands together and prepared to say his thanks but as soon as he opened his mouth, Reborn shot him a sharp stare, as though daring him to speak in Japanese. "_Itadaki_–… cough, I mean, let's eat!"

There was a moment of silence with the exception of the clinkering of the utensils, before Harry initiated a conversation with the Vongola Boss, the Japanese phrase reminding him of what had happened before.

"Hey, I don't really get what happened before, but I'm pretty sure you didn't complete your sentence just now didn't you? I didn't get what you were saying." He directed his gaze at Reborn.

"Yes, he did." The Sun Arcobaleno stated, putting a slice of food into his mouth.

"He did?"

"I kind of did. You see, the word I was supposed to say was 'eat'," Tsuna explained slowly, "and pain in Japanese is '_itai'_. All Hermione-san did was to make me yell in extreme pain so that I'll pronounce the last syllable softly. By removing the last pronunciation, you get 'ita' and if you say it repetitively, it gradually becomes… eat." The man buried his face into his palm as the occupants in the room sniggered at the painful pun.


	14. Chapter 14: Fast and Furious

**I've procrastinated but finally I'm here. I'll meet you at the bottom (if you make it through); I'm having so many doubts of my writing.**

**And oh yeah! The fight that Tsuna owed Hibari! I don't know what my mind was thinking. I didn't really take into consideration on how small Grimmauld Place really was. I just wrote and wrote but yeah... I think that it's alright. It's fanfiction.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. **_This is speaking in Japanese_** while **English is normal**.**

**Warning: OoC-ness perhaps? Please correct me if there are mistakes; I've been exposed to Singlish for too long. I've added on more details but I haven't really read through it again. I will, when I feel like it :P Comments are appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Fast and Furious<p>

* * *

><p>Harry felt bored. There was nothing he could do without the Order's consent. The Order was always busy with their meeting discussions, and occasionally Harry was allowed to sit in for most of it. However recently, all the Gryffindor did was cleaning up their Headquarters. Tsuna on the other hand, was not as free. Every day, for hours, the poor man was cooped up in the library. The other Guardians had slowly begun to leave the library, approved by Reborn as they had been fairly quick in picking up the language.<p>

But not Tsuna. Very often, a pained yell could be heard and a certain hitman's name would always come after it. It soon became a normality to the residents of Grimmauld Place that they only shook their heads.

Days passed and all the Guardians had been given the go-ahead to leave the library, even the 10-year old Lambo. Feeling odd at the slow pace the Vongola Boss was showing, Harry and Ron would sometimes try to visit Tsuna to see how he was faring but they had never succeeded in taking a single step into the library. They would be chased out by Hermione, who always seemed to know that they were there.

"Blimey Hermione! How is it that you always know we're there even before we step in?" Ron asked exasperatedly, after being chased out for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hermione did not give them an answer. Instead she glanced over her shoulder, where Crookshanks was seated. The orange feline stared at the wizards with his yellow eyes and swished his tail once, as if knowing that they were going to talk about him.

"Crookshanks did." Hermione looked affectionately at her cat. "He's very perceptive in detecting intentions… And by coming here to the library, you're clearly going to disturb Tsuna in his English revision. Clever Crookshanks." The girl praised.

"What? Who says we're going to disturb Tsuna? We're just going to check on him!"

"Ron, no, please, just… leave us alone. I just… Tsuna is really an… incredible… person," Hermione placed her palm on her forehead and sighed. "I've never met anyone of this caliber who is so difficult to teach…" She muttered as she went back into the library.

Harry saw a glimpse of a flustered Tsuna before the door closed shut and looked at Ron. Shrugging, he beckoned the redhead back into their room and try to pass time by playing Wizard's Chess. This continued for weeks and Harry hoped that the Vongola Boss would be able to pick up their language before school started.

Slowly but surely, Tsuna was getting better at English when Harry noticed that the shouts had died down and that the man was speaking the language more confidently whenever he was being tested. His Guardians had picked up the language rather quickly since they had some basic foundations but they still had some difficulty. Nevertheless, all of them completed the training guide Reborn had set and to be honest, the Arcobaleno was impressed at their learning speed. Whether it was due to their maturity in perseverance, or just simply because they did not want to lose face; they were the largest and most influential Family in the Mafia World after all.

"After undergoing some light training from me…"

"How light can that be when his punishments could kill?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, loud enough for Harry to hear. The wizard snickered as he saw a bone-chilling glance thrown at the brunette. Tsuna immediately shuddered and cringed and Harry had to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"…I'm proud to say that there will be more training from now on," Reborn announced and immediately, the Vongola groaned. What other training did they require?

"Don't underestimate this training. The previous training was about learning English, in case your earpieces fail again. This time round, the training will consist on accents. However, I will not be conducting the lessons, the people around here would." The infant smiled, and Tsuna instantly understood and approved of the method.

"Guys, guys," Tsuna spoke up, the room fell into silence as all eyes turned to him.

"What he means is that we will be having our lesson from all of you here," the brunette nodded as he explained, "this way, we will be having more communication with one another. We can not only practice understanding your accents when we communicate, we can also get to know you guys more."

Tsuna broke into a full-fledged smile. "This could very well be our first step in resolving our conflict, and restore peace among us."

Murmurs of approval filled the room, all showing favour to the idea. Tsuna looked at Reborn, who looked back at him and gave him a thumb up. Trust the infant to think of such an idea while integrating his training!

"One more note, the time limit for you to understand and improve on your English will be a week. Harry will be starting school very soon, so we must be perfectly ready by then."

* * *

><p>The past few days had been peaceful now that the teachings had stopped but there was a time of tension between the Vongola Boss and his Cloud Guardian. Hibari had not forgotten about the battle Tsuna had promised in exchange for his favor in impersonating the Vindice and breaking into a governmental place.<p>

Knowing that there was no going back on his words, Tsuna agreed to fight the skylark to appease him. However, he also knew that it was almost impossible to fight outside without detection from the Muggles and the Vindice as he needed to use his Flames – he had learned from his previous lessons that dodging Hibari's attacks would cause the Guardian to fight even harder and if he were to preserve his life, he would have to fight back with full power.

Therefore, the Boss approached Sirius for his agreement to use the entire Grimmauld Place as their battlefield. He was half-hoping that Sirius would decline and then he would not have to face his most-feared Guardian but it did not go according as he wished.

"Of course you can!" Sirius had lit up on the idea and Tsuna groaned inwardly.

"No, they can't!" Mrs. Weasley objected to the fight. Tsuna perked up again; maybe his prayers were heard!

"A Vongola Boss cannot go back on his words. Tsuna must fight against Hibari sooner or later, so why not now." Reborn spoke up, giving no space for negotiation.

"B-But…" Mrs. Weasley could not find the words to counter the argument but she still insisted on stopping the fight from happening that she even had her wand out. She threatened to immobilize or petrify anyone who fought but despite the act of hostility, no one had a large reaction to it, Tsuna noted and smiled; they were definitely going somewhere.

"Come on, Molly! You don't get to see a men's brawl everyday! Moreover it's with some Mafia magic!" Sirius egged the witch and soon everyone followed suit.

"That's right! It's a men's fight to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled and caused Sirius' mother to start her screaming again. Mrs. Weasley stood by her decision firmly as she scurried over to close the portrait's curtains.

"No I won't allow it! Arthur!" The witch directed her attention to her husband who seemed to shrink under her stare and he remained silent, stuck between helping his wife and his interest to see the Muggles fight it out. "Arthur Weasley! I'm so disappointed in you! Alastor! You're an Auror. Stop them from fighting!"

"Molly, as you've said, I'm an Auror. I'm a warrior, I don't stop fighting." Moody chuckled and Mrs. Weasley huffed in frustration.

"I agree with Weasley-san, the Tenth shouldn't even participate in this senseless fight anyway!" Gokudera protested, the only one backing the witch. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head in triumph as she had the backing of the Boss' right-hand man.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. We all know Tsuna made the promise… And we don't want Hibari to go on his rampage again right?" Yamamoto pointed out and the protestors stiffened. They knew they had been defeated. Under the enormous pressure of the others, Mrs. Weasley relented and retreated to the designated safe spot. With the only one disagreeing left, Gokudera knew that he was unable to make the change by himself and he did the same.

"No matter what, this fight will be as dangerous as it gets, so no one is allowed to leave. Is everyone already in the safe spot?" Tsuna asked as he readied his mittens, doing a quick count of heads. "Sirius-san, are you sure that we won't disrupt your neighbors?" He added an afterthought.

"Positive. The magic enchanted in here will prevent any exterior damage and no one will know ever know what has happened in here." Sirius laughed, waiting in anticipation for the fight to start. Shrugging, Tsuna swallowed two blue pills and a bright orange flame burned ferociously on the Vongola's forehead. He gathered energy into his now-transformed X-Gloves and suspended himself in air.

"Hibari-san, I know you'll want me to fight at my best and I'll have you know, I won't hold back." Tsuna raised one hand and summoned his purest flame. Hibari merely nodded his head.

"Who do you think will win? Five Galleons on the winner; this fight is feeling real exciting."

Harry could hear Fred whisper to his twin and shook his head. He could feel tension in the air as Hibari encased his tonfas in purple flames. The skylark looked at the brunette with hunger in his eyes, as though Tsuna was his prey. Hibari let out a smirk, sending shivers down Harry's spine – it was the first time he seen the man smile.

"A hundred Galleons to the one who destroys my mother's portrait!" Sirius broke the silence and earned weird looks from the other Guardians and gasps from the Weasley twins. The two fighters, however, were unaffected by the shout and never ceased their eye contact. Hibari spun his tonfas and made swishing sounds before snapping his weapons close to his arms and went into a fighting stance.

"Why aren't they starting?" Ron asked nervously, not liking the sudden silence that fell upon them. Hermione was crossing her arms and already had fingernail marks on the sides of her arms.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari finally spoke, "I'll bite you to death."

With that, the two of them sped towards each other like lightning. Harry could hardly keep up with the speed they were going; each time they made contact, they would separate almost immediately and make contact again within a split second. Bright sparks were created when the weapons slid past one another, creating sonic-like waves that screeched as though in pain.

The eerie clanking of the metal tonfas against Tsuna's gloves rang in their ears, almost hurting their eardrums with the continuous high sounds. Harry's heart was pounding hard against his ribs now; he had no idea that the fight would intensify and escalate so quickly. He wiped off the sweat from his temple and blinked his eyes, only to open them and see Tsuna take a hit on the side of his head. Hibari's eyes narrowed as the Boss lost his momentum and descended in rapid speed, straight down.

The Guardians hastily moved towards the edge of the safety spot, shouting for Tsuna to focus and get back into the fight. Tsuna tried to concentrate back into the fight but the hit proved to be too hard. He was still disoriented from the attack and knowing that he had no choice, he closed his eyes and awaited the pain. Not a second later, he landed on the floor with a pained yell as his body slammed on the floor with a loud bang. Wooden splinters cut into his body as the floor dented and broke slightly, trapping his body in it.

Harry held his breath as Hibari spotted a chance and plummeted after him. Taking the advantage of a immobilized prey, the skylark gathered Cloud Flames into his tonfa and prepared to deal with a heavy attack. Harry was frightened. More afraid than facing Voldemort in the face. It was like seeing a family member kill another of their own.

"Tsuna! Get out of there!" Hermione shrieked and instantly, the brunette snapped out of it. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and struggled to pull himself out of the hole. However, it made it even worse for the broken wood cut deeper into his body.

The Boss clenched his fists as his wounds burned. With a sudden burst of high density flames, Tsuna gritted his teeth and broke free of the trap, out of harm's way just in time. Hibari glared at Tsuna, unsatisfied that he had managed to get away as his tonfa destroyed the floor. The ex-prefect disappeared into the lower levels – how low, Tsuna did not know but he could hear the sounds of wood being broken. All he knew was that he needed time now.

Taking the chance, Tsuna allowed the back of his gloves to take the form of an 'I'. His metal gloves began to glow blue and the Guardians immediately knew that technique.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!"

Ice began to form over the broken floor like a protective shield, layer over layer as the brunette created. It was his plan to make it as thick as possible to keep Hibari out and buy some time. He knew that it was limited though; the Cloud Guardian had strong enough flames to melt it entirely within a few seconds.

Creating one last layer, Tsuna flew back into the upper levels and close to the safety spot. He knelt and lifted his robes with his back facing the spectators. He could hear them gasp and knew that it was not a pretty sight. The man glanced at them and saw their worried faces. He gave a small comforting smile, as though assuring that he was fine.

"Ugh, Onii-san, how bad?" Tsuna asked, feeling around his injuries and twitching in pain when he touched his back; he could feel many remains of the floor on him and knew he shouldn't have struggled in the first place.

Ryohei hastily assessed the man's body. "It's not that serious. A few cuts and scratches and possibly splinters embedded in your body, I can't give a definite assessment. But there's a large one stuck on your back; you better get rid of that soon. If it gets deeper, it's going to be extremely dangerous for you."

Nodding his head, Tsuna held out his right hand and called upon Natsu. The small animal materialized and with one look at the wounds on his master's back, he growled. Tsuna snapped his head towards the ice shield on hearing sounds of cracks. He squinted his eyes before widening them. He was running out of time.

"Hurry Natsu, Hibari will be back any second—" Tsuna did not finish his sentence as a bright light blinded them temporarily. Everyone stilled but not Natsu. The sky lion took the slight distraction as an advantage and bit on the end of the splinter. With no hesitation, he pulled it out swiftly and Tsuna flinched at the feeling.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys!" Tsuna shouted and took off, speeding towards the ice shield. No sooner, large purple flames exploded through the ice, causing the shield to fall apart. The shield shattered into million pieces and the remains scattered into the surroundings.

Tsuna increased his flames and made a fire shield in front of him, melting the ice. He cursed as he was unable to destroy most of them. Tsuna's eyes followed them as they went past the Boss, but the man did not stop. He continued to speed towards Hibari who just leaped out of the hole, hoping to catch the skylark by surprise. He was however, unsuccessful as the ex-prefect managed to dodge the attack.

Ginny screamed as she saw several remains of the ice flying their direction. Harry instinctively moved to protect her, shocked that Tsuna did not return to help them. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain… but none came.

"You guys alright? Not hurt?" Yamamoto asked with concern as Harry took in the sight. Multiple circle shields hovered in front of them, occasionally rotating and effectively raising their defense as the ice shards dissolved on touching them. Wondering who deployed that, Harry observed them carefully. The shields were made up by small bone-like parts but most importantly, they were being charged with distinct red flames, which meant…

"Nice one, Gokudera." The Rain Guardian gave a thumb up to the Storm Guardian who ignored him. However, he turned back and checked on the wizards, especially Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Assured that everyone was fine, he clicked his tongue and turned back to watching the fight.

_No wonder Tsuna can continue to fight without hesitation – because he knew that he had the support of his friends, which enabled him to concentrate on the task on hand… the amount of trust put in,_ Harry thought when all of a sudden, a small cough caught his attention. Harry was suddenly aware that he was still holding on to someone and blushed.

"You alright Ginny?" The boy gently removed his arms from Ginny, who nodded and whispered a small "thanks". Hermione caught Chrome's eye and shrugged with a smile.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asked and received nods. Gokudera watched the wizard out of the corner of his eye – he had so many similarities with the Tenth.

"So we can use our animal rings?" Hibari eyed Natsu, who bared his teeth but he instantly mellowed when Hibari shot a glare at him. The Cloud Guardian then glanced at his ring, looking at Roll who was raring to go. Since the herbivore was using it…

"You can use your animal for additional help. After all, that's what weak herbivores do." Hibari decided against using his; he wouldn't degrade himself to the same level as his prey. Moreover, it was much more fun when he fought alone with no restrictions and with more prey.

Tsuna swallowed. Cloud Flames continued to linger on the remains of the ice shield, hungrily licking and melting them. Hibari now had a full-fledged smirk on his face, which actually felt quite sinister in Harry's opinion.

"Bloody hell, look at the state the Headquarters is in now." Ron commented softly. Indeed, most of their Headquarters had already been decimated. The staircases were destroyed, paintings and portraits were either burnt or hanging askew. The wallpapers were charred, with partially broken holes in it. Grimmauld Place now felt like the aftermath of a fire tragedy, and most of the attacks were from the Cloud Guardian!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, fight back. Show me what you're capable of." Hibari ordered, his blood tingling to inflict physical pain on his opponent. Without warning, the man went back into attack and charged towards Tsuna, who finally decided to retaliate. He propelled himself towards Hibari, coating his arms with his Sky Flames and threw a punch at him. However, the attack was blocked with the use of his tonfas.

Hibari was pushed back by the strong force and he definitely did not enjoy being overpowered. Converting his defense to attack, the skylark made to swing his weapon, aiming for the brunette's ribs but Tsuna knew better. The Boss increased the intensity and usage of his flames and disappeared from sight, reappearing and circled the Guardian, starting from the bottom. He pushed himself faster, creating a spiral of fire which surrounded Hibari.

"That's Hyper X-Stream! He's gonna get it now!" Gokudera shouted triumphantly as the spiral became larger and larger like a tornado. Harry watched in awe as the fire blazed; he had no idea that their flames could be used like that.

"I'm sure Hibari will find a way to break out of that." Ryohei commented and the Storm Guardian glared at him. Purple flames started to fight the spiral of Sky Flames and the temperature in the house increased tenfold. Harry was sweating profusely, out of the heat and also out of anxiety.

Tsuna knew he had to do something quickly. The power Hibari was emitting was getting harder and harder to contain. He increased his speed and the power of his Hyper X-Stream increased as well.

"You're still too slow, herbivore." A voice suddenly spoke and Tsuna felt a hand grab his ankle. He panicked, knowing what was going to come next. He hastily placed his burning gloves on the wrists of his captor, but Hibari did not loosen his death grip on the man. The skylark hissed sinisterly and pulled Tsuna towards the ground.

Tsuna hit the floor, head first and he yelled in pain, feeling as though his head had cracked. Hibari smirked sadistically at the yell and lifted Tsuna up once again. Using the momentum, he flung the man towards the wall like a ragdoll.

This time, instead of him breaking through the wall, Tsuna was rewarded with a loud thunk as if the wall was made of metal. It appeared that the wall was at its limits and the magic was now taking effect to prevent further damages to the house.

Groaning in pain, Tsuna held his head and saw Hibari dashing towards him. However, the brunette could not move. His body was tattered and tired, and all Tsuna could do now was to watch the distance between them diminish. As though something had awakened in him, the skylark began his relentless attacks. He landed ferocious hits on the brunette's body while Tsuna willed his tired body to avoid the attacks.

"Nngh—" Tsuna felt himself being held up by Hibari and instantly called upon Natsu, not trusting the Guardian to hold back on him. He did not know what happened next; all he knew that he was sent flying downstairs and met with the ground floor.

"Tenth!" Gokudera bellowed in rage, his Flame Arrow equipped on his arm and pointing towards the Cloud Guardian.

"Tsuna!" Harry yelled and ran towards the railings to check on the man. He had an ill-foreboding, seeing Hibari eye the blood that stained the end of his tonfa.

"Hibari! You could have killed him! Sawada, hang on!" Ryohei shouted and was about to jump downstairs to give treatment but a voice stopped him.

"Onii-san, I'm o-okay! Don't interrupt!" Tsuna was still conscious but he looked seriously injured. Blood trickled down his face, his lips were bleeding and he was crouching with one arm over his stomach. He was coughing badly as well.

"Is that…?" Yamamoto squinted his eyes and the rest of them followed suit. Tsuna seemed to have something black surrounding his body protectively. At the end of the black object, were Sky Flames.

"What's that black thing around Tsuna?" Hermione asked, fear apparent in her face.

"Tsuna's Cambio Forma, _Mantello di Vongola Primo_." Reborn explained, understanding what happened. Tsuna had deployed his Defense Mode to protect himself from the hit but he was not fast enough and Hibari barely scraped his face with the last attack.

"What's… Cambio Forma?" Harry observed the cloak, remembering that Yamamoto once used it outside Privet Drive but he did not have a chance to ask him.

"It's something like a power-up to us. All of us have our own Cambio Forma, and it differs from user to user to the extreme." Ryohei explained.

Unsatisfied that his prey was still standing, Hibari tightened his grip on his weapons and jumped down, wanting to end this once and for all. Tsuna knew from the man's expression that this would be the deciding round, and clenched his right fist.

"Very soon, Natsu." The brunette muttered, assuring the Sky Lion as the distance between the closed rapidly.

"This is it, Boss will end it now." Chrome mumbled, earning startled shocks from the spectators. How did she know that?

Harry thought that the Boss would be taking the attack head on but at the last second, Tsuna shifted slightly towards the left. Hibari's eyes widened upon seeing the oncoming attack.

"_Modo Atacco: Mitena di Vongola Primo!" _Decimo yelled and focused his attack on Hibari's left weapon, in which he used to counterattack. The metal bent at the spot the attack met despite being coated in strong, condensed Cloud Flames and the Guardian himself flew backwards, unprepared for the punch.

Hibari crashed into the library shelves and the books fell on him, burying him. Tsuna panted and fell to a knee with Natsu standing guard on his shoulder, energy spent. There was a few moments of peace but Hibari burst out of the pile of books, furious that the herbivore had managed to overpower him. Other than a dusty robe, Hibari did not have any visible injuries on him but Tsuna had already used up most of his powers.

"Alright, that's enough…" Mrs. Weasley could not bear to watch the process happen again but this time, Reborn silenced her.

"The battle is already over." He muttered softly as they waited for the verdict.

Hibari stepped out of the library, eyes glaring at the Vongola Boss. They stared at each other, none wavering under the intense gaze. Finally, the ex-prefect broke the contact and looked at his left tonfa. It was bent and would not serve any more purpose in this fight. He tossed it away before looking at his right tonfa and back at Tsuna who tensed.

With a silent "hmph" and no other words, Hibari turned around and leapt up the broken staircase, away from sight. The door to his room, which miraculously avoided all damages, slammed shut and Tsuna finally smiled.

"Tsuna won!" Yamamoto grinned and Harry finally let out the breath he didn't know he held in.

"How?" Moody asked. "He still had another weapon on him which was still usable."

"Hibari's tonfas come as a pair and with one gone, it serves no purpose to him to carry on. And also, Tsuna managed to make a dent even through his strongly, condensed flames. How can Tsuna not win?" Reborn smirked – his student had not let him down.

"I'm going to check on Sawada, he's going to need some extreme patching up." Ryohei nodded and jumped down, much to the shock of the wizards. However, looking down, the Sun Guardian was now on a floating platform that had red flames burning on it. It appeared that Gokudera had just given the man a lift without asking, which surprised the trio. They knew that the Sun and Storm Guardians were always at loggerheads but they did not need a single communication to work together when needed to.

"How is Tsuna-nii?" Lambo shouted down. He had been fairly silent throughout the fight as he was nervous and had never seen a real fight before; Tsuna had never exposed the boy to such intense scenarios before.

"He's fine! A few broken ribs but there's nothing I can't fix. He's unconscious now but he'll be alright!" Ryohei shouted back as he carried the brunette gently in his arms. His head suddenly snapped towards his right, where yells of "Blood traitors", "Mudbloods" and "Mafia scum!" could be heard.

"What in the Merlin's— Can you believe it?! They almost burnt down this entire place but they didn't destroy a mouth on my mother's portrait!" Sirius groaned.

* * *

><p>As the school term was about to start, Harry could not help noticing that there was one person within Grimmauld Place who did not seem wholly overjoyed that he would be returning to Hogwarts. At first, Sirius put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming like the rest of them. However, he was becoming increasingly moody and surly that he shut himself up in his mother's room with Buckbeak. This made Harry feel a little guilty and not feeling rather comfortable with this, he turned to his best friends and confided some of his feelings to them.<p>

"Don't you go feeling guilty!" said Hermione sternly as they continued to scrub the cupboard of the third floor. Ron frowned at this, shaking his head while wiping off mould from his finger.

"It's rather natural for him to feel this way," he stated. "You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without any company, would you? Moreover, this is the house that he was thrown out of, why would he even want to stay in here if not for the Order?"

"For once Ron, you're making a lot of sense," Harry nodded his head but before the witch could retort, another voice cut in.

"I second that too… I know how it's like to be cooped up at home with nothing much to do, except that I have a lot to do." Tsuna chuckled. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, looking at the trio's surprised faces. Since when was he there?

The room fell silent as no one knew how to answer to that. It was true that the both of them were almost in similar situations, but the only difference was that Sirius did not have a choice. Despite the awkward atmosphere, Harry glanced at Tsuna. The man still had bandages on him and visible injuries on his face, but he looked better overall which was a good thing. However, what had bothered Harry these few days was that the man seemed to have started his mission; he was everywhere no matter where Harry went! Perhaps due to the severity they had the strongest man of Vongola to protect him.

"Is… anything the matter?" Tsuna asked Harry, who realized that he was now staring. Harry shrugged and beckoned him in towards a seat. It was rude of him not to invite him in when they first knew he was standing there and had injuries as well in the first place.

"I was just thinking…" He admitted, quickly looking at Hermione and Ron. The both of them immediately knew what the wizard was thinking because they too had the feelings that they were being watched and followed whenever they were around Harry.

"About what?" Tsuna probed. He walked in and silently greeted the other two with a smile.

"That we're being watched," The bespectacled boy spoke slowly, almost smirking when they saw a twitch on the Boss' face. He was right!

"Well," Tsuna muttered and the trio leaned in, waiting for the man to rebut. "Guess I was found out huh? You're really a smart person, Harry-kun."

Almost instantly, Harry broke into a laugh and soon the others followed. Only Tsuna had a confused grin on his face and patiently waited for them to calm down.

"It wasn't because Harry is smart," Ron snickered and received an elbow to his gut, courtesy of said boy. "He didn't even notice it until Hermione told him about it!"

"Which means you aren't smart too!" Harry protested and tried to save his dignity. In the end, both of them got into a small shoulder slapping session in which Hermione shook her head and muttered, "Boys".

She looked at Tsuna just in time to see him glancing at her in amusement. Now why was he doing that?

"If I'm right, you were the one who first realized it?" Tsuna touched his chin in thought. "How?"

"It's n-not that your skills are bad," Hermione said meekly now that all attention was on her. "Actually it was Crookshanks who found out. I noticed that he would always stare at something before dashing off, as though he was being shoo-ed off."

Tsuna smiled inwardly; she was really a bright witch and that he'll have to be more careful around her. But first things first, he would need to deal with the cat if he didn't want to be exposed.

* * *

><p>"Based on our trial run over the few days, our client doesn't seem to be aware of our presence. We didn't even have to hide to know their every move, since we're in strategic positions to be able to see him." Gokudera gave a rough rundown to the Vongola Family as they held their meeting. They had requested to have a Family meeting to discuss their plans and would appreciate if they could have privacy.<p>

The Order was confused as to why they had to isolate themselves for they were to be working together but at the same time, did not question them in which Tsuna was grateful for. It had been a long time since they had a gathering of their own and it was just what they needed. They had to make plans without any outside prompts, they wanted to do as they were comfortable with, the Vongola way.

"We were scattered around Grimmauld Place, situated close to the places our client frequents and we are able to observe his movements, without giving ourselves away. We would just 'happen' to be there most of the time."

"That's good… But the problem now is Hogwarts is a large school, and we cannot allow ourselves to be exposed, not as the Vongola. Our disguise will be intimidating and we cannot afford to get ourselves too close to Harry-kun. It'll be suspicious." Tsuna pondered, tapping his fingers on the table. "And the cat."

"Cat?"

"Hermione-san's cat. He's able to sense my intentions. Whenever I'm watching Harry-kun, he'll know when I'm going to look at him and he'll stare back at me, hence exposing me."

"The cat in the school also did the same, didn't she? The problem with cats." Ryohei nodded and unintentionally annoyed a Storm Guardian.

"Stop that noise omnivore." Hibari snapped and the brunette ceased the tapping. Due to the fight a few days ago, Hibari had upgraded Tsuna's rank to an omnivore again. A few years back when Tsuna had lost to the Shimon Family once, he was downgraded but frankly speaking, being 'reinstated' after that life-and-death fight felt rather good.

"As I was saying," Tsuna cleared his voice. "As Hogwarts is a large school, I'm fairly certain I need more of you there with. But the Vindice usually operate in threes, and any more can create suspicion. And the cat."

"Tsuna, why do you keep talking about the cat?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh… I was just thinking, that's all." The Boss chuckled as he realized that. "The cats, I imagine that many other people there have cats as pets too. That's going to be a problem."

"And I think that Dumbledore-san said to ask Harry about something more specific about Hogwarts?" Tsuna racked his brain and tried to recall what the wizard had said.

"Yes, I believe that he did say that," The Arcobaleno nodded his head, "And that reminds me, we'll still need to know Harry's background before we're truly ready for this mission. I suggest that we ask him everything tomorrow, the last day of the holidays."

The Vongola mumbled in agreement and after reporting their observations, it was finally time to disperse and rest for the day. Tsuna was about to release them from the meeting when Chrome leaned close to him and whispered something.

"Guess that we have some new information now." Reborn stated as Decimo nodded his head.

"There's this last bit of news that's definitely of importance. Mukuro has successfully applied to be assistant for the new Defence Against the Dark Art's professor, and given this you should probably know who has taken over the position."

"No way." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"That pink cow?" Gokudera got slightly agitated but nothing got him more riled up than Lambo who took offense to that and smacked him behind the head. "What was that for?!"

"Don't associate her together with a cow!" Lambo shuddered and Tsuna knew what was coming next, taunting from the Storm Guardian. He quickly cut in before the fire started.

"Yes, the ministry lady." The Boss refused to call her names despite his dislike for her as well. "You know what this means, the Ministry is trying to inject authority into the school. I believe that she's also there to keep an eye on us and to report back to the Voldemort man."

"This is getting more and more complicated. I thought that our mission here would be short… like just seeking out the enemy and protecting Harry here." Yamamoto sighed and scratched his head. Tsuna frowned and felt bad. If only he wasn't the Vongola Decimo. If only he didn't make friends with him. If only they had led their own lives, they would be enjoying themselves together with their families.

"Dame-Tsuna, quit thinking of all these negative stuff." Reborn berated and kicked the side of said man's face, causing him to fall off the chair. "You can't change the fact that you're Vongola Decimo. You can't change the fact that they're fated to be your Guardians. And you can't change the fact that they do enjoy being around you, as a Family."

"Ki-Kiddo, what are you saying? We do enjoy being in your company, Tsuna." Yamamoto had a worried look on his face while Gokudera nodded his head.

"I'll definitely enjoyed myself being in Tenth's life!"

"Of course we do Sawada! What made you extremely think that?" Ryohei added in.

Tsuna looked around the table. They were all there, willing to be with him. Even though Hibari hated to be together with them, he still did not abandon them and continue to render his help, although he was quite unwilling most of the time. All of them, they were there for him, and that was enough for him.

"Thanks guys. I promise, I'll do my best and get all of us back home as soon as I can."


	15. Chapter 15: Clarity

**Well~ I'm baaaaaaaaack! Hopefully my inspiration is here to stay, I suddenly got the urge to continue the story. I'm sorry for disappearing and leaving this hanging for a year? I had so many things happen to me last year that were of great impact in my life, both my grandparents passed away two months apart and I was a crying wreck lol. I miss them a lot, and I want to dedicate this chapter to them.**

**This chapter may be boring to some but it's vital information as to how the mission will be commencing with who having what duties and the such. I hope it doesn't deter everyone from leaving as soon as you start reading the chapter. Hope you make it to the bottom.  
><strong>

**On a lighter note, anyone here plays Brave Frontier? It's on mobile and it's killing my social life! Well, my social life is also being ruined by Diablo 3 ever since the expansion RoS came out... So if you guys like, feel free to add me at spherelogy#1940  
><strong>

**Disclaimers: The usual disclaimer, I almost forgot how to write it. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. Characters could be OoC too. I may be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. I couldn't proofread it though, my eyes have been hurting from the prolonged period of staring at the screen. Plus a slightly rushed ending IMO.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Clarity<strong>

* * *

><p>As the last morning of the holidays arrived, the Vongola went into preparation. Gokudera had gathered all the information they learnt the moment they began the mission and had summarized everything for their reference.<p>

"To start it off, we know who we're up against: this Voldemort man and the Vindice." The man ran through. " We have also successfully infiltrated their Ministry and have found a way to enter our client's school to protect him. The only thing we're still not sure of is our client's past and why Voldemort is trying to kill him and for this, Dumbledore-san has told us to ask the client ourselves."

Gokudera ended with a scowl on his face, fairly unhappy of the wizard. He was supposed to be supplying them with information that would be vital to their mission's success and yet he passed it on to the boy.

"Maa, who better knows his own history than Harry himself?" Yamamoto patted the Storm Guardian's back and received a glare from him. The swordsman immediately removed his hand and moved his hands up in a surrender position.

_Gokudera-kun must be really nervous about this mission_, Tsuna thought.

"Says the wizard who likes to speak in circles and keep our client in the dark. He needs our help and doesn't tell us everything we need to know. How am I supposed to plan for us?" Gokudera grumbled, and this time Tsuna patted the man on his arm.

"For now we'll ask Harry-kun and if we still have any more doubts we'll approach Dumbledore-san." The Boss smiled at him as though assuring him.

"So what will the rest of us be doing during the mission? You can't expect us to sit here and do nothing to the extreme!" Ryohei asked and Yamamoto nodded. Lambo merely looked up at the man.

"That's true. We cannot always stick to Harry-kun, it will be too suspicious and we cannot move around in the open… hmmm, could we have you, onii-san and Yamamoto impersonate another group of Vindice as well? Then we can take turns to follow our client around." Tsuna turned to Gokudera for his opinion and put the man into deep thoughts.

"We can probably pull it off since our enemies only know that the Vindice move around in threes. There could be another group patrolling around… But will you guys be able to keep your cool and respond accordingly to the situation?" Gokudera asked.

"No problem for me!" The Rain Guardian grinned and nodded enthusiastically. However on the other hand, Ryohei looked to the ceiling.

"That I cannot be certain of… I'll get riled up easily." He muttered and the Storm Guardian sighed.

"There's no way we can have the Vindice walking around in twos…" Gokudera pondered. "So we can't use this plan."

"Sorry Yamamoto." Ryohei scratched the side of his face sadly but the swordsman shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Senpai! We'll think of another way!"

"Since we still have to think of other ways to stay close to Harry-kun, why not let's take the time now to ask him about his past. We have to do it sooner or later." Tsuna suggested and the group nodded.

* * *

><p>"Harry-kun?" Tsuna popped his head into said boy's room and found him talking with Hermione and Ron. "Are we disturbing?"<p>

"No, not at all." Harry replied and gestured for him to come in. "What brings my esteemed guests to my humble abode?" Harry chuckled as he suddenly found his room slightly crowded as the rest of the Vongola, save for Hibari who stood near the door, filled the room.

"Well we just had a discussion regarding our mission to protect you…" Tsuna drifted off as Hibari raised an eyebrow at a tiny figure that limped past the Cloud Guardian and into the room. The cautious eyes of Kreacher's quickly diverted from the Cloud Guardian's as Hibari gave the house-elf one of his signature stares, challenging the elf.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Harry asked impatiently but received no answer. He moved close to get the elf's attention and as though he was being scorched Kreacher leaped backwards suddenly.

"The Potter boy trying to touch Kreacher, those very hands that the Dark Lord was unable to get rid of. What will my Mistress do if Kreacher allowed those filthy hands to touch Kreacher…" Kreacher muttered and Tsuna frowned.

"That was plain rude," Ron stood up and walked towards the elf but he was pulled back by Hermione. She shook her head. Tsuna sighed and knelt in front of Kreacher whose eyes widened at the closeness.

"Kreacher, could you please leave the room and allow us to have a important discussion?" The brunette asked of the house-elf and for a moment, Harry believed that Kreacher would mutter insults in front of the man for being so close to him just like what he did to him previously.

He was about to tell Tsuna to give up and call on Sirius who had more authority over Kreacher but to his amazement, Kreacher backed up slowly and slowly walked out of the room.

"Tsuna, you did it!" Hermione smiled triumphantly. "See! I told you! Kreacher will be nice to those who treat him well."

Just when she finished her sentence, Kreacher stopped near Hibari's legs and turned his head back slightly. "The Mudblood pretending she knew everything about Kreacher. Oh what a disgrace of Kreacher to the Blacks…"

"What?" Gokudera snapped at the house-elf but Kreacher simply limped out of the room.

"I don't see that happening to you." Ron muttered under his breath and Hermione huffed.

"Give him more time, I can feel him changing."

"Anyway, as I was saying, we just had a discussion regarding our mission to protect you and we need a bit more information about your past." Tsuna steered them back to the topic on hand. "We just need to know what happened when you were young to have Voldemort try to endanger your life."

"Exactly for what reasons Voldemort wants to kill me, I don't know honestly, most probably because my parents defied him three times that he was not amused." Harry started. Tsuna leaned backwards into his chair as he heard Gokudera click his tongue. Why did Dumbledore have them ask their client about his history when the boy himself did not know the truth?

"My parents died, trying to protect me. Right after he used the Killing Curse on me, the spell rebounded on him and destroyed his powers and body. He gave me this scar," Harry pushed his hair back and exposed his forehead, showing it to the Vongola.

"But how did he survive?" Lambo asked, feeling shivers down his spine. "And why did the spell rebound?"

"I don't know, he just did." Harry shrugged while scratching his scar subconsciously. "The spell rebounded because of my mother sacrificed her life willingly for me, creating an ancient powerful and long-lasting counter charm."

Tsuna had a grim look on his face. Harry was put through this unnecessary ordeal of losing both his parents to a murderer and growing up without them.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Hermione asked tenderly, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just…" The man could not finish his sentence, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry about it," Harry assured Tsuna. "What's important now is I'm still alive and kicking, that's what matters."

* * *

><p>"So now that we're done with basic information of your background, Harry-kun, is there anything else you need to tell us? Dumbledore-san said that you have something that you can help us with regards to a more specific tour of your school?" Tsuna prompted after seeing a confused look on the bespectacled boy. Suddenly, it clicked and Harry paused. Did Dumbledore, on purpose, expose the Marauder's Map? How would he move around in school undetected now?<p>

"Uhm…" Harry fidgeted and threw looks over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to own up while Ron turned the other way, not daring to meet Harry in the eye. Admitting defeat under the scrutinizing gaze of the Storm Guardian, Harry sighed. "Yes there is, hold on."

Tsuna waited patiently till the boy was back with a parchment of paper in his hand. "This is…?"

"The Marauder's Map. This map shows the whole of Hogwarts and who's where and the whatnot. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry pointed his wand on the paper and words appeared swiftly on it. The Vongola, amazed by it, all leaned in closer to have a better look.

"So if you need it, I can tell you what you need to know but first things first, please tell me you're not going to take this away from me?" Harry pleaded, not liking the idea of not being able to know whoever's position if he needed to check.

"Indeed, it's a useful tool for us if we were to use it to track you," Tsuna considered and Harry's face dropped. He knew that he should have concealed its existence and now it was going to be taken away from him. No, he was going to fight for his rights. Harry was about to open his mouth but the Boss managed to speak first.

"But Harry-kun, I want you to be comfortable with your surroundings." Tsuna smiled. "As useful as it is to us, I believe that there's going to be more danger since your Ministry has invaded your school, and I want you to use that to avoid as much trouble as possible. Be mindful of whatever you do anywhere, don't let them have a chance to find an excuse to kick you out of school."

Harry nodded dumbly. He was expecting the man to use whatever that was vital to their success in the mission and not expecting this outcome. Tsuna chuckled upon seeing the look on his face. "Anyway, you know how to utilize that Map way better than any of us here, so why not?"

"After this, Harry-kun, we'll need to bother you again, you'll have to use this Map to go through with us every room in Hogwarts to familiar ourselves; we didn't have enough time to explore the school… Anything else that you think will be useful to us?" The Boss asked once more and this time, Harry nodded in his own will and that surprised Hermione; it was unlike the rebellious boy to willingly give up his secrets which meant that Harry was starting to really trust Tsuna.

"There's the Invisibility Cloak I inherited from my father, I'll go get it."

The group waited for several minutes but Harry still had not returned with the cloak he spoke of.

"Probably he misplaced it?" Yamamoto suggested but a voice told him otherwise.

"Definitely not." The Mafia group jumped as Harry emerged out of thin air, laughing. "This is the one." The boy passed the silky material to Tsuna and Tsuna observed it with Gokudera over his shoulder, curious on how the item worked.

"Ah I saw one of those before! On that day when that man appeared! Mundungus, was that his name?" Yamamoto asked excitedly, referring to the incident at Privet Drive and Harry nodded.

"How do you use it?" Ryohei asked.

"You just put it over yourself and there, you're invisible." Harry threw it over Lambo and the cow-child disappeared instantly.

Tsuna pondered and looked at Gokudera. He had the same expression on his face as well. The Storm Guardian noticed the brunette looking at him and he gently inclined his head, giving Tsuna the signal.

"This instead… Harry-kun, do you think that it's possible for us to borrow this?" Tsuna asked of Harry who instantly shrugged in agreement, since he had his Map to refer to. He would just have to consult the Map more often and more careful now.

"Gahhhh you stupid cow! Stop pulling my hair!" Gokudera yelled in rage as Lambo's contagious laughter rang and had everyone smiling within seconds.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's much everything I know about Hogwarts." Harry concluded and stood up to stretch his body. "If you really need more information, Hermione would be the appropriate person to ask." He chuckled as the group turned their attention to the now blushing witch.<p>

It took Harry several hours and lots of explaining on his part of the magical school since there were just too many details to cover. Tsuna was deep in thought, Harry noticed as he looked around, no doubt trying to absorb whatever that was said. Letting his eyes roam, he saw Yamamoto glancing at the map and memorizing the names of the rooms and corridors. His eyes then lingered on the Sun Guardian's face, which contained a very confused look.

Apparently it did not go unnoticed by the Storm Guardian who sighed and grumbled. "I'll have to brief the Lawn-head again later…"

"You understood everything, Gokudera? Hahaha, you'll have to brief me again too. There's just so many details here, like this room and that room! The easiest is the Great Hall though!" Yamamoto scratched his chin.

Tsuna raised his hand cheekily. "I don't understand a single thing at all."

Downstairs in the kitchen, Reborn sipped his coffee with Leon at his side. The baby smiled genuinely as for the second time, laughter emitted from the room.

* * *

><p>Just when the day was about to end, the booklists finally arrived. "I thought they'd never come… I'll ask mum to buy them all by tonight." Ron said and passed one of the envelopes to Harry. Mumbling a quick thanks, Harry opened the letter and read through the contents. One was basically the usual reminder that everyone got before the start of the new term while the other indicated which books he needed to purchase.<p>

"Only two new ones, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, and Defensive Magical Theory." Harry read out. Suddenly there was a crack and Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry.

"See that book? Means the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts has been taken up. I wonder who's the lucky one who got picked." Fred said conversationally while Harry frowned.

"I bet all my galleons that it's going to be someone from the Ministry." He sighed and looked at George who was nodding his head and agreeing. The other was staring at an open-mouthed Ron.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked of the redhead. Ron could not answer; he was in a state of shock as his hands trembled with a scarlet and gold item on it.

"No way, Ron, no way!" Fred said in a hushed voice. "A prefect?"

Ron simply gaped at the badge, not believing all that was happening while the twins made jokes at him. "Ickle Ronnie a prefect! Wait till mum hears about this… You know what? Guess we should tell her now, she's going to flip." Fred suggested and Ron managed to swat the air as the twins Apparated downstairs.

While Ron's face was flushed with embarrassment as he continued standing at the very same spot, Harry's showed confusion. He was confused on how he wasn't chosen, seeing that being chosen as prefect was based on achievements and academics. Speaking of academics, Harry performed way better than Ron did. Speaking of achievements, Harry definitely achieved more; he saved Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, proved Sirius' innocence and even won the Triwizard Cup last year. So why didn't Dumbledore choose him?

"Harry, you alright?" Ron asked uncertainly and tapped said boy's shoulders lightly. Harry instantly shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, everything's good. Come on, let's go tell the others the good news." He replied softly and walked to the door, leaving Ron alone in the room.

It turned out that Hermione was chosen to be a prefect as well which, honestly speaking, was expected. Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed that all her sons were prefects ("What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" George said indignantly) and decided to hold a party to celebrate.

"Congratulations to both Ron-kun and Hermione-chan!" Tsuna beamed brightly at the two.

"Yeah congratulations!" Ryohei grinned as he raised his goblet of Firewhisky and drank it in one shot. He then gave a loud sigh and his grin could not have been wider. "Oh this stuff is extreme! It burns and feels like it gives me energy!"

Everyone laughed and toasted to the newly appointed prefects.

"I was never a prefect myself," said Tonks from behind Harry as the others moved to the table to help themselves to the food. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" Ginny asked.

"Like the ability to behave myself." Tonks laughed, and so did everyone but not as much as Tsuna.

"I wasn't one as well. Who in the right world would make old Dame-Tsuna a prefect?" Tsuna reminisced while Gokudera shook his head and gave a thumb up.

"Tenth, if you ask me, the teachers were stupid not to make you a prefect! If we could return to the past I would go back and bomb them!" The Storm Guardian whipped out his dynamites and waved it around, making everyone panic.

"Keep those things Gokudera-kun! They're dangerous! And if we ever go back, please don't do that, Hibari-san would murder me!" Tsuna hinted to Gokudera, referencing to the 10-year Bazooka if past-Lambo were to misuse it again.

"Speaking about Hibari, he was the Head Prefect. If you need any tips, feel free to find him. After all he managed the entire Namimori school himself!" Ryohei closed his eyes and nodded, as though he was giving a very good idea.

"Er… I think… I think we'll be fine." Ron gulped and Hermione nodded furiously.

"Why not? Then you can be his followers and you can don one of those big afro hairstyles! Oh that will suit you guys to the extreme!" The Sun Guardian got slightly too excited and raised his arms above his head to mime the hairstyle.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A loud chirp sounded and instantly everyone, other than the wizard adults, froze. They glanced at each other and their hearts started beating frantically. They realized, one, they were crowding. Two, they were disrupting peace. Three, they were crowding again.

Reborn merely tilted his fedora and smirked.

"Hmm? Prefects?" Hibari strolled into the kitchen and noticed the large banner that was hanged near the window. It had indicated Ron's and Hermione's names on it.

Tsuna licked his lips as he tried to think of an escape plan but there was none. Hibari was standing near the door and there meant no way out without passing him. However, that was not on Hibari's thoughts as the ex-prefect had a small curl on the edge of his lips and he gestured to the Gryffindors.

"Come, I'll give you advice and training on becoming a prefect." Hibari turned and left the kitchen with Hibird nested on his head.

"You better go, or it might become even worse. It's alright, we'll be there if he decides to do anything funny." Yamamoto gave a slight push to Ron and Hermione and the two of them followed, albeit reluctantly. All Harry could do was laugh along with the other Vongola and suddenly, he felt better that he wasn't chosen as prefect. Tsuna was not one, and Hibari was also another reason not to be one.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, the wizards and the Vongola gathered to discuss their plan since Hogwarts would be starting school the following morning. Everyone was present, including Mukuro's physical presence. The illusionist had managed to leave the Ministry without detection, although it was a risky move. It had took quite a while and a slight boss-mode Tsuna to get the Mist and Cloud Guardians to settle down, though the glaring never ceased between the two of them. Once they were all ready, they commenced the meeting.<p>

"Based on a report we have received from Mukuro yesterday, Dolores Umbridge will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts from tomorrow onwards." Tsuna announced and instantly Harry reacted.

"What?" The boy protested, not believing that the Ministry was really taking over the school. He looked at Dumbledore but the wizard was still avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Harry-kun, I'll need you to calm down and return to your seat." Decimo instructed firmly with his fingers still crossed in front of him. "Dumbledore-san has already appealed to the Ministry but it was rejected. But do not worry, Mukuro will be there as her assistant."

"Mukuro, I trust that you know where to draw the line?" Tsuna asked of his Guardian.

"Fufufu, don't tell me what to do Vongola. And another information, she will be bringing several Dementors along so watch yourselves…" Mukuro added lazily. Dumbledore frowned; he abhorred having those creatures around the school premises and causing fear among his students, which was what happened two years ago.

"Is she trying to endanger everyone's lives there?" Moody questioned.

"Apparently she does not feel safe being around the 'Vindice' alone without backups of other Death Eaters…" Mukuro smiled at Tsuna. "But I've stationed them outside of Hogwarts since they're directly under me now; I won't let them close to my Chrome." The man turned to Chrome who blushed upon being mentioned as 'his'.

"What is this guy, he was just appointed a few weeks ago and now he's already having direct control over the Dementors?" One of the wizards whispered to his neighbor.

"Good work," Tsuna praised. "So that now leaves us with our hiding place. Anyone who has any idea on how the rest of us can stay close to Harry in the school?"

"We know, we know!" Fred and George piped up simultaneously, drawing attention to themselves. "Based on the passages in and out of Hogwarts, we recommend the Shrieking Shack, since most of the other passages are sealed off and this is the closest to Hogwarts."

"Yes the Shrieking Shack would be a probable choice since no one even goes there or even dares to go pass the Whomping Willow…" Lupin agreed and the twins high-fived each other.

"What's the Shrieking Shack?" Tsuna asked.

"The Shrieking Shack is an abandoned house in Hogsmeade, which is a little village just right beside the school, no one goes there because the villagers thought that it was haunted." The wizard explained.

"You're asking the Tenth to make our temporary headquarters in a haunted house?" Gokudera questioned harshly and Tsuna's face paled at the thought of ghosts surrounding him.

"Oh no, no, no, it isn't haunted at all. The reason why they thought it was haunted was because they often heard screams coming from inside and it was all made by me when I was schooling back then since I had to transform every full moon." Lupin laughed sheepishly as Tsuna immediately understood. Mukuro had said that the wizard was a werewolf.

"And the only entrance is blocked by the Whomping Willow and the trick would be to poke the knot in the trunk which will paralyze the tree to enable access."

"That seems feasible, first we are situated in Hogwarts and secondly we can meet more often." Tsuna nodded. "With this done, let's head on to the next part. I borrowed this item, the Invisibility Cloak from Harry-kun, thinking that one of us can hide in it and follow him but it's slightly too small. The only person to be able to fit in it now would be Lambo…"

Immediately Lambo's head snapped up from the table and he looked at Tsuna in the eye. Chrome straightened up and glanced at her boss.

Mrs. Weasley mouthed a 'no' and brought her hands to her chest. Harry and the other wizards simply stared at the Vongola Boss. Didn't the man say that he did not want the child to participate in this mission? So why did he even bring this up?

"Mr. Sawada, are you sure?" Kingsley asked uncertainly in his deep voice.

"Lambo, are you ready to accept your first official mission as the Vongola Lightning Guardian?" Tsuna asked gravely, startling the other Guardians and the wizards. Even Hibari shifted his attention to the man. All Lambo did was to remain silent as he fiddled with his rings.

"But the cow is too young to partake in this… it's a life-and-death situation now Tenth… You know we cannot afford to fail…" Gokudera voiced out, looking at the cow-child with worry laced on his face.

"I know. That's why… Reborn," Tsuna turned to the infant, "Will you accompany Lambo in this mission, and protect him if necessary?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you know that the two of us don't work well with each other." Reborn stared straight as his student while Lambo glanced at the Arcobaleno.

"True, that's why I need your help Reborn." Decimo replied and the room fell silent. Harry could feel tension in the air as he wondered what the result would be. Not wanting to drag it longer, Sirius cleared his throat.

"So… what's it going to be?"

"Tsuna, as an Arcobaleno, I cannot interfere with what other Mafia families do unless they disrupt the Trinisette." Reborn shielded his eyes from the occupants in the room and Lambo clenched his fists.

"I respect your decision Reborn," the Boss nodded. "So we'll just have to lose this plan and think of others…"

"No, Tsuna-nii… I want to join." Lambo finally spoke up and caught the man's attention. Chrome smiled gently at the boy; Lambo had chosen and he had accepted his role as Vongola's Lightning Guardian.

"Tsuna-nii, I'm tired of being the young one and the stupid cow." The child said while a certain Guardian scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I want to be part of the Vongola family. Be part of your family. I want to work together with all of you, make this mission a success and go back home to Mama."

Smiling, Tsuna stood up and walked Lambo who was now trying his best to prevent his tears from falling. The brunette patted the child's head and turned to Reborn who smiled. The Lightning Guardian had found his resolve.

"As an Arcobaleno, I cannot interfere with what other Mafia families do unless they disrupt the Trinisette," Reborn repeated himself. "But as the world's strongest hitman and home tutor, I will assist as Vongola Decimo requested. That was what Nono would have wanted me to do anyway."

Tsuna could not wipe the grin off his face. Reborn had acknowledged him as Vongola Decimo and had also agreed to assisting Lambo, the one who even attempted to assassinate him in the past.

"But this means you'll have to be more careful Tsuna. We cannot afford to make any mistakes." Reborn warned.

"We won't," Tsuna said determinedly and clenched his fist, his rings giving a light shimmer under the light. "As long as we work together as a Family, nothing will stop us or bring us down."

Strangely enough, Harry felt relieved. Tsuna had said they were a family. He was never alone, not at all. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione and to the Order and smiled. He received smiles and nods in return and the bespectacled boy turned to Dumbledore, who was also smiling but not directly at him. The wizard was looking past his shoulder and Harry could not understand why. Why did he not dare to look at him in the eye?

Hibari stood up sharply with his arms close to his body and his fists clenched. His chair fell backwards with a loud crash. The sound startled Harry out of his thoughts and the boy turned to look at the Cloud Guardian, who was now staring at him with ferocity. Afraid that he had done something to anger the man, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione but the two of them were just as clueless. Harry turned to Tsuna with confusion and saw Tsuna nodding slightly to his Mist Guardians before turning back to him.

"I hate crowding. Omnivore… we need to talk later." The skylark muttered under his breath and walked out of the room. The other wizards started to mumble as the Vongola exchanged shared looks. They all felt it, there was a sudden wave of malice that brushed through the room and it had been emitted by none other than their client itself. However, as compared to the previous encounters, this time it felt more pronounced, as though a certain link was getting stronger.

"What just happened?" Tonks scratched her head and the other wizards started to mumble.

"Erm… well, the introvert, just being himself I guess." Yamamoto tried to break the tension.

"Anyway, we'll go through with the designations again. Hibari-san, Chrome and I will be out in the open disguised as the Vindice, Lambo and Reborn will be following Harry around with the Invisibility Cloak while Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Onii-san will be staying at our temporary headquarters in this… Shrieking Shack." Tsuna recited the plan. He then made eye contact with Dumbledore and the wizard merely nodded.

"The rest of the Order will be continuing with your own plans, as discussed with Dumbledore-san and with that, we'll conclude this meeting."

"Alright dears, it's late now, time to turn in." Mrs. Weasley stood up first and hastily ushered her children out. "Come on Harry, you need rest. Don't worry about your books; you'll see them in your room tomorrow morning. Hermione too."

As the others began to file out, Harry noticed that Dumbledore and the Vongola did not move from their seats. The boy gave an inquisitive look to the Boss who realized that Harry was not going to leave without answers. Tsuna leaned towards Mukuro and muttered something to him. The Mist Guardian sighed and stood up, picking up his trident that was leaning on the wall behind him and walked towards Harry.

"No one can defy the reincarnation cycle… when it's time to go, one has to go..." Mukuro's tall figure bent down towards Harry as he directed his words at Harry. The piercing eyes of the Mist Guardian bored straight into Harry's eyes and it sent a dark chill into his very soul, feeling as though something was trying to get into him. Suddenly, Harry found himself at the foot of the staircase with Ron shaking him.

"Harry! You alright mate?" The redhead asked as Harry wiped sweat off his forehead and felt his finger stinging with pain. He glanced at it to see a thin cut which seemed oddly like a paper cut but he had not had any contact with any paper in the last few hours. Harry then remembered the odd sinking feeling he experienced just now and his heartbeat accelerated yet again. What in the world of Merlin was that?

* * *

><p>"Mukuro! Why did you do that? I-I didn't mean it that way…" Tsuna covered his eyes with a palm as Mukuro placed his trident behind him again and returned to his seat. A small hint of red stained the tip of the trident and Dumbledore eyed it with caution.<p>

"Dear me, I hope you did not do anything that will scar Harry in the future…" Dumbledore chuckled nervously while Tsuna waved his hands frantically.

"No, no, no Dumbledore-san, please don't be alarmed. Although I'm inclined to apologize, I told Mukuro to walk Harry-kun out but Mukuro had decided to take control of Harry-kun's body and made a small cut on him. Rest assured he's fine." Tsuna explained and Dumbledore raised a brow. These group of people were capable of mind-control like the Imperius Curse through a mere cut?

"Kufufufufu~ It was the easiest way… and I took the liberty to find out the odd wave of malice we all felt just now." The Mist Guardian smirked and Ryohei nodded.

"I felt it too, and that means a lot to the extreme! Hibari must have felt it too since he was resisting the urge to fight just now."

"I believe there's some explaining to do, Dumbledore-san?" Tsuna inquired.

"Hmmm I guess nothing escapes the sharp eyes of the strongest Mafia family," Dumbledore laughed. "Well, I was intending to tell you this after everything was planned out. You Guardians should have realized that I had not been looking at Harry directly these few weeks, haven't you?"

At the question, everyone nodded, including Lambo in which the wizard felt was spectacular. They were obviously well-informed of their surroundings even without being told and that was an exceptional quality.

"As mentioned before in the school, Harry-kun will get a different aura each time you or your name was mentioned…" The Boss said in thought. "Why?"

"It's because of Harry's scar. Harry should have told you on how the scar came about," Dumbledore began and Gokudera glanced at Tsuna. The brunette glanced back but did not comment further, allowing the wizard to continue. "And after he rejoined the Magical world, his scar was an indicator and an ability to detect Voldemort's presence even if he is disguised and is also a connection to how Voldemort feels."

"In short, this Voldemort will arouse anger within Harry and what will happen?" Ryohei asked as he caught on the gist.

"There's a fragment of something else other than Harry Potter's soul inside when I possessed him just now." Mukuro mentioned and put his hand over his red eye. "Something else was hidden in a corner, and that thing appears to be dormant… for now but I can be certain, the aura we all felt just now was the same as what this thing is emitting."

"What in the world is happening?" Tsuna ran this fingers through his hair.

"Not that I want to praise myself but from what they say, Voldemort fears me the most," Dumbledore chuckled and stroked his beard. "I believe that each time Harry thinks or speaks of me, something triggers the connection between Harry and Voldemort, which leads to these sudden short spikes of animosity."

"If this continues up, Voldemort will soon realize that he is able to connect through Harry and vice versa… It can prove to be dangerous to us all if he manages to get too far into Harry's mind to manipulate and misdirect his thoughts." Dumbledore sighed. "Which is why I have been trying to avoid any contact with Harry of late…"

"So if this Voldemort gets into Harry's mind he can somehow implant images into his mind and make use of him to spy on us?" Yamamoto asked and the wizard nodded.

"Hmm Mukuro, are you able to continue to possess Harry-kun to block the other soul from entering his mind?" Tsuna asked without thinking. The Mist Guardian gave a pained smirk and leaned on his palm.

"Oya, what do you take me for Tsunayoshi? Why don't you let me try possessing you and you can see if it works?" He asked devilishly and Tsuna gulped.

"Possess the Tenth and I'll kill you, you stupid Pineapple-Head!" Gokudera made a fist at the man.

Mukuro merely side-glanced at the puppy. "Given my skill, yes I can continue to possess him, that is if the cut doesn't recover. However the cut I made this time was superficial and I daresay it'll be healed in an hour's time."

"Dumbledore-san, is there any way to prevent him from entering Harry's mind?" Tsuna inquired.

"There is actually, Occlumency, which helps the wizard to shield his mind but now is not the time to teach Harry that... since the soul fragment still lays dormant and any unnecessary probes into Harry's mind may cause Voldemort to be aware of this connection faster." The wizard replied and Reborn finally said what was on everyone's minds.

"In the end, our client is like a ticking time bomb. We might be the ones being spied on the next second. Our client may be the one who betrays us ultimately and cause our downfall." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Reborn, and to all of you for not informing you earlier." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "For now there is nothing we can do other than to wait and monitor Harry closer for any signs. And I will appreciate if this remains a secret from Harry... There's no point making him worry over this now."

"This is a headache to the extreme!" Ryohei stood up and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"One more thing Dumbledore-san. It's regarding Harry-kun's past with Voldemort." Tsuna said and finally brought up the topic. "We had a talk with him in the morning to know more about his background but it turned out he didn't really know the true reason. Why is it that way Dumbledore-san? What exactly did Harry-kun or his parents do to warrant a death sentence on them?"

"Ah yes… I'm so sorry Mr. Sawada. I have to admit, I used you to get information about Harry's knowledge about Voldemort. I do hope you'll forgive this old man…" Dumbledore said and Tsuna shook his head to assure him.

"I believe you have your reasons to not telling Harry-kun the real reason."

"I was afraid that Harry would not be able to accept his past. You see, after Harry was born, a prophecy was made that concerned Voldemort. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives…" Dumbledore recited the prophecy.

"Harry had said his parents defied Voldemort three times." Yamamoto recalled.

"Neither can live while the other survives? That means one of them will have to die?" Gokudera said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes… This was hidden from Harry; I was worried that the boy would not be able to cope with the stress. His fate was predicted when he was born; he must be the one to stop Voldemort."

"And he's still so young…" Tsuna mumbled and closed his eyes. It was just like him being thrown into the Mafia world all over again. "We'll protect him at all costs no matter what, and your world will do what it must to stop Voldemort."

"Thank you, Mr. Sawada. Do you have anything else to ask of me?"

"Not at the moment, Dumbledore-san. I apologize for taking up your time."

"No worries my boy. Then I must get back to Hogwarts." With a gentle nod, Dumbledore rose from his seat and left the room. Not a second later, a soft crack indicated the wizard had returned to the school.

"Reborn," Tsuna called out to the infant. "We'll need to rely more on your mind-reading skills from now on. This is getting riskier the more we know of Harry-kun."

"Things just got weirder and more complicated. What is with this Voldemort, he needs to get his butt kicked and disappear from the world." Gokudera said.

"Oya oya, I beg to differ. This Voldemort would make a great addition to my plan to destroy the Mafia if he falls under my possession." Mukuro smirked.

Everyone fell silent as they stared at the Mist Guardian with skepticism. Lambo, who was digging his nose, paused and thought for a moment.

"What? You want to possess a man without a nose?"


	16. Chapter 16: Safety first

**Before we start, just a warning about a long author's note~ **

**Whoopee we've just hit 150 reviews, which means an average of 10 per chapter. I just want to thank everyone, those who reviewed and followed and favorited the story, thank you so much for your support :) Without your encouragements and help, I wouldn't have found the joy in writing this story.**

****Guess what, we have a beta on the team now! I had initially put down the idea of getting one way back in the early chapters because I didn't want to bother others with my infamous procrastination ability like most other writers (oops!). Then I had a chat with her and found that, hey, she's actually pretty good with her words! She supplied with many little details about my writing to huge details like what I can put in a scene and honestly, I've never had this much fun writing this chapter! Needless to say, she pulled me out of my current block for this chapter and now... I'm going to jump back into the block with the next XD ****

**Aaaaaand I also want to address two points made by a reviewer, DontShootPlease. Hahaha don't worry, I don't bite, I'm all barks LOL. Just kidding too.**

**DontShootPlease: Hibari's strong, but he's not HDWM Tsuna strong. Tsuna wouldn't have been as dominated in that fight as you made out. Hibari is the strongest Vongola guardian, but that doesn't mean he's stronger than the Vongola Boss himself.  
>I mean, think about it; During the Final Arc, it was pointed out that Xanxus, who has been, is currently, and will always be, weaker than Tsuna, was much stronger than Hibari.<br>Also, there was something at the start about the jet moving at near the speed of light. That's physically impossible, and Yamamoto would have circled the world several times in a second if he had been moving even close that speed.**

**Theoretically, it's impossible to travel at the speed of light. However I was simply trying to express how fast the jet was going in Yamamoto's mind, not literally. Perhaps it was the wrong phrasing or something but when I think about it... Usain Bolt, the 'lightning bolt'. I know it isn't even close to a metaphor in Yamamoto's situation and Yamamoto himself may not even have traveled in a jet before (we'll never know).**

***Edit: Apparently there's a term for it, which my beta kindly explained in her review: "The only thing I would like to point out would be comment about traveling to the speed of light. Even though the reader's point was completely legit, remember that there's this literary device called hyperbole. The exaggeration helps on the development of imagery and character traits, which is the one I believe worked most for Yamamoto. It's just like you said, the reader was experiencing the moment through Takeshi's eyes."**

**With regard to Hibari being able to overpower HDWM Tsuna, yes he may be able to. Tsuna, as quoted by someone - Spanner was it? Or someone else I can't remember exactly, he gets stronger after every battle. Being the kind person he is, he doesn't go around picking fights, unlike Hibari who, on the other hand, prefers to challenge stronger opponents to gauge himself/improve. That is how I think of Hibari in the future so it's not surprising to have him 'that' strong when all he's mostly done in his life is to somewhat train I guess. **

**So many thanks to DontShootPlease for raising up your questions! :D  
><strong>

**Lastly, thank you for helping me beta Caught in the Fray, and here's to us working to complete this story! Everyone, kudos to Magical-Tear-chan~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. And I might have taken bits and pieces from the books as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Safety first<p>

* * *

><p>Morning could not have arrived earlier. Harry could still feel the long hands of sleep trying to pull him back into dreamland but Ron shook the boy awake.<p>

"Harry, wake up, Mum's going ballistics, we better hurry up!" Ron pulled his shirt over his head. "Says we're going to miss the train… I don't get it, the train leaves at eleven, it's only nine now."

"How do you manage to get up so early…? We went to bed late last night because of the meeting." Harry mumbled into his pillow and nestled back into bed. "Give me a few…moments…more…"

"Harry, wake up!" Ron urged but the boy would not budge. Sighing, the redhead gave up and moved to the door. "I'm going down to have breakfast. I'll come wake you up later, and you better wake up!"

"Fine, fine…" Harry replied lazily and Ron promptly made his way down to the kitchen, where most of the Order and the Vongola were gathered. Breakfast was soon spread on the table as Mrs. Weasley prepared it at top speed.

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled to the witch appreciatively when his breakfast was served. It was a delicious spread of food like bacon, eggs, and toast, and Lambo was beaming at the sight of the different variety available.

Mr. Weasley was trying out the crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophet ("That's the main reason as to why I still buy the Daily Prophet," the wizard had stated) while Sirius looked as gloomy as ever. The man was picking on his breakfast and stabbing it forcefully with the fork. Tsuna felt pity for the man; he knew that today was the day everyone would be leaving Grimmauld Place, and he would have to remain here alone.

"He has the house elf for company, though he isn't much of a conversationalist," Yamamoto whispered and glanced at Kreacher, who was mumbling audibly at a corner. Tsuna sighed once more as he overheard Kreacher saying that he had shooed the pests out of the House of the Blacks and that he had protected his mistress and the like.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked over her shoulder as she waved her wand at the stove. Fire appeared with a soft pop as it danced below the kettle, boiling water.

"He's still sleeping, I couldn't wake him up." Ron said before stuffing his breakfast into his mouth. "I told him I'll wake him up after breakfast."

"I'll pack up some food for him later in case he gets hungry on the way." The witch commented as she wiped sweat off her forehead; it had been a busy morning for her to attend to everything in a rush.

"You see, mothers are always the best, taking care of her children without a complaint. You better treat your mother well, you hear me?" Tsuna directed it to Ron who nodded furiously. He could feel the love between the witch and Harry as though he was her own son and it reminded the Boss of his mother.

"So Mr. Sawada, are you all prepared for what's going to come?" Lupin asked casually.

"Yes, with Gokudera-kun here, we're always prepared." Tsuna patted his Storm Guardian's back proudly. The man had not failed him yet and would never fail him, the Vongola Boss had perfect trust in his right-hand man.

Gokudera grinned widely and his eyes sparkled upon being praised by the one he respected the most. However, they swiftly changed as he suddenly remembered an important detail. Gokudera stood up instantly and leaned forward with his eyes wide.

"No, Tenth, we're still missing something!" The man exclaimed. He placed a hand in the middle of the table and looked at the Vongola members gravely. "We forgot to assign everyone codenames."

Tsuna planted his face on the table and Ron choked on his food; the redhead spluttered and hastily moved to the sink as he coughed loudly. Ginny was giggling while Hermione was trying hard to contain her smile. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo looked excited at the idea of getting codenames.

"Lambo-san wants to be called 'Takoyaki', or 'Gumdrop'!" Lambo volunteered gleefully at the thought of being codenamed as his favorite snacks. The child danced on his chair as Tsuna's face snapped to him in disbelief.

"OH! I want mine to be something EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with his fists up. Tsuna switched his attention to his Sun Guardian and pulled his cheeks downwards with further disbelief. Even Onii-san?!

"Oi, oi, you two are getting too excited, we don't need codenames! They don't even know our names!" Tsuna waved his hands in an attempt to get the two of them to calm down. "Right, Yamamoto…?!"

The brunette turned to his trusty buddy in hopes that he understood why they didn't need codenames. Being the logical one in the group**-**as he had been on more missions compared to the others-, Yamamoto was one to count on when it came down to serious business.

"Not really, I think we should all get codenames! It's so much more fun that way!" Yamamoto grinned brightly and Tsuna slammed his face on the table repeatedly. His Rain Guardian had joined the 'dark side' and, knowing what was coming next, waves of animated tears started flowing down his face.

"Sawada, even if Hibari and Chrome voted for no codenames, it's still a four-to-three decision. So according to democracy, I guess we'll all be getting codenames!" Ryohei gave a thumbs up to Tsuna and, in the background, Lambo gave Yamamoto a high-five.

"But if the Tenth insists on not getting one," Gokudera spoke, "then we won't be getting one. Have I made myself clear?" He asked dangerously, daring anyone to go against the words of his beloved boss.

"Huh, wait a moment Gokudera-kun! That's not how democracy works… I'll keep my word… I'll go get Harry-kun while you guys think of the names. Please think of better codenames than 'Gumdrops' and 'Takoyaki'." The man sighed, quoting the air with his fingers as he stood up from his chair."I don't want to be called as food."

"Aye aye, Tenth!" Gokudera saluted instantly and Tsuna knew that the man was just pretending; on the inside the man was willing him to give the go-ahead. He smirked and shook his head as the Vongola came together to discuss the probable names. As Chrome did not vote or speak up before, she sat at her seat quietly and shyly. She stared at her food but not a moment later, a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, it was the Storm Guardian who beckoned the girl over to their discussion spot. Gokudera smiled gently as he brought the female illusionist towards the others.

It was the start of a beautiful family bonding, or not… for Hibari's fuming presence overwhelmed them for crowding in front of him.

"Harry-kun?" Tsuna knocked on the door gently but there was no reply. Though rude, Tsuna twisted the doorknob and it opened with a loud creak. "Harry-kun, wake up and have your breakfast before we leave for your school."

The Vongola Boss entered and saw the boy lying flat on his stomach, frowning. He was sweating and mumbling slightly but Tsuna did not catch what he said. Harry suddenly became breathless and started choking for air. Afraid that Voldemort was taking advantage of Harry's vulnerable state to kill him since a part of the dark lord was embedded in him, Tsuna quickly walked towards the sleeping boy and shook the boy awake.

"Harry-kun! Harry-kun! Wake up!" The man urged and no sooner, Harry opened his eyes in shock. He was drenched with perspiration and his clothes were sticking to his skin.

"Thank Merlin you woke me up; I couldn't get out of my bad dream!" Harry said as he wiped drops of sweat off his forehead. His scar itched but the boy resisted the urge to scratch it. He had been dreaming about the same door for the past few months and this time, he was being asked by something at the back of his mind to approach it. As he was about to reach it, a purple fog gathered around him and started choking him with its density. Harry thought he was a goner if Tsuna hadn't woke him up.

"Yeah I thought you were having one and I'm not one who enjoys that!" Tsuna joked. Harry mumbled a thanks and went to the bedside to get his glasses. Tsuna however, knew that Harry was hiding something as his Hyper Intuition told him.

"What was that dream about? It must have been some nightmare for you to sweat like that!" The Vongola commented and carefully observed Harry's reaction.

"Nothing much, just a normal nightmare."

_Lie_, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition activated and the man frowned. The Boss did not push further though, he just knew that Harry was hiding something, but what and why?

"Alright then, let's go downstairs to get your breakfast. We can't have you traveling on an empty stomach." Tsuna lectured. Harry sighed and walked past Tsuna, who continued to observe the boy curiously.

"Finally you're up! Hurry, finish your breakfast and we'll set off!" Mrs. Weasley said and placed the food in front of Harry. "Or would you like me to pack some for you on your way to Hogwarts?"

"Err… I guess you could pack it up for me." Harry decided. His appetite was not good that particular morning and he did not want the others to know.

"Alright dear, but have some toast before you leave." Molly advised and Harry nodded.

"So it's settled! Our codenames!" Gokudera grinned and placed a piece of paper on the table with drawings scribbled on it.

"What is this?" Sirius asked curiously as he could not decipher the pictures. Gokudera crossed his arms proudly and smirked. His invention was working so well that not even the Black could read it.

"These are G-Letters! They're coded by me, Italy's strongest tactician and the Tenth's right-hand man!" The Hurricane Bomb boasted triumphantly and Ryohei leaned on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"So what does it say? We can't even read our own codenames." Ryohei enquired and Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, I don't expect a lawnhead like you to be able to read this advanced coding. I bet the Tenth is able to read it!" The man shoved the paper towards Tsuna, who sweatdropped.

"Uh… This is…" Tsuna glanced to his sides nervously for help while the rest shook their heads. His roaming eyes then landed on Crookshanks and the Boss said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Cat!"

Gokudera beamed brightly and nodded furiously. "Yes, Tenth! You got it!"

"I… did?" Tsuna laughed meekly and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. Even she could not decipher it, and she had studied Runes as well! How did Decimo manage to do it?

"I don't know!" Tsuna mouthed to the other Mafiosi and the wizards with a confused look. He was amazed that he was able to hazard a guess that accurately.

"Yes yes!" The Storm Guardian exclaimed excitedly. "That's to be expected of the Tenth! How about the others?"

"Ehhh… Actually, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna shrunk into his seat as Gokudera towered over him in anticipation. He groaned and decided to admit defeat - there was no way he was able to guess the next few correctly. "I can't read it."

"That's right- huh? But y-you got a word right, how could you not decipher the rest?" Gokudera stepped back with a shocked look. He paused for a moment before turning to glare at Yamamoto and Lambo, both who looked back at him with innocent faces. "Che! It must be the baseball idiot and the stupid cow who affected you with their presence. It's alright, Tenth. I'll decipher and write it down for you!"

"He should have done that a long time ago." Ron whispered to Harry.

It took several seconds for the Storm Guardian to put it down in proper words and surprisingly, the codenames turned out to be logical and relevant to them. They were based on the Guardian's Flame and their Animal Rings; Tsuna was Orange Lion, Gokudera was Red Cat, Yamamoto was Blue Swallow, Ryohei was Yellow Kangaroo, Hibari was Purple Hedgehog, Lambo was Green Cow and Chrome was Indigo Owl.

"Mukuro would be Leonardo obviously, so there's no point in getting one for him." Gokudera crossed his arms and said confidently.

"At least I'm not being codenamed after food. Being a Tuna is more than enough." Tsuna joked on his name and the Guardians laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are so awake even with that little sleep…" Harry yawned and indicated to the Vongola who were looking as energetic as ever. Hermione shook her head with a smile while the Guardians simply shrugged; it had been ingrained in their bodies since most of them had to forgo several nights of rest due to missions.

Harry picked on his food with a bored expression and scratched his scar subconsciously. The action did not go unnoticed by the Vongola even though they continued with their activities. Eyes glanced towards the boy but no one commented. Tsuna made eye contact with his Guardians and inclined his head slightly, letting them know that he had his suspicions as well.

"Harry, are you done with your food yet? I want to get you to King's Cross earlier to be safer." Moody growled as he took out his pocket watch. "Where's Sturgis Podmore anyway? He's late, and we can't leave since we're a guard short."

"What? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?" Harry asked.

"_You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard." Hermione corrected him and the boy huffed.

"Why?" He snapped irritably. "Isn't the Vongola enough? I'm sure Voldemort won't be that dumb to ambush me out in the day with Tsuna escorting us and with all the Muggles around!"

"Sorry Harry-kun, I forgot to tell you, we won't be taking the train with you to Hogwarts. Imagine what would happen if the students saw the Vindice walking around; their parents would freak out and it might have an adverse effect on our plans. We don't want to cause unnecessary fear." Tsuna apologized.

"There's nothing to worry about, Moody. We'll just have to find a replacement, and there's a suitable candidate right here!" Sirius offered himself and transformed into a bear-like black dog. He wagged his tail and gave a small bark.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Dumbledore said no!" Molly exclaimed but Sirius paid no heed. He continued jumping around on his paws excitedly, circling Harry.

"How did you do that?!" Yamamoto gasped in awe and went forward to pat the dog. The Rain Guardian's necklace started to rattle and a blue flame burned brightly in front of them. Sirius sniffed at the newcomer as Jirou materialized with a yelp.

"Sirius is an Animagus; he can morph himself into an animal at will. It can be used as a form of disguise." Hermione explained. Yamamoto was watching his Rain Dog interacting with Sirius when suddenly Tsuna had an idea.

"If this Animagus thing means one can transform at will, does that mean there's also something like forceful transformation?" The man clarified curiously. "Like transforming someone else into animals?"

"Oh yes definitely. Malfoy would know it firsthand. Professor Moody turned him into a ferret last year." Harry chuckled. He would never forget the day the Slytherin made a fool of himself in front of the whole school.

"I did not exactly do that…" Moody said; it was Barty Crouch Jr. who had impersonated him last year.

Tsuna placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Maaaa, wonder how it feels like to be an animal… Jirou looks so happy to be seeing another of his kind." Yamamoto sighed with envy.

"I don't think you'll want to be one; Sirius keeps complaining about the fleas." Harry chuckled as Sirius scratched behind his ear with a leg furiously.

"He's obviously not hygienic enough," Ryohei closed his eyes and nodded, leaving Sirius to glare at the comment.

"We can't afford to drag out time now. Forget Sturgis, I'll give him a rundown when he finally does appear!" Moody growled and snapped his pocket watch shut.

"Well then Harry-kun, it'll be time for us to say our goodbyes now as we prepare ourselves." Tsuna announced. "The moment we are out of Grimmauld Place, you will treat us as if you have no knowledge of us, and we will treat you the same. We'll still be around you, don't worry, but our communications will be minimal."

"But I hope that if there's anything, you'll relate it to Lambo so that we're aware and will be able to take appropriate actions to ensure your safety." The man indicated to the child, who nodded at his responsibilities. Tsuna then turned to his Guardians. "We'll have one last discussion before we leave. Take care Harry-kun. Oh and Moody-san, can you please hold back for a moment?"

"I have a moment," Moody said and heaved Harry off his seat by his shirt. "Molly, you leave with the kids first. I'll deal with their trunks; we'll meet up at our destination." The Auror notified and the witch nodded before she ushered the Golden Trio out of the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you then," Harry mumbled. Tsuna smiled at the boy as he left, leaving Moody and his Guardians in the kitchen.

"Moody-san, I just wanted to ask about the animal transformation just now. Do you think you can do that to some of us?" Tsuna requested and surprised the rest.

"You mean turn you into animals?" The Auror clarified.

"Yeah, that… I was thinking it might be better to have more of us roaming around Harry-kun. And since we can't use our headsets in Hogwarts, it also serves as a means for us to communicate." Decimo explained his thoughts. He would not pass up any chance to keep everyone safe.

Moody agreed silently. "What do you want to turn into? And who's going to volunteer?"

"Me, I want to be one!" Yamamoto instantly raised his hand and volunteered enthusiastically. Seeing Sirius in his Animagus form having fun made the Rain Guardian want to feel the experience as well.

"Hmm Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun and Onii-san would be the candidates. Perhaps you could transform them according to their animals - Yamamoto a swallow, Gokudera-kun a cat and Onii-san a kangaroo." Tsuna suggested.

"Yosh! Change me into a kangaroo and I can be one with Kangaryuu!" Ryohei pumped his fist forward and Kangaryuu, in its ring form, gave a roar of approval.

"Just so you know, Hogwarts doesn't run a zoo. The only animals approved to be students' pets are cats, owls and toads. Nothing else." Moody lifted an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "And Mr. Yamamoto, I would kindly suggest you not be a swallow. As I've said, owls are deemed as pets and you will probably be food for them."

"Like how a carnivore bites their prey to death." Hibari smirked and Yamamoto paled at the thought. He had watched how owls hunted for their prey in documentaries and he definitely didn't want to die that way.

"Tenth, then it looks like only I can pull this off." Gokudera said proudly and Yamamoto immediately complained that it was unfair.

"I can be a cat as well! I want to be an animal!" The swordsman argued sadly. It seemed that the man was fairly insistent in trying to be an animal.

"What do you know about cats? Cats are like a second nature to me! I know how cats act, and cats are intelligent creatures. You definitely do not fit into that category." Gokudera sneered at Yamamoto mockingly.

"Uri is a perfect example of how well Octopus-head can communicate with them." Ryohei mumbled grudgingly and the Storm Guardian gritted his teeth. The boxer was disappointed that kangaroos were not being kept as pets in Hogwarts.

"Fran would be glad to be turned into a toad," Chrome said quietly, breaking the argument with the random comment. The rest smiled at her attempt to make a joke; the Varia definitely wouldn't mind turning him into one and inventing this game called 'Kill the toad'.

"If you insist, then you should allow Professor McGonagall to do the transformation for you. She's far more accomplished in Transfiguration than I am. We'll see her later in Hogwarts so this should be the least of our problems for now. Anything else Mr. Sawada? I'm afraid we don't have the time for any more dilly-dallying." Moody advised.

Tsuna nodded, they were on a time constraint and their client's safety was of utmost importance. The Boss indicated to his Guardians and they gathered around him, awaiting instructions.

"From now on, we will begin our mission. Everyone is to stay safe and report back to me if you sense anything amiss. Our end objective here is to protect our client and stay alive. Got it?" The man asked and the rest nodded.

"Chrome and Hibari-san, same as before, the three of us will be moving around together. Hibari-san, I will not tolerate any mishaps due to your dislikes; you have to deal with it, it's a school and there's bound to be crowding. Mukuro will also be there under disguise and I believe you do know the consequences should any of our covers be blown." Tsuna said sternly, while his heartbeat increased tenfold. He had never spoke to the former prefect this way but he had to make his message clear.

"Hm." Hibari muttered his approval and inwardly the Boss sighed in relief.

"Lambo and Reborn, I trust that you'll put your priorities first. It means no Ten-Year Bazookas, no grenades, no guns or hammers." Tsuna crouched and warned the two.

"That is only if Lambo doesn't behave." Reborn said and Lambo glared indignantly at him. Tsuna cleared his throat disapprovingly.

"Fine… Just this time. The next time Lambo-san won't tolerate it anymore!" The Bovino rolled his eyes. The brunette could not help but grin; Lambo was growing up. The Boss ruffled the cow-child's hair proudly.

"Re-Reborn, what are you doing?!" Tsuna gaped at Reborn, who was now wearing a plant costume.

"This is my disguise." Reborn said and Gokudera looked around for the source.

"H-Huh? Where did Reborn-san go?" The Storm Guardian asked the question with the Arcobaleno standing in front of him.

"This is amazing, the infant's hiding skill is top-notch; even my eye didn't manage to catch him disappear." Moody muttered in awe and Tsuna gaped at him. Even the Auror couldn't figure that that was Reborn in disguise?!

_And he's just standing right in front of them,_ the Vongola Boss sweatdropped with an unbelievable look on his face.

"That's enough, I'll disguise myself when we reach Hogwarts." Reborn shrugged and within a second he shed his costume and jumped atop of Lambo's head. The infant smirked. He was now certain his disguises would work - even the Auror couldn't identify him and it was definitely to their advantage.

Tsuna sighed and threw the Invisibility Cloak over the two, and they disappeared from view. Checking to see if they were fully covered, the man nodded in agreement.

"The rest of you, keep yourselves alert for any abnormalities and try not to expose your Flames too much. I know Dumbledore-san said everything we do is kept inside of Hogwarts only, but the last thing we want to do is to have Dolores Umbridge or any of the students to spot our Flames.

"So this is all I want to say now. Remember, stay safe." Tsuna reiterated and the Guardians nodded. Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at each other - Tsuna was actually very nervous but he had to show a strong front so as not to demoralize them.

An invisible force suddenly hugged the Vongola Boss and Tsuna startled slightly. "Tsuna-nii, we'll all be fine! Nyahahaha!"

Lambo reassured the man from under the Invisibility Cloak and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door, ready to start his first mission. Tsuna laughed at how sweet Lambo was.

"Moody-san, please take care of Lambo for me!" Tsuna bowed slightly as Moody tilted his head and followed after them, leaving the remaining Guardians behind.

"Ah, I forgot to ask Reborn to read Harry's mind just now." Tsuna covered his face with his hands. "There was something amiss with Harry-kun when I went to get him, he was suddenly breathless during a nightmare. My Hyper Intuition kept bugging me; something was definitely happening, but Harry-kun refused to indulge in it."

"You can still contact the kiddo through our headsets." Yamamoto suggested and pointed to the device. Tsuna sighed in frustration; he had been so nervous that he forgot that tiny detail.

"Boss, it was me." Chrome suddenly admitted and the Guardians turned their attention to the girl. The situation turned awkward as Decimo raised a questioning eyebrow; Chrome took tiny steps back under the attention, her face full of worry and apprehension.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama told me to keep an eye out for our client through the c-cut he made yesterday. Through the dream in his mind, someone or something told him to open a door. I tried to stop him but I didn't know how, so I-I choked him with my mist." The female illusionist explained as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously."…Sorry Boss, I-I didn't mean to do it…"

"Oh no, no, no!" Tsuna panicked at the sight of the insecure expression of the Mist Guardian. She cringed inwards visibly as she thought that she would be reprimanded. That was what Ken always did when she did something wrong.

"You did a good job Chrome! Thankfully you stopped him, I wouldn't know what to do if that thing in Harry-kun's mind suddenly awoke." Tsuna said frantically and threw glances at the other Guardians. They meekly agreed with soft encouragements, not knowing how to react.

"Just try to use a safer method if there's ever a next time." The brunette half-chuckled upon seeing Chrome blush. "By the way, how did that door look like? And why did Harry-kun see that door?"

"I don't know. I know it feels familiar to me but I couldn't figure out why." Chrome whispered.

"That thing inside our client must be the culprit, but there's still nothing we can do for now…"

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne! How are we going to get to King's Cross? Taxi? Flying broomsticks? Teleportation?" Lambo asked excitedly to Moody. The gnarled man huffed in annoyance and limped in the direction towards King's Cross while pushing a trolley full of luggage. He had to transport the heavy trunks for Harry and the others and yet also entertain this little Guardian of the Vongola who asked many questions.<p>

"No, we're walking there." The Auror growled.

"Why?"

"Because we were unable to borrow cars from the Ministry, that's why." Moody sighed once again as his magical eye moved to the back of his head, being able to see through the Invisibility Cloak.

"How come?"

"Shut up you stupid cow." Reborn taunted the child below him and Lambo narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Reborn! You're asking for it!" The Bovino warned but made no actions to wring the baby off, not that he wanted to. Reborn smirked triumphantly above him; Lambo was really trying his best to live up to Tsuna's expectations.

"I'm merely stating the truth." The infant said with a straight face.

"Why you… Ouch!"

Reborn had pulled one of Lambo's horns out and threw it behind him, although it merely hit the cloak that was covering them and it landed on the concrete ground. Lambo picked it back up and cradled it close to his chest; the horns had been a gift from Tsuna for his birthday and the Guardian had cherished them very much.

"Gotta… stay… calm…" With watering eyes, snot started to drip from the cow-child's nose and Lambo sniffed it back in.

"Oh no, don't cry out here in the middle of nowhere. I don't have the time to babysit you." Alastor stopped and groaned. "I'll tell you what, the sooner we get to King's Cross, the sooner you can get onto the train. And the sooner you get onto the train, the sooner you get to eat candies."

Lambo immediately brightened up at the thought of candies. "Really? There are candies on the train?"

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up, so we can get your candies." Moody rolled both eyes as they finally began to walk normally again. That was until…

"Ne, eyeball man, Lambo-san's feet are tired." Lambo gave up and pouted. He flopped to the floor on his butt, looking exhausted."Carrying an extra weight on Lambo-san's head isn't helping at all."

Moody's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He could not believe his luck as he limped towards the child. Eyeball man?

He picked him up and placed him atop of the trolley, albeit rudely. He would have wanted to ignore the child but he had given his promise to the Vongola Boss.

"Aha! To the candy train!" Lambo perked up almost instantly and pointed excitedly.

How this child even got to be part of the greatest Mafia Family of all time in the first place, Mad-Eye Moody would never know.

* * *

><p>Harry was finally escorted to King's Cross; the Order people had been on high alert for suspicious-looking agents, but the only suspicious people there were them. Tonks had disguised herself as an old woman, complete with grey hair and wrinkles. She was sneaking around the corners throughout the whole 30 minutes that it took them to reach King's Cross, peeking for any danger in sight.<p>

An ordinary grandma wouldn't have the energy to do that, Harry had pointed out with Tonks shrugging him off, but he soon grinned as he saw Sirius bounding around happily. The Black hadn't been out of Grimmauld Place for ages.

"If only Alastor was here, I wouldn't have to be on such high alert. He could have seen through the walls with his magical eye! Being the lookout is so tiring." Tonks complained of her duty and glared at Sirius, who was having fun snapping at the stray animals around them.

"Snuffles, I'm sure you're having fun here but please tone down a little! You're going to draw unnecessary attention to yourself!" Molly reminded him in a harsh whisper. Sirius was barking loudly at a flock of pigeons for Harry's entertainment before charging at them. The pigeons scattered instantly with their loud flapping of wings and Harry laughed heartily at the sight. At least his godfather was having fun.

"Platform 9 3/4… Here," Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry and the others towards a pillar, her wary eyes darting around frequently. The group lingered at the barrier casually as they appeared to be indifferent to their surroundings. The trains in King's Cross blew their horns loudly and the working crowd never ceased. Men and women alike in their business suits bustled around, some throwing glances at the group but none bothering them.

Waiting for the coast to be clear, Tonks subtlety nodded and Mrs. Weasley walked to the barrier first. As the lookout, she leaned on the pillar and easily fell through to the platform. The rest followed suit and being the last to get to the platform, Tonks gave one last lingering look to their surroundings. Convinced that they weren't being followed, the witch fell into the barrier and disappeared. The moment she appeared on the other side, she was greeted with a grumpy and annoyed growl.

"What took you so long? We reached here ten minutes earlier than you did, and we left later!" Moody reprimanded Tonks while Mrs. Weasley watched on with pity on her face. It was a goodwill from the witch as she had made many detours on purpose to lose any potential followers.

"It's much harder to move faster when you have such a big group to attend to." Tonks argued indignantly.

"That's no excuse. I had to attend to the child after every five minute interval. I never knew how Mr. Sawada managed to babysit him." Moody whispered and turned to look at Lambo, who was still mesmerized by the sight of the Hogwarts Express. He had never seen or been on a traditional train before; the Shinkansen in Japan was another story and he had been stuck in the Vongola mansion since they moved there.

"What? What's wrong with taking care of the child? Don't all children cringe away from you every time you appear?" Tonks said jokingly about the wizard's scars.

"Gupyaa!" Lambo jumped back animatedly with his arms away from him as the train whistled proudly. It belched sooty steam over the platform where thousands of departing students were saying their goodbyes to their families. As the train blew its final whistle loudly, it startled Lambo and he scrambled to hide behind Moody's wooden leg.

"Nevermind…" Moody sighed; he would be turning old in a hastier pace if this kept up. "Hurry up the train, all of you! Harry, keep your head down and your eyes peeled. If you must write back, take precaution of what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in at all."

Harry nodded as he shook the Auror's hand in farewell. The rest of Order took turns to shake their hands as well; Mrs. Weasley gave all of them a quick hug, including Lambo and Reborn even though it seemed like she was hugging the air to the others. Sirius stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Molly hastily shoved Harry towards the train door.

"Act more like a dog, for Heaven's sake!" She hissed, throwing furtive glances to her surroundings and hoping no one had spotted the action.

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him. The train picked up speed and the figures of the Order people shrank rapidly. Sirius bounded after the train, amusing the students on board at the sight of the black dog. He skidded to a halt and his tail drooped as he watched his godson disappear around the bend.

"Don't worry about Harry. He'll be safe at Hogwarts." Moody grunted and limped towards the barrier. "For now, we have to escort our other guests." The man hinted. The Order nodded, understanding the message and proceeded to the exit. Sirius lifted his head and looked back to the direction of Hogwarts before walking through the barrier.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Snuffles really looked sad to see you go Harry," Ron commented, using the Black's codename as they stood by the window.<p>

"He still shouldn't have come with us, what if he gets caught?" Hermione whispered and Harry shook his head.

"He's in disguise, no one should recognize him. And Moody is with him, I wouldn't worry about that." The bespectacled boy replied confidently. The train picked up more speed and they swayed slightly where they stood. "Shall we go and find a compartment, then?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. The redhead stammered and Hermione took in a deep breath.

"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to report to the prefect carriage." The witch said awkwardly and Ron scratched his head. Harry knew his best friend was feeling bad that he was chosen as prefect rather than him. He had been avoiding the subject of prefects ever since the party.

Harry clapped Ron's shoulder; he had long accepted the fact that he wasn't chosen as prefect. "Y-You guys need us to save you seats?" He asked and thankfully Ron brightened up.

"Yeah, save two for us. You know, it's a pain having to go down there. I mean, I-I'm not enjoying it, I'm not Percy." The redhead finished defiantly as he referred to his stuck-up Head Boy brother.

"I know you're not," Harry grinned. Hermione and Ron said their temporary goodbyes to him and dragged their trunks towards the prefect carriage. Harry could not help but feel a sense of loss though; it was the first time he was traveling aboard Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"But it's the first time you're traveling with us." Reborn spoke up, having read his mind. Harry's head snapped to the source of the voice but he knew better. That was the baby's way of comforting him.

Harry shrugged as he picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He gestured to Ginny and they struggled down the train, their heavy luggage half-blocking the corridor. As he walked down, he noticed he received more stares than usual, which was not unexpected. After all, he came back from the giant maze holding on to the Triwizard Cup and Cedric's dead body.

Ginny peered through the glass panels of the compartment doors, only to find that most of them were full. She stopped and sighed.

"You doing alright back there?" Harry huffed, tired from pulling his trunk. How Moody managed to transport all their belongings by himself was beyond him.

"Yeah, although Lambo-san is feeling dizzy from moving around. Yare yare…" A significant catchphrase of future Lambo was starting to emerge.

"Oh I found an empty compartment!" Ginny exclaimed to Harry as she peered into another compartment. They had started from the first carriage and they finally found an empty one on the last carriage of the train.

They quickly proceeded to occupy it and Harry mustered his strength, lifting up both his and Ginny's trunks up the racks above their seats. After which, Harry flopped onto the seat, his energy spent. There were definitely more weight from the books even though there were just two new books they were required to buy. Reborn jumped out from under the Invisibility Cloak and leaped up to rest on top of their luggage. The baby positioned himself so he was concealed from the door and from prying eyes should someone notice him.

"Lambo-san is tired, Lambo-sama wants to eat candy!" The spoilt nature of the Guardian was slowly surfacing and the child did not bother to hide it any longer. Reborn continued to lounge at his hiding spot and remained silent, watching the invisible Guardian throw his rant.

"Fine, fine! Calm down!" Harry admitted defeat and the Guardian grinned. The Gryffindor slid the glass door open and glanced down the corridor, hoping that the witch with the tea trolley was near. Instead, he found himself glaring at a particular blond.

"Why, if it isn't the famous Potter!" Draco Malfoy drawled with his two cronies behind him. Harry rolled his eyes at the sight and went back into the compartment, closing the door. If the door had a lock on it, he would have locked it up a thousand times.

"Where's my cand-"

"Don't talk." Harry warned and no sooner, their compartment door slid open and Malfoy leaned on it. He observed his fingernails smugly and adjusted his robes with an object gleaming under the sunlight. A green and silver badge with a large 'P' was pinned on the right side of his chest and Harry internally groaned.

"You, a prefect? You've got to be kidding me!" Harry said aggressively, this time catching Reborn's attention with his strong annoyance. "What commendable traits did you have to get that badge? Or did you get your father to buy that toy for you?"

"Watch your mouth Potter, or I'll have to give you detention." Malfoy smirked arrogantly. "You see, I -unlike you- have been made a prefect, which means, I-unlike you- have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah, but you-unlike me- are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry rebutted and the Slytherin's lips curled in a silent growl as his eyes shifted towards Ginny, looking for a witty comeback of his own.

"Oh, so it's the Weasley girl now. I didn't know you had such tastes for Bloodtraitors as well. Were you tired of the Mudblood being around you and being, oh, such a know-it-all?" The blond taunted and Ginny stood up swiftly.

Lambo had originally intended to allow Harry to settle the argument himself but the usage of those offensive terms had gone too far. He felt furious at the insults and it took a lot to anger the happy-go-lucky child.

He glanced up at Reborn and as though Reborn could see through the cloak, the Sun Arcobaleno approved but not before mouthing 'Vindice'. Lambo nodded at the trust Reborn was giving him; he needed to be swift and careful to use his Flames as soft as possible to reduce the risk of the Vindice finding out their positions.

"Get out!" Ginny said sharply and Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her.

"Touched a nerve, haven't I-eeeeeeeee!" Draco felt sudden jolts of electricity coursing through his body. He took several jittery steps back as the aftershocks lingered, his wary eyes darting around quickly.

"What is happenin- Ouch!"A loud smack hit Malfoy's forehead as Reborn fired a paper shot out of Leon. The Slytherin stumbled backwards with a hand on his forehead, his expression scared. Crabbe and Goyle were so frightened at the phenomenon that they both ran off towards their own compartment.

"Don't think this is over Potter! I will exact my revenge!" Malfoy threatened but his voice wavered with a tinge of fear. Harry and Ginny laughed heartily as the wizard scrambled after his goons.

"Nice one you guys!" Harry wiped tears off his eyes. Even after Hermione and Ron returned from their prefect duties, the two of them were still laughing, and no sooner the contagious laughter spread and Harry had never felt so much joy from taking the Hogwarts Express before.

* * *

><p>"Oh! We have a sudden reading on a Lightning Flame!" A certain man exclaimed to his partner. Just as it appeared, the signal disappeared almost instantly and the man ruffled his auburn-colored hair in frustration. He pushed his green glasses further up his nose and cringed slightly, his stomach hurting. "And it disappeared…"<p>

"Hmm? Are you sure it's not one of our own?" His partner asked as he continued to chew on his cherry-flavored lollipop. "We've planted several high density Flames around England in an attempt to confuse the Vindice… so we might have recognized it wrongly."

"No, I'm positive it's not what we set up; the one we just received was a dull and soft Flame. It was used very lightly and if not for the technology from the future, we could have missed it. "Shoichi Irie glanced through the Flame properties and ensured that it was a 100% match from their system.

"I had previously collected samples of the Vongola's Flames for data input and they're all reflected in the system. The Flame from earlier matched what we have…"

"This is the real deal Spanner!" The man whispered excitedly to his partner. "They're safe!"

"Yes, so you don't have to worry that much now." Spanner smiled. He observed the position where the flame had last been seen. "This is somewhere in London… which means that Decimo is still continuing the mission Vongola Nono tasked them with."

"Looks like they still are… Itai…" Irie gripped his stomach when it twisted painfully due to his nervousness. "Be safe, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>In case, Shinkansen is a mode of train transport in Japan (but I guess most of you already know).<strong>

**It's the end of this chapter and I would really appreciate if you guys could leave a comment/review of how this chapter went. Was it any good, or was it bad? Well personally I felt it was a lot better, like it wasn't so dialogue heavy like before but that's just me, since I wrote the story lol. Your comments/reviews can serve as a form to improve and encouragement to us. Please try to log in with your account so that I can give you my thanks personally and my reply to your review, since I don't feel good leaving such a long note in the start lol. But still, you can always leave anonymous comments if you want to ^^  
><strong>

**Once again, thanks Tear-chan :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Infiltration

**Our sincere apologies this chapter came out this late. I actually had this chapter written out at the start of July but I was caught up with my university life and so was my beta reader. It took us quite a while to edit the chapter but I still want to thank Tear-chan for helping me out when she's having a busy time at her university too. Thanks so much Tear-chan! :D**

**We are finally heading to Hogwarts and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter. I might also be taking bits and pieces from the books as well. In this chapter, Vindice will be "speaking in bold."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Infiltration<p>

* * *

><p>Donning his Vindice attire, Tsuna gave one last mental check. Lambo and Reborn were not with them and, honestly, the man was not sure whether he felt nervous or relieved that the two of them were traveling together. He only hoped that they would stick to their mission and put their slight differences aside.<p>

Tsuna scanned the room; all of them were wearing cloaks that covered their bodies and without careful inspections they could be passed off as ordinary people. However, Tsuna knew better of these Mafiosi around him, and knew that they were as dangerous as he currently was.

Without words, the Vongola Boss caught the attention of his Guardians. He gave a lingering look as he pretended to smooth out his coat, feeling for the weapon attached to the side of his belt. He briefly patted it and pursed his lips wryly; he hated the idea of having a pistol on him but it was necessary as an extra form of precaution, as proved two years ago. He had experienced being on the near brink of death during an unexpected assassination attempt at a formal meeting with the Italian minister and had he not had the hidden weapon on him, the Vongola Famiglia would have had to find a new heir to the throne.

Lifting his head, Tsuna silently observed his Guardians as they took the hint. The man was requesting to know the location of their arsenal and they gave a soft pat to the places where they hid their own pistols. Assured, Tsuna coughed slightly.

"Just to make things clear, we're now waiting for Moody-san and the rest to arrive and escort us to Hogwarts right?" The Sky Boss confirmed and Lupin nodded.

"They should be returning from King's Cross any time now," Lupin said. "If I may ask, Mr. Sawada, how exactly will you be going to Hogwarts? Via the Floo Network?"

Tsuna laughed softly. "No, we won't be using that. We intend to journey with our jet since there are a few things we intend to transport over. Moreover, as discussed with Dumbledore-san, the Floo Network may not be that secure even though Mukuro's over at the Ministry."

"Oh yes, I heard from Arthur that the Ministry's up to some tricks… Monitoring those fireplaces. That silly husband of mine keeps complaining of how troublesome it is," Molly chuckled at the thought.

"That's right. We're simply taking extra precautions to avoid suspicions," Tsuna nodded. They had been through the same process a few weeks back while trying to break into the Ministry.

A series of clicking sounds were then heard and the Vongola Guardians whipped their heads towards the exit of Grimmauld Place. Yamamoto grinned excitedly. "Looks like we're up."

"Everyone ready?" Tsuna asked for the final time as the man led the way out. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>Like before, the Vongola arrived at the outskirts of the school castle by their jet. As requested by Tsuna, the remaining air bikes were levitated with the help of the wizards escorting them over to the area where they had hidden the rest of the vehicles.<p>

"Thanks guys," the brunette said appreciatively. They could not risk alerting the Vindice of their position since they had to start up their bikes with their Flames and it would take much effort to hand carry them.

"Tsuna, hold on. There's something weird around here," Yamamoto's sharp instincts took over and he scanned the greens around him. He felt a tingling sensation and drew his sword. The rest of the Guardians surrounded Tsuna as they observed their surroundings.

"There!"

Tsuna squinted. The wizards whipped out their wands and their eyes widened at the sight of a black, cloaked creature gliding towards them. The hooded monster turned its head in their direction, as though contemplating something. At the sight, Tsuna felt a pang in his heart as he recognized the floating creature. That was the thing he had attacked Yamamoto before.

"What is a Dementor doing here?" Tonks asked warily, ready to throw a Patronus Charm.

"If there's one, there should be more somewhere and they should be here under Mukuro's orders. Look, it's not approaching us," Tsuna observed and made a bold guess. They had been practically sitting ducks and the Dementor had chances to attack them - not that they would be easily defeated when they had this many experienced Aurors with them.

"They better be. I'm feeling shivers anticipating their attacks," Tonks commented and Moody glared at his protégé in annoyance.

"To make things sure, Chrome, contact Mukuro and tell him to withdraw the Dementors from the school boundaries for a while," Tsuna requested and Chrome nodded, tapping into her telepathic link with the other illusionist.

The Dementor had levitated a few feet towards them, inching closer and closer. Tsuna let out a breath and white fog appeared in front of him even through the mask on his face. As the creature moved closer and closer to them, Decimo could hardly control the chattering of his teeth while the Dementor affected him with its bone freezing chill.

Tsuna fidgeted. The longer he stared at the Dementor, the more uncomfortable he felt. No sooner, Yamamoto moved closer towards Tsuna, partially shielding him from the creature's sight. Tsuna glanced inquisitively at the Guardian only to see him smiling and he instantly realized the man's intention.

"So how long do you think you'll need to take this thing down now?" Tsuna asked teasingly and Yamamoto chuckled, his body posture relaxed and confident.

"You wouldn't even get to make a shriek. It'll be like taking candy from a child… or not. Lambo would possibly unleash his fury if I did that to him," the Rain Guardian grinned and Gokudera rolled his eyes at the lame attempt to counter a joke. Yamamoto had done his research on the Dementors in Grimmauld Place and utilizing the experience he acquired from his previous defeat of the ghouls, he was confident that he would be able to take it down this time. That was a lesson he had learned from a particular shark-loving mentor who molded him into the top swordsman he was now.

Just as Tsuna suspected, the Dementor turned around and glided off further into the forest. He turned to Chrome, who nodded, and relaxed his stance. "Just as suspected, Mukuro's the one overseeing them. Did he happen to say where he is now?"

Chrome shook her head. "But Mukuro-sama's close by."

"Which should mean that Umbridge must have arrived as well," Moody grumbled. "I thought we were early… We're just waiting for Dumbledore to bring you in and we'll be on our way. We won't be escorting you in since we're not supposed to be here anyway."

Tsuna nodded; it would be trouble if the representative from the Ministry saw anyone related to Dumbledore close to the 'Vindice'.

"Mr. Sawada!" A bright voice called out to the Vongola and he turned towards the direction of where it came from. Dumbledore was briskly walking towards them with Professor McGonagall close behind his heels. The headmaster swiftly acknowledged the Order and they did likewise, greeting him and the Professor silently. Without other words, Tsuna inclined his head as the wizards Apparated away.

"Once again, Hogwarts welcomes you back into her grounds," the wizard extended a hand towards the second tallest Vindice and Tsuna shook it in respect.

"Dumbledore-san, McGonagall-san, please take care of us," Tsuna replied as Dumbledore took over the duty of escorting them into the school. As they passed through the barrier, the familiar sight of the majestic school greeted them. The pale orange sunset shone its light on the castle walls, giving the school a yellowish-golden glow, and the giant lake reflected the light, making the area serene. Had this not been a mission to protect Harry from an astray wizard, Tsuna would have fully appreciated the sight. Sadly, he knew this was like the calm before the storm.

"Our earpieces should be going off anytime now," Gokudera reminded them and, not a second later, the devices received slight interferences before making buzzing sounds and finally going dead.

"Are we still communicating in English?" Tsuna reaffirmed and the wizards nodded. Everything was going smoothly, according to plan.

"Still a slight accent but fairly fine," Dumbledore chuckled. They continued walking towards the entrance of the school and saw a fellow Professor awaiting them there.

"Professor Snape, please tell me Professor Umbridge and her assistant have arrived?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly and the potions master nodded. "Ah, as expected from the Undersecretary; to be punctual."

"They arrived a few minutes ago and are currently setting up their office," Professor Snape informed as he eyed the Vongola with an eyebrow raised. "The rest of the Guardians are not intending to enter the school in their present forms, are they?"

"No," Tsuna spoke up and turned to Professor McGonagall, who looked confused. "I know our present plan has the rest of them situated in the Shrieking Shack, but I would like to request if you would agree to turn my Guardians into animals through a particular spell? I asked Moody-san to perform this spell for them to move around the school freely, but he suggested that a better teacher performed it for us."

The wizards seemed taken aback by the weird request and Professor McGonagall was stunned.

"Y-You mean to say, you want the others to turn into animals to move around in the school?" She repeated and Yamamoto grinned cheerily.

"Yep! And we all want to be cats," the Rain Guardian said excitedly and the witch shook her head.

"I never use Transfiguration on a human being. I will have you know that there are dangers to human transfiguration. Should something go badly wrong, you run the risk of getting stuck in your transfigured state and it may be impossible to repair," the Professor warned.

"We're all extremely used to danger, what matters now is that we're doing everything we can to protect our client," Ryohei nodded determinedly and Dumbledore observed the Vongola curiously. To be able to set their lives down for someone else that readily… Vongola was really something else

"Moreover, Hermione-san holds high regards for you and so I will too. I will only trust you to do this transformation for us," Gokudera added and Professor McGonagall blushed slightly. All of them knew that Gokudera was not one to give compliments or entrust his life in someone else other than Tsuna.

"Well it seems that they are confident of your ability, Minerva," Dumbledore smiled and said witch's face flushed a darker red. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as she composed herself, unused to being complimented.

"Well if you are certain, Mr. Sawada, then I will do everything I can to help with this process."

* * *

><p>"Look who's here already…" Hermione pointed towards the teachers' table as the professors of the school walked into the Great Hall from the side door. Harry's eyes followed her direction and was greeted with the sight of a squat woman donning a pink cardigan. She had short, curly, brown hair and a face that Harry would never forget. Behind the woman, Leonardi Lippi made his entrance as well, his ever-knowing smirk directed towards Harry.<p>

"I still don't get why Tsuna has that creepy man as his Guardian," Harry whispered to his friends and they agreed silently.

The moment the teachers were settled down, Professor McGonagall called for the students' attention and repeated what she did every year, guiding the students through their Sortings.

As the Sorting Hat sorted out the new students, Harry let his eyes wander through the Great Hall. Despite Professor McGonagall's repeated warnings to remain quiet throughout the ceremony, the occupants of the hall were unable to abide by the request. Murmurs of questions were heard as several students shifted uneasily on their seats as they dared not make any eye contact with the three unknown beings huddling at a corner of the hall.

Over at the Slytherin table, Harry glared at Draco Malfoy who was grinning proudly to his group while pointing over at the 'Vindice'. The boy was muttering with a low voice but Harry knew that he was bragging to his friends that Tsuna was here by his father's orders. He huffed and received a questioning look from Hermione. Harry shook his head and returned his attention to Dumbledore, who graced the Great Hall once the Sorting had ended.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore raised his hands in front of him and greeted many faces of his students, both familiar and new faces. "There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the table instantly, making the previously bare table full with a variety of delicacies from different parts of the world. The empty goblets filled themselves with pumpkin juice and the Great Hall was filled with an aroma that left mouths watering and stomachs growling. However, there was a small obstacle that prevented most students from eating in peace.

"Well, that's a great way to show their prowess," Harry muttered softly to Hermione and Ron. There was a certain dark aura that emitted from one of the three foreign entities in a corner which made many students jittery and the trio knew exactly who was doing that.

"Purple Hedgehog," Tsuna whispered quickly as he glanced around. They were getting way more attention than they currently should. "Which part of being inconspicuous do you not follow?"

"Hm? It's a natural reaction. Omnivore, be thankful I'm not running around biting all of them to death for crowding. And stop with the annoying codename," the former prefect gritted his teeth and Tsuna could not help but smirk at the comment.

"You know we have these names to protect our identity if anything goes wrong. Right, Red Cat?" He directed his words towards the cat with a light gray coat that stood on his shoulder.

"It was unnecessary and childish," Hibari replied and the feline hissed menacingly at the skylark. While the undercover Guardian was unaffected, another cat with a faint golden glow on his coat protested with a loud screech at this hostility.

Tsuna snapped his head towards the two felines as one by one heads turned towards the noise and the students' attention shifted onto them. What on earth were his Storm and Sun Guardians doing?

A cheerful mew came from Chrome's shoulder as another cat with a small patch of black in between its ears tried to stop them. The cat meows and hisses were slowly escalating and the Vongola Boss instantly let his displeasure show. He let loose one of his harshest auras, the Absolute Evil Fist which Reborn had taught him years ago when he faced off with a dojo buster.

Without a split second, the students fell silent as they averted their gaze immediately. Harry felt a raw shiver down his spine and glanced at his fellow Gryffindors. Many swallowed visibly and were unsettled by the display despite their bravery traits. Harry was glad he was not at the receiving end but wondered what happened between the Vongola to have the usually calm man flare up.

"What is wrong with you guys? We have our mission and our lives at stake here. Don't make me do this again," Tsuna warned with a low voice and the felines cringed. Dumbledore decided to speak up at this moment to cover up for them. Returning to his indifferent position, Tsuna looked towards the teachers' table and noticed Dolores Umbridge smiling with satisfaction.

"Seems like we have gotten ourselves some merit…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as Dumbledore began.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," the headmaster rambled on and Tsuna sighed softly. He wondered where Lambo and Reborn could be - they did not have a chance to meet up since Harry arrived at the school and he hoped that they were both fine.

A small cough caught the brunette's attention and Tsuna raised his eyebrows as Dumbledore was interrupted during his speech. The students were confused as to why the headmaster had suddenly stopped talking and the reason soon became clear as the new teacher rose to her feet and walked towards the podium.

"Thank you, Headmaster," the witch simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Tsuna stood alert as the witch began her speech, preaching of the nobility of the Ministry of Magic and its minister. The students were slowly beginning to feel restless and constant murmurings were heard but Dolores Umbridge ploughed on with her speech, unyielding.

"_Hem, hem_," the pink-clothed woman coughed again in an attempt to redirect her audience's attention back to herself and Tsuna felt Hibari tense up beside him. He had obviously found that particular habit of that witch annoying. "The Ministry of Magic has also appointed an assistant to further aid you in your studies of your Defense Against the Dark Arts subject. May I introduce to you, your Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant teacher, Professor Leonardo Lippi."

Leonardo stood from his seat at the teachers' table and gave a small all-knowing bow at the introduction as the students clapped unenthusiastically. Umbridge mouthed to the Italian, asking if he would like to make a speech himself but the man declined. Giggling at the man's shyness, the witch continued with her task at hand.

"Lastly, the Ministry of Magic has engaged the services of a renowned group to help protect our students from a vicious group of escapees known as the Vongola," Umbridge announced and Tsuna cringed inwardly at the unfounded accusation. "As we know from history, the Vongola has inflicted bloodshed and boundless agony on our society."

"Sources imply that this group of murderers have infiltrated our world and the Ministry of Magic takes the safety of its citizens into utmost consideration. Thus, we have jointly collaborated with the lawful forces of their world to protect your well-being," the witch spoke, this time fully grabbing the students' attention. Murmurs surfaced again and Umbridge raised her voice slightly as she continued with her speech. "In return, we would appeal to everyone, should any of you find anything related to or pointing to this group of escapees, to report it immediately to me or anyone from the Ministry."

Harry noticed; Umbridge had left out Dumbledore's name on purpose and was grinning from ear to ear. The boy felt sudden fury - for what reason, he didn't know - and that anger swiftly turned into a powerful rush of dislike towards the plump woman. He would love to hex her if he could.

"Thereafter, I would like to introduce to you, the Vindice," Umbridge concluded softly, and Tsuna took it as a cue to walk towards her and introduce themselves. The students froze in their seats, the hall falling deathly silent other than the sound of the Vindice walking and the rustling of their cloaks.

_Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall_, Tsuna chanted in his mind as he nervously walked through the middle lane, glancing around at the terrified faces of the students. The Boss could clearly imagine the satisfied smirk sitting comfortably on Hibari's lips as the man moved confidently with Chrome following behind. The cats on their shoulders were throwing scrutinizing looks at the students, occasionally baring their sharp fangs at anyone who dared to make eye contact. The group did not stop or turn to look at Harry at all; they simply walked past and moved towards the podium with purpose.

"Cats? When did Tsuna and the others get them?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. Ron shrugged and Hermione's eyes widened in realization as she swore the cat on Tsuna's shoulder turned back and grinned toothily at her.

"No way…" The witch choked back a laugh and had to partially cover her mouth to avoid suspicion.

"That was creepy, did you see how sinister that cat was when it turned towards us? It felt like it was mocking us..." One of the Gryffindors near the Golden Trio whispered to his friend.

Umbridge's mouth twitched slightly as the leader of the Vindice approached her and drew up to his full height. Despite the bandages covering their facial features, the witch could tell that the Vindice was staring at her with a condescending look.

**"I suppose any additional information about us is unnecessary. We may be here in exchange for a request by both parties, but we work by ourselves and will not be under anyone's order,"** Tsuna directed his words at Umbridge before turning around to speak to the students, his voice low but clear.

**"We are here to seek out the Vongola and eliminate them personally," **Tsuna raised out an arm, his palm facing upwards. **"Should we discover any attempts by any of the teachers or students of this school to cover up for the Vongola, we will take the appropriate actions to extract information, be it physically or mentally," **the man closed his hand in a crushing manner and let his words hang.

There were sharp intakes of breath as Dumbledore stood from his seat with a frown. Umbridge had caught the action and giggled inwards. Tsuna felt sick to his stomach on the personification of the Vindice; that he had to make that threat to further inflict fear onto the students. However, this also served as a warning to not mess around with them so that they would not be hindered in their mission.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge… and the Vindice," Dumbledore said, nodding respectfully at them. "That was most…illuminating."

Tsuna pursed his lips tightly as the 'Vindice' stepped away into a corner. The noise level in the hall was starting to increase right after he had said his part. Most of the students had worried faces - Tsuna could not blame them - but what had caught Decimo's eye was a particular Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy had one of the largest grins on his face. He leaned on his elbow, his finger moving across his chin in a smug manner. He caught Ron's attention with his constant staring and when Harry turned towards him, the Malfoy heir wriggled his eyebrows mockingly.

"You better watch out Potter," Draco mouthed and Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that it was the other way around. Tsuna sighed; he would have to pay more attention to the Slytherin.

"As I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…" Dumbledore regained control over the hall and continued with what he was previously saying.

"I never knew you had it in you, omnivore," Hibari commented casually as Tsuna coughed awkwardly. The atmosphere remained solemn while Dumbledore finished his remaining speech. They could feel the uncomfortable aura in the air after the brunette's warning.

"I never did too. Red Cat, go!" Tsuna whispered to his Storm Guardian as the students were dismissed.

They soon began to file out from the Great Hall to their Common Rooms. The cat peered over the sea of heads for their client and leaped down from his shoulder, chasing after their target.

"Blue Swallow, Yellow Kangaroo, the two of you will follow now."

The disguised swordsman and boxer nodded and followed suit, moving through the students' legs in a swift motion.

Tsuna watched carefully as his three Guardians went off to their specific positions as discussed. "Now we have to find Lambo and Reborn. Let's head to the Shrieking Shack after they've all cleared…Wait," Decimo said as he spotted Dolores Umbridge approaching them.

**"What do you want?"** Tsuna decided to ask before she had the chance to open her mouth, and she seemed taken aback and slightly offended by the small hostility.

"I was under the impression that we were working together. To weed out the Vongola," the witch hastily added in a low voice and the brunette instantly knew that she was buttering up to them.

**"Do what you should to track them down, and we will lend you and your master our strength,"** the 'Vindice' said lazily and Umbridge's face held a faint trace of panic at the mention of the Dark Lord. The witch instantly hushed them.

"You will not mention to any soul about my master; about the Dark Lord. No one must know," the Undersecretary whispered harshly, furtively glancing around as she did so in case someone decided to eavesdrop on them. "We have already situated Dementors outside of the school to help with the search. We are doing our part and we hope that you will do yours too!"

Clearing her throat with that annoying cough again, Umbridge smiled sweetly at Tsuna and the man felt a shiver this time. This woman was pure evil and rather dangerous.

"So, is the Headmaster treating you well? Has he assigned you your rooms here?" She asked loudly and with a pretentious tone as several professors moved past her disapprovingly. Tsuna nodded dumbly at the change of tone and Umbridge giggled girlishly once again.

"You are our esteemed guests, and if you need anything else don't hesitate to tell me or Leonardo here. We will see to it that you'll get your privileges," she promised, and proceeded to exit from the teachers' side of the door. Leonardo's lips curled in amusement, giving Tsuna a lingering look before following.

"What was that about?" Tsuna shook his head and muttered to himself, shaking his head as if to rid himself of the unpleasant feeling that witch gave him.

"That shows her interest in your display of authority, Vindice. Good day," Dumbledore chuckled, sending them a discreet wink as he did so. Tsuna returned with a small bow as the Headmaster and the Head of Gryffindor bowed slightly in respect to them before walking out, leaving the three of them alone in the empty Great Hall.

"I can't help but think that Dumbledore-san is dropping me a hint. Let's get to the Shrieking Shack and regroup," Tsuna shrugged.

* * *

><p>After much struggle with the Whomping Willow - Hibari had absolutely refused to help with the poking of the stick to paralyze the tree and the other two had to do it while dodging flying branches, the trio managed to get themselves into the Shrieking Shack. Under the dull moon, the light was just barely enough for them to navigate upstairs. The house was indeed abandoned for a long time as cobwebs and dust covered every corner. The paint on the walls was weathered and peeling off in spots. Cracks and scratches spread throughout the grimy window pane, yet there was hardly any wind or ventilation. It was as if anything from outside the Shrieking Shack was unable to penetrate into the inner building.<p>

Tsuna pushed the door open and stepped into the room, the wooden floor giving away and making a resounding creak. Debris littered the area, and the tables and chairs were overturned. It appeared as though a fight had taken place before. A dust-covered black piano was positioned in the middle of the room but it was missing several keys.

"Gokudera-kun would still love it though…" Tsuna muttered to himself as he ran his hands over the object. Looking around, the man saw an oil lamp toppled under a small desk. He lifted the object up and made to blow the dust off it and soon rolled his eyes as he failed. Instead, he found a cloth lying around and wiped dirt off it with it.

"Uh… you guys happen to have matchsticks on you?" Decimo asked and received head shakes. He frowned as he contemplated on making a fire using the primal method. He looked at his Vongola Ring and then to his Guardians.

"By rights, everything inside is kept to Hogwarts only," Tsuna recalled but he was also warned. Hermione had informed them that the Shrieking Shack was not in Hogwarts but in Hogsmeade, even though the only entrance to it was through the school. Technically, they were still under the protection of the school… or were they not?

"No one can Apparate in or out of the school when the magical barrier is up… The same goes for the Vindice, right? Because even though they can feel our Flames, they will still be unable to find us or the school since they're Muggles like us," Tsuna referred to the Muggle-repelling charm as he tried to convince himself. Conflicted, Tsuna turned to his Guardians. "You know the consequences should I fail in my deduction. We will be murdered and slaughtered… and then thrown into prison for eternity," the brunette joked weakly.

"Remove it," Hibari said and Chrome nodded in agreement. They too were curious to find out if they were able to use their Flames.

Looking back at his ring, Tsuna inhaled deeply as he removed the Mammon Chain binding it. With his heart beating rapidly, he took the risk and let out his breath. He concentrated and a bright orange flame appeared.

"Shit!" Tsuna cursed softly, for a sudden sound of footsteps came from downstairs. The perpetrator moved slowly and cautiously, judging from the frequency of his walking. Breathing heavily, Tsuna signaled to Hibari and the ex-prefect went into an attacking stance.

Hibari darted towards the exit silently and closed the door gently. They winced almost imperceptibly when the hinges of the broken door moaned and the footsteps stopped. Chrome materialized her trident and pointed the sharp edge towards the door, protecting her Boss while Tsuna maintained his position.

Tsuna closed his eyes and a flame burned on his forehead, sending him into his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He had finally mastered entering the mode without consuming his pills, although it would drastically lessen his powers but somehow, his Intuition was telling him that the unknown being downstairs might be someone else.

The brunette clenched his fists, his metal-clad gloves already transformed as the footsteps resumed and moved closer and closer before stopping just right behind the door. Tsuna bent forward with his hands behind his back and readied to throw his punch.

The door creaked open and Hibari reacted instinctively. He appeared from behind the door and did a swift roundabout. The skylark swung his leg at the intruder, only to discover that there was no one there. However, a loud clank sounded the moment he made contact with something hard.

Hibari leapt back in alarm, his eyes widening and Tsuna's heart skipping a beat. What on Earth were they facing that was invisible and powerful enough to block his Guardian's kick?

"It's us," Reborn announced as he removed the Invisibility Cloak that was covering both him and the Lightning Guardian. The infant jumped from the child's head, Leon transforming back to his chameleon form from a stick. Lambo was staring blankly towards the front, his eyes wide with shock.

"Lambo-san almost died. Lambo-san's seeing stars…" The cow-child's eyes started spiraling comically as he stuck out his tongue. Tsuna cried out in shock and dashed towards him, telling him to snap out of it.

"That was a strong kick Hibari. Did you bind your tonfa to your leg?" The Sun Arcobaleno asked, "That's way harder than a kick should be. And don't worry Tsuna, I blocked the kick and this coward simply passed out from seeing an attack directly at his face," Reborn assured his student and Tsuna sighed.

"Hn," Hibari smirked under his mask. The man knew he had no chance of using his weapon and hence concealed the tonfas on his legs, in the midst creating another deadly attack.

"What?" Tsuna was shocked. "Lambo! Why didn't you announce your presence? You could have gotten hurt!"

"…Lambo-san didn't want to draw attention to us in case there were enemies here!"

"That's a lie, he was afraid that declaring his presence would draw ghosts to him," Reborn exposed the child immediately and Lambo glared at him with tears in his eyes for spilling his secret. His secrets were never secrets whenever the infant was with him.

Tsuna sighed again. "Lambo… Just announce your codename next time… the ghosts won't know your name then."

"Where's the other three?" Reborn asked as Tsuna proceeded to light the oil lamp. The Mafiosi pulled out the chairs and let down their guards. They removed their masks and it was their free time now.

"They're out to guard Harry," Tsuna explained, for Reborn was not informed of the last minute change of plan. "We had McGonagall-san transform them into cats so they can move around more easily and undetected. We got the idea from Sirius-san; he's able to transform into a dog at will."

"That's rather useful, but not as useful as my disguises," Reborn said with a straight face and Decimo rolled his eyes. "And I see you're using your Flames."

Tsuna nodded as he glanced at his ring. The man allowed the flame on his head to die out and sighed.

"I decided to take the risk, and I'm glad the Vindice didn't appear. It didn't strike to me back then that I'd be putting every single persons' lives here in danger if they did appear. I was only thinking of my Family's lives if we were caught," Tsuna admitted guiltily and Reborn shook his head.

"True, it may be a moment of impulse but your Hyper Intuition stated otherwise and you chose to follow it," the Sun Arcobaleno showed Decimo one of his rare smiles. "And that performance in the Great Hall was interesting… You should practice more on the Absolute Evil Fist. Don't tell anyone you learned that from me, it was pathetic."

Tsuna laughed heartily. That mentor of his always knew how to cheer him up and tackle his weak spots. It was not long before Professor Dumbledore announced his presence, and the Headmaster walked in with Professor McGonagall and two cats behind him.

"Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, good work," Tsuna praised as the teachers reversed the transforming charm and two humans now took the cats' place. "I assume that Yamamoto's keeping watch over our client now?"

"It's a pleasure, Tenth!" Gokudera glowed at the compliment while Ryohei stretched himself, nodding at the last question.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, you are busy teachers after all," Tsuna apologized to the two Professors and Dumbledore laughed it off.

"It definitely isn't, my boy. We should be appreciative that your Guardians are willing to do so much to protect Harry," Dumbledore said and cut to the chase. "So what do you think of Professor Umbridge?"

"She definitely has an evil aura, but I'm sure the Vindice are able to handle her fine. The only problem is Harry-kun. We'll try our best to keep him in our sights, but we can't be around him every second. He's bound to be marked by her and he needs to stay out of trouble," the brunette pondered.

"I'm afraid that trouble always finds him first," Dumbledore sighed grimly.

Tsuna noticed a small movement near the door but did not pay much heed to it, thinking that it was just the light playing tricks… until another cat appeared in his sight, meowing softly. The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "More like how he's finding it now. Come out, Harry-kun. Yamamoto just exposed you," Tsuna announced sharply and heads turned towards the exit.

Harry appeared at the door sheepishly as Yamamoto regained his human form with the help of Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I tried but I can't do much in that small form," Yamamoto scratched his head and apologized swiftly, but Tsuna shook his head. The swordsman had done his job and it wasn't his fault.

"Takeshi's right, I came out on my own because I wanted to know what the next plan is. That Umbridge woman said…" Harry did not complete his sentence as Tsuna interrupted him.

"Harry-kun, do you know how much danger you're putting yourself and us in?" Decimo asked sternly. Harry nodded slowly and hoped that Dumbledore or anyone would come to his defense but no one did. "We're here, trying our best to protect you and here you are, exposing yourself to even more danger.

"Hogwarts isn't as safe now as you think. You are being infiltrated by a Death Eater and worse, she has your Ministry backing her. You could have been ambushed on the way and Yamamoto wouldn't have been able to do a single thing to protect you in that form," Tsuna described the possible scenario as Harry felt his temper rise. All the boy wanted was to be informed of their plans and, instead, he was being reprimanded for trying to know something related to him.

Gokudera felt the anger the boy was feeling and moved to restrain Harry as he cried his outburst. "Why can't I know what's going to happen to me? I'm the one they're after! Moreover, I didn't ask for you to protect me! I didn't ask you to risk your lives for me!"

Tsuna instantly took in a sharp breath, and Harry regretted saying that. The Guardians were looking at him with stunned faces and even Hibari, who was staring out of the window for the past few hours, turned to look at him. For the first time, the Vongola Boss was speechless.

"Tsuna, I-I…"

"My, Harry," Dumbledore hastily intervened. "Minerva, let us escort our fellow student back to his bunk. Mr. Sawada, it's regrettable that we have allowed such an outburst to happen. Please, do not take offence."

Tsuna forced a smile. "None taken, Dumbledore-san."

"T-Tsuna, I didn't m-mean it…" Harry started but said man shook his head.

"You must be tired after traveling today. Rest well, Harry-kun."

Harry did not have the chance to reply as Professor McGonagall ushered him out. Dumbledore patted the boss' shoulder and smiled gently. Tsuna replied with a small smile and the Headmaster took his leave.

"Did I go too far, Professor?" Harry asked softly as Professor McGonagall escorted the Gryffindor back.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter, but I'm in no position to give any comments. Come, head to bed and we'll discuss it in the morning," the teacher advised and Harry nodded.

Back in the Shrieking Shack, Tsuna was fairly silent and seemed to be in deep thought. Gokudera and Ryohei glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. Yamamoto scratched his cheek, trying to think of a way to engage the brunette in conversation but, before he could do that, Tsuna stood from his seat.

"I'm going out for a walk guys, stay alert," the man informed and put his bandage mask back on. He then walked out of the room briskly.

"I think someone better go along with the Tenth. It's not safe out there," Gokudera began but Reborn objected.

"Let Dame-Tsuna be on his own for now. He knows that he can use his Flames, he'll be fine," the infant assured him and smiled to himself. He knew that his student had already made up his mind.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So the Vongola are able to use their flames! Hmmmm which means they're safe! *insert bigsmall hint***

**I'll try not to drag out the next chapter but until next time!**


End file.
